ONCE ESCÁNDALOS PARA CONQUISTAR EL CORAZÓN DE UN DUQUE
by SEREDAR
Summary: Ella vive en busca de pasión. Audaz, impulsiva, y un imán para problemas, Serena Tsukino no es una tímida señorita inglesa. Ella se rehúsa a actuar de acuerdo a las reglas de la sociedad: ella dice lo que piensa, no le interesa la aprobación de la realeza y puede dar un puñetazo con remarcable precisión. Su naturaleza escandalosa la hace el tema favorito de los más expertos...
1. ARGUMENTO

Para mi amiga sailor cosmos …

**ONCE ESCÁNDALOS PARA CONQUISTAR EL **

**CORAZÓN DE UN DUQUE**

**Autora:** Sarah MacLean

**Adaptada a los personajes** de Naoko Takeuchi

Ella vive en busca de pasión. Audaz, impulsiva, y un imán para problemas, Serena Tsukino no es una tímida señorita inglesa. Ella se rehúsa a actuar de acuerdo a las reglas de la sociedad: ella dice lo que piensa, no le interesa la aprobación de la realeza y puede dar un puñetazo con remarcable precisión. Su naturaleza escandalosa la hace el tema favorito de los más expertos chismosos de Londres… y precisamente el tipo de mujer que el Duque de Shields quiere mantener alejada de él.

Él vive por su reputación. Escándalo, es la última cosa para la que Darién Chiba tiene espacio en su bien ordenado mundo. El Duque Desdeñoso está demasiado enfocado en mantener su titulo limpio de manchas y sus secretos escondidos. Pero cuando descubre a Serena escondida en su carruaje tarde una noche – arriesgando todo lo que es importante para él- el jura enseñarle a la hermosa insolente una lección a cerca del decoro. Sin embargo, ella tiene otros planes; ella quiere dos semanas para probar que incluso un imperturbable duque no está por encima de la pasión.

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por su Reviw y Alertas**

**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les gusten. SEREDAR GONZALEZ**

**Saludos hasta la próxima.**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

«Los árboles son solo un baldaquín para los escándalos. Las damas elegantes no salen de casa después del anochecer.»

Tratado sobre las damas más exquisitas

«Es sabido que las hojas no son lo único que cae en los jardines…»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

En retrospectiva, la señorita Serena Tsukino debería haber recapacitado sobre cuatro acciones de aquella noche.

Para empezar, tendría que haber ignorado el impulso que la llevó a desatender el baile de otoño de su cuñada para aventurarse en los jardines de Tenou House, un lugar menos empalagoso, más fragante y mucho peor iluminado.

En segundo lugar, debería habérselo pensado dos veces cuando el mismo impulso la llevó a adentrarse en los lóbregos senderos que bordean la mansión de su hermano.

Y en tercero, debería haber regresado al interior de la casa en cuanto tropezó con lord Black, completamente ebrio, que se mantenía en pie a duras penas y expelía comentarios poco caballerosos.

Pero no debería haberle golpeado.

No importaba que la hubiera atraído hacia él y la hubiera obligado a oler su aliento cálido y apestoso, a whisky nada menos, ni que sus labios fríos y húmedos hubieran buscado torpemente el arco de su mejilla; ni siquiera que sugiriera que iba a disfrutarlo tanto como lo había hecho su madre.

Las damas no golpean a la gente.

Al menos las damas inglesas.

La señorita Serena Tsukino observó cómo el supuesto caballero gritaba de dolor y sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo para cubrirse la nariz y manchar de escarlata el inmaculado lino blanco. Paralizada, sacudió la mano distraídamente para deshacerse del escozor mientras el miedo la consumía.

Aquello saldría a la luz pública. Se convertiría en un «acontecimiento».

Y no importaba que el susodicho caballero lo mereciera.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho ella? ¿Permitir que la maltratara mientras esperaba que un salvador apareciera entre los árboles? Era más probable que cualquier hombre que estuviera en el jardín a aquella hora de la noche fuera otro acosador y no un salvador.

Pero acababa de confirmar todas las habladurías.

Jamás podría ser uno de ellos.

Serena levantó la vista hacia el dosel que formaban los árboles. Hacía tan solo un momento el susurro de las hojas por encima de su cabeza le había prometido un respiro de las destemplanzas del baile. Ahora el sonido se mofaba de ella, como el eco de los suspiros que brotaban de los salones de todo Londres cuando pasaba por delante de ellos.

—¡Me ha golpeado! —El grito del hombre gordo fue demasiado alto, nasal e indignado.

Serena se llevó su palpitante mano a la cara para apartarse un mechón suelto de la mejilla.

—Si vuelve a acercarse, recibirá más de lo mismo.

El hombre siguió mirándola fijamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. El enfado que reflejaban sus ojos era evidente.

Conocía ese sentimiento. Sabía qué significaba.

Serena se preparó para lo que venía a continuación.

Pero el sufrimiento fue el mismo.

—Se arrepentirá de esto. —El hombre dio un paso amenazador hacia ella—. Le haré creer a todo el mundo que me lo rogó. Aquí, en el jardín de su hermano, como la fulana que es.

Un dolor penetrante se instaló en su sien. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena dio un paso atrás.

—No —dijo, e hizo una mueca ante el espesor de su acento italiano, el mismo que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando dominar—. No le creerán.

Sus palabras sonaron vacías incluso para ella.

Por supuesto que le creerían.

Lord Black leyó el pensamiento en sus ojos y derramó en la noche una risotada furiosa.

—No puede imaginar que la creerán. Apenas legítima. Tolerada solo porque su hermano es un marqués. Es imposible que crea que él va a confiar en su palabra. Al fin y al cabo, no es más que la hija de su madre.

La hija de su madre. Por mucho que lo intentara, aquellas palabras eran un bofetón imposible de esquivar.

Serena alzó el mentón y se cuadró de hombros le creerán —repitió, deseando que su voz se mantuviera estable— porque nadie puede imaginar que me sienta atraída por usted, porco.

Lord Black tardó unos segundos en traducir la palabra del italiano al inglés, en procesar el insulto. Pero cuando lo hizo, la palabra cerdo quedó suspendida entre ambos en las dos lenguas.

Black alargó hacia ella una mano rolliza de dedos como salchichas.

Aunque era más corto de estatura que ella, compensaba la diferencia con la fuerza bruta. Sus dedos se clavaron en su muñeca con una fuerza que prometía dejarle moretones. Al intentar zafarse de él retorciendo el brazo, Serena notó una quemazón en la piel. Contuvo el dolor y actuó por instinto, agradeciendo a su creador haber aprendido a pelear con los chicos en los arenales de Verona.

Su rodilla salió propulsada hacia arriba, contactando con precisión y crueldad con su objetivo.

Black emitió un alarido y aflojó la mano lo suficiente para que ella pudiera liberarse.

Y entonces Serena hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Echar a correr.

Levantándose los faldones de su brillante vestido verde, atravesó los jardines evitando en todo momento la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales del enorme salón, sabedora de que ser descubierta corriendo en la oscuridad resultaría tan nocivo como acabar en las zarpas del odioso Black… quien se había recuperado con alarmante presteza. Podía oírle avanzar pesadamente detrás de ella a través de un seto particularmente espinoso, resollando a grandes bocanadas.

El sonido la espoleó e hizo que traspasara velozmente la puerta lateral del jardín que daba acceso a las caballerizas que colindaban con Tenou House, donde una serie de carruajes esperaban en una larga fila a que sus propietarios los reclamaran para regresar a sus domicilios. Serena tropezó con algo afilado y dio un traspié. Detuvo la caída con las manos sobre el empedrado, se las arañó al tratar de recuperar el equilibrio. Se maldijo a sí misma por la decisión de quitarse los guantes al salir del salón; por engorrosos que fueran, la cabritilla le hubiera evitado unas cuantas gotas de sangre aquella noche. La puerta de hierro se cerró detrás de ella, y Serena vaciló durante una fracción de segundo; el sonido podía atraer la atención de alguien. Una rápida mirada en derredor le hizo descubrir la presencia de un grupo de cocheros absortos en una partida de dados en el otro extremo del callejón;

—No ninguno de ellos mostró el menor interés por ella. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio cómo la mole de Black avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Era como un toro embistiendo el capote; tenía pocos segundos antes de ser corneada.

Los carruajes eran su única esperanza.

Con un débil susurro tranquilizador en italiano, se deslizó por detrás de las enormes cabezas de dos jamelgos negros y se arrastró rápidamente entre la línea de carruajes. Al oír cómo la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse con un portazo, se quedó inmóvil, atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicarle que el mencionado depredador se aproximaba.

Pero los latidos de su corazón le impedían oír nada.

Rápidamente, abrió la portezuela de uno de los descomunales vehículos y se aupó al interior sin la ayuda de ningún estribo. Oyó un rasgón cuando la tela de su vestido quedó enganchada a un borde afilado, e ignorando la punzada de remordimientos, tiró de la falda para introducirla en el carruaje y alargó una mano para cerrar la portezuela lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

El satén verde sauce había sido un regalo de su hermano; un guiño al aborrecimiento que sentía Serena por los vestidos níveos y mojigatos que solían exhibir las damas solteras de la buena sociedad.

Y ahora estaba roto.

Se quedó sentada rígidamente en el suelo del carruaje, con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho, y dejó que la oscuridad la rodeara. Rezando por contener los jadeos, se esforzó por oír algo, cualquier sonido que quebrara aquel velado silencio. Contuvo la necesidad de moverse, temerosa de desvelar su escondrijo.

tegis, tegit —susurró en voz muy baja. La relajante cadencia del latín le ayudó a concentrarse—. Tegimus, tegitis, tegunt.

Una sombra apenas perceptible pasó por encima de ella, obstruyendo la tenue luz que moteaba el exuberante tapizado del carruaje. Serena se quedó inmóvil un segundo antes de buscar refugio en un rincón del habitáculo y encogerse todo lo que pudo, un desafío teniendo cuenta su altura poco común.

Esperó mientras la desesperación se acumulaba en su interior, y cuando la tenue luz volvió a iluminar el carruaje, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando un largo y lento suspiro.

Ahora en inglés.

—Tergo,

—Me oculto. Te ocultas. Se oculta…

Contuvo el aliento al oír varias voces masculinas y rezó para que pasaran de largo y, por una vez, la dejaran en paz. Cuando el vehículo se balanceó con el movimiento de un cochero que subía al pescante, supo que sus plegarias no obtendrían respuesta.

Demasiadas esperanzas puestas en un buen escondrijo.

Perjuró, uno de los verbos más pintorescos de su lengua materna y deliberó sobre sus opciones.

Black podía andar cerca, pero incluso la hija de un comerciante italiano que solo llevaba en Londres unos cuantos meses sabía que no podía llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión de su hermano en el carruaje de Dios sabía quién sin provocar un escándalo de proporciones épicas.

Tras tomar una decisión, alargó una mano hacia la manija de la portezuela y cambió de postura mientras reunía el coraje necesario para escapar, saltando, del vehículo y avanzar por el empedrado hasta la sombra más próxima.

Y entonces el carruaje inició la marcha.

Y la huida dejó de ser una opción.

Durante un instante, Serena consideró la posibilidad de abrir la portezuela y saltar del carruaje de todos modos. Pero ni siquiera ella era tan imprudente. No quería morir. Solo quería que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y la tragara, y al carruaje con ella. ¿Era tanto pedir?

Tras inspeccionar rápidamente el interior del carruaje, decidió que lo más sensato era volver a sentarse en el suelo y esperar que se detuviera. En cuanto lo hiciera, podría salir por la portezuela más alejada de la casa y cruzar los dedos para que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

Algo tenía que salir bien aquella noche. Con un poco de suerte dispondría de unos segundos antes de que los aristócratas bajaran la escalera.

Serena respiró hondo cuando el coche de caballos empezó a detenerse. Se incorporó… alargó la mano hacia la manija… lista para salir corriendo.

Antes de que pudiera bajar, sin embargo, se abrió la otra puerta del carruaje, que dejó entrar una violenta ráfaga de aire. Sus ojos se posaron en el corpulento hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del coche.

Oh, no.

Aunque las farolas exteriores de Tenou House quedaban a su espalda, dejando su rostro sumido en la sombra, el modo en que la luz cálida y amarilla le iluminaba la mata de rizos negros, convirtiéndolo en un ángel oscuro expulsado del Paraíso que se hubiera negado a devolver su halo, resultaba inconfundible.

Serena notó un cambio sutil en él, una tensión cuasi imperceptible en sus amplios hombros, y supo que la había descubierto. También comprendió que debería sentirse agradecida por su discreción cuando el hombre atrajo la portezuela hacia él, eliminando la posibilidad de que otros pudieran verla.

No obstante, cuando subió ágilmente al carruaje sin la ayuda del estribo ni de un sirviente, la gratitud se transformó rápidamente en otro sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que se parecía mucho más al pánico.

Serena tragó saliva mientras en su mente había lugar para un solo pensamiento.

Debería haberse arriesgado y haberse enfrentado a Black.

Puesto que no había nadie en el mundo con quien menos deseara encontrarse cara a cara en aquel preciso momento que el insufrible e impertérrito duque de Shields.

No cabía duda de que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra.

La portezuela se cerró con un suave chasquido, dejándolos solos.

La desesperación hizo acto de presencia, y la impulsó a ponerse en movimiento. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta más cercana y manipuló la manija con los dedos, deseosa de abandonar el carruaje.

—Yo que usted no lo haría.

Las palabras frías y serenas cortaron la oscuridad como un estilete.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no había sido tan distante con ella.

Antes de que Serena se prometiera a sí misma no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Respiró hondo para recuperar la calma, decidida a negarle la iniciativa.

—Aunque agradezco su consejo, excelencia, me perdonará si no lo sigo.

E ignorando el escozor en la palma de la mano por la presión de la madera, agarró la manija y cambió de postura para abrir la portezuela. El duque se movió con la velocidad del rayo, cubriendo con su cuerpo la anchura del carruaje y manteniendo la puerta cerrada sin apenas esfuerzo.

—No era un consejo.

Tras lo cual, golpeó el techo del carruaje dos veces, con firmeza y sin vacilación. El vehículo se puso en movimiento al instante, como si su mera voluntad gobernara su curso, y Serena maldijo a todos los obedientes cocheros mientras caía hacia atrás y su pie quedaba atrapado en la falda de su vestido, rasgándolo todavía más. Hizo una mueca ante el sonido del desgarrón, mucho más escandaloso debido al silencio reinante, y recorrió con añoranza la hermosa tela con la sucia palma de su mano.

—Se me ha roto el vestido. —Se regocijó ante la insinuación de que el duque era el responsable del desaguisado. No había necesidad de informarle de que el vestido ya estaba roto mucho antes de que se colara en su carruaje.

Bueno, se me ocurren unas cuantas formas con las que podría haber evitado semejante tragedia. —Sus palabras no dejaban el más mínimo resquicio al arrepentimiento.

—Sí.

—No tuve muchas opciones. —E inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario.

Especialmente dirigido a él.

El duque acercó bruscamente la cabeza justo en el momento en que una farola proyectaba un haz de luz plateada a través del ventanuco del carruaje; en su rostro se reflejó un alivio contenido. Serena intentó hacer caso omiso a su proximidad. Trató de no fijarse en cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo presentaba la marca de su excelente educación, de su historia aristocrática: la larga y recta nariz patricia, su perfecta mandíbula cuadrada, los altos pómulos que deberían darle un aspecto femenino pero que solo conseguían hacerlo más atractivo.

Serena emitió un pequeño resoplido de indignación.

El duque tenía unos pómulos ridículos.

Jamás había conocido a alguien tan atractivo.

—Sí —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—, entiendo que le resulte difícil estar a la altura de su reputación.

La luz desapareció, reemplazada por el aguijonazo de sus palabras.

Y jamás había conocido a alguien tan aborrecible.

Agradeciendo la oscuridad de su rincón del carruaje, Serena retrocedió ante su insinuación. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos, a la ignorante especulación que acompañaba al hecho de ser la hija de un comerciante italiano y una marquesa inglesa venida a menos que abandonó a su marido e hijos… y que renunció a la elite londinense.

Aquello último era la única decisión de su madre por la que Serena sentía cierta admiración.

A ella le hubiera gustado decirles a todos ellos dónde podían meterse sus normas aristocráticas.

Empezando por el duque de Shields, el peor de su calaña.

Aunque al principio no lo había sido.

Serena desechó el pensamiento.

—Le ruego que detenga el carruaje y me deje bajar.

—¿Supongo que las cosas no van como había planeado?

Serena se detuvo.

—¿Como había… planeado?

—Venga, señorita Tsukino. ¿Cree que no sé qué pretendía con su pequeño juego? Descubierta en mi carruaje vacío, el lugar ideal para un encuentro clandestino, al pie de las escaleras de la casa ancestral de su hermano, durante uno de los eventos más concurridos de las últimas semanas.

Serena puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Cree que pretendo…?

—No. Sé que pretende llevarme al altar. Y su pequeña confabulación, de la cual su hermano supongo que no está debidamente informado dada su absoluta simpleza, podría haber funcionado con otro hombre de menor valía y un título menor. Pero le aseguro que no funcionará conmigo. Soy un duque. Si nos enfrentáramos en un combate de reputaciones, me alzaría fácilmente con la victoria. De hecho, si en estos momentos no me encontrara desgraciadamente en deuda con su hermano, habría dejado que se hundiera en la miseria a las puertas de Tenou House. Su pequeña farsa no se merecía otro final.

El duque se expresó con calma y frialdad, como si hubiera mantenido aquella misma conversación innumerables veces en el pasado y ella solo fuese un inconveniente menor; una mosca en su tibio e insípido consomé, o lo que fuera que consumieran con cuchara los aristócratas esnobs británicos.

De entre todos los arrogantes y pomposos…

Serena notó cómo la rabia se acumulaba en su interior y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—De haber sabido que este era su vehículo, lo habría evitado a toda costa.

—Entonces resulta todavía más sorprendente que no viera el gran sello puerta.

Aquel hombre era exasperante ducal grabado en la

—Sí, es realmente sorprendente, ¡porque no me cabe duda de que el sello de su carruaje debe rivalizar en tamaño con su engreimiento! Le aseguro, su excelencia —escupió el título honorífico como si fuera un epíteto—, que si deseara encontrar marido, iría tras alguien con algo más que ofrecer que un extravagante título y un exceso de vanidad. —Pese a ser consciente del temblor en su voz, fue incapaz de detener la perorata—. Está tan impresionado con su título y su posición social que resulta sorprendente que no lleve la palabra «duque» bordada en hilo de plata en todas sus capas. Por el modo en que se comporta, podría pensarse que ha hecho algo para ganarse el respeto que estos incautos ingleses le profesan en lugar de haber sido engendrado, azarosamente, en el momento adecuado y por el hombre adecuado, quien imagino que llevó a cabo la proeza exactamente del mismo modo en que lo hace el resto de los hombres. Sin el menor refinamiento.

Cuando Serena se detuvo, con el corazón martilleándole en los oídos, sus palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ambos; su eco pesado, en la oscuridad. Senza finezza. Hasta ese momento no comprendió que en algún punto de su perorata se había puesto a hablar en italiano.

Esperaba que el duque no la hubiera entendido.

Se produjo un largo silencio, un vacío abismal que amenazó su cordura. Y entonces el carruaje se detuvo. Permanecieron sentados un instante interminable, el duque inmóvil como una roca, ella preguntándose si se quedarían eternamente en el interior del vehículo, pero entonces Serena oyó el sonido de la tela sobre el asiento. El duque abrió la puerta completamente.

Serena se asustó al oír su voz, profunda, oscura y más próxima de lo que imaginaba.

—Baje del carruaje.

Hablaba italiano.

Perfectamente.

Serena tragó saliva. Bueno, no pensaba disculparse. Sobre todo después de las cosas terribles que le había dicho él. Si iba a echarla del carruaje, que lo hiciera. Volvería a casa caminando.

Orgullosamente.

Tal vez alguien le indicara la dirección en la que debía encaminarse.

En cuanto hubo descendido del carruaje, se dio la vuelta, esperando ver cómo se cerraba la portezuela tras ella. Pero, en lugar de eso, vio cómo el duque la seguía, ignorando completamente su presencia y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras del palacete más cercano. La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara al rellano.

Como si las puertas, como todo lo demás, se inclinaran ante su voluntad.

Le observó entrar en el profusamente iluminado vestíbulo, donde un enorme perro marrón corrió torpemente para darle la bienvenida con alegre exuberancia.

Bueno. Adiós a la teoría según la cual los animales pueden presentir la maldad.

El pensamiento arrancó una sonrisa a Serena, y el duque se dio la vuelta en aquel mismo instante, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. La luz volvía a iluminar sus angelicales rizos cuando dijo:

—Entre o márchese, señorita Tsukino. Está acabando con mi paciencia.

Serena hizo ademán de contestar, pero el duque ya había desaparecido. De modo que se decidió por la opción menos problemática.

Le siguió al interior de la casa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda y el lacayo se apresuró a seguir los pasos de su señor adonde fuera que lacayos y señores solieran ir, Serena se detuvo en la luminosa estancia y contempló el amplio vestíbulo de mármol y espejos dorados cuyo único propósito era el de hacer que el amplio espacio resultara aún más grande. Había media docena de puertas que conducían a otras tantas estancias, así como un largo y oscuro corredor que se adentraba aún más en el palacete.

El perro se sentó al pie de la ancha escalera que daba paso a los pisos superiores de la casa, y bajo su silencioso escrutinio canino Serena fue súbita y embarazosamente consciente del hecho de encontrarse en la morada de un hombre.

Sin escolta.

Con la salvedad de un perro.

El cual había demostrado ser un pobre juez del carácter de las personas.

Michiru no lo aprobaría. Su cuñada le había advertido específicamente que evitara situaciones como aquella, pues temía que los hombres pudieran aprovecharse de una joven italiana con escaso conocimiento de la constricción británica.

—Le he enviado una misiva a Tenou para que venga a recogerla. Puede esperar en…

Serena levantó la cabeza cuando el duque se interrumpió. Al mirarle a los ojos, vio que estos estaban nublados con algo que, de no conocerle mejor, podría confundirse con la preocupación.

Pero le conocía bien.

saberse…? —preguntó ella rápidamente mientras intentaba decidir qué había provocado que el duque avanzara hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Puede

—Dios mío. ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

Alguien la ha atacado

Serena observó a Shields mientras este servía dos dedos de whisky en un vaso de cristal y después se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, una de las descomunales butacas de piel de su estudio. Cuando le ofreció la bebida, Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Debería tomárselo. La ayudará a relajarse.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

—No necesito calmarme, su excelencia.

El duque entrecerró los ojos, y ella se negó a apartar la mirada del retrato de la nobleza inglesa que él representaba, alto y deslumbrante, de una belleza cuasi insoportable y una expresión de absoluta confianza, como si no le hubieran desafiado en toda su vida.

Hasta aquel momento, por supuesto.

—¿Pretende negar que la han atacado?

Serena encogió ociosamente un hombro, pero no le respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué podía contarle que no se volviera en su contra? El duque afirmaría, con su tono imperioso y arrogante, que si se hubiera comportado como una dama… si hubiera sido más celosa de su reputación… si se hubiera comportado más como una inglesa y menos como una italiana… nada de todo aquello habría sucedido.

La trataría como lo había hecho el resto de la gente. Como él mismo la había tratado en cuanto descubrió su auténtica identidad. Algunas personas cosas? Seguramente llegaría a la conclusión de que he estado representando un papel toda la noche para atrapar un marido. O cualquier otra cosa igualmente ridícula.

Serena había medido sus palabras para dejarle descolocado. No lo consiguió.

El duque la recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada fría y pausada, deteniéndose especialmente en su rostro y sus brazos, cubiertos de arañazos, y en su desastrado vestido, rasgado en dos lugares y manchado de tierra y de la sangre de sus manos en carne viva.

Cuando la comisura de sus labios se torció en un gesto provocado seguramente por la repugnancia, Serena no pudo evitar decir:

—¿Cambiaría

—Una vez más demuestro ser indigna de su presencia, ¿no es así?

Serena se mordió la lengua y deseó haber guardado silencio.

El duque la miró a los ojos.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No tenía que hacerlo.

El duque se bebió el whisky de un trago justo antes de que alguien llamara tímidamente a la puerta medio abierta de la habitación. Sin apartar su mirada de ella, espetó:

¿Qué Sucede? – He traído las cosas que solicito, su excelencia. —Un criado avanzó por la habitación arrastrando los pies y cargando con una bandeja en la que apenas cabía un cuenco, vendajes y varios contenedores de pequeño tamaño. Dejó la carga en una mesita baja.

—Eso es todo.

El criado hizo una pulcra inclinación de cabeza y abandonó la sala al tiempo que Shields se acercaba a la bandeja. El duque cogió un paño de lino y sumergió uno de sus extremos en el cuenco.

—No le ha dado las gracias.

Shields la miró con semblante de sorpresa.

—Los acontecimientos de esta noche han hecho mella en mi estado de ánimo.

Serena se tensó ante su tono de voz y la acusación implícita en sus palabras.

Bueno. Ella también podía ser difícil.

—A pesar de todo, le ha hecho un servicio. —Hizo una pausa dramática—. Negarle su agradecimiento le convierte en un inculto.

El duque tardó unos segundos en interpretar el significado de sus palabras.

—Grosero.

Serena agitó una mano.

—Lo que sea. Un hombre distinto le hubiera dado las gracias.

Shields se acercó a ella.

—¿No querrá decir un hombre mejor?

Serena abrió los ojos en un gesto de fingida inocencia.

—Jamás. Usted es un duque, después de todo. Estoy segura de que no hay nadie mejor que usted.

Sus palabras dieron en el blanco. Y, después de todo lo que le había dicho a ella en el carruaje, las tenía bien merecidas.

—Una mujer distinta se daría cuenta de que está en deuda conmigo y mediría un poco más sus palabras.

—¿No querrá decir una mujer mejor?

Shields no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse frente a ella y alargar una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Deme su mano.

Serena se llevó ambas manos al pecho, recelosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Las tiene magulladas y manchadas de sangre. Déjeme que se las limpie.

No quería que la tocara. No confiaba en sí misma.

—No es necesario.

Shields dejó escapar un suspiro grave, frustrado, y el sonido le provocó a ella un escalofrío.

—Es cierto lo que dicen acerca de los italianos.

Serena se tensó ante sus palabras, secas con la promesa de un insulto.

—¿Que somos superiores en todos los sentidos?

—Que les resulta imposible admitir la derrota.

—Un rasgo que le resultó muy útil a César.

—¿Y qué tal le va al Imperio romano actualmente?

El tono casual y arrogante del duque hizo que tuviera ganas de gritar. Epítetos. Y además en su propia lengua.

Era un hombre imposible.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato; ninguno de los dos deseaba ceder, hasta que el duque dijo:

Su hermano llegará en cualquier momento, señorita Tsukino. Y ya se pondrá suficientemente furioso sin necesidad de ver sus manos ensangrentadas.

Serena entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en las manos del duque, anchas, largas y que rezumaban fuerza.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Serena no tenía más remedio que ceder.

—Le va a doler. —Sus palabras fueron la única advertencia antes de que le recorriera suavemente la palma de la mano con el pulgar, examinando la maltrecha piel, ahora con una costra de sangre seca.

Serena cogió aire ante el roce de su piel.

Shields levantó la cabeza al oír el sonido.

—Disculpe.

Serena no respondió, sino que fingió comprobar el estado de su otra mano.

No iba a permitir que el duque supiera que no era el dolor lo que le había hecho coger aire.

Por supuesto, era algo que esperaba: la innegable e inoportuna reacción que amenazaba con dominarla cada vez que le veía. La súbita tensión cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Por pura aversión. De eso estaba segura.

Se negaba a considerar cualquier otra posibilidad.

En un intento por realizar una fría evaluación de la situación, Serena bajó la vista y se fijó en las manos del duque, casi entrelazadas a las suyas. La temperatura de la habitación aumentó súbitamente.

Shields tenía unas manos enormes, y Serena se quedó maravillada ante sus dedos, largos y con las uñas perfectamente arregladas, cubiertos por un fino vello oscuro.

El duque exploró suavemente con un dedo el feo cardenal que le había aparecido en la muñeca, y cuando ella levantó la cabeza, vio que tenía la vista clavada en la piel purpúrea.

—Ahora me dirá quién le hizo esto.

Sus palabras estaban teñidas de una fría seguridad, como si esperara que Serena accediera a su petición para que él, a su vez, pudiera hacer frente a la situación. Pero Serena no se llevaba al engaño.

Aquel hombre no era ningún caballero. Era un dragón. Su líder.

—Dígame, su excelencia, ¿qué se siente al creer que su voluntad solo existe para ser obedecida?

El duque la miró a los ojos con la irritación oscureciendo su semblante.

—Me lo dirá, señorita Tsukino.

—No, no lo haré.

Serena volvió a bajar la mirada hasta sus manos. No era habitual que se sintiera endeble — sobrepasaba en altura a casi todas las mujeres y a muchos hombres de Londres—, pero al lado de aquel hombre en particular se sentía diminuta. Su pulgar era apenas más grande que el dedo meñique de él, donde lucía el sello de oro y ónice que daba prueba de su título.

Un recordatorio de su relevancia social.

Y de la escasa relevancia de ella, por comparación.

Serena levantó el mentón ante aquel pensamiento y se sintió invadida por una ardiente oleada de rabia, orgullo y humillación. En ese preciso instante, Shields rozó su piel en carne viva con la húmeda tela de lino. La muchacha aprovechó la distracción que le proporcionaba el dolor y el escozor para proferir un indecoroso insulto en italiano.

El duque no detuvo sus atenciones mientras decía:

—Desconocía que esos dos animales pudieran hacer eso juntos.

—No tendría que haberlo escuchado. Es una grosería.

Shields enarcó una ceja oscura.

—Resulta muy difícil no escucharla cuando la tengo a escasos centímetros de mí y no deja de expresar su malestar a gritos.

—Las damas no gritan.

—Pues parece que las italianas sí lo hacen. Especialmente cuando están sometidas a tratamiento médico.

Serena tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

No era divertido.

Shields bajó aún más la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea, enjuagando la tela de lino en el cuenco de agua limpia. Serena hizo una mueca al notar de nuevo la fría tela sobre su mano arañada, y él vaciló un instante antes de proseguir.

La pausa momentánea intrigó a Serena. El duque de Shields no era precisamente famoso por su compasión, sino por su arrogante indiferencia, por lo que era sorprendente que se rebajara a realizar una tarea tan trivial como la de eliminar la tierra de sus manos.

—¿Por qué está haciéndolo? —le preguntó ella de repente cuando el duque volvió a sumergir la tela en el cuenco.

Shields no detuvo sus movimientos.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Su hermano se pondrá más que furioso. No hay necesidad de que, además, le manche la ropa de sangre. Ni mis muebles.

—No. —Serena sacudió la cabeza—. Quiero decir por qué está haciendo esto. ¿No dispone de un batallón de sirvientes dispuesto a ejecutar cualquier tarea desagradable?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces?

—Los sirvientes hablan, señorita Tsukino. Preferiría que el menor número posible de personas sepa que está usted aquí, sola, a estas horas de la noche.

Era solo un incordio para él. Nada más.

Tras un prolongado silencio, Shields la miró a los ojos.

—¿No está de acuerdo?

Serena se recuperó rápidamente.

—En absoluto. Simplemente me sorprende que un hombre de su alcurnia y fortuna tenga sirvientes con tendencia al chismorreo. Imaginaba que habría encontrado el modo de despojarlos del deseo de socializar.

El duque torció un lado de la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pese a estar ayudándola, solo se molesta en encontrar nuevas formas de ofenderme.

Cuando Serena respondió, lo hizo seriamente, con palabras sinceras.

—Discúlpeme si me muestro precavida ante sus atenciones, su excelencia.

Los labios del duque se tensaron formando una línea recta. Le cogió la otra mano y reanudó sus acciones. Ambos observaron mientras él eliminaba la sangre seca y la gravilla de la parte interior de la muñeca, poniendo al descubierto una carne rosada y tierna que tardaría varios días en curarse.

Sus movimientos eran gentiles pero firmes, y el roce del lino sobre la piel abrasada se hacía más soportable a medida que las heridas quedaban limpias. Serena se fijó en que uno de los cabellos del duque le caía por delante de la frente. Su semblante era, como siempre, severo y concentrado, como el de una de las apreciadas estatuas de mármol de su hermano.

Serena se sintió invadida por un deseo familiar, uno que la dominaba siempre que él estaba cerca.

El deseo de agrietar aquella fachada.

En dos ocasiones le había sorprendido sin ella.

Y entonces él descubrió quién era ella: la hermanastra italiana de uno de los vividores más famosos de todo Londres, la hija casi ilegítima de una marquesa venida a menos y un comerciante, criada alejada de Londres y sus costumbres, tradiciones y reglas.

Todo lo contrario a lo que él representaba.

La antítesis de todo lo que él consideraba más importante en este mundo.

—Mi único motivo es devolverla a su casa de una pieza, y si es posible sin que su hermano descubra su pequeña aventura de esta noche.

El duque dejó el paño de lino en el agua rosada del cuenco y cogió un pequeño frasco de la bandeja. Lo abrió, liberando una fragancia a romero y limón, y volvió a buscar sus manos.

Esta vez Serena cedió al instante.

—¿No pretenderá que crea que le preocupa mi reputación? Shields metió la punta de su enorme dedo en el frasco y aplicó el ungüento cuidadosamente sobre su piel. La medicina calmó la quemazón, y dejó una agradable sensación refrescante allí por donde pasaban sus dedos. Como resultado de ello, Serena tuvo la irresistible ilusión de que el roce de sus dedos era el heraldo que anunciaba la llegada del placer balsámico en su azorada piel.

Lo que no era cierto.

En absoluto.

Logró contener un suspiro antes de que este la pusiera en evidencia. Pero el duque lo oyó de todos modos. La ceja oscuras volvió a alzarse, y Serena sintió el impulso de afeitársela.

Cuando apartó la mano repentinamente, Shields no hizo ademán de retenerla.

—No, señorita Tsukino. No me preocupa su reputación.

Por supuesto que no.

—Pero me preocupa la mía.

La implicación de que ser descubierto con ella —verse relacionado con ella en cualquier sentido podía dañar su reputación resultaba dolorosa, incluso más que el dolor que le habían producido las heridas que se había hecho aquella noche.

Serena respiró hondo, preparándose para la siguiente ronda de su batalla verbal, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz furiosa procedente de la entrada.

—Si no le quitas las manos de encima a mi hermana ahora mismo, Shields, su preciada reputación será el menor de tus problemas.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

«Hay una razón por la que las faldas son largas y los cordones de las botas complejos. Las damas refinadas no deben mostrar sus pies. Nunca.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Parece ser que los vividores reformados consideran el deber fraternal algo así como un reto…»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Era muy posible que el marqués de Tenou tuviera intención de matarlo, pese a que Darién no tenía nada que ver con el actual estado de la muchacha.

No fue culpa suya que acabara en su carruaje después de pelearse con, por lo que podía adivinar, un arbusto, los adoquines de las caballerizas de Tenou y el costado de su carruaje.

Y con un hombre.

Darién Chiba, undécimo duque de Shields, ignoró la ira virulenta que amenazó con dominarle al pensar en el moretón púrpura que decoraba la muñeca de la chica y volvió a dirigir su atención al airado hermano de esta, quien en aquel momento recorría el perímetro del estudio de Darién como si se tratase de un animal enjaulado.

El marqués se detuvo delante de su hermana y dijo finalmente:

—Por el amor de Dios, Serena. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

Su lenguaje hubiera hecho sonrojar a una mujer menos refinada. Serena ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Me caí.

—Te caíste.

—Sí. —Hizo una pausa—. Entre otras cosas.

Tenou levantó la vista al techo como si intentara armarse de paciencia. Darién comprendió su desesperación. Él también tenía una hermana, una que le había hecho sentir frustrado en más de una ocasión.

Y la hermana de Tenou era más exasperante que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido.

Y también más hermosa.

El duque se tensó ante aquel pensamiento.

Por supuesto que era hermosa. Era un hecho empírico. Incluso con aquel vestido manchado y desgarrado, dejaba a la mayoría de las mujeres londinenses en ridículo. Era una maravillosa mezcla de delicadeza inglesa —piel de porcelana, ojos de un azul líquido, nariz perfecta y mentón insolente— y exotismo italiano, con aquellos revoltosos rizos color oro, labios carnosos y curvas generosas, ante lo cual ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría resistirse.

Y él era un hombre perfectamente cuerdo.

Pero sencillamente no estaba interesado.

Un recuerdo apareció en su mente.

Serena entre sus brazos, de puntillas, sus labios pegados a los suyos.

Darién combatió la imagen.

Serena era también descarada, impulsiva, un imán que atraía todo tipo de problemas, y precisamente el tipo de mujer del que deseaba mantenerse alejado.

Y, por supuesto, había acabado en su carruaje.

Darién suspiró, se enderezó el cuello de su sobretodo y volvió a fijar su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él.

—¿Y cómo has acabado con los brazos y la cara arañados? — continuó acosándola Tenou —.

¡Parece que has atravesado un rosal!

Serena irguió la cabeza.

—Puede que lo haya hecho.

—¿Puede? —Tenou dio un paso hacia ella, y Serena se levantó para enfrentarse a su hermano cara a cara. Aquella no era una dama incauta.

Era anormalmente alta para ser una fémina. Darién no estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse en presencia de una mujer ante la que no tuviera que agacharse para conversar.

La cabeza de ella le llegaba a la altura de la nariz.

—Bueno, estaba bastante ocupada, Haruca.

Su comentario resultó tan irrefutable que Darién no pudo contener su regocijo, lo que atrajo la atención hacia su persona.

Tenou se dio la vuelta súbitamente.

—Oh, yo que usted no me reiría mucho, Shields. Estoy planteándome retarle a un duelo por su participación en la farsa de esta noche.

Darién mostró su descrédito.

—¿Retarme a un duelo? Lo único que he hecho es evitar la ruina de su hermana.

—Entonces ¿sería tan amable de explicarme qué hacían los dos solos en su estudio, con las manos entrelazadas cariñosamente cuando he llegado?

Darién comprendió entonces lo que pretendía Tenou. Y no le gustó lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, Tenou?

—Simplemente que se han tomado licencias especiales por mucho menos.

Darién miró con los ojos entornados al marqués, un hombre a quien apenas toleraba en el mejor de sus días. Y aquel estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno nefasto.

—No voy a casarme con su hermana!

—¡No pienso casarme con él por nada del mundo! —gritó Serena al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, al menos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Un momento.

¿No quería casarse con él? ¿Dónde iba a encontrar un mejor partido? ¡Él era un duque, por el amor de Dios! Y ella, un escándalo con patas.

La atención de Tenou volvía a estar centrada en su hermana.

—Si continúas con este comportamiento ridículo, te casarás con quien yo te diga, hermana.

—Me prometiste… —empezó Serena.

—Sí, bueno, cuando te hice esa promesa no tenías la costumbre de ser acosada en jardines. —La impaciencia tiñó el tono de Tenou—. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—Nadie.

La respuesta, demasiado rápida, quedó colgada en el aire. ¿Por qué se negaba a revelar la identidad de su asaltante? Tal vez no deseaba tratar un tema tan personal delante de Darién, pero ¿por qué no con su hermano?

¿Por qué no permitía que el culpable recibiera su merecido?

—No soy estúpido, Serena. —Tenou reanudó su deambular—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Lo único que debes saber es que me defendí.

Los dos hombres se quedaron de piedra. Darién no pudo contenerse.

—¿De qué modo se defendió?

Serena hizo una pausa, y entonces se rodeó la muñeca amoratada con una mano, lo que hizo que el duque se preguntara si se habría hecho un esguince.

—Le golpeé.

—¿Dónde? —replicó Tenou.

—En los jardines.

El marqués levantó la vista al techo, y Darién sintió lástima por él.

—Creo que su hermano le preguntaba en qué parte de su anatomía golpeó a su atacante.

—Ah. En la nariz. —Se produjo un silencio provocado por el aturdimiento general, y entonces Serena añadió a la defensiva—: ¡Se lo merecía!

—Por supuesto que sí —convino Tenou—. Ahora dime su nombre y me encargaré de rematarlo.

—No.

—Serena, el golpe de una mujer no es castigo suficiente para una ofensa semejante.

Serena miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De veras? Pues para ser el mero golpe de una mujer, provocó una considerable hemorragia, Haruca.

Darién parpadeó.

—Le hizo sangrar por la nariz.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa presumida.

—Y eso no fue lo único que le hice.

Por supuesto que no.

—No sé si preguntar… —azuzó Darién.

Serena le miró primero a él y después a su hermano. ¿Se había sonrojado?

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Le… golpeé… en otra parte.

—¿Dónde?

—En su… —Serena vaciló, torció los labios mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada y lo dejó estar

—. En su hombría.

Si el duque no hubiera entendido perfectamente el italiano, el movimiento circular de la mano de Serena sobre la zona considerada generalmente inapropiada como tema de conversación con una joven dama de buena cuna habría resultado inconfundible.

—Oh, Dios mío. —No quedó claro si las palabras de Tenou pretendían ser una plegaria o una blasfemia.

Lo que quedó claro es que la mujer era un gladiador.

—¡Me llamó furtiva! —anunció a la defensiva. Hizo una pausa—. Un momento. No es eso.

—¿Furcia?

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es! —Serena se fijó en los puños apretados de su hermano y miró a Darién—.

Entiendo que no se trata de un cumplido.

Al duque le costó oír bien por culpa del zumbido en los oídos. A él también le habría gustado ponerle la mano encima a aquel hombre.

—No, no lo es.

Serena se quedó pensativa un instante.

—Bueno, entonces se lo merecía, ¿verdad?

—Shields —dijo Tenou tras recuperarse—, ¿hay algún sitio donde pueda esperar mi hermana mientras usted y yo hablamos?

Sonaron campanas de advertencia, fuertes y claras.

Darién se puso en pie e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

—Por supuesto.

—Vais a hablar de mí —soltó Serena.

¿Alguna vez se guardaría para ella algún pensamiento?

—Así es —anunció Tenou.

—Me gustaría participar.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

—Haruca… —empezó Serena con un tono de voz que Tenou solo había oído dirigido a caballos indómitos y reclusos de manicomios.

—No tientes a la suerte, hermana.

Serena vaciló, y Darién observó atónito cómo esta cavilaba su siguiente paso. Finalmente, se encontró con su mirada, sus brillantes ojos azules, que destellaban irritación.

—Su excelencia, ¿dónde piensa depositarme mientras usted y mi hermano se dedican a hablar de cosas de hombres?

Increíble. Aquella mujer se resistía a todo.

Darién se encaminó a la puerta y la acompañó al vestíbulo, donde le señaló una puerta situada justo al otro lado de él.

—La biblioteca. Allí podrá ponerse cómoda.

—Mmm. —El sonido fue seco y malhumorado.

Darién contuvo la sonrisa, incapaz de resistirse a lanzarle una última pulla.

—¿Puedo decirle que me alegro de ver que finalmente ha reconocido la derrota?

Serena se dio la vuelta y dio un paso al frente, con lo que sus pechos quedaron a escasos centímetros de él. El aire se hizo más pesado entre ellos e inundó a Darién con su perfume: grosellas y albahaca. El mismo perfume que había percibido meses atrás, antes de descubrir su auténtica identidad. Antes de que todo cambiara.

El duque resistió la tentación de mirar la extensión de piel por encima del generoso escote de su vestido verde, y finalmente dio un paso atrás.

La muchacha carecía de todo sentido del decoro.

—Puede que admita la derrota de una batalla, su excelencia. Pero no de la guerra.

La observó cruzar el vestíbulo y entrar en la biblioteca. Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, el duque sacudió la cabeza.

Serena Tsukino era un desastre a punto de suceder.

Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido medio año en Londres.

Era un milagro que ellos hubieran sobrevivido medio año con ella.

—Lo tumbó con un rodillazo en los… —dijo Tenou cuando Darién regresó al estudio.

—Eso parece —contestó este, y cerró firmemente la puerta como si de ese modo pudiera aislar a la problemática fémina.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con ella?

Darién parpadeó una sola vez. Él y Tenou apenas se toleraban. Si no fuera por la amistad que le unía al gemelo del marqués, ni siquiera se dirigirían la palabra. Tenou siempre había sido un imbécil.

No estaría pidiéndole consejo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Shields, era una pregunta retórica. Jamás se me ocurriría pedirte consejo. Especialmente acerca de mi hermana.

El dardo dio directo en el blanco, y Darién le indicó claramente dónde podía ir en busca de consejo.

El marqués soltó una risotada.

—Mucho mejor. Empezaba a preocuparme que te hubieras convertido en un anfitrión de lo más cortés. —Se acercó al aparador, donde se sirvió tres dedos de un líquido ambarino en un vaso de cristal. Dándose la vuelta, dijo—: ¿Whisky?

Darién volvió a sentarse, comprendió que la noche aún podía ser muy larga.

—Qué oferta más generosa —dijo secamente.

Tenou le acercó el vaso y se sentó.

—Ahora hablemos de cómo ha acabado mi hermana en tu casa, en mitad de la noche, además.

Darién bebió un trago largo, disfrutando de la quemazón del licor al pasar por el gaznate.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Estaba en mi carruaje cuando me he marchado del baile.

—¿Y por qué no me has advertido de ello inmediatamente?

Una pregunta indudablemente justa. Darién hizo girar el vaso de whisky en una mano mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué no había cerrado la portezuela y había ido a buscar a Tenou?

La muchacha era ordinaria, imposible y resumía todo lo que no podía soportar de una mujer.

Pero también era fascinante.

Se dio cuenta de ello desde el día en que la conoció, en la maldita librería, donde ella estaba comprando un libro para su hermano. Y después volvieron a encontrarse en la Royal Art Exhibition, donde le había hecho creer…

¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre? —le había preguntado, dispuesto a no perderla de nuevo.

Las semanas siguientes a su encuentro en la librería habían sido interminables. Ella se había mordido el labio, un mohín perfecto, y él había intuido la victoria—. Yo lo haré primero. Mi nombre es Darién.

—Darién. —Le había encantado oír su nombre en sus labios, aquel nombre que llevaba décadas sin utilizar.

—¿Y el suyo, milady?

—Oh, creo que eso echaría a perder la diversión. —E hizo una pausa, su sonrisa iluminaba la sala

—. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, su excelencia?

Ella ya sabía que él era un duque. Tendría que haber sospechado en aquel momento de que algo no iba bien. Pero, en lugar de eso, se quedó paralizado. Tras sacudir la cabeza, se acercó a ella lentamente, y ella retrocedió tímidamente para mantener la distancia entre ambos, y el juego lo cautivó.

—Eso es injusto.

—A mí me parece más que justo. Simplemente soy mejor detective que usted.

Él se detuvo a reflexionar.

—Eso parece. Tal vez deba averiguar su identidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Adelante.

—Es una princesa italiana en una visita diplomática al rey en compañía de su hermano.

Ella ladeó la cabeza del mismo modo en que lo había hecho aquella noche al conversar con su hermano.

—Tal vez.

—O la hija de un conde veronés disfrutando aquí de la primavera, deseosa de experimentar la legendaria temporada londinense.

Ella se había puesto a reír, y el sonido de su risa le recordó a los rayos del sol.

—Qué decepcionante que convierta a mi padre en un mero conde. ¿Por qué no un duque, como usted?

Él había sonreído.

—Un duque, entonces. —Y había añadido en voz baja—: Eso haría que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles.

Le había hecho creer que era más que una molesta plebeya.

Lo que, por supuesto, no era.

Sí, tendría que haber ido en busca de Tenou en cuanto vio aquel pequeño incordio en el suelo de su carruaje, ovillada en un rincón como si fuera una mujer más pequeña, como si pudiera ocultarse de él.

—Si hubiese ido a buscarte, ¿cómo crees que habría terminado todo? —Ahora estaría durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Así es como habría terminado.

Darién ignoró la visión de Serena durmiendo, su revoltoso cabello rubio desparramado sobre el blanco y fresco lino, su dorada piel brotando del bajo escote de su camisón. Si es que dormía con camisón.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Y si hubiera bajado de mi carruaje delante de todos los invitados de Tenou House? ¿Qué habría pasado entonces?

Tenou hizo una pausa ensimismada.

—En ese caso, supongo que hubiera sido su ruina. Y tú estarías preparándote para una vida de felicidad matrimonial.

Darién dio otro trago.

—De modo que es mejor para todos que actuara como lo hice.

Los ojos de Tenou se oscurecieron.

—No es la primera vez que te muestras contrario a la idea de casarste con mi hermana, Shields.

Creo que estoy empezando a tomármelo como algo personal.

—Tu hermana y yo no encajamos, Tenou. Y tú lo sabes.

—No puedes dominarla.

Darién torció el gesto. No había ningún hombre en Londres capaz de dominarla.

Tenou lo sabía.

—Nadie la querrá. Es demasiado atrevida. Demasiado descarada. Todo lo contrario que las buenas jóvenes inglesas. —Hizo una pausa, y Darién se preguntó si el marqués esperaba que mostrara su desacuerdo. No tenía la menor intención de hacerlo—. Dice lo que le pasa por la cabeza cuando y donde quiere, sin la menor consideración por lo que podrán pensar los demás. ¡Hace sangrar las narices de hombres confiados! —Aquello último lo dijo acompañado de una risa descreída.

—Bueno, para ser justos, parece que el hombre de esta noche lo ha visto venir.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Tenou hizo una pausa pensativa—. No debería de ser muy difícil de localizar.

No debe de haber muchos aristócratas con un labio roto paseando por ahí.

—Y aún menos que cojeen por culpa de la otra herida —dijo Darién con ironía.

Tenou sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Dónde crees que aprendió esa táctica?

De los lobos que la han criado desde niña.

—No me atrevo a especular.

El silencio se impuso entre los dos hombres. Finalmente, Tenou se puso en pie con un suspiro.

—No me gusta estar en deuda contigo.

Darién sonrió al oír la confesión.

—Considera entonces que estamos en tablas.

El marqués asintió y se encaminó a la puerta. Al llegar a esta, se dio la vuelta.

—Es una suerte que este otoño haya un sesión especial, ¿no te parece? Eso nos mantiene alejados del campo.

Darién buscó la mirada de reconocimiento de Tenou. El marqués evitó decir lo que ambos sabían, que Shields había invertido su considerable poder en la aprobación de un proyecto de ley de emergencia que podría haber esperado a la sesión de primavera del Parlamento.

—Los preparativos militares son un tema de la mayor gravedad —dijo Darién con calma —Por supuesto que sí. —Tenou se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta—. Y el Parlamento es una adecuada distracción de las hermanas, ¿no es así?

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—Nunca te has mostrado beligerante conmigo, Tenou. No hay necesidad de empezar ahora.

—Supongo que no puedo pedirte que me ayudes con Serena.

Darién se quedó petrificado, con la petición flotando entre ambos.

Simplemente dile que no.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

Eso no ha sido exactamente un «no», Shields.

Tenou enarcó una ceja.

—No te pido que te cases con ella, Shields. Relájate. Me irían bien un par de ojos de más. Es decir, no puede salir a los jardines de nuestra propia casa sin que algún desconocido intente asaltarla.

Darién le dirigió a Tenou una mirada fría.

—Parece ser que el universo te está castigando con una hermana que causa tantos problemas como tú solías provocar.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Se produjo un incómodo silencio—. Tú sabes lo que podría ocurrirle, Shields.

Ha pasado por ello.

Pese a que el marqués no lo había dicho, Darién lo oyó de todos modos.

Aun así, la respuesta es no.

—Discúlpame por no estar interesado en ayudarte, Tenou.

Mucho mejor.

—También estarías ayudando a St. Winston —añadió Tenou, invocando el nombre de su hermano gemelo, el buen gemelo—. Podrías recordarle que mi familia ha dedicado una buena cantidad de energía en cuidar de su hermana, Shields

Ahí estaba.

El insoportable peso del escándalo, tan poderoso que era capaz de mover montañas.

No le gustaba tener una debilidad tan evidente.

Y solo podía empeorar.

Darién no consiguió articular palabra en un buen rato. Finalmente, asintió para mostrar su conformidad.

—Es justo por mucho que detesto tener que pedirte ayuda, duque, pero piensa cuánto disfrutarás restregándomelo por la cara durante el resto de tu vida.

—Podrás imaginar

—Confieso que esperaba no tener que soportarle durante tanto tiempo.

Tenou soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un bastardo insensible. —Avanzó hasta situarse delante de la silla que había dejado vacía —. ¿Estás preparado, entonces? Para cuando se haga pública la noticia.

Darién no se molestó en fingir que no le entendía. Tenou y St. Winston eran los dos únicos hombres que conocían el más oscuro de sus secretos. Aquel que destruiría su familia y reputación si salía a la luz.

Aquel que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz pública.

¿Algún día estaría preparado?

—Aún no. Pero lo estaré pronto.

Tenou le dirigió una mirada fría y azul que a Darién le hizo pensar en Serena.

—Sabes que estaremos a tu lado, ¿verdad?

Darién soltó una corta risotada que no era producto precisamente de la alegría.

—Discúlpame si no pongo demasiadas esperanzas en el apoyo de la familia Tenou.

Tenou torció la comisura de los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

—Somos una familia un tanto abigarrada. Pero lo compensamos con una gran tenacidad.

Darién pensó en la mujer en su biblioteca.

—No me cabe duda.

—¿Me equivoco al suponer que planeas casarte?

Darién se quedó con el vaso a medio camino de sus labios.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

La sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de reconocimiento.

—Prácticamente todos los problemas pueden resolverse con un pequeño paseo hasta la vicaría.

Especialmente el tuyo. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Darién se planteó mentir; fingir que no había sido él quien la había elegido. Pero tarde o temprano se conocería la verdad.

—Lady Neherenia Marbury.

Tenou dio un silbido largo y grave.

—Hija de un doble marqués. Reputación impecable. Linaje excelente. La Santa Trinidad del partido deseable. Y con una buena fortuna. Una elección excelente.

Nada que Darién no hubiera pensado ya, por supuesto, pero oírlo en boca de otra persona le hizo sentirse orgulloso.

—No me gusta oírte considerar los méritos de la futura duquesa como si fuera una yegua.

Tenou se inclinó hacia delante.

—Te pido disculpas. Tenía la impresión de que habías elegido a la futura duquesa como si fuera una yegua.

Aquella conversación estaba empezando a resultarle incómoda. El duque estaba en lo cierto. Iba a casarse con lady Neherenia exclusivamente por su impecable pedigrí.

—Después de todo, nadie creerá que el gran duque de Shields vaya a casarse por amor.

A Darién no le gustó el sarcasmo con el que Tenou dijo aquello último. Por supuesto, el marqués siempre había sabido cómo irritarlo. Desde que ambos eran niños. Darién se puso de pie, deseoso de moverse.

—Creo que iré a buscar a tu hermana, Tenou. Ya es hora de que te la lleves a casa. Y le agradecería que en el futuro mantuvieras alejados de mi casa tus problemas familiares.

Sus palabras sonaron arrogantes incluso a sus oídos. Tenou se enderezó, poniéndose lentamente casi a la misma altura que Shields.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. Después de todo, ya tienes suficientes problemas familiares propios amenazando con derribar tu casa hasta los cimientos, ¿no es así?

No había nada de Tenou que a Darién le gustara.

Sería mejor que no lo olvidara nunca.

Salió del estudio y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tras abrir la puerta con más ímpetu del necesario, se quedó paralizado nada más entrar.

Serena se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

Con su perro.

El sillón que había elegido era uno de los que más le había costado transformar hasta obtener el adecuado nivel de comodidad. Su mayordomo había insistido en incontables ocasiones en que era necesario retapizarlo, en parte debido, por lo que Darién imaginaba, a la frágil y suave tela que él consideraba uno de los mejores atributos del mueble. Recorrió con la mirada la figura dormida de Serena, su arañada mejilla apoyada en las suaves hebras de la gastada tela.

Se había quitado los zapatos y tenía los pies doblados debajo de su cuerpo. Darién sacudió la cabeza ante semejante comportamiento. A ninguna dama de Londres se le ocurriría ir descalza en la privacidad de su propia casa, y en cambio ahí estaba ella, acomodada y echando una cabezada en la biblioteca de un duque.

Dedicó unos segundos a contemplarla, a apreciar cómo encajaba perfectamente en su sillón. Era más grande que la mayoría de los sillones, hecho especialmente para él quince años atrás, cuando, cansado de encajar en sillones que según su madre eran «el culmen de la moda», decidió que, como duque, tenía derecho a gastarse una fortuna en un sillón apto para su fisionomía. Era lo suficientemente ancho para sentarse en él cómodamente, y con el espacio sobrante necesario para ubicar un montón de papeles que requirieran su atención o, como era el caso en aquel momento, para un perro en busca de un cuerpo caliente.

El perro, un chucho que se había colado en la habitación de su hermana un día de invierno, ahora viajaba con Darién y se instalaba allí donde el duque estuviera. El can apreciaba especialmente la biblioteca del palacete, con sus tres hogares y muebles confortables, y era evidente que acababa de hacer una nueva amiga. Leopold estaba acurrucado formando un pequeño ovillo y con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los largos muslos de Serena.

Muslos que Darién no tendría que estar mirando.

La traición del perro era un tema que decidió dejar para otro momento.

Ahora, no obstante, debía encargarse de la dama.

—Leopold —llamó Darién al perro, palmeándole el muslo en una maniobra habitual con la que consiguió que este se pusiera en pie inmediatamente.

Si con la misma estrategia pudiera conseguir lo mismo de la muchacha…

No, si tuviera la oportunidad, no la despertaría tan bruscamente, sino que lo haría lentamente, acariciando larga y tiernamente aquellas gloriosas piernas… se acuclillaría a su lado y sepultaría la cara en aquella mata de cabello color oro, bebiendo su aroma, y después recorrería con los labios el adorable ángulo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la curva de su suave oreja. Le su-surraría su nombre, despertándola con su aliento en lugar de con el sonido de su voz.

Y entonces terminaría lo que había empezado hacía varios meses.

Y la levantaría de un modo completamente distinto.

Apretó los puños para evitar que su cuerpo actuara impulsado por su imaginación. No había nada más peligroso que satisfacer el molesto deseo que sentía por aquella mujer imposible.

Simplemente debía recordar que estaba en el mercado en espera de la duquesa perfecta.

Y la señorita Serena Tsukino nunca podría serlo.

Por muy bien que ocupara su sillón favorito.

Había llegado el momento de despertarla.

Y enviarla de vuelta a su casa.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

«Los salones de las damas son un semillero de imperfección. Las damas exquisitas no deben permanecer en ellos mucho tiempo.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«No hay ningún lugar más interesante en todo Londres que el palco junto a una sala de baile…»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

—¡Pensaba que tu temporada había terminado y que ya no habría más bailes!

Serena se dejó caer en un sofá de la pequeña antesala del salón de las damas de Weston House y dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se masajeaba el talón a través de su fina zapatilla.

—Y así debería ser. —Mina, su amiga más fiel y recién acuñada duquesa de Rivington, se levantó el bajo de su elaborado vestido azul para inspeccionar el lugar donde había caído su dobladillo

—. Pero mientras el Parlamento continúe en sesión, la temporada de bailes se prolongará. Todas las anfitrionas quieren que su festividad de otoño sea más impresionante que la última. Y tú tienes la culpa de todo —dijo Mina tajantemente.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que Michiru pretendía iniciar una revolución de la diversión en mi honor? —

Michiru, la hermana de Mina y cuñada de Serena, había recibido el encargo de suavizar la presentación de Serena en la sociedad londinense tras su llegada aquella primavera. Con la llegada del verano, la marquesa había reemprendido su tarea. Una oleada de bailes de verano y actividades había mantenido a Serena en el ojo del huracán público, provocando que las otras anfitrionas de la buena sociedad se quedaran en la ciudad mucho después del final de la temporada.

El objetivo de Michiru era encontrarle un buen partido.

El de Serena, la supervivencia.

Tras llamar con la mano a una de las jóvenes sirvientas, Mina arrancó una hebra de hilo de su bolso de mano y se la entregó a la muchacha, quien ya se había arrodillado a su lado para reparar el daño. Mirando a Serena a través del espejo, dijo:

—Tuviste suerte de haber podido declinar la Extravagancia Naranja de Lady Davis de la semana pasada.

—¡Sí que lo hizo! Tendrías que haberlo visto, Serena… era una explosión de color, y no precisamente armonioso. Todo era naranja: la ropa… los arreglos florales… los sirvientes tenían nuevas libreas, por el amor de Dios… la comida…

—Ella no lo llamó de ese modo.

—¿La comida? —Serena arrugó la nariz.

Mina asintió.

—una decana especialmente bien informada— terrible. Todo era del color de la zanahoria. Un festín para conejos. Da gracias por no haberte encontrado bien.

Serena se preguntó qué habría pensado lady Davis si hubiera acudido a la fiesta llena de arañazos tras el encuentro con Black de la semana anterior.

Sonrió tímidamente ante aquel pensamiento y se dedicó a devolver media docena de rizos rebeldes a su lugar original.

—Pensaba que, ahora que eres una duquesa, no tendrías que soportar esos eventos.

—Yo también lo pensaba. Pero Rivington no es de la misma opinión. O, para ser más precisos, la duquesa de Dowager no es de la misma opinión. —Suspiró—. Si vuelvo a ver un cuerno de la abundancia, creo que no podré soportarlo.

Serena se rio.

—Sí, debe de ser muy difícil ser una de las huéspedes más deseadas del año, Mina. Además de estar locamente enamorada de tu joven y atractivo duque y tener a todo Londres a tus pies.

Los ojos de su amiga fulguraron.

—Oh, es realmente agotador. Espera un poco y lo descubrirás por ti misma.

Serena lo dudaba.

Mina, apodada el Ángel de Allendale, no había perdido el tiempo a la hora de conocer y casarse con su marido, el duque de Rivington, en su primera temporada. Había sido el tema del año, un encuentro amoroso cuasi instantáneo que había resultado en una boda espléndida y en un torbellino de compromisos sociales para la joven pareja.

Mina era la clase de persona a la que la gente adoraba. Todo el mundo deseaba estar cerca de ella, y por eso nunca se encontraba sola. Había sido la primera amiga de Serena en Londres; tanto ella como su duque habían decidido mostrar a los demás que la aceptaban, independientemente de su pedigrí.

En la presentación pública de Serena, Rivington la había reclamado para el primer baile, estampando en ella de forma instantánea el sello de la venerable aprobación ducal.

Tan distinto del otro duque que había asistido al baile aquella noche.

Shields no había mostrado la más mínima emoción aquella noche, ni cuando le miró a sus ojos fríos del color de la miel desde el otro extremo del salón, ni cuando pasó por su lado de camino a la mesa de los refrigerios; ni siquiera cuando se encontró con ella en una sala privada alejada del baile.

Aquello último no era completamente cierto. En ese momento sí mostró emoción. Aunque no el tipo de emoción que ella esperaba.

El duque estaba furioso.

—¿Por qué no me dijo quién era?

—¿Tan importante es?

—Sí.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Que mi madre sea la descarriada marquesa de Tenou? ¿Que mi padre fuera un dedicado comerciante? ¿Que yo no tenga título?

—Todo es importante.

Serena estaba advertida sobre él. El duque del desdén, profundamente consciente del lugar que ocupaba en la sociedad, sin interés alguno por aquellos que consideraba inferiores a él. Era famoso por su actitud huraña, por su frío desprecio. Serena había oído que elegía a sus sirvientes por su discreción; a sus amantes, por su carencia de emoción, y a sus amigos, por… bueno, nada hacía pensar que el duque se rebajara ante algo tan común como la amistad.

Pero hasta ese momento, cuando descubrió su identidad, Serena no había creído en las habladurías.

Hasta experimentar en persona su infame desdén.

Había sido doloroso. Mucho más que las opiniones de todos los demás.

Y entonces Serena le había besado. Como una estúpida. Y había sido más que agradable. Hasta que él la apartó con una violencia que aún seguía avergonzándola.

—Es un peligro tanto para usted como para los demás. Debería regresar a Italia. Si se queda aquí, sus instintos la llevarán a la ruina más rápido de lo que imagina.

—Lo ha disfrutado —dijo Serena con la acusación manteniendo a raya el dolor.

El duque le dirigió una mirada fría, calculadora.

—Por supuesto. Pero a menos que desee convertirse en mi amante, para lo que está más que capacitada… —Serena jadeó, y él terminó la frase como si estuviera clavándole una daga en el pecho

—… haría bien en recordar cuál es su posición.

En aquel momento Serena decidió quedarse en Londres para demostrarles, a él y a todo aquel que la juzgaba desde detrás de sus elegantes abanicos y sus impávidos rostros ingleses, que ella era más de lo que aparentaba.

Serena se pasó la punta del dedo por la rosada cicatriz en su sien apenas visible, el último vestigio de la noche en la que acabó en el carruaje de Shields, y volvió a rememorar todos los momentos dolorosos de las primeras semanas en Londres, cuando era bisoña y estaba sola y aún esperaba convertirse en uno de ellos… en una aristócrata.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, por supuesto.

Jamás la aceptarían.

La doncella terminó de arreglar el dobladillo de Mina, y Serena observó cómo su amiga zarandeaba la falda antes de girar sobre sus talones.

—¿Regresamos?

Serena encorvó los hombros exageradamente.

—Si no queda más remedio…

La duquesa se rio, y juntas se encaminaron hacia la sala principal del salón.

—He oído que fue descubierta en un tórrido abrazo en los jardines la noche del baile de otoño en Tenou House.

Serena se quedó petrificada al reconocer el tono agudo y nasal de lady Sparrow, una de las cotillas más notables de la sociedad elegante.

—¿En los jardines de su hermano? —El jadeo de asombro dejó claro que Serena era el tema de la conversación.

Dirigió la mirada hacia una furiosa Mina, quien parecía dispuesta a asaltar la habitación y a sus indiscretas moradoras, cosa que Serena no podía permitir. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de su amiga, para detenerla, y esperó mientras escuchaba.

—Es solo medio aristócrata.

—Y todas sabemos cómo era esa mitad. —Un coro de risas acompañó el escarnio, dolorosamente preciso.

—Resulta sorprendente que haya tanta gente dispuesta a invitarla —dijo otra arrastrando las palabras—. Esta noche, por ejemplo… pensaba que lady Weston sabía juzgar mejor a las personas.

Serena también lo pensaba.

—Resulta difícil invitar a lord y lady Tenou sin extender la invitación a la señorita Tsukino — señaló una nueva voz.

Seguida por un resoplido de escarnio.

—No es que ellos sean mucho mejores… con el escandaloso pasado del marqués y el poco interés que despierta la marquesa. Aún me pregunto qué hizo para ganárselo.

—Por no hablar de lord Nicholas, casado con una palurda de campo. ¡Qué horror!

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se mezcla una mala estirpe con la buena sangre inglesa. Es evidente que la madre ha… dejado su huella.

Aquello último llegó en forma de un cacareo histérico. La ira de Serena empezó a desbordarse.

Una cosa era que aquellas infames brujas la insultaran a ella, pero otra muy distinta que sus insinuaciones alcanzaran a su familia. A aquellos a quienes amaba.

—No entiendo por qué Tenou no le da una asignación y la envía de vuelta a Italia.

Serena tampoco lo entendía.

Había esperado que lo hiciera en innumerables ocasiones desde que llegó, sin ser invitada, a la puerta de Tenou House. Su hermano ni siquiera lo había sugerido una sola vez.

Pero a Serena aún le costaba creer que no deseara sacársela de encima.

—No les hagas caso —susurró Mina—. Son mujeres horribles y odiosas que solo saben odiar.

—Solo haría falta que una persona distinguida la descubriera haciendo algo indigno para ser desterrada para siempre de la buena sociedad.

—No tardaremos en verlo. Todo el mundo sabe que los italianos tienen una moral relajada.

Serena no pudo soportarlo más.

Dejó atrás a Mina y se abrió paso hasta el salón de las damas, donde las tres mujeres estaban retocándose el maquillaje frente al enorme espejo colgado en una de las paredes de la sala. Sonriendo abiertamente a las mujeres, Serena disfrutó perversamente de su inmovilidad, una combinación de sorpresa y disgusto.

Lady Sparrow, con su fría hermosura y su absoluta maldad, seguía riéndose de su propia ocurrencia. La dama se había casado con un vizconde, rico como Creso y el doble de viejo, tres meses antes de que este muriera dejándola en posesión de una inmensa fortuna. La vizcondesa estaba acompañada de lady Davis, quien aparentemente no había tenido bastante de su legendaria extravagancia naranja, pues iba enfundada en un atroz vestido que acentuaba de tal modo su cintura que más que una mujer parecía una enorme calabaza.

Había una joven dama con ellas a la que Serena no conocía. Menuda y morena, con un rostro redondo, ancho y ordinario, ojos sorprendidos, Serena se preguntó fugazmente cómo habría acabado en semejante nido de víboras. De él saldría muerta o transformada.

A Serena tampoco le preocupaba demasiado.

—Señoras —dijo en un tono ligero—, un grupo más sagaz se habría asegurado de encontrarse a solas antes de iniciar una conversación que afectara a tanta gente.

La boca de lady Davis se abrió y se cerró como la de una trucha, y después desvió la mirada. La mujer menuda se sonrojó y entrelazó las manos con fuerza a la altura del pecho en un gesto que solo podía indicar arrepentimiento.

No así lady Sparrow.

—Tal vez éramos perfectamente conscientes de la compañía —se burló—. Simplemente no temíamos ofenderla.

Eligiendo el momento a la perfección, Mina salió entonces de la antecámara, provocando que el resto de las damas contuvieran el aliento al reparar en la presencia de la duquesa de Rivington.

—Pues es una lástima —dijo en el tono claro e imperioso propio de su título—. Porque me siento profundamente ofendida.

Mina abandonó la habitación, y Serena contuvo la sonrisa ante la impecable y justificada actuación de su amiga. Devolviendo la atención hacia el grupo de mujeres, se acercó a ellas, disfrutando ante el modo en que se removían incómodas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su perfume empalagoso, dijo:

—No teman, señoras. Al contrario que mi cuñada, yo no estoy ofendida.

Hizo una pausa y movió la cabeza de un lado y del otro, comprobando de un modo exagerado el estado de su cabello y recolocando un rizo errante de vuelta a su tocado. Cuando estuvo segura de contar con toda su atención, dijo:

—Han planteado su desafío. Lo acepto encantada.

No volvió a respirar hasta encontrarse fuera del salón de las damas; la ira, la frustración y la aflicción que bullían en su interior le provocaron vértigo.

No debería haberle sorprendido que cotillearan sobre ella. No habían dejado de hacerlo desde el mismo día en que llegó a Londres.

Pero se había convencido a sí misma de que por entonces habrían dejado de hacerlo.

Pero no era así. Nunca lo sería.

Aquella era su vida.

Llevaba el estigma de su madre, quien aún seguía siendo un tema de escándalo, veinticinco años después de abandonar a su marido, el marqués de Tenou, y a sus dos hijos gemelos, huyendo de aquella reluciente vida aristocrática para refugiarse en el Continente. Había terminado en Italia, donde había conquistado al padre de Serena, un esforzado comerciante que juró no haber deseado nada más en la vida que a ella, la inglesa de cabello azabache, ojos brillantes y sonrisa generosa.

Se había casado con él, una decisión que Serena había acabado identificando como el tipo de comportamiento temerario e impulsivo por el que su madre había sido conocida.

Un comportamiento que ahora amenazaba con dominarla a ella.

Serena trazó una mueca ante semejante pensamiento.

Cuando actuaba impulsivamente lo hacía para protegerse. Su madre había sido una aristócrata con una tendencia cuasi infantil por el dramatismo. Pese a haber envejecido, nunca había madurado.

Serena supuso que debía dar gracias por el hecho de que la marquesa los hubiera abandonado cuando lo hizo. No quería ni imaginar las cicatrices que hubiera dejado en todos ellos.

El padre de Serena había hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano para criar solo a una hija. Le había enseñado a hacer nudos, a reconocer una carga defectuosa y a regatear con los peores y mejores comerciantes… pero nunca le contó lo más importante.

Nunca le dijo que tenía una familia.

Se enteró de la existencia de sus dos hermanastros, nacidos de la madre a la que apenas había conocido, después de la muerte de su padre, cuando descubrió que sus fondos habían sido depositados en un fideicomiso y que un desconocido marqués británico iba a ser su custodio.

En pocas semanas su vida cambió de arriba abajo.

La dejaron, sumariamente, en la puerta de Tenou House junto a tres baúles con sus posesiones y su doncella.

Y todo gracias a una madre sin un ápice de instinto maternal.

¿Alguien podía sorprenderse de que la gente cuestionara la personalidad de su hija?

¿De que su propia hija la cuestionara?

No.

Ella no era como su madre.

Nunca había dado la más mínima muestra de serlo.

Al menos no a propósito.

Pero aquello no parecía tener ninguna importancia. Aquellos aristócratas se robustecían insultándola, mirándola con sus rectas y largas narices erguidas y viendo solo el rostro de su madre, el escándalo de su madre, la reputación de su madre.

A nadie le interesaba saber quién era ella en realidad.

Solo que no era como ellos.

Sentía la tentación de demostrarles lo distinta que era de ellos… de aquellas criaturas impertérritas, insulsas y desapasionadas.

Respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura y dirigió su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala de baile, hacia las puertas que daban al jardín. Empezó a moverse en aquella dirección pese a saber que no debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en el torbellino de emociones que la embargaban, fue incapaz de encontrar un motivo para no hacerlo.

Mina apareció de ninguna parte y apoyó una delicada mano enguantada en el hombro de Serena.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —No miró a su amiga. No podía hacerlo.

—Son horribles.

—Y también tienen razón.

Mina se quedó inmóvil al oír aquello, pero Serena siguió moviéndose, concentrada en las puertas francesas abiertas… en la salvación que prometían. La joven duquesa volvió a situarse a su lado rápidamente.

—¿No? —Serena miró a su amiga de reojo, reconociendo los grandes ojos azules que la convertían en el perfecto espécimen de la feminidad inglesa—. Por supuesto que tienen razón. No soy uno de vosotros. Nunca lo seré, gracias a Dios por ello —dijo Mina—. Ya somos más que suficientes. Yo, por ejemplo, me alegro de tener alguien distinto en mi familia. Finalmente.

Serena se detuvo en el límite de la pista de baile y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

—No, no la tienen.

—Y doy

—Gracias. —Aunque sea mentira.

Mina sonrió como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

—De nada.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora a buscar a tu galante marido y bailas con él? No querrás que empiecen a cotillear sobre el estado de tu matrimonio.

—Deja que cotilleen.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Ya hablas como una duquesa.

—El cargo tiene sus beneficios.

Serena rio forzadamente.

—Ve.

Mina frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Claro que sí. Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco. Ya sabes que no puedo soportar el calor en estos salones.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Mina mirando con recelo hacia las puertas—. No te pierdas.

—¿Quieres que deje un rastro de petits fours?

—No es mala idea.

—Adiós, Mina.

Mina se alejó finalmente, la multitud engulló su reluciente vestido azul casi al instante, como si los presentes estuvieran deseosos de que se uniera a ellos.

A Serena no la absorberían del mismo modo. Imaginó a la multitud rechazándola como si fuera un hueso de aceituna escupido desde el ponte Pietra.

Salvo que aquello no era tan sencillo como caer desde un puente.

Ni tan seguro.

Serena dedicó unos segundos a observar a los bailarines, decenas de parejas girando y moviéndose al ritmo de una danza campestre, y no pudo evitar compararse con las mujeres volteando delante de ella, todas ellas enfundadas en sus coloridos vestidos, con sus cuerpos perfectamente colocados y sus tibias personalidades. Eran el producto de la perfecta crianza inglesa, criadas y educadas como cepas para producir la misma fruta y el mismo vino inofensivo e insustancial.

Reparó en la presencia de la muchacha del salón, que ocupaba su lugar a un lado de la larga fila de bailarines; el rubor de sus mejillas le daba un aspecto más vivaz de lo que a Serena le había parecido hacía solo unos minutos. El mohín de sus labios solo podía interpretarse como una sonrisa largamente ensayada: ni demasiado exagerada, lo que podría indicar deseo desmedido, ni demasiado difuminada, lo que podría confundirse con el desinterés. Parecía una uva madura lista para la recolección.

Preparada para su inclusión en aquella sencilla cosecha inglesa.

La uva alcanzó el final de la fila, y ella y su pareja avanzaron juntos.

Su pareja era el duque de Shields.

Mientras los dos bailaban girando sobre sí mismos, avanzando hacia ella por la larga fila de invitados, Serena solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Formaban una pareja imposible.

No era solo una cuestión de aspecto físico; la única similitud era el cabello demasiado negro de ambos. Ella era poco atractiva —un rostro demasiado redondo, unos ojos azules demasiado pálidos, unos labios con un tono rosa demasiado apagado— y él era… bueno… él era Shields. La diferencia de estatura era inmensa: él superaba el metro ochenta y ella era tan bajita y menuda que su cabeza apenas llegaba al pecho de él.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco ante la estampa que tenía ante ella. Probablemente a él no le desagradara la idea de una mujer tan menuda, alguien a quien podía manipular fácilmente con la punta del dedo meñique.

Pero había otras cosas que los distinguían. La uva disfrutaba del baile, resultaba evidente por el brillo de sus ojos cuando miraba a las otras mujeres que esperaban en la fila. Él no reía mientras bailaba pese a conocer perfectamente los pasos de la danza. No estaba disfrutando. Evidentemente, no era el tipo de hombre que gustara de bailes campestres. De hecho, era un hombre muy poco dado a cualquier tipo de placer.

Lo más sorprendente es que hubiera accedido a participar en una actividad tan vulgar.

Cuando llegaron al final de la fila y se encontraban a pocos metros de Serena, Shields la miró a los ojos. Fue un instante fugaz, apenas uno o dos segundos, pero la intensidad de su mirada, hizo que Serena notara un cosquilleo en el estómago. Aunque era una sensación a la que ya tendría que estar habituada, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

Siempre esperaba que su presencia dejara de afectarle. Que algún día aquellos escasos y fugaces momentos del pasado se convirtieran solo en eso… en el pasado, en lugar de en un recordatorio continuo de lo aislada que se sentía en aquel mundo.

Se alejó de la sala de baile, y se encaminó hacia las amplias puertas de cristal y la negra noche, con renovada urgencia, y salió sin dudarlo al balcón de piedra. Abandonó la seguridad de la habitación consciente de que era algo que no debía hacer. Sabía que su hermano y el resto de Londres la juzgarían por sus acciones. A sus ojos, los balcones eran invernáculos del pecado.

Lo que resultaba ridículo, por supuesto. Era evidente que no podía ocurrir nada malo por salir unos minutos a un balcón. Lo que debía evitar eran los jardines.

Hacía frío fuera, y Serena agradeció el aire cortante. Levantó la mirada hacia el despejado cielo de octubre y contempló las estrellas.

Por lo menos había algo que era inalterable.

—No debería estar aquí.

Serena no se dio la vuelta ante las palabras del duque. No estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—Podría sucederle algo.

Serena encogió un hombro.

—Mi padre solía decir que las mujeres tienen doce vidas. Como los gatos.

—Aquí los gatos solo tienen nueve.

Serena sonrió por encima del hombro.

—¿Y las mujeres?

—Muchas menos. No es seguro que esté aquí sola.

—Lo era hasta que ha llegado usted.

—Por eso siempre… —El duque se interrumpió.

—Por eso siempre corro peligro.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí, su excelencia? ¿No está poniendo en peligro su propia reputación estando tan cerca de mí? —Finalmente se dio la vuelta y le vio a varios metros de ella. Dio una corta risotada—. Bueno, supongo que a esa distancia nadie puede deshonrarse. Está seguro.

—Le prometí a su hermano que la protegería del escándalo.

Estaba tan cansada de que todo el mundo pensara que se encontraba a un paso del escándalo…

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso resulta muy irónico, ¿no cree? Hubo un tiempo en que usted era el mayor peligro para mi reputación. ¿O no lo recuerda?

Dijo aquello antes de poder contenerse, y, en las sombras, el semblante del duque adquirió un aspecto pétreo.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir tales cuestiones.

—Nunca lo es, ¿verdad?

El duque cambió de tema.

—Debería sentirse afortunada de que sea yo quien la haya encontrado.

—¿Afortunada? ¿Está seguro? —Serena le miró a los ojos, intentando encontrar la calidez que una vez percibió en ellos. Sin embargo, se topó con la inquebrantable mirada patricia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan distinto ahora?

Al notar que la ira la dominaba, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Creo que será mejor que se vaya.

—Pues yo creo que lo mejor es que regrese al baile.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cree que si bailo un reel me recibirán con los brazos abiertos y me aceptaran en el redil?

—Creo que jamás la aceptarán si no lo intenta.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—Usted cree que deseo su aceptación.

El duque la miró largamente.

—Creo que debería desear que la aceptáramos.

Aceptáramos. Nosotros.

Serena se enderezó.

—¿Por qué? Forman un grupo rígido y desapasionado, más preocupado por la distancia adecuada entre las parejas de baile que en el mundo en el que viven. Creen que sus tradiciones, su educación y sus estúpidas reglas hacen de su vida algo deseable. Pero no es así. Solo los convierten en unos esnobs.

—Y usted es solo una niña que no conoce el juego en el que está metida.

Sus palabras fueron como un aguijonazo, pero no quería que el duque lo supiera.

Serena se acercó a él, poniendo a prueba su disposición a no retroceder. No lo hizo.

—¿Cree que considero esto un mero juego?

—Creo que es imposible que lo considere de cualquier otro modo. Mírese. La sociedad elegante a escasos metros de aquí y usted al borde de la ruina. —Su tono fue mordaz, su anguloso rostro ensombrecido y hermoso a la luz de la luna.

—Ya se lo he dicho. No me importa lo que piensen.

—Por supuesto que le importa. Si no le importara, no estaría aquí. Hace tiempo que habría regresado a Italia y se habría olvidado de nosotros.

Se produjo una larga pausa.

Se equivocaba.

No le importaba lo que pensaran de ella.

Pero sí le importaba lo que él pensaba.

Y aquello solo servía para aumentar su frustración.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el jardín y se asió a la ancha barandilla de piedra del balcón mientras consideraba qué ocurriría si corría en pos de la oscuridad.

La encontrarían.

—Espero que se le hayan curado ya las manos.

Volvía a mostrarse educado. Impasible.

—Sí. Gracias. —Respiró hondo—. Parecía estar disfrutando del baile.

El duque tardó un segundo en responder.

—Ha sido tolerable.

Serena rio tímidamente.

—Un gran cumplido, su excelencia. —Hizo una pausa—. Su pareja parecía estar disfrutando de su compañía.

—Lady Neherenia es una bailarina excelente.

La uva tenía nombre.

—Sí, bueno, he tenido la suerte de conocerla durante la velada. Puedo decirle que no sabe elegir muy bien a sus amistades.

—No permitiré que la insulte.

—¿No me lo permitirá? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que está en disposición de exigirme nada?

—Hablo muy en serio. Lady Neherenia es mi prometida, y le exijo que la trate con el respeto que merece.

El duque iba a casarse con la criatura insulsa.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Está comprometido?

—Aún no. Pero en este punto es solo una cuestión de formalidad.

Serena supuso que no era extraño que el duque estuviera comprometido con la perfecta novia inglesa.

Pero resultaba tan inapropiado… de confesar que jamás había oído a alguien hablar de un modo tan desabrido sobre el matrimonio.

Shields cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío, y la lana de su chaqueta negra de gala se tensó en los hombros, resaltando su amplitud.

—¿Qué más se puede decir? Somos compatibles.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Compatibles?

El duque asintió.

—Exacto.

—Qué apasionado.

Shields no reaccionó ante su sarcasmo.

—Es una cuestión de negocios. En los buenos matrimonios ingleses no hay lugar para la pasión.

Era una broma. Tenía que serlo.

—¿Cómo espera vivir su vida sin pasión?

El duque dio un resoplido desdeñoso, y Serena se preguntó si sería consciente de su propia pomposidad.

—Las emociones están sobrevaloradas.

Serena soltó una risita.

—Vaya, eso es quizás lo más británico que le haya oído decir a nadie.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser británico?

Serena sonrió lentamente.

—Lo ha dicho usted, no yo. —Y continuó, consciente de que estaba irritándole—. Todos necesitamos la pasión. Y a usted le sentaría bien una buena dosis en todos los campos de su vida.

El duque enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tengo que aceptar el consejo precisamente de usted? —Cuando ella asintió, Shields añadió

—: Permítame hablar con sinceridad. Usted cree que mi vida necesita pasión, una emoción que la empuja a jardines umbríos, a carruajes de extraños, a balcones y que la impele a poner en riesgo su reputación con alarmante frecuencia.

Serena levantó el mentón.

—Exacto.

—Puede que eso funcione con usted, señorita Tsukino, pero yo soy diferente. Tengo un título, una familia y una reputación que proteger. Por no mencionar el hecho de que estoy muy por encima de los instintos viles y… vulgares.

La arrogancia que destilaban sus palabras era cuasi asfixiante.

—Es un duque —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Shields la ignoró.

—Exacto. Y usted es…

—Alguien que está muy por debajo de usted.

El duque enarcó una ceja oscura.

—Lo ha dicho usted, no yo.

Serena dejó escapar el aire como si la hubieran golpeado en el vientre.

El duque necesitaba una sagaz y enérgica lección. Una que arruinara la reputación de un hombre para siempre. Una que solo una mujer podía proporcionar.

Una lección que Serena deseaba darle desesperadamente.

—Es un… asino. —Los labios del duque trazaron una delgada línea al oír el insulto, y Serena hizo una exagerada y socarrona reverencia—. Le pido disculpas, su excelencia, por haber recurrido a un lenguaje tan vulgar. —Le miró a través de sus pestañas—. Permítame que se lo repita en inglés, esa lengua tan superior. Es usted un idiota.

—Levántese —dijo él con los dientes apretados.

Serena le obedeció, tragándose la ira que amenazaba con dominarla, y Shields le clavó sus fuertes dedos en el hombro, encarándola hacia la sala de baile. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo a escasos centímetros de su oreja, con voz grave y enfurecida:

—Cree que su valorada pasión la convierte en alguien mejor que nosotros, cuando en realidad solo pone en evidencia su egoísmo. Tiene una familia que se esfuerza por conseguir para usted la aceptación social y, a pesar de eso, lo único que le interesa a usted es satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Serena sintió cómo el odio se apoderaba de ella.

—No es verdad. Me preocupo mucho por ellos. Jamás haría nada que… —Se detuvo. Jamás haría nada que pudiera incomodarlos.

Aquello no era enteramente cierto. Después de todo, ahora mismo estaba en un oscuro balcón en compañía de él.

El duque pareció intuir sus pensamientos.

—Su imprudencia será su ruina… y posiblemente también la de ellos. Si se preocupara por ellos, intentaría comportarse como una dama y no como una…

Shields se detuvo antes de pronunciar el insulto.

Pero Serena lo oyó de todos modos.

Y entonces sintió cómo la calma se aposentaba en su interior.

Deseaba humillar a aquel hombre perfecto y arrogante.

Si la consideraba una imprudente, se comportaría como tal.

Lentamente, Serena apartó el brazo de su alcance.

—¿Realmente cree que está por encima de la pasión? ¿Que su mundo perfecto puede regirse únicamente con rígidas normas y experiencias flemáticas?

El duque dio un paso atrás ante el desafío que destilaban sus palabras.

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

Serena asintió.

—Demuéstrelo. —Shields enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada—. Permítame que le demuestre que ni siquiera un duque frígido puede sobrevivir sin la pasión.

Shields continuó inmóvil.

—No.

—¿Tiene miedo?

—No, falta de interés.

—Lo dudo.

—Realmente le importa un comino la reputación, ¿verdad?

—Si tanto le preocupa su reputación, su excelencia, le recomiendo que traiga una carabina.

—¿Y si resisto su vida tempestuosa?

—Entonces se casará con la uva y todo estará bien.

Shields parpadeó.

—¿Uva?

—Lady Neherenia. —Se produjo una larga pausa—. Pero… si no puede resistirse… —Se acercó a él, su aliento era una tentación en el frío aire de octubre.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó él con voz grave y oscura.

Ya era suyo. Conseguiría ponerle de rodillas.

Y a su mundo perfecto con él.

Serena sonrió.

—Entonces su reputación estará en serio peligro.

El duque guardó silencio; el único movimiento era el lento espasmo del músculo de su mandíbula.

Un momento más tarde, Serena pensó que podía dejarlo allí, con su amenaza cerniéndose en el frío aire nocturno.

Y entonces Shields dijo:

—Le doy dos semanas. —Serena no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de la victoria—. Pero será usted quien aprenda la lección, señorita Tsukino.

El recelo se impuso. —¿Qué lección?

—Que la reputación siempre triunfa.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

«Caminar o trotar es adecuado. Las damas delicadas jamás galopan.»

Tratado sobre las damas más exquisitas

«La hora de moda es cada vez más temprano…»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

A la mañana siguiente, el duque de Shields se levantó con el sol.

Se aseó, se puso ropa de lino fresca y piel de ante tersa, se calzó sus botas de montar, se anudó su pañuelo al cuello e hizo que le trajeran su montura.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, cruzaba el gran vestíbulo de su palacete, donde aceptó un par de guantes de montar y una fusta de manos de Boggs, su atento mayordomo, y salió de la casa.

Llenándose los pulmones de aire matinal, fresco y henchido de los olores del otoño, el duque se subió él mismo a la silla de montar, como hacía cada mañana desde el día en que asumió el ducado, quince años atrás.

En la ciudad o en el campo, lloviera o hiciera sol, en invierno o en verano, el ritual era sacrosanto.

Hyde Park estaba virtualmente vacío a aquella hora tan intempestiva; eran pocos los interesados en montar a caballo sin la oportunidad de que otros los vieran, y aún eran menos los interesados en salir de sus casas a aquella hora de la mañana. Precisamente por eso Shields disfrutaba tanto de los paseos matinales: el silencio puntuado solo por los cascos, por el sonido de la respiración de su caballo fundida con la suya propia mientras recorrían a medio galope los largos y solitarios senderos, que unas horas más tarde se llenarían con los miembros de la buena sociedad que aún no se habían ido de la ciudad y que deseaban estar al tanto de los últimos cotilleos.

La sociedad elegante comerciaba con la información, y Hyde Park en un hermoso día era el lugar ideal para el intercambio de semejante producto.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su familia se convirtiera en el producto del día.

Shields se recostó sobre su caballo, incitando al animal a avanzar más deprisa, como si con aquello pudiera dejar atrás las habladurías.

Cuando se descubriera el escándalo que rodeaba a su hermana, los cotilleos circularían como la pólvora, y su familia se quedaría sin nombre y reputación que proteger. El ducado de Shields se remontaba a hacía más de once generaciones. Habían luchado al lado de William el Conquistador. Y los que ostentaban el título y la venerable posición muy por encima del resto de la sociedad tenían grabada a fuego una regla inexcusable: Que nada mancille el nombre.

Durante once generaciones aquella regla había sido cuidadosamente respetada.

Hasta ahora.

Durante los últimos meses, Shields había hecho todo lo posible para asegurar que su nombre continuara siendo inmaculado. Había dejado a su amante, se había dedicado con entusiasmo a su trabajo en el Parlamento y había atendido multitud de recepciones cuyos anfitriones dominaban la percepción que tenía la sociedad elegante del decoro. Había bailado danzas campestres. Había tomado el té. Había asistido al Almack's. Había visitado a las familias más respetadas de la aristocracia.

Había difundido el respetable y aceptado rumor de que su hermana se encontraba en el campo durante el verano. Y después durante el otoño. Y dentro de poco durante el invierno

Pero no era suficiente. Nada lo sería.

Y esa certidumbre —la aguda evidencia de que jamás podría proteger del todo a su familia del curso natural de los acontecimientos— amenazaba su serenidad.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

Una esposa adecuada e intachable. Una futura niña mimada de la sociedad elegante.

Aquel mismo día debía encontrarse con el padre de lady Neherenia. El marqués de Needham y Dolby se había aproximado a Shields la noche anterior y le había sugerido un encuentro para «hablar del futuro». Shields no tenía motivos para dilatar la cuestión, pues cuanto antes tuviera la aprobación del marqués, mejor preparado estaría para enfrentarse a las lenguas viperinas cuando se destapara el escándalo.

Una sonrisa tímida acudió a sus labios. El encuentro era una mera formalidad. De hecho, el marqués había estado a punto de hacer la proposición él mismo.

No había sido la única proposición que recibió aquella noche.

Ni la más tentadora.

El duque se enderezó sobre la silla y tiró de las riendas para hacerse de nuevo con el control del caballo. Una imagen apareció en su mente: Serena enfrentándolo como un guerrero en el balcón de Weston House, lanzando su desafío como si se tratara de un simple juego. Permítame que le demuestre que ni siquiera un duque frígido puede sobrevivir sin la pasión.

Las palabras resonaron a su alrededor en su cantarín acento italiano como si Serena estuviera allí, susurrándole nuevamente al oído. Pasión.

Cerró los ojos para deshacerse del pensamiento y volvió a espolear a su caballo, como si el viento cortante en sus mejillas pudiera combatir la palabra y su efecto sobre él.

Serena le había provocado. Y había sentido tal ira ante la arrogancia de su tono de voz —ante su convencimiento de que todos los principios sobre los que se asentaba su vida eran despreciables— que en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era demostrarle que se equivocaba, que su insistencia en la vacuidad de su mundo era algo tan ridículo como su estúpida apuesta.

Le había concedido dos semanas.

No era un plazo arbitrario. Le había dado dos semanas para llevar a cabo su tentativa, pero al final sería él quien le demostrara a ella que la reputación estaba por encima de todo. Cuando concluyera el plazo, enviaría el anuncio de su compromiso nupcial al Times, y Serena aprendería que la pasión era un camino tentador… pero tremendamente frustrante.

No le cabía duda de que, de haber rechazado su ridículo desafío, Serena habría embaucado a otro hombre para sus grotescos planes, alguien que no estuviera en deuda con Tenou y que no tuviera el más mínimo interés en evitar su ruina.

En realidad le había hecho un favor.

Que haga lo que quiera.

Por favor.

La maliciosa palabra fue como un fogonazo, y después la tentadora visión de Serena. Sus largos y desnudos miembros enredados en las sábanas de lino, su cabello extendido como satén sobre la almohada, sus ojos, del color de zafiros de Ceilán, prometiéndole el mundo mientras sus carnosos labios se curvaban y le susurraban su nombre, cada vez más cerca.

Durante un instante cedió ante la fantasía —pues no pasaría de eso—, e imaginó cómo sería tenderse a su lado, abrazar su largo y exuberante cuerpo y sumergirse en su pelo, en su piel, en sus cálidas y acogedoras caderas, y dejarse llevar por la pasión que ella tanto estimaba.

Sería como estar en el paraíso.

La había deseado desde el mismo día en que la conoció, joven, lozana y tan distinta de las muñecas de porcelana que eran obligadas a desfilar delante de él por madres que apestaban a desesperación.

Y durante un breve instante pensó que podría ser suya. A sus ojos, le había parecido como una exótica joya extranjera, precisamente el tipo de esposa que se ajustaba a las necesidades del duque de Shields.

Hasta que descubrió su auténtica identidad y el hecho de que carecía completamente del pedigrí exigible a la futura duquesa.

Incluso entonces había considerado la posibilidad de hacerla suya. Pero no creía que Tenou aceptara de buen grado que su hermana se convirtiera en la amante de un duque, y mucho menos de uno a quien repudiaba abiertamente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos —afortunadamente— por el enérgico sonido de otros cascos de caballo. Shields se enderezó sobre la silla, ralentizando de nuevo el ritmo del animal, y al mirar hacia el otro lado del prado, distinguió a un caballo y a su montura cabalgando a galope tendido, que se dirigía hacia él a una imprudente velocidad incluso para un jinete obviamente experimentado como aquel. Shields se detuvo, impresionado ante el movimiento sincronizado de amo y bestia. Sus ojos recorrieron las largas y gráciles piernas y los fuertes músculos del negro corcel para después pasar a evaluar el cuerpo del jinete, el cual formaba un mismo ser con el caballo, inclinado sobre el cuello de la criatura, susurrándole palabras de ánimo.

Darién buscó los ojos del jinete para mostrarle su reconocimiento con un asentimiento, de un jinete experimentado a otro, y entonces se quedó petrificado.

Los ojos que encontró eran de un azul intenso y relucían con una mezcla de desafío y satisfacción.

Tuvo la certeza de que acababa de conjurarla, puesto que no cabía ninguna posibilidad de que Serena Tsukino estuviera allí, en Hyde Park, al amanecer, vestida con una indumentaria masculina y cabalgando a una velocidad suicida, como si estuviera en la mismísima pista de Ascot.

Detuvo su montura de forma inconsciente, incapaz de hacer nada más que observarla progresar hacia él, ignorando o menospreciando el descrédito y la ira que amenazaban con dominarlo, dos emociones que se enfrentaban en un combate poderoso y perturbador por el control de su mente.

Serena llegó finalmente a su lado, y detuvo su avance con tal precisión que Darién supo inmediatamente que no era la primera vez que montaba con semejante energía y velocidad. La observó boquiabierto mientras ella se quitaba uno de sus guantes negros para acariciar el largo cuello de su caballo y le susurraba palabras de aliento en un italiano suave y jadeante cuando el animal reaccionó al contacto de su mano desnuda. Serena dobló sus largos dedos en el pelaje de la bestia, rascándolo enérgicamente para recompensarlo.

Solo entonces, tras elogiar debidamente al caballo, Serena se volvió hacia él, como si aquel fuera un encuentro totalmente normal y apropiado.

—Buenos días, su excelencia.

—¿Está usted loca? —Sus palabras sonaron duras y severas, extrañas incluso para él mismo.

—He decidido que si Londres… y usted… están tan convencidos de mi cuestionable personalidad, no existe ningún motivo por el que deba preocuparme en exceso, ¿no le parece? —Agitó una mano como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de que los sorprendiera la lluvia—. Desde que llegué aquí no había podido montar a Lucrezia como es debido. Y a ella le encanta… ¿no es verdad, carina? — Volvió a inclinarse sobre su cuello y a murmurar al oído de la yegua, la cual se pavoneó ante las cariñosas palabras de su ama y resopló de placer por ser tan adecuadamente alabada.

No podía culpar a la bestia.

Darién se deshizo de aquel pensamiento

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Tiene idea de lo que podría ocurrirle si la descubrieran? ¿Qué lleva puesto? ¿Qué estaba pensando…?

—¿Qué pregunta desea que conteste primero?

—No me ponga a prueba.

Serena no parecía muy intimidada.

—Ya se lo he dicho. Hemos salido a cabalgar. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que el riesgo de ser vistos a esta hora es mínimo. El sol apenas ha salido. Y respecto a mi indumentaria… ¿no cree que es mejor que vaya vestida como un caballero? De ese modo, si alguien me viera, no se detendría a mirarme dos veces. Lo que no ocurriría si me hubiera puesto un vestido de montar. Además, estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que montar a mujeriegas no es tan divertido.

Serena trazó con su mano desnuda la larga extensión de su muslo para destacar su atuendo, y Darién no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento con la vista, apreciando la torneada curva de su pierna, pegada contra el flanco del animal. Tentándolo.

—¿Lo está, su excelencia?

Darién levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, y reconoció en estos un regocijo petulante que no le gustó nada.

—¿Si estoy qué?

—¿Está de acuerdo conmigo en que es menos divertido montar a mujeriegas? Es tan adecuado.

Tan… tradicional.

El duque volvió a sentirse invadido por una irritación muy familiar, y con esta recuperó la cordura.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que en la amplia extensión del prado no hubiera más jinetes. Estaba vacío. Gracias a Dios.

—¿Que la ha llevado a cometer una locura como esta?

Serena sonrió, lentamente, con la satisfacción de una gata al sumergir por primera vez los bigotes en un cuenco lleno de leche.

—Porque es una sensación maravillosa, ¿por qué iba a ser?

Sus palabras fueron como un golpetazo en la cabeza, suaves, sensuales e inequívocas.

Y completamente inesperadas.

—No debería decir esas cosas.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es apropiado.

—¿No

—Darién fue consciente de la necedad del comentario antes incluso de decirlo.

Serena emitió un suspiro exagerado y doliente.

No hemos superado ya eso? —Cuando él no respondió, ella continuó—: Reconozca, su excelencia, que no está aquí montado en su caballo, cuando el cielo aún está velado de oscuridad, porque considere que cabalgar es simplemente agradable. Está aquí porque para usted también es una sensación maravillosa. —Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y después emitió una corta risita cómplice que provocó en Shields un escalofrío de reconocimiento. Serena volvió a ponerse el guante y él observó sus movimientos, paralizado por la precisión en que la piel se adaptaba a la delicada red de sus dedos—. Puede negarlo, pero lo he visto.

El duque no pudo resistirse.

—¿Qué ha visto?

—La envidia. —Serena le señaló con uno de sus largos dedos en un gesto que debería haber considerado insolente—. Antes de reconocerme sobre este caballo… deseaba estar en mi lugar. Dar rienda suelta a su montura y cabalgar… con pasión. —Tirando de las riendas, situó a su yegua encarada hacia la amplia extensión del prado, vacío y tentador.

Darién la observó detenidamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, del modo en que resplandecía con energía y poder.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y estaba preparado.

—Le desafío a una carrera hasta el Serpentín. —Sus palabras tenían una suave cadencia italiana, y quedaron flotando en el aire detrás de ella cuando espoleó su montura. En pocos segundos cabalgaba a galope tendido.

Fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Aunque su montura era más rápida, más fuerte, Darién mantuvo a la criatura bajo control mientras observaba a Serena. Cabalgaba como una experta, moviéndose con el animal, inclinada sobre el cuello de la yegua. Aunque no podía oírla, supo que estaba hablándole a la bestia, animándola, alabándola… dándole la libertad para que corriera tan rápido como deseara.

Desde su posición unos metros por detrás, Darién se dedicó a trazar con la mirada la larga y recta espalda de Serena, la generosa curva de su trasero, el modo en que sus muslos se constreñían y separaban de los costados de su montura, dando órdenes silenciosas e irresistibles a la bestia debajo de ella.

El duque se sintió invadido por un intenso deseo.

Que rechazó casi inmediatamente.

No era ella. Era la situación.

Entonces ella miró por encima del hombro, y sus ojos azules relucieron al comprobar que él la había seguido. Que iba a su zaga. Soltó una carcajada, y el sonido viajó con el viento penetrante y los primeros rayos del sol, envolviéndole completamente mientras ella volvía a centrarse en la carrera.

Darién dio rienda suelta a su caballo, confiriéndole el control.

La superó en pocos segundos e inició la amplia curva que reseguía la zona densamente arbolada del parque, atravesando el prado y encaminándose al borde del lago del Serpentín. Darién se dejó llevar por el movimiento, por el modo en que el mundo se balanceaba y deslizaba, dejando tras de sí solo al hombre y su corcel.

Serena tenía razón.

Era una sensación maravillosa.

Darién echó la vista atrás, incapaz de apartar la vista de ella durante mucho tiempo, y la vio, a varios metros de él, desviándose del sendero que él había elegido y adentrándose sin disminuir la velocidad en el denso follaje.

¿Adónde demonios se dirigía?

Darién tiró de las riendas y su caballo se encabritó para obedecer su orden, dándose la vuelta prácticamente en el aire. Espoleó al animal y este se adentró en el bosque a escasos metros detrás de Serena.

El sol matinal aún no había alcanzado la línea de árboles, pero la falta de luz no le impidió a Darién cabalgar desbocado por el tenebroso sendero apenas visible desde el prado. La agitación se le trabó en la garganta, en parte provocada por la rabia, en parte por el miedo. El sendero serpenteaba delante de él, lo que solo le permitía distinguir brevemente a Serena y su montura.

Después de un giro especialmente brusco, se detuvo en la parte superior de una larga y umbría recta por la que Serena apremiaba a su yegua en dirección a un enorme tronco caído que bloqueaba el sendero.

Darién entendió su propósito con alarmante claridad. Iba a saltarlo.

La llamó por su nombre con un grito severo, pero ella no redujo la marcha ni se dio la vuelta.

Por supuesto que no.

Se le detuvo el corazón cuando caballo y jinete se levantaron del suelo grácilmente, superando el obstáculo con varios palmos de margen. Volvieron a posarse en el suelo y giraron en redondo en el extremo más alejado del árbol. Darién, lívido y furioso, perjuró y se inclinó sobre su montura, desesperado por llegar a su lado.

Alguien debía atar en corto a aquella muchacha.

Superó el tronco caído, sin mayores dificultades, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más persistiría Serena en aquella persecución estúpida. Su ira aumentaba con cada nueva zancada de su caballo.

Tras una curva, tiró con fuerza de las riendas.

En mitad del sendero estaba la yegua de Serena, serena y relajada.

Y sin su jinete.

Darién bajó de su caballo antes de que este se detuviera del todo. Llamó a Serena por su nombre, quebrando el sosegado aire matinal, y entonces la vio, apoyada en un árbol a un lado del sendero, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, las mejillas encendidas por culpa del esfuerzo y el frío, los ojos brillantes por la agitación y algo más que en aquel momento no tenía la paciencia de identificar.

Darién corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Es usted una insensata! —bramó—. ¡Podría haberse matado!

Serena no se amedrentó ante su ira; todo lo contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Tonterías. Lucrezia ha superado obstáculos más altos y traicioneros.

El duque se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, con los puños apretados.

—Como si se trata del mismísimo corcel del diablo. Ha hecho todo lo posible por sufrir un accidente.

Serena descruzó los brazos y los desplegó a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Y, pese a todo, estoy ilesa.

Sus palabras no sirvieron para tranquilizar a Darién. De hecho, le pusieron aún más furioso.

—Ya lo veo.

Serena arqueó la comisura de los labios, un gesto que muchos hombres encontrarían atractivo. A él le resultó molesto.

—Estoy más que ilesa. Me siento alborozada. ¿No le había dicho que tenemos doce vidas?

—Sin embargo, no puede sobrevivir a doce escándalos, y su cuenta no hace más que aumentar.

Podría haberla descubierto alguien. —El duque fue consciente del enojo que destilaban sus palabras y se odió por ello.

Serena soltó una carcajada, y el radiante sonido de su voz iluminó la umbría arboleda.

—Solo han sido un par de minutos.

—Si no la hubiera seguido, podría haber acabado en manos de ladrones.

—¿A esta hora?

—Para ellos sería tarde.

Serena meneó la cabeza lentamente y dio un paso hacia él.

—Pero me ha seguido.

—Cosa que usted no sabía que ocurriría. —No supo por qué aquello era tan importante. Pero lo era.

Serena se acercó un poco más, cautelosamente, como un animal salvaje.

Él se sentía como uno. Fuera de control.

Respiró hondo y se sintió inundado por su aroma.

—Por supuesto que iba a seguirme.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

Serena encogió elegantemente uno de sus hombros.

—Porque quería hacerlo.

La tenía al alcance de su mano. Darién flexionó los dedos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, deseando tocarlo, atraerla hacia él y demostrarle que tenía razón.

—Se equivoca. La he seguido para evitar que se metiera en más problemas. —Serena la miraba con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios carnosos dibujando una tímida sonrisa que prometía secretos infinitos—. La he seguido porque su impulsividad es un peligro para usted misma y para los demás.

—¿Está seguro?

La conversación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, esforzándose por encontrar pruebas que lo demostraran—. No tengo tiempo para sus juegos, señorita Tsukino. Hoy he de encontrarme con el padre de lady Neherenia.

Serena desvió la mirada una décima de segundo pero volvió a centrarla en él.

—Será mejor que se vaya, entonces. No querrá perderse una cita tan importante.

Darién percibió el desafío en sus ojos.

Vete.

Quería hacerlo.

Iba a hacerlo.

Un largo mechón de cabello rubio se había soltado de su sombrero, y Darién alargó el brazo de forma instintiva. Debería haberse limitado a apartarlo de su rostro —de hecho, ni siquiera debería haberlo tocado—, pero en cuanto lo tuvo entre los dedos, no pudo evitar enrollárselo una, dos veces en su puño, observar cómo formaba una franja sobre la suave piel de sus guantes de montar. Deseó sentir el sedoso mechón sobre su piel.

A Serena se le aceleró la respiración, y Darién desvió la mirada hacia su pecho palpitante protegido por su abrigo. La prenda masculina debería de haberle puesto aún más furioso, pero, en lugar de eso, sintió una descarga de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Solo le separaban de ella una ristra de botones; botones que podían arrancarse fácilmente, dejándola sin nada más que la tela de lino de su camisa, la cual, a su vez, podía separarse de los pantalones de montar, permitiendo el acceso a la suave piel femenina que se ocultaba debajo.

Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, vio que había desaparecido el audaz desafío y la petulante satisfacción de su semblante, reemplazados por algo crudo, poderoso e inmediatamente reconocible.

Deseo.

De repente, Darién supo cómo recuperar el control de la situación. De sí mismo.

—Creo que deseaba que la siguiera.

—Yo… —Serena se interrumpió, y Darién sintió el embriagador placer del cazador que detecta su primera presa—. No me importaba.

—Mentirosa. —Susurró la palabra, con voz grave y resonante en el pesado aire matinal. Tiró del mechón de cabello, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Serena abrió la boca para coger aire, atrayendo su atención.

Y cuando Darién vio aquellos labios embriagadores ligeramente abiertos, reclamándolo, no pudo resistirse. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Sabe como la primavera.

El pensamiento estalló dentro de él al rozar los labios de Serena con los suyos, levantar las manos para acoger con ellas sus mejillas, ladearle ligeramente la cabeza para acceder mejor a ella. Tuvo la sensación de que susurraba su nombre… un sonido terso, susurrante e increíblemente embriagador. La atrajo más hacia él, presionándola con su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia, se contoneaba pegada a él como si supiera lo que deseaba antes incluso que él.

Y tal vez lo sabía.

Darién le recorrió el carnoso labio inferior con la lengua, y cuando la oyó jadear, no esperó más: volvió a tomar su boca, a jugar con su lengua, a no pensar en nada más que no fuera ella. Y entonces ella le devolvió el beso, reproduciendo sus movimientos, y Darién se dejó llevar por la sensación. Las manos de Serena recorrieron sus brazos con tortuosa lentitud hasta que finalmente alcanzaron su cuello, sus dedos juguetearon con su cabello, la suavidad de sus labios y los enloquecedores, maravillosos sonidos que brotaban de su garganta cuando él la reclamaba.

Y era una reclamación primitiva y perversa.

Serena se pegó más a él, y al notar el volumen de sus pechos presionándole la parte superior del suyo, sintió una oleada de placer. La besó con más ímpetu y deslizó las manos por su espalda para acercar su cuerpo a donde más la deseaba. Los pantalones de montar le permitían una movilidad que las faldas le hubieran negado, y le recorrió con la palma de la mano su largo y glorioso muslo, levantándole la pierna hasta acunar su palpitante extremidad en su cálido núcleo.

Darién interrumpió el beso con un suave gruñido y Serena se meció pegada a su cuerpo con un ritmo que inflamó su deseo.

—Es una hechicera. —En aquel momento no era más que un joven inocente intentando descubrir por primera vez qué se esconde bajo una falda, el deseo, la excitación y algo mucho más básico, que colisionaba en su interior en un tumulto de sensaciones.

Deseaba que se tendiera completamente desnuda allí mismo, en el sendero de tierras en el centro de Hyde Park, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos.

Cogió el suave lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes, tanteando la tierna carne que lo conformaba, hasta que ella gritó alto y claro:

—¡Darién!

El sonido de su nombre interrumpiendo el silencio de la mañana le hizo regresar a la realidad. Se separó de ella y le soltó la pierna como si de repente hubiera empezado a arder. Retrocedió jadeante, observando cómo la confusión sustituía al deseo en su semblante.

Serena dio un traspié en cuanto dejó de contar con su apoyo, incapaz de sustentar su propio peso sin previo aviso. Darién avanzó para sostenerla y ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio.

En cuanto lo consiguió, Serena renunció a su brazo auxiliador y dio un paso atrás. Un velo cubrió sus ojos y la emoción que trasmitía su mirada se enfrió. Darién deseó besarla de nuevo para traer de vuelta el deseo.

Serena dio media vuelta antes de que pudiera hacerlo y se dirigió hacia su montura, la cual aún seguía en mitad del camino. Observó, incapaz de moverse, cómo Serena subía a la silla con desenvoltura y le miraba desde arriba con la gracia de una reina.

Debería disculparse.

Acababa de acosarla en mitad de Hyde Park. Si hubiera aparecido alguien…

Serena interrumpió su pensamiento.

—Parece ser que no es tan inmune a la pasión como cree, su excelencia.

Y con un frío movimiento de su muñeca se alejó como un tiro en la misma dirección por la que habían venido.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, atento al intervalo de silencio que indicaba que había vuelto a saltar por encima del árbol caído; esperando que el silencio fugaz ahogara el eco de su título en los labios de Serena.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

«Nunca se sabe dónde pueden ocultarse los damas elegantes no salen de casa solas.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Resultan sorprendentes las decisiones que pueden tomarse sobre un fusil aún humeante.»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

El marqués de Needham y Dolby apuntó con cuidado a un urogallo rojo y apretó el gatillo de su fusil.

El tiro rasgó el calmo aire de la tarde.

—Maldita sea. He fallado.

Darién evitó comentar que el marqués había fallado los tiros dirigidos a las cinco criaturas a las que había apuntado desde que sugirió que conversaran en el exterior, «como hombres».

El corpulento aristócrata apuntó y disparó de nuevo, y el estruendo le produjo a Darién un estremecimiento de irritación. Nadie cazaba por la tarde. Y mucho menos alguien con una puntería tan lamentable.

—¡Maldita sea!

Otro error. Darién empezó a preocuparse por su propia seguridad. Si el hombre deseaba destrozar los jardines de su extensa propiedad en la margen del Támesis, no sería él quien le disuadiera de ello; lo que no significaba que no lamentara la proximidad ante semejante ineptitud.

Aparentemente, incluso el marqués tenía sus límites. Con una maldición farfullada, le entregó el fusil a un criado y, entrelazando las manos a la espalda, empezó a caminar por un largo y sinuoso sendero que se alejaba de la casa.

—De acuerdo, Shields, será mejor que vayamos al grano. Desea casarse con mi hija mayor.

Tal vez el marqués fuera un pésimo tirador, pero no era tonto.

—Creo que el enlace beneficiaría a ambas familias —dijo Darién situándose junto al marqués.

—Sin duda, sin duda. —Caminaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que el marqués continuara—. Neherenia será una duquesa excelente. No tiene cara de caballo y sabe cuál es su lugar.

No exigirá nada desproporcionado.

Aquello era lo que Darién deseaba oír. Era una alabanza a su elección de la dama que debía convertirse en su futura esposa.

Entonces ¿por qué le perturbaba tanto?

El marqués continuó.

—Una chica excelente, sensible y preparada para cumplir con su deber. De buen linaje inglés. No debería tener problemas para tener hijos. No se hace ninguna ilusión sobre el matrimonio ni sobre todas esas cosas extravagantes que las chicas de hoy creen que merecen.

Como la pasión.

Una imagen apareció en su mente, imprevista, indeseada: Serena Tsukino sonriendo ante sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera un duque frígido como usted puede sobrevivir sin la pasión.

Tonterías.

Seguía pensando lo mismo que la noche anterior: la pasión no tenía cabida en un buen matrimonio inglés. Y, al parecer, lady Neherenia era de la misma opinión.

Lo que la calificaba como la candidata ideal para convertirse en su esposa.

Era totalmente adecuada.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Todos necesitamos la pasión.

Las palabras resonaron como un susurro en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, ese tono socarrón matizado por el acento italiano.

El duque apretó los dientes. Serena no sabía lo que él necesitaba.

Con un asentimiento cortante, Darién dijo:

Dos líneas aristocráticas británicas de calidad. Iguales en reputación y pedigrí —dijo el marqués quitándose el guante de su mano derecha y extendiéndola hacia Darién.

Mientras encajaba la mano de su futuro suegro, Darién se preguntó si pensaría de modo distinto en cuanto salieran a la luz pública los secretos de la casa Shields.

Entonces, la familia Shields no gozaría de una reputación tan intachable.

Darién confiaba en que el matrimonio sirviera para que todos ellos pudieran sobrevivir al escándalo.

Al encaminarse de nuevo hacia Dolby House, Darién dejó escapar un lento y largo suspiro.

Un paso más. Lo único que debía hacer ahora era proponerle matrimonio a la dama.

El marqués le miró de refilón.

—Me alegra oír que cuento con su aprobación.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es un matrimonio adecuado.

—Neherenia está en casa. Si lo desea, puede hablar ahora con ella.

Darién comprendió el significado oculto tras sus palabras. El marqués deseaba anunciar y completar el compromiso cuanto antes. No era habitual que un duque buscara esposa.

Consideró la posibilidad. Después de todo, no había razón para posponer lo inevitable.

Dos semanas.

Le había dado dos semanas a Serena.

Había sido una concesión ridícula. Podría haber utilizado aquellas dos semanas en beneficio propio, para planificar la boda, por ejemplo. Si hubiera insistido, incluso podría haber estado casado en aquel plazo.

Y, en lugar de eso, había accedido al estúpido juego de Serena.

Como si tuviera tiempo para juegos y comportamiento temerario y atuendos impropios y…

Abrazos irresistibles.

No. Lo de aquella mañana había sido un error. Un error que no podía repetirse.

Por mucho que deseara repetirlo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No está de acuerdo?

Las palabras del marqués sacaron al duque de su ensoñación. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría cortejarla adecuadamente, si me lo permite.

—No es necesario, ¿sabe? Todo el mundo sabe que no es un compromiso basado en el amor. —

Alborozado ante semejante ocurrencia, el marqués se rio con ganas desde las profundidades de su abultada barriga. Darién hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su irritación. Cuando finalmente logró contenerse, su futuro suegro añadió—: Solo quería decir que es de conocimiento público su aversión a las emociones pueriles. Neherenia no espera que la corteje.

Darién ladeó la cabeza.

—Pese a todo, me gustaría hacerlo.

—No me importa cómo lo haga, Shields —dijo el marqués recorriendo con sus grandes manos su voluminoso contorno—. Mi único consejo es que empiece tal y como espera continuar. Las esposas son más fáciles de manejar si saben desde un buen principio qué esperar del matrimonio.

La marquesa de Needham y Dolby era una mujer afortunada, pensó Darién irónicamente.

—Intentaré seguir su consejo.

El marqués asintió una sola vez.

—¿Le apetece un brandy para celebrar un excelente compromiso?

Había pocas cosas que Darién deseara menos que pasar más tiempo con su futuro suegro. Sin embargo, también sabía que no era adecuado rechazar su ofrecimiento. Ya no podía permitirse el lujo de vivir ajeno a aquel tipo de exigencias.

No podría volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Tras una pausa, dijo:

—Me encantaría.

Dos horas después, Darién se encontraba de nuevo en su palacete, sentado en su sillón favorito, con su perro a los pies, mucho menos exultante de lo que debería sentirse. La reunión no podría haber ido mejor. Dentro de poco quedaría unido a una familia de enjundia e impecable reputación. Aunque no había visto a lady Neherenia —a decir verdad, no había querido verla—, todo estaba dispuesto, e imaginó que solo era cuestión de conseguir la aceptación de la dama antes de poder hacer oficial el compromiso.

—Supongo que el resultado de tu visita ha sido satisfactorio.

Darién se tensó repentinamente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la fría y gris mirada de su madre.

No la había oído entrar. Se puso de pie.

—Así es.

Ella no se movió.

—El marqués ha dado su consentimiento.

Darién se acercó al bar.

—Sí.

—Es muy pronto para beber, Shields.

Darién se dio la vuelta con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—Considéralo un brindis.

Su madre no respondió y siguió mirándole impertérrita. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Aunque nunca había comprendido qué se ocultaba bajo la glacial fachada de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—Dentro de poco serás suegra. —Hizo una pausa—. Y viuda de un aristócrata.

Su madre no picó el anzuelo. Nunca lo hacía.

En su lugar, asintió de forma cortante, como si todo estuviera controlado. Como si todo fuera sencillo.

—¿Cuándo planeas obtener una licencia especial?

Dos semanas.

Darién cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento y dio un trago para ocultar su vacilación.

—¿No crees que primero debería hablar con lady Neherenia?

La duquesa dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, como si la pregunta insultara su inteligencia.

—No abundan los duques en edad de matrimonio, Shields. La susodicha está a punto de consumar el mejor compromiso en muchos años. Hazlo de una vez.

Allí estaba, expresado en la fría e impertérrita voz de tenor de su madre. Hazlo de una vez. La exigencia… el convencimiento de que un hombre como Darién haría cualquier cosa para asegurar la seguridad y el honor de su nombre.

Darién regresó a su sillón y se relajó deliberadamente, una proeza considerando su frustración. Su madre se tensó ante su aparente serenidad, y Darién saboreó la minúscula victoria.

—No hay necesidad de comportarse como un animal, madre. Cortejaré a la chica. Se merece cierta emoción, ¿no crees?

Su madre continuó inmóvil, su fría mirada ocultaba sus pensamientos. Darién se dio cuenta de que nunca había recibido ningún elogio por su parte y se preguntó, fugazmente, si tendría la capacidad para hacerlo. Lo más probable es que no. No había lugar para la emoción en la vida de un aristócrata.

Y menos aún para sus vástagos.

La emoción era para las masas.

Nunca había visto a su madre exhibir sus sentimientos. Jamás había parecido feliz, triste, airada, entretenida. En una ocasión le había oído decir que las distracciones eran para aquellos con menor pedigrí que ellos. Cuando Hotaru era una niña risueña y despreocupada, la duquesa apenas la había tolerado. «Intenta ser un poco más refinada», solía decirle con el labio ligeramente torcido, el único gesto de disgusto que le había visto permitirse. «Tu padre es el duque de Shields.»

Hotaru se ponía seria, una fracción de su exuberancia perdida para siempre.

Darién se tensó ante el recuerdo, largamente enterrado. No era extraño que su hermana hubiera huido en cuanto fue consciente de su situación. Su madre no era muy dada a las muestras de amor maternal.

Él no se había comportado mucho mejor.

—¡Eres la hija del duque de Shields!

—Darién… fue un error.

Apenas había oído su susurro.

—¡Los aristócratas no comenten errores!

Y la había abandonado en un lugar remoto de Yorkshire.

Sola.

Cuando le había contado a su madre el escándalo que se avecinaba, esta se había quedado inmóvil, impertérrita. Tras mirarle largamente con sus ojos fríos y omniscientes, le había dicho: «Tienes que casarte».

Y no habían vuelto a hablar de Hotaru nunca más.

Darién sintió un fogonazo de arrepentimiento.

Que ignoró adecuadamente.

—Cuanto antes mejor —dijo la duquesa—. Antes.

Alguien menos familiarizado con la duquesa podría pensar que esta había dejado la frase en el aire.

Pero Darién la conocía bien. Su madre no solía usar palabras superfluas. Y el duque entendió perfectamente qué quería decir.

No esperó su respuesta, pues sabía de un modo intuitivo que su demanda sería satisfecha. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación, olvidándose de todo lo que esta contenía incluso antes de que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda.

Confiando en que Shields haría lo que se esperaba de él.

Antes.

Antes de que se descubriera el secreto.

Antes de que su nombre acabara revolcado en el barro.

Antes de que su reputación quedara destruida.

Si le hubieran dicho cuatro meses atrás que estaría encaminándose hacia el matrimonio para proteger la reputación de su familia, se habría reído larga y altivamente antes de echar al informante de su casa.

Por supuesto, hacía cuatro meses las cosas eran muy distintas.

Por entonces, Darién era el soltero más deseado de Gran Bretaña, sin nada que indicara un cambio en semejante estatus.

Cuatro meses atrás nada podría haberle afectado.

Perjuró en voz baja, sombríamente, y al apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón, la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a abrirse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

No quería volver a enfrentarse a ella. Ni a ella, ni a lo que representaba.

Oyó cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta delicadamente.

—¿Su excelencia?

Darién se enderezó inmediatamente.

—¿Sí, Boggs?

El mayordomo cruzó la habitación, alargando la bandeja de plata en dirección a Darién.

—Le pido disculpas por la interrupción, pero ha llegado un mensaje urgente.

Darién alargó la mano para coger el pesado sobre de color crudo. Le dio la vuelta y vio el sello de Tenou.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

Solo había un motivo para que Tenou le enviara una nota urgente.

Hotaru.

Tal vez se le hubiera acabado el tiempo.

—Puede retirarse.

Esperó a que Boggs saliera de la habitación, a oír el suave, aciago sonido de la puerta rozando la jamba.

Solo entonces deslizó uno de sus largos dedos bajo el sello, sintiendo el grueso peso del momento en sus tripas. Extrajo la hoja de papel y la desdobló con resignación.

Leyó las dos líneas de texto.

Y pese a no saber que estaba conteniendo el aliento, dejó escapar el aire en una corta bocanada airada y arrugó la hoja en su puño.

_En el Serpentín a las cinco en punto._

_Esta vez iré vestida apropiadamente._

—Exspecto, Exspectas, Exspectat…Susurró las alabras en latín mientras lanzaba piedras a la superficie del Serpentín, intentando ignorar el sol, el cual se hundía lentamente en el horizonte.

No debería haber enviado la nota.

—Exspectamus, Exspectatis, Exspectant…

Eran más de las cinco. Si había decidido venir, ya tendría que estar aquí.

Su acompañante y doncella, Carla, hizo un sonido poco delicado de incomodidad desde su posición, sentada sobre una manta de lana, a unos metros de allí.

—Espero, esperas, espera…

Si había informado a Tenou… no volvería a salir de casa nunca más. O al menos no lo haría sin un batallón de sirvientes, carabinas y, muy probablemente, el propio Tenou.

—Esperamos, esperáis, esperan…

Lanzó otra piedra y falló su objetivo. Hizo una mueca ante el sonido hueco que produjo el guijarro al hundirse hacia el fondo del lago.

—No vendrá.

Se dio la vuelta al oír las palabras en italiano, monótonas y llenas de verdad, y se encontró con la mirada marrón oscura de Carla. La joven se abrigaba hasta el pecho con un chal de lana, los brazos rodeando su cuerpo para protegerse del viento otoñal.

—Solo lo dices porque quieres volver a casa.

Carla alzó un hombro y esbozó una mueca de desinterés.

—Eso no hace que mis palabras sean menos ciertas.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario que te quedes.

—De hecho, eso es precisamente lo que se espera de mí. —Se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol—. Y no me importaría si este país no fuera tan insoportablemente frío. No me sorprende que su duque se encuentre en serio peligro de congelación.

Para reforzar sus palabras, el viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, amenazando con arrancarle a Serena el sombrero. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para impedirlo, haciendo una mueca cuando los lazos y las cintas que lo adornaban le fustigaron el rostro. Era sorprendente que un complemento capilar pudiera resultar al mismo tiempo tan problemático e inútil.

Cuando el viento amainó, Serena consideró que era el momento de quitarse el sombrero.

—No es mi duque.

—¡Oh! Entonces ¿qué hace aquí, soportando este viendo helado, esperando su llegada?

Serena miró a la joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sabes?, he oído decir que las doncellas inglesas son mucho más dóciles. Estoy pensando hacer un cambio.

—Se lo recomiendo. Así podré regresar a la civilización. A la cálida civilización.

Serena se agachó para recoger otra piedra.

—Diez minutos más.

Carla suspiró, larga y dramáticamente, y Serena notó cómo una sonrisa acudía a sus labios. Por muy estricta e inamovible que fuera, su presencia resultaba reconfortante. Era como un trozo de hogar en aquel mundo nuevo y extraño.

Aquel mundo insólito lleno de hermanos y hermanas, reglas y normas, bailes y sombreros y hombres increíbles y exasperantes.

Hombres a quienes no se les enviaban notas insinuantes y tentadoras durante el día con el papel y sello de un hermano.

Serena cerró los ojos al sentir cómo una oleada de vergüenza le recorría todo el cuerpo. Había sido una idea nefasta, el tipo de idea que llegaba en el momento álgido de la victoria y que convertía cada pensamiento en una pincelada radiante. Aquella mañana había llegado a Tenou House cuando todo el mundo aún dormía, ebria de excitación y poder después de su encuentro con Shields, emocionada tras haber zarandeado a aquel hombre enorme e inalterable.

La había besado.

Y no como los mansos y sumisos chicos que había conocido en Italia, aquellos besos robados mientras la izaban del barco mercante de su padre para posarla en el muelle. No… aquel había sido el beso de un hombre

El beso de un hombre que sabía lo que quería.

Un hombre que jamás había tenido que pedir permiso para conseguir lo que quería.

Había percibido en él las mismas cosas que meses atrás: la fortaleza, el poder y algo más que era a un tiempo insoportable e irresistible.

La pasión.

Serena le había retado a descubrir aquella emoción, pero ella misma no estaba preparada para afrontar sus consecuencias. Había tenido que recurrir a toda su energía para montar su caballo y alejarse de él, dejándole solo bajo el sol de la mañana.

Serena había deseado más.

Como siempre le ocurría con él.

Y al llegar a casa, embriagada por el éxito de su primera interacción y sabedora de que había conseguido sacudirle de pies a cabeza, tal y como le había prometido, no había podido evitar regodearse en su triunfo. Antes de que Tenou se levantara, se había colado en su estudio para escribirle una misiva a Shields; más que una invitación, un desafío.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire sopló desde el prado, provocando encrespadas ondas blancas en la superficie del lago. Carla se quejó airadamente mientras Serena se colocaba de espaldas al viento y se protegía el cuerpo con el abrigo.

No debería haber enviado la nota.

Lanzó una piedra a la superficie del lago.

Ha sido una idea pésima.

Otra piedra.

¿Qué le había hecho creer que vendría? No era estúpido.

Otra más.

¿Por qué no venía?

—Ya basta, idiota. No viene porque tiene cerebro. Al contrario que tú —murmuró las palabras en dirección al lago.

Ya le había esperado suficiente. Hacía mucho frío, cada vez había menos luz y ya era hora de irse a casa. Inmediatamente.

Mañana pensaría su siguiente movimiento; no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse. Y tenía una semana y cinco días para conseguir arruinar a aquel hombre tan arrogante.

El hecho de que ignorara sus llamamientos solo servía para alentarla aún más.

Tras renovar su compromiso, Serena se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el árbol donde la esperaba su acompañante.

—Andiamo. Volvamos a casa.

—Ah, finalmente —dijo la doncella en un feliz arrebato, y se puso de pie—. Pensaba que nunca se rendiría.

Rendirse.

La palabra fue como un aguijonazo. No estaba rindiéndose. Solamente estaba asegurándose de que conservaba todos los dedos para la próxima batalla.

Como si los elementos percibieran su convicción, volvió a levantarse el viento, una fuerte y enfurecida bocanada, y Serena se llevó una mano a la cabeza para asegurar a esta el sombrero.

Lamentablemente, no llegó a tiempo y el estúpido tocado salió volando. Soltó un gritito y se dio la vuelta para ver cómo flotaba en dirección al lago, donde rebotó en la superficie como una de las piedras que había estado lanzando. Se posó, por increíble que pueda parecer, en el extremo más alejado a la orilla de un tronco caído, y los largos lazos flotaron en las oscuras y frías aguas, burlándose de ella.

Carla se rio por lo bajo, y Serena giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar los parpadeantes ojos marrones de su doncella.

—Tienes suerte de que no te envíe a recuperarlo.

Carla enarcó una de sus cejas oscuras.

—La mera sugerencia me deja sin palabras.

Serena ignoró el impertinente comentario y volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el sombrero, que se burlaba de ella desde el lugar donde había ido a parar. No estaba dispuesta a que un complemento de sombrerería se riera a su costa. Algo debía salirle bien aquella tarde.

Incluso si para ello tenía que adentrarse en el mismísimo Serpentín.

Serena se deshizo del abrigo y se encaminó hacia el tronco, se subió a él extendiendo los brazos para equilibrarse y empezó a avanzar hacia el rebelde sombrero que estaba poniéndola en ridículo a varios metros de distancia.

—State attenta —gritó Carla, y Serena hizo oídos sordos a la recomendación, concentrada como estaba en la recuperación del sombrero. El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, e hizo que las florituras azules del sombrero se agitaran, y Serena se detuvo, esperando a ver si este volvía a salir volando.

El viento se detuvo.

El sombrero se quedó donde estaba.

Bueno. Como diría Rei, su cuñada, ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad.

Serena continuó avanzando en pos de su sombrero para evitar que fuera sacrificado a los dioses del Serpentín.

Solo unos cuantos metros más.

Entonces tendría el sombrero en la mano y podría regresar a casa.

Casi había llegado.

Se agachó lentamente, se balanceó y alargó una mano. Con la punta de sus dedos rozó un tirabuzón de satén azul.

Y entonces el sombrero salió volando. En un instante de frustración, Serena olvidó la precaria situación en la que se encontraba y saltó hacia delante.

Las aguas del Serpentín estaban más frías de lo que aparentaban. Mucho más.

Y eran más profundas.

Emergió a la superficie escupiendo y perjurando como un estibador veronés ante la risa estridente de Carla. Se movió instintivamente hacia la orilla, pero las faldas de su vestido se enrollaron en sus piernas y la empujaron hacia el fondo del lago.

Dominada por la confusión, empezó a mover las piernas frenéticamente, emergió de nuevo a la superficie y jadeó en busca de aire sin comprender a ciencia cierta qué estaba ocurriendo.

Algo no iba bien.

Era una nadadora experta, ¿por qué no podía mantenerse a flote?

Siguió moviendo las piernas y estas se enredaron en una masa de muselina y sarga, y comprendió que la pesada falda de su vestido estaba tirando de ella. No podía alcanzar la superficie.

Se sintió invadida por el pánico.

Extendió los brazos y movió las piernas frenéticamente en un desesperado intento por dar una bocanada de aire.

Todo fue inútil.

Los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo de mantener la última y preciosa cantidad de aire… aire que sabía que estaba a punto de… Exhaló, el sonido de las burbujas de aire que se elevaban hacia la superficie del lago señalando su destino.

Voy a ahogarme.

Las palabras se deslizaron por su mente con una calma siniestra.

Y entonces algo fuerte y cálido agarró una de sus manos extendidas y tiró de ella… hasta que pudo…

Gracias a Dios.

Podía respirar.

Serena cogió una jadeante bocanada de aire, tosió y escupió y se convulsionó, concentrada exclusivamente en respirar mientras era izada desde las profundidades del lago y posada finalmente en el adorado suelo firme.

Sus piernas no pudieron sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Se derrumbó sobre su salvador, rodeando su cuello cálido y robusto con los brazos; una roca en un mar de incertidumbre.

Le costó unos minutos recobrar la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y entonces oyó a Carla gritando como una abuela siciliana desde la orilla del lago, sintió la fría mordedura del viento en la cara y los hombros, percibió el movimiento de su salvador mientras la sostenía con el agua a la altura del pecho, y sintió el temblor de su propio cuerpo, ya fuera por el frío, el miedo o ambas cosas.

Las manos de su salvador le recorrieron la espalda, y le susurró palabras reconfortantes a la oreja.

En italiano.

—Respira… Te tengo… Estás a salvo… Todo saldrá bien. —Y, de algún modo, se dejó convencer por sus palabras. La tenía. Estaba a salvo. Todo saldría bien.

Notó cómo el pecho de su salvador subía y bajaba pegado a su espalda cuando respiró hondo.

—Estás a salvo —repitió—. Pequeña estúpida… —susurró en un tono igualmente tranquilizador

—… Ya te tengo. —Sus manos le recorrían rítmicamente los brazos y la espalda—. ¿Qué demonios hacías en el lago? ¿Y si no hubiera estado aquí? Shhh… ya te tengo. Sei al sicura. Estás a salvo.

Serena tardó un momento en reconocer el timbre de su voz, y cuando lo hizo, giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos por primera vez.

Y se quedó sin respiración.

Darién.

Despeinado y completamente mojado, su negro cabello le resbalaba por la cara, su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el duque equilibrado y perfecto que conocía. Estaba empapado, desaliñado, jadeante…

Y maravilloso.

Serena dijo lo primero que acudió a su mente.

—Has venido.

Y la había salvado.

—Justo a tiempo, según parece —contestó él en italiano, comprendiendo que aún no estaba preparada para el inglés.

Se vio sorprendida por un ataque de tos y durante un momento lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse a él. Cuando pudo volver a respirar, enfrentó su mirada serena, sus ojos, del color del buen mar.

La había salvado.

Sintió un escalofrío ante aquel pensamiento, y el temblor hizo que él reaccionara.

—Tiene frío.

La cogió en brazos, la sacó del agua y la posó en la orilla del lago, donde Carla estaba al borde de la histeria.

La doncella dejó escapar un torrente de palabras en italiano.

—¡Madonna! ¡Creía que la había perdido! ¡Que se había ahogado! ¡No he dejado de gritar pidiendo ayuda! —Y dirigiéndose a Darién, aún en italiano—: ¡Me maldigo por no saber nadar! ¡Si pudiera haber vuelto a mi infancia y aprender! —Y de nuevo a Serena, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho—: ¡Mi Serena! ¡De haberlo sabido… jamás le habría dejado subirse a ese tronco! ¡Es evidente que esa cosa la ha dejado ahí el mismísimo diablo! —Y nuevamente a Darién—: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios que ha venido! —El torrente de palabras cesó abruptamente—. ¡Tarde!

Si Serena no hubiese tenido tanto frío, se habría reído ante el desdén que transmitían sus últimas palabras. Era cierto, había llegado tarde. Pero había venido. Y si no lo hubiera hecho…

Pero lo había hecho.

Miró a Darién de reojo y se dio cuenta de que no se le había escapado la insinuación de Carla: si hubiera llegado antes, todo aquello podría haberse evitado. Se quedó inmóvil con el rostro impertérrito, como el de una estatua romana.

Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo; no se había quitado el abrigo antes de sumergirse en el lago, y las distintas capas de ropa parecían formar una sola. De algún modo, con la ropa empapada parecía más grande, más peligroso, más inamovible. Una gota de agua resbaló por su frente y sintió la tentación de eliminarla con los dedos.

Con un beso.

Ignoró el pensamiento, convencida de que solo era el producto de la experiencia cercana a la muerte que acababa de vivir, y desvió la mirada hacia su boca, la cual formaba una línea recta y serena.

E inmediatamente sintió el impulso de besarla.

Le temblaba ligeramente una de las comisuras, la única señal de su irritación.

Más que irritación.

Enfado.

Posiblemente ira.

Serena sintió un escalofrío que atribuyó al viento y al agua y no al hombre que se cernía sobre ella.

Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para protegerse del frío, y le agradeció en voz baja a Carla que se apresurara a recoger el abrigo que había dejado en el suelo antes de su aventura y lo posó sobre sus hombros. La prenda no hizo nada por combatir el frío aire de la tarde ni la fría mirada que le dirigía Shields. Siguió temblando mientras buscaba el cobijo de la delgada sarga.

De entre todos los hombres en Londres, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien la salvara?

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia una cuesta cercana, vio cómo un grupo de personas observaba la escena. Aunque no podía ver sus rostros a aquella distancia, estaba segura de que los habían reconocido.

La historia estaría circulando por todo Londres a la mañana siguiente.

Se sintió invadida por un cúmulo de emociones: cansancio, miedo, gratitud, vergüenza y algo más primitivo que se retorcía en su interior y que la hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de arrojar sobre sus anteriormente perfectas y ahora destrozadas botas.

Solo quería estar sola.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor, miró al duque a los ojos y dijo:

—Gr… gracias, su ex… excelencia. —Se maravilló al comprobar que, tras haber estado a punto de morir ahogada, era capaz de expresarse con fría cortesía. Y nada menos que en inglés. Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Carla y dijo aquello que hubiera preferido no tener que decir jamás—: Estoy en deuda con usted. Giró sobre sí misma y, pensando únicamente en un baño caliente y en una cama confortable, se encaminó hacia la puerta del parque.

Las palabras del duque, expresadas en un perfecto italiano, la obligaron a detenerse.

—No me dé aún las gracias. Jamás he estado tan furioso.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

«El agua es para hervir y bañarse, nunca para divertirse. Las damas refinadas deben procurar no salpicar en el baño.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Nos han informado de interesantes descubrimientos en nuestro propio Serpentín…»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Darién ignoró la dureza de su propio tono de voz, la ira apenas contenida.

La muchacha había estado a punto de morir, ¿y creía que no habría consecuencias?

No cabía duda de que estaba congelada, exhausta y conmocionada, pero era más excéntrica de lo que imaginaba si creía que iba a permitirle regresar a casa sin una mínima explicación de su peligroso, irracional e intolerable comportamiento. Reconoció la mezcla de miedo y desesperación en su mirada.

Bien. Tal vez en el futuro se lo pensara dos veces antes de cometer los errores de hoy.

—No se lo contará a Tenou, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

Serena dio un paso hacia él y pasó a hablar en inglés. Se le daba muy bien suplicar en su segunda lengua.

—¿Por qué? Solo conseguiría preocuparle. Innecesariamente.

La incredulidad le dejó sin aliento.

—¿Innecesariamente? Todo lo contrario, señorita Tsukino. Su hermano debe saber que necesita una carabina que le impida comportarse con imprudente abandono.

Serena alzó las manos.

—¡No he sido imprudente!

Estaba encolerizada.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y cómo describiría su comportamiento?

Serena guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre su respuesta. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, lo que atrajo la mirada de Darién, en contra de su voluntad. Se quedó fascinado con el modo en que fruncía el labio, con la blanca arista de sus dientes recorriendo la suave piel rosada. El deseo brotó en él abruptamente, y se tensó ante la perturbadora emoción. No la deseaba. Era una mujer desequilibrada.

Una despampanante diosa desequilibrada.

Se aclaró la garganta.

No importaba.

—Completamente razonable.

Darién parpadeó.

—Se ha subido a un tronco caído —dijo, la irritación puntuando de nuevo sus palabras.

Serena parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada del tronco en cuestión.

—Parecía perfectamente estable.

—Se ha caído al lago. —Fue consciente de la virulencia de su voz.

—¡No esperaba que fuera tan profundo!

—Es evidente que no lo esperaba.

Serena perseveró en su defensa.

—Es decir, no parecía ser como el resto de los lagos en los que había estado.

—Eso es porque no es como el resto de lagos en los que ha estado.

Serena le clavó su mirada.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No —dijo mientras contenía a duras penas su irritación—. No es un lago natural. Es obra del hombre.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

¿Qué importancia tenía aquello?

—Puesto que no estaba vivo cuando se construyó, soy incapaz de responder a eso.

—Solo a los ingleses se les ocurriría construir un lago —dijo por encima del hombro dirigiéndose a Carla, quien rio tímidamente.

—¡Y solo a los italianos se les ocurriría caerse en uno!

—¡Estaba intentando recuperar mi sombrero!

—Ah… eso suena mucho más lógico. ¿Sabe nadar siquiera?

—¿Que si sé nadar? —preguntó ella ofendida, y Darién se permitió el lujo de regocijarse por ello

—. ¡Crecí en la orilla del Adige! ¡Un río de verdad!

—Impresionante —dijo él, para nada impresionado—. Y dígame, ¿alguna vez nadó en ese río?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Pero no llevaba encima —hizo un gesto para indicar su vestido— dieciséis capas de tela!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es imposible nadar con dieciséis capas de tela!

—Ah, ¿no?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? —La tenía donde quería.

—¡Porque uno se ahoga!

—Ah —dijo él balanceándose sobre sus talones—. Bueno, al menos hoy hemos aprendido algo.

Serena entrecerró los ojos, y Darién tuvo la absoluta certeza de que deseaba golpearle. Bien. Saber que estaba furiosa le ayudó a serenarse.

Santo Dios. Había estado a punto de ahogarse.

Nunca había estado más aterrorizado en toda su vida que al llegar a la cumbre de la colina — reprendiéndose a sí mismo por permitir que aquella italiana apasionada y emocional dirigiera sus actividades, sabiendo que debería estar en su casa, viviendo su vida ordenada— y contemplar la horrible escena que tenía lugar un poco más abajo: la doncella, pidiendo ayuda a gritos; las inconfundibles ondas en la superficie del lago, y la abultada tela color zafiro indicando el lugar donde Serena estaba hundiéndose.

Había estado seguro de que llegaba tarde.

—Ya se lo he dicho. —Las palabras de Serena interrumpieron el hilo de sus pensamientos—. No me faltaban motivos para hacerlo. De no ser por el viento y esta ropa tan pesada, estaría perfectamente. Para subrayar sus palabras, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, provocando que le castañetearan los dientes. Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y, de repente, pareció tan… pequeña. Y frágil. Todo lo contrario a como la imaginaba, brillante, audaz e indestructible. Y en aquel momento, su ira quedó totalmente subyugada por un deseo primario, básico, que le impulsaba a abrazarla y a no separarse para transmitirle su calor corporal.

Lo que, evidentemente, no podía hacer.

Tenían público, y los cotilleos ya correrían como la pólvora sin necesidad de añadir leña al fuego.

Perjuró en voz baja, y el viento se llevó el susurro mientras avanzaba hacia ella, incapaz de contener el impulso que le empujaba a reducir la distancia que los separaba. La obligó a darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que era él quien recibía toda la fuerza del vendaval, protegiéndola de la fría ráfaga.

Si pudiera protegerme de ella del mismo modo…

Cuando habló, fue consciente de que sus palabras eran demasiado ásperas. Supo que harían daño.

—¿Por qué insiste en ponerme a prueba?

—Me importa, ¿sabe? Me importa su opinión.

— Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque espera que fracase. Espera que actúe erróneamente. Que sea imprudente. Que me busque la ruina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no intenta demostrar que me equivoco?

—¿No se da cuenta? Ya lo estoy haciendo. Si elijo ser imprudente, ¿dónde está el fracaso? Si soy yo quien toma la decisión, no puede obligarme a nada.

Se produjo una larga pausa.

—Tiene sentido. De una forma algo perversa, pero tiene sentido.

Serena sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste y fugaz.

—Si tan sólo yo en realidad deseaba que fuera de esta manera; Cuando sus palabras se asentaron, un centenar de preguntas acudieron a la mente de Darién.

Entonces notó cómo Serena volvía a temblar entre sus brazos.

—Está helada.

Serena levantó la mirada y el duque se quedó sin respiración al contemplar sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Y cómo es que usted no lo está?

Lo cierto es que no sentía el menor frío. Todo lo contrario. Serena tenía la ropa empapada y estropeada, el cabello suelto, lo que debería haberle dado el aspecto de una niña desaliñada. Por el contrario, estaba impresionante. La ropa se amoldaba a su figura, revelando unas curvas exuberantes, y el agua enfatizaba sus impresionantes facciones: pómulos altos, largas pestañas que enmarcaban unos enormes ojos azules, piel de porcelana. Siguió con la mirada una gota de agua que resbaló por la curva de su cuello y acabó posándose en la concavidad de su clavícula. Sintió un intenso deseo de saborear la gota con la lengua.

Estaba viva.

Y la deseaba.

Afortunadamente, Serena volvió a estremecerse antes de que cediera ante un deseo inaceptable.

Debía acompañarla a su casa antes de que cogiera una neumonía.

O antes de que él perdiera definitivamente la cabeza.

Miró a su doncella.

—¿Han venido en carruaje? —le preguntó en un fluido ita-liano.

—No, su excelencia.

—Será mejor que lleve a su señora en mi coche. Reúnase con nosotros en Tenou House. —Cogió a Serena por debajo de un codo y la ayudó a avanzar por una pequeña elevación del terreno.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que obedecerá sus órdenes? —preguntó Serena en un tono de voz que sugería que la idea era ridícula. Darién no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar a la doncella a los ojos.

—Sí, su excelencia. —Hizo una rápida reverencia y se alejó trotando.

Darién volvió a dirigir su atención a Serena, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

La irritación que percibió en su gesto le ayudó a recuperar la calma. Y parte de su enfado. El comportamiento impulsivo de anoche y de aquella mañana había puesto en riesgo su reputación.

Aquella tarde había puesto en riesgo su vida.

Ya había tenido bastante.

Caminaron varios metros en silencio y entonces él dijo:

—Podría haber muerto.

Serena vaciló ligeramente, y Darién pensó que volvería a disculparse. Lo que no sería completamente injustificado.

Percibió la tensión de sus hombros, la rigidez de su espalda.

—Pero no ha sido así. —Intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió—. Doce vidas, ¿recuerda? Sus palabras estaban saturadas de desafío: hacia él, la naturaleza, el propio destino. Y si no hubiera estado tan furioso, incluso podría haber apreciado su tenacidad de espíritu.

Pero lo único que deseaba era zarandearla.

Contuvo el impulso a duras penas.

Llegaron a su coche de caballos y la ayudó a subir. Serena seguía temblando.

—Echaré a perder los asientos.

Su comentario, tan ridículo después de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos minutos, le sacó de sus casillas. Detuvo el movimiento de levantar las riendas y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

Es una maravilla que seas capaz de preocuparte por mi tapicería cuando parece que te preocupan muy poco las cosas que me importan mucho más. Sus cejas doradas se arquearon perfectamente.

¿Por ejemplo?

Tales como tu persona. – Ella estornudó, y el maldijo, - Y ahora te vas a enfermar si no mantienes el calor, mujer tonta.

Alargó el brazo para coger una manta de viaje que había tras ellos y se la entregó.

Serena la aceptó y se tapó con ella.

—Gracias —dijo con decisión, y a continuación giró la cabeza para mirar al frente.

Darién tardó un momento en espolear a los caballos. Le habría gustado mostrarse menos enérgico.

Más cortés.

No se consideraba un hombre cortés. Ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de dominar aquel arte.

Salieron de Hyde Park antes de que Serena volviera a pronunciar palabra, y cuando lo hizo, el sonido de los cascos de los caballos sobre el empedrado amortiguó sus palabras.

—No debería tratarme como si fuera boa.

El duque no pudo resistirse.

—¿Querrá decir boba?

Serena volvió a girar la cabeza antes de proferir una maldición en italiano que se llevó el viento.

Tras un momento, ella dijo:

—No entraba en mis planes ahogarme.

Lo dijo enfurruñada, y él sintió una ligera punzada de compasión por ella. Tal vez no debería mostrarse tan duro con Serena. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—Estuviera o no en sus planes, si no hubiera aparecido, se habría ahogado.

—Ha venido —dijo ella simplemente, y él recordó que mientras escupía y tosía agua y temblaba aliviado los momentos posteriores al rescate, le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Ha venido.

Había intentado evitarlo.

Había lanzado su imprudente nota —la misiva sagazmente disfrazada con la que había hecho creer a todo el mundo que quien enviaba la nota era el propio marqués de Tenou— a la papelera que tenía en su estudio.

Había pretendido que no estaba allí mientras leía el resto de la correspondencia.

Y había seguido ignorándola mientras trataba un puñado de asuntos de gran relevancia con su asesor financiero.

E incluso mientras abría el paquete que le había enviado su madre menos de una hora después de marcharse de su casa, el paquete que contenía el zafiro de los Shields, el anillo de compromiso que habían llevado varias generaciones de duquesas de Shields.

Incluso entonces, mientras dejaba el anillo sobre su escritorio, a plena vista, aquel trozo de papel arrugado seguía mofándose de él, difundiendo todo lo que ella representaba por su ordenada y disciplinada residencia. Allá donde mirara, solo veía su misiva, y se había preguntado qué haría ella si no obtenía una respuesta.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que Serena no dudaría en llevar a cabo un episodio aún más escandaloso. Y entonces, sus atrevidos garabatos adoptaron la forma de sus dorados y atrevidos rizos y de sus relucientes ojos azules. Estaban solos en su dormitorio…

Había requerido su coche de caballos y lo condujo demasiado rápido para ser un hombre que deseaba evitarla a toda costa.

Y casi había llegado tarde.

Sus manos oprimieron con fuerza las riendas, y los caballos se removieron bajo la tensión. Se obligó a relajarse.

—¿Y no se siente afortunada por ello? Estuve a punto de no venir. Su nota era inmodesta e infantil. —No le dio la oportunidad de responder, y sus siguientes palabras estallaron en una andanada airada—. ¿Qué demonios la ha empujado a zambullirse en un lago helado?

—No me he zambullido —precisó ella—. Me he caído. Ha sido un error. Aunque supongo que usted nunca los comete.

—No, especialmente aquellos que pondrían en peligro mi vida.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo puede ser tan perfecto como usted.

Serena estaba cambiando de tema, y él no estaba de humor para permitirlo.

—No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Había una pregunta oculta tras todo ese juicio de valor? No me he dado cuenta.

Darién se sintió reconfortado por su efusión. La miró fijamente.

—El lago. ¿Qué hacía allí, si puede saberse?

—Ya se lo he dicho. Recuperar mi sombrero.

—Su sombrero.

—Me gusta. No quería perderlo.

—Su hermano le habría comprado uno nuevo. Yo mismo le habría comprado una docena si con

eso hubiera evitado…

Se detuvo.

rescatado para terminar la frase, pero eso es lo que iba a decir

Hubiera evitado que pusiera su vida en peligro.

—Quería ese —dijo con calma—. Y siento que tuviera que rescatarme… o que tenga que cambiar la tapicería… o comprarse unas nuevas botas… o cualquier otro inconveniente que le haya provocado.

En ¿verdad? Que estaba dispuesto a comprarme una docena de sombreros si con eso evitaba tener que acudir en mi ayuda. Otra vez.

Serena volvió a soltar el aire por la nariz.

El sonido estuvo a punto de acabar con su paciencia.

Estuvo tentado de detener el coche de caballos, tirar de ella y darle la lección que se merecía por burlarse de él… por asustarle de aquel modo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, detuvo el coche con decoro delante de Tenou House, pese a la ira y la frustración que amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Yo no he dicho…

—No, porque es demasiado

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo ella de mala manera—. Ahora ya puede cederle a otro su fatigosa labor de salvador.

Darién soltó las riendas y bajó del coche mordiéndose la lengua, evitando corregir la visión que

Serena tenía de la situación, negándose a ser arrastrado en la vorágine de emociones que aquella mujer le provocaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

La noche anterior le había acusado de no ser capaz sentir ningún tipo de emoción.

Hoy, aquella idea le resultaba jocosa.

Cuando llegó al otro lado del coche, Serena ya había descendido de este y se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta de la mansión. Mujer obstinada.

Apretó los dientes cuando ella se dio la vuelta al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera y le dirigió una mirada de complacencia más propia de una reina que de una mujer con el atuendo desaliñado y el cabello desmarañado.

—Siento haberle incomodado, perturbando sus planes para un día que seguramente debía de ser perfecto. Haré todo lo posible por evitarlo en el futuro.

¿Creía que se había sentido incómodo?

Aquella tarde se había sentido muchas cosas, pero incómodo no era una de ellas. La palabra era demasiado tibia para definir cómo se sentía.

Airado, aterrorizado y completamente trastornado, sí. Pero nada que se acercara ni remotamente a incómodo.

Tras los acontecimientos de aquella tarde deseaba golpear algo. Con fuerza.

E imaginaba que la conversación que estaba a punto de mantener con el hermano de Serena no le ayudaría mucho a contener ese impulso.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a que Serena se diera cuenta de ello.

—Espero que así sea —dijo en el tono más autoritario del que fue capaz, y empezó a subir la escalera hacia ella, rechazando el impulso de dejarla allí, sumariamente, en el umbral de su propia casa, y alejarse de ella tanto como fuera posible. Se reuniría con ella dentro. Y solo entonces se alejaría de ella tanto como fuera posible—. Como le dije ayer, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Darién estaba allí. En la casa. Con su hermano.

Llevaba con él casi tres cuartos de hora.

Y no la habían hecho llamar.

Serena recorrió el perímetro de la biblioteca de Tenou House, las enaguas de sus faldas de color amatista le azotaban las piernas.

No podía creer que ninguno de los dos ni siquiera hubiese pensado que le gustaría participar en la conversación sobre su aventura de la tarde. Tras un resoplido enfurruñado, se acercó a la ventana de la biblioteca que daba a Park Lane y a la sombría vegetación de Hyde Park.

Por supuesto que no habían requerido su presencia. Eran hombres imperiosos, exasperantes, dos de los especímenes europeos más molestos.

Un enorme carruaje esperaba a su señor con los faroles encendidos delante de la casa. En la puerta del majestuoso vehículo negro destacaba el blasón de los Shields, un halcón de aspecto fiero con una pluma entre sus garras; sin duda, el botín de guerra.

Con la punta del dedo, Serena trazó el escudo en el cristal de la ventana. Qué adecuado que Shields estuviera representado por un halcón. Un animal lustroso, frío, solitario.

Calculador, desapasionado.

No había mostrado ninguna inquietud por el hecho de que hubiera estado al borde de la muerte. La había salvado con una fría resolución y la había acompañado a casa sin la menor referencia a lo que podía considerarse un trágico suceso.

Eso no era totalmente cierto.

Hubo un momento en el parque en el que había mostrado su preocupación por su bienestar.

Solo un momento.

E inmediatamente después solo parecía interesado en deshacerse de ella lo antes posible.

Y de los problemas que provocaba.

Tras depositarla sin ninguna ceremonia en el vestíbulo de Tenou House para que se enfrentara sola a su hermano, le había dicho:

—Dígale a Tenou que volveré esta tarde. Seco.

Y había vuelto, por supuesto —Shields era fiel a su palabra—, y Serena hubiera apostado algo a que ahora mismo estaban riéndose a su costa en el estudio de Tenou, bebiendo brandy o whisky o lo que fuera que bebieran los exasperantes varones de la aristocracia. Le hubiera gustado verter una cuba llena de aquel líquido sobre sus cabezas.

Bajó la vista para observar con disgusto su vestido. Lo había elegido para él, pues sabía que a ella el color violeta le sentaba especialmente bien. Había querido que la viera. Que reparara en su presencia.

Y no por la apuesta.

Esta vez quería que lamentara todas las cosas que le había dicho.

No tengo tiempo para juegos.

Al principio lo había sido —la carta, la descarada invitación—, pero después de caer al lago, después de que la rescatara, la diversión había desparecido junto a su sombrero, perdido en las profundidades del Serpentín.

Y jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como cuando la rodeó con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, y le susurró reconfortantes palabras en italiano.

Pero entonces él la había regañado, con frialdad y displicencia, como si todo aquel episodio hubiese sido una colosal pérdida de tiempo y energía.

Como si ella fuera poco más que una fuente continua de problemas.

Después de aquello, a Serena se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir jugando.

Por supuesto, no se lo había dicho a él. ¿Qué habría conseguido con ello, aparte de ver en su rostro una sonrisa de complacencia y otorgarle la ventaja? Como siempre. Habría sido una situación intolerable.

Por tanto, ahora esperaba pacientemente en la biblioteca, resistiendo el impulso de irrumpir en el estudio de su hermano y descubrir todo lo que Shields le había contado sobre su comportamiento temerario. Y averiguar la trascendencia de sus problemas.

En la calle, el cochero se puso en movimiento, saltando del pescante y apresurándose a abrir la puerta del carruaje para su señor. Serena sabía que debía alejarse de la ventana, pero entonces apareció Shields, con sus rizos negros brillando brevemente a la luz de las farolas antes de desaparecer bajo su sombrero.

Se detuvo frente a la portezuela abierta, y Serena no pudo desviar la mirada; la tentación era demasiado irresistible. El duque se volvió para hablar con el cochero y contrajo los hombros para protegerse del viento que arrastraba hojas desde el parque y le azotaba el abrigo. Un hombre de menor calidad hubiera reaccionado de algún modo a la fuerza del vendaval —una mueca, un mohín—, pero no el gran duque de Shields. Ni siquiera la naturaleza podía desviarle de su camino.

Observó el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba y se preguntó qué estaría diciendo, adónde se dirigiría. Serena se inclinó hacia delante, su frente casi rozaba el cristal veteado, como si fuera a oírlo si se acercaba un centímetro más.

El cochero asintió e inclinó la cabeza, retrocediendo para sostener la puerta abierta.

Estaba marchándose.

El duque no necesitaba el peldaño para subir a su gran carruaje negro; era lo suficientemente alto y fuerte como para conseguirlo sin él. Serena contempló cómo se agarraba al asidero y, durante un instante, deseó que le fallara el pie o tropezara o su compostura fuera menos perfecta de lo que habitualmente era.

El duque se detuvo, y Serena contuvo el aliento. Tal vez la operación no era tan sencilla como parecía. Giró la cabeza y la miró directamente.

Serena jadeó y se apartó inmediatamente de la ventana, invadida por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta recorriéndole el cuerpo en cálidas oleadas, y un instante después por la irritación de sentirse avergonzada.

Era él quien tendría que sentirse avergonzado, no ella.

Había sido él quien la había insultado aquella tarde, él quien había venido a hablar con su hermano aquella noche y no había pedido verla ni hablar con ella.

Podría haber estado enferma. ¿No le preocupaba nada su bienestar?

Al parecer, no.

No le permitiría que la asustara. Aquella era su casa, después de todo. Tenía todo el derecho a mirar por la ventana. Lo que se consideraba descortés era mirar una casa desde la calle.

Y, además, debía ganar una apuesta.

Serena respiró hondo y regresó junto a la ventana.

El duque seguía mirándola.

Cuando enfrentó su cálida y azulada mirada, que brillaba bajo la luz que se filtraba desde la casa, Darién enarcó una ceja negra y altanera, como si reclamara la victoria en su silenciosa batalla.

Serena sintió el imperioso impulso de resistir. No estaba dispuesta a otorgarle una victoria tan fácil.

Se cruzó de brazos enérgicamente, de un modo completamente impropio para una dama, y también enarcó una ceja con la esperanza de sorprender al duque, dispuesta a permanecer en aquella posición toda la noche, o hasta que él desfalleciera.

Sin embargo, no fue sorpresa lo que vio en su rostro. Antes de darse la vuelta y alzarse con perfecta precisión a su carruaje, las angulosas líneas de su cara se iluminaron con algo parecido a la satisfacción.

Serena no flaqueó cuando el cochero cerró la puerta, ocultando al duque del mundo, y soltó una carcajada, deseando secretamente que él estuviera observándola a través de la oscura ventanilla del carruaje.

Se lo hubiera permitido o no, le había derrotado.

Y la sensación era maravillosa.

—¿Serena? ¿Puedo entrar?

Interrumpió su risa en cuanto su cuñada asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Serena avanzó hacia su visitante, bajando los brazos rápidamente y dejándose caer en el amplio banco que había bajo la ventana.

—Por supuesto. Estaba… —Agitó una mano en el aire—. No es importante. ¿Qué ocurre? Michiru se acercó a ella, con una media sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

—He venido a asegurarme de que te encuentras bien, pero parece que estás muy recuperada de tu aventura. Me alegro tanto de que no te haya ocurrido nada —añadió, cogiendo la mano de Serena entre las suyas—… Pensaba que nunca diría esto, pero doy gracias a Dios por la existencia del duque de Shields.

Serena percibió la sequedad en el tono de su cuñada.

—No te cae bien.

—¿El duque? —Michiru se sentó a su lado y entrecerró los ojos—. No le conozco lo suficiente.

Serena supo que intentaba eludir la pregunta.

—¿Pero…?

Michiru meditó sus palabras antes de responder.

—Diría que él, y su madre también, se han mostrado siempre arrogantes, altaneros y fríos, hasta el punto de parecer indiferentes ante todo y todo el mundo. Según tengo entendido, solo le interesa una cosa: su reputación. Nunca me ha interesado la gente con unas opiniones tan rígidas. —Hizo una pausa, y después le confesó—: No. No me caía bien. Hasta hoy. Ahora que te ha rescatado, creo que debo reconsiderar mi opinión acerca del duque.

El corazón de Serena latió aceleradamente mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabas de su cuñada.

Solo le interesa una cosa: su reputación.

—Creo que celebraré una cena. —Su anuncio no obtuvo respuesta, y Michiru añadió—: ¿Te gustaría saber por qué voy a celebrar una cena?

Serena regresó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Aparte de porque esto es Londres y porque disponemos de una sala para banquetes?

—Pagarás por eso. —Michiru sonrió—. Creo que deberíamos mostrar nuestro agradecimiento al duque por rescatarte. Y si ampliamos la lista de invitados para incluir a un puñado de caballeros casaderos…

Serena gruñó al intuir qué se proponía su cuñada.

—Oh, Michiru, por favor… qué vergüenza.

Michiru desestimó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—Tonterías. La historia ya debe de estar circulando por todo Londres; si queremos mitigar las exageraciones, debemos apropiarnos de la verdad. Además, creo que es importante que mostremos un ápice de gratitud por tu vida, ¿no opinas lo mismo?

—¿Y hemos de hacerlo delante de todo Londres?

Michiru se rio.

—Todo Londres no, Serena. Una docena de personas, más o menos.

Serena conocía lo suficiente a Michiru para saber que era mejor no discutir con ella.

—Y como beneficio añadido, no te hará daño tener al duque de Shields de tu lado. Su amistad solo conseguirá hacerte más atractiva a los ojos del resto de los hombres de la sociedad elegante.

—¿Y si no me interesa atraer la atención de otros hombres de la sociedad elegante?

Michiru sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que te interesa atraer la atención del duque?

Serena se dio cuenta inmediatamente del deliberado malentendido. A pesar de ello, notó el rubor en sus mejillas. Confiando en que su cuñada no reparara en ello, le dirigió una mirada sufriente.

—No.

Michiru respiró hondo.

—Serena, no pretendemos empujarte al matrimonio, pero no te hará ningún daño conocer a uno o dos hombres. Que te gusten. Una compañía agradable.

—Llevas meses intentándolo. Sin ningún resultado.

—Tarde o temprano conocerás a alguien por el que te sientas atraída.

—Tal vez. Pero lo más probable es que él no sienta lo mismo por mí.

Seguramente me consideraría problemática.

—Por supuesto que se sentirá atraído por ti. Eres una mujer hermosa, divertida y maravillosa.

Voy a invitar a Seiya.

El conde de Allendale era el hermano pequeño de Michiru. Serena no hizo nada por contener su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo has dicho en ese tono?

La sonrisa de Michiru era demasiado brillante.

—Por nada. ¿No te gusta?

—Sí… —Serena entrecerró los ojos—. Michiru, por favor, no hagas de celestina. No soy la mujer adecuada para un hombre como Seiya. Ni para ninguno de los otros.

—¡No estoy haciendo de celestina! —protestó Michiru en un tono demasiado alto. Y falso—. Solo he pensado que te gustaría ver una cara familiar. O dos.

—Supongo que no estaría mal.

Michiru le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

—Serena, ¿alguien ha sido grosero contigo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todos han sido extraordinariamente educados. Muy amables. Impecablemente británicos.

Pero también han dejado bastante claro que no soy… lo que buscan. En una compañera.

—En una esposa —la corrigió Michiru inmediatamente—. Una compañera es algo totalmente

distinto.

Compañera era posiblemente el rol que todo Londres —salvo su familia— esperaba que asumiera.

La consideraban demasiado escandalosa para elegirla como esposa. Y, de todos modos, a Serena tampoco le gustaba aquella palabra. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Michiru, he dicho desde el principio… desde el día en que llegué a Inglaterra… que el matrimonio no es para mí.

Y no lo era.

—Tonterías —dijo Michiru, rebatiendo la idea—. ¿Por qué tendrías que pensar eso?

Porque la hija de la marquesa de Tenou no es precisamente la esposa con la que todo el mundo sueña.

Por supuesto, no podía decirle aquello.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que responder porque en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Tenou recorrió con la mirada la habitación hasta localizarlas junto a la ventana. Serena percibió cómo sus facciones se suavizaban al reparar en la presencia de su esposa. El amor que sentía por ella era más que evidente.

Serena no negaba que sería maravilloso compartir algo así con otra persona.

Simplemente no quería perder el tiempo deseándolo.

Tenou se acercó, cogió la mano de Michiru entre las suyas y acercó los labios para besarla en los dedos.

—Estaba buscándote. —Y dirigiéndose a Serena—. A las dos.

Michiru miró a su marido.

—Dile a tu hermana que es hermosa.

Tenou pareció sorprenderse.

—Por supuesto que es hermosa. Aunque si fuera un poco más alta, sería perfecta.

Serena se rio con la sutil broma. Era más alta que la mitad de los hombres de Londres.

—Una queja bastante común.

—Haruca, lo digo en serio —Michiru no estaba dispuesta a que ninguno de los dos hermanos se saliera con la suya—. Cree que no puede conseguir marido.

Su hermano enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó a su mujer.

—No lo sé. ¿Porque lleváis la obstinación en la sangre?

Tenou fingió reflexionar sobre su frustrada afirmación.

—Es posible. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de poder conseguir uno.

Serena sonrió.

—Eso es porque eres demasiado alto.

La comisura de sus labios se contrajo ligeramente.

—Es probable.

Michiru emitió un ruidito exasperado.

—¡Los dos sois imposibles! He de vigilar los preparativos de la cena. Tú —señaló primero a su marido y después a Serena— hazla entrar en razón.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda, Tenou se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Serena.

—Por favor, no me obligues a hablar de ello.

Su hermano asintió.

—Sabes que insistirá hasta la extenuación, ¿verdad? Tendrás que pensar en una razón excelente para evitar el matrimonio o esta conversación seguirá repitiéndose durante el resto de tu vida.

—Tengo una buena razón.

—No me cabe duda.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la insinuación de que en realidad no tenía ninguna buena razón para no casarse.

—Te alegrará saber que he decidido no encerrarte en el ático el resto de tus días para evitar que tus aventuras se repitan —dijo Tenou, cambiando de tema—. Sin embargo, la próxima vez no seré tan caritativo. Ten cuidado, Serena. —Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos—. He descubierto que me gusta tener una hermana.

Sus palabras resultaron reconfortantes. A ella también le gustaba tener un hermano.

—No tengo intención de causar problemas.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No todo el tiempo. No esta tarde. —Aunque sí pretendía causar problemas. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo—. No el tipo de problemas que terminan en el fondo de un lago —añadió.

Tenou se acercó al mueble y se sirvió un whisky. Después se sentó junto al hogar y le indicó que le acompañara.

Cuando ella ocupó el sillón que se encontraba frente a él, su hermano dijo:

—No, pretendes causar el tipo de problemas que acaban poniendo patas arriba la sociedad londinense.

Serena abrió la boca para refutar su comentario, pero él continuó:

—No tiene sentido negarlo, Serena. ¿Crees que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules son lo único que nos convierte en hermanos? ¿Crees que no sé qué se siente al ser observado continuamente? ¿Qué estén esperando que te comportes como esperan que lo hagas?

Se produjo una larga pausa.

—Es diferente.

—No lo es.

—Ellos no esperaban que fueras como ella.

Tenou no fingió haberla malinterpretado.

—Tú no eres como ella.

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro?

Tenou se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, con sus ojos azules fijos en ella.

—Lo sé. Sé cómo era ella. Era distinta. Despreocupada. Le puso los cuernos a su marido.

Abandonó a sus hijos… dos veces. Tú no eres así.

Serena deseaba creerle.

—También era propensa a los escándalos.

Aquella mañana había ido a Hyde Park. La noche anterior había salido al balcón. Si Tenou supiera que le había arrancado dos semanas de pasión al duque, tendría un ataque al corazón.

Sí, era un imán para los escándalos.

Simplemente, su hermano no lo sabía.

—Hoy me he caído en el Serpentín.

—Sí, bueno, no es algo que suela ocurrirles a las mujeres de Londres. Pero más que un escándalo, ha sido un desafío. Y si no dejas de intentar matarte… —Se interrumpió, el silencio se solidificaba entre ambos—. Ella sí era un escándalo. Del tipo del que las familias no terminan nunca de recuperarse. Tú no eres como ella. En absoluto.

—Shields no está de acuerdo contigo.

Los ojos de Tenou se ensombrecieron.

—¿Shields te ha comparado con tu madre?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Pero cree que soy un peligro para la reputación de los que me rodean.

Tenou hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando su comentario.

—Para empezar, Shields es un idiota, y lo ha sido desde que llevaba pantalones cortos. —A Serena se le escapó la risa, y Tenou sonrió ante el sonido de su voz—. En segundo lugar, es un conservador. Siempre lo ha sido. Y tercero —sonrió irónicamente—, he soportado mi ración de reveses a mi reputación y, a pesar de eso, siguen invitándonos a fiestas, ¿no es verdad?

—Tal vez la gente esté esperando que montemos una escena.

Tenou se recostó en el sillón.

—Es posible.

—¿Por qué es tan cauteloso?

Formuló la pregunta sin reflexionar, y se arrepintió inmediatamente. No quería que Tenou intuyera que estaba interesada en el duque.

Aunque solo fuera un interés pasajero.

Solo eso.

Tenou no dio muestras de haberse dado cuenta.

—Siempre ha sido así. Desde que éramos niños. En la escuela, no podía decir una sola frase sin mencionar que era el heredero de un ducado. Siempre tieso, recatado y obsesionado con su título.

Siempre he considerado que su comportamiento era ridículo. ¿Por qué asumir las responsabilidades de un título y renunciar a todos sus beneficios?

La miró a los ojos, verdaderamente confundido ante la idea de que alguien pudiera sentirse responsable por un título, y Serena no pudo contener la sonrisa. En el fondo su hermano era un vividor. Uno refrenado, ahora que estaba casado, pero un vividor al fin y al cabo.

Se hizo el silencio y Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar sonsacarle más cosas a su hermano.

—Michiru quiere invitarle a cenar. Para darle las gracias. Públicamente.

Tenou se quedó pensativo.

—Parece bastante lógico.

—Junto a una docena de hombres casaderos.

Tenou le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—No creerás que puedo hacer algo por evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no. —Hizo una pausa—. Michiru cree que la proximidad al duque ayudará a mi reputación.

—Probablemente tenga razón. No puedo decir que me caiga bien, pero su influjo sobre la sociedad elegante es más que evidente. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Un rasgo del que lamentablemente yo carezco. —Durante un momento, ambos guardaron un silencio reflexivo.

Finalmente, Tenou dijo—: No quiero decir que sus opiniones no sean importantes, Serena. Ojalá no lo fueran. Pero te prometo una cosa: tú no eres como ella.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Me gustaría creerte.

—Eso es porque ya me crees.

Serena volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Una sonrisa sardónica cruzó por su rostro.

—Olvidas, hermana, que yo he estado en tu misma situación. Yo también quería demostrarles que estaba por encima de ellos, mientras al mismo tiempo temía ser precisamente lo que pensaban de mí.

Eso era. Así era como se sentía ella.

—Para ti es distinto —dijo Serena, y lamentó el tono afligido que había utilizado.

Tenou dio un trago a su whisky.

—Lo es ahora.

Porque era el marqués.

Porque era inglés.

Porque era un hombre.

—Porque eres uno de ellos.

—¡Muérdete la lengua! —dijo él— ¡Qué insultante!

Serena no lo encontró divertido, sino más bien irritante.

—Ah, Serena. Para mí es distinto porque ahora sé qué es tener a alguien que espera que sea más de lo que soy. Ahora sé qué es querer ser mejor.

El significado de sus palabras cobró sentido.

—Michiru.

Tenou asintió.

—Ya no me preocupa satisfacer las expectativas de los demás porque estoy demasiado ocupado intentando superar las de mi mujer.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—El malvado marqués de Tenou, antiguo libertino, aplacado por el amor.

Tenou la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—No digo que debas casarte, Serena. Todo lo contrario, si prefieres una vida de soltería, Dios sabe que tienes el suficiente dinero para permitírtela. Pero debes preguntarte a ti misma qué quieres hacer con ella.

Serena hizo ademán de responder, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta. Nunca le había dedicado mucha atención al tema; al menos desde que había fallecido su padre y todo había cambiado. En Italia, suponía que el matrimonio y la familia siempre habían estado presentes… pero eran dos cosas tan alejadas que nunca las había considerado seriamente. Sin embargo, aquí, en Inglaterra…

¿Quién la aceptaría?

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Tenou se incorporó y puso fin a la conversación con una última consideración.

—Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero el amor no es tan malo como pensaba. Si algún día llega a ti, espero que no lo dejes escapar.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que nunca me llegue.

Su hermano sonrió.

—Eso lo he oído antes, ¿sabes? Yo lo he dicho… Nick lo ha dicho… pero te advierto que los St.

Winston parecen incapaces de rechazarlo.

Yo no soy una St. Winston. No del todo.

Serena no lo verbalizó.

Prefirió saborear el espejismo.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

«La diversión se expresa con sonrisas delicadas La risa es demasiado ordinaria para la dama elegante.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«La vieja pregunta se ha resuelto: en la batalla, el mármol triunfa sobre el oro.»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Serena miró por encima del borde del palco del duque de Rivington en el Teatro Real, considerando la masa de seda y satén que se extendía a sus pies. La mitad de la sociedad elegante parecía haber acudido al estreno de La dama de Livorno, y la otra mitad debía de sentirse frustrada al no haber podido conseguir una entrada.

dijo Mina, uniéndose a ella para contemplar la escena ante ellas—, estaba convencida de que el otoño era la estación ideal para las casas de campo y las cacerías!

—¡Créeme

—Sí, pero parece que quienquiera que estableció eso este año ha olvidado comunicárselo a la sociedad londinense.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando el Parlamento celebra sesiones especiales. Todos enloquecemos con el aire otoñal. ¿Es harina lo que lleva lady Davis en la cabeza? —Mina se levantó los gemelos de teatro para inspeccionar el desafortunado tocado. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó recorriendo con la mirada el resto de los palcos del teatro antes de que empezara la función y se viera forzada a fingir que no le interesaba el público asistente tanto como la compañía de actores—. Ah, Densmore ha venido con una mujer a la que no había visto nunca. Podría pensarse que es una mujer de vida ligera.

—¡Mina! —Tal vez no llevara mucho tiempo en Londres, pero incluso Serena sabía que el tema de las cortesanas no era apropiado en el teatro.

Mina alzó el mentón, con los ojos relucientes.

—¡Pero es cierto!

—¿Qué es cierto? —El duque de Rivington se había abierto paso entre la multitud de visitantes en busca de un momento de tranquilidad y recorrió con un dedo el brazo de su esposa.

Serena sintió una punzada de envidia ante la casual muestra de afecto, que pasó totalmente desapercibido para el uno como para el otro, y la ignoró. Mina miró a su duque con una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

—Estaba diciendo que Densmore parece haber venido con la mujer de la noche. No la había visto nunca.

Rivington estaba acostumbrado al atrevimiento de su esposa, de modo que en lugar de reprenderla, buscó con la mirada el palco de Densmore e inspeccionó a la acompañante del vizconde.

—Es posible que tengas razón, cariño.

—¿Lo ves? —Mina exultaba de entusiasmo—. Tengo una excelente percepción para reconocer la naturaleza humana.

—O te estás convirtiendo en una excelente cotilla —dijo Serena secamente.

Rivington rio sonoramente.

—Es lo más probable. Señorita Tsukino, me temo que debo llevármela un momento. —Y dirigiéndose a Mina—: Por favor, ven a saludar a lady Allen. Necesito que la entretengas un rato mientas trato un asunto con su esposo.

Mina miró por encima del hombro de Rivington a la pareja en cuestión. Formaban un dúo especialmente severo: ambos tenían los labios apretados y desafortunadas papadas. Mina puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó a Serena sus gemelos.

—A ver qué puedes descubrir mientras tanto. Espero un informe completo.

Entonces se marchó, abriéndose paso a través de una multitud de gente, para cumplir con su deber como esposa de uno de los hombres más reverenciados del reino. Serena observó fascinada cómo su amiga se acercaba a la baronesa e iniciaba la conversación. Al cabo de un momento, lady Allen miraba a Mina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente satisfecha con su compañía.

A pesar de que la gente solía referirse al matrimonio de Mina como un suceso de lo más extraño —pues estaba basado en el amor—, no podía negarse que la relación era tanto una excelente unión política tanto como un romance. Mina era la mejor esposa que podía tener un duque; el hecho de que su marido estuviera locamente enamorado de ella era una feliz coincidencia.

El amor duradero no era algo con lo que Serena estuviera muy familiarizada. Ella misma era el resultado de una unión basada en el amor ciego y pasajero. Por lo que sabía, su madre había embrujado a su padre y después los había abandonado cuando se cansó de la domesticidad. El padre de Serena no había vuelto a casarse, a pesar de tener diversas oportunidades de hacerlo; Serena siempre había creído que había tomado la decisión más juiciosa. Después de todo, ¿por qué arriesgarse a amar de nuevo cuando la historia demostraba que un comportamiento así siempre terminaba en dolor, ira y pérdida?

En los últimos meses, Serena había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que el amor no era un mito; se había alegrado muchísimo cuando sus hermanos lo habían encontrado. El amor entre Haruca y Michiru había florecido justo cuando Serena llegó a Inglaterra, y había sido testigo de la fútil resistencia de ambos. Cuando finalmente sucumbieron a la emoción, todo Londres se sorprendió, y Serena solo había deseado que su amor no terminara en tristeza. Poco tiempo después, Nick había encontrado a su Rei, y era imposible negar la devoción que se profesaban.

No obstante, al principio toda relación amorosa era igual: ardiente, apasionada, fiel. ¿Qué ocurría cuando el fuego se apagaba y la fidelidad daba paso al aburrimiento?

Serena observó cómo Michiru se inclinaba hacia delante para susurrarle algo al oído a Tenou en la otra punta del palco. Su hermano sonrió abiertamente —algo que apenas hacía cuando Serena llegó en la primavera— y posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa mientras se inclinaba para responderle.

Por el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Michiru, Serena imaginó que las palabras de su hermano no eran exactamente adecuadas para el teatro.

Algo se removió dentro de ella… un sentimiento muy próximo a la envidia y que prefería dejar de lado.

Serena sabía que no debía sentir envidia por su amor. Era una emoción vaga y efímera que al cabo de unos meses —años, con un poco de suerte— se desvanecía.

¿Y después qué?

No, Serena no quería amor.

Pero pasión… del tipo de la que impulsaba a su hermano a susurrar cosas perversas en el oído de su esposa… eso era algo totalmente distinto.

No le importaría tener eso.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a la mañana de hacía dos días, al momento en Hyde Park en que el duque de Shields había bajado de su caballo, con los ojos encendidos por la ira y la frustración, y la había besado. Exhaustivamente.

Con pasión.

Y lo había disfrutado, maldición.

Después de haberlo probado, deseaba más.

Deseo. Lujuria. Sensualidad. Incluso el conflicto era atractivo.

Pero él no.

Se negaba a desearlo.

Alzó los binoculares y recorrió con ellos el teatro, buscando algo que le permitiera desviar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Varios palcos más allá, el vizconde de Densmore parecía estar inspeccionando el amplio, henchido y alarmantemente bajo corpiño de su acompañante. Al parecer, Mina no iba desencaminada. Unos metros más allá, lady Davis y lady Sparrow corrían el riesgo de precipitarse de su palco al estirar sus respectivos cuellos hacia un punto distante y después refugiarse tras la protección de sus abanicos, que sostenían en la posición universal de la conversación escandalosa.

Pese a que Serena no sentía el menor afecto por ninguna de las dos mujeres, tenía que admitir que eran unas excelentes cotillas. Siguiendo la dirección de sus miradas, esperó encontrar una adecuada distracción.

Cuando localizó la fuente de sus frenéticos susurros, se juró a sí misma no volver a chismorrear nunca más.

En el palco que quedaba justo enfrente, el duque de Shields y la uva mantenían una tranquila y privada conversación. A los ojos de todo Londres.

A varios metros de la perfecta y ordenada pareja, completando el retrato de la dicha aristocrática y muy probablemente provocando en el público asistente un convulso entusiasmo por lo que parecía un matrimonio en ciernes— estaba la duquesa de Shields junto a una dama regordeta y un corpulento caballero a los que Serena identificó como los padres de la uva.

Lady Neherenia.

Debía empezar a pensar en ella como lady Neherenia.

¿Por qué? Dentro de poco será la duquesa de Shields.

Ignoró la oleada de aborrecimiento que sintió ante aquel pensamiento.

¿Por qué tenía que importarle con quién se casara?

No le importaba.

¿Qué le importaba que hubiera elegido a alguien completamente opuesto a ella? ¿Alguien perfectamente serena, indolente, inofensiva?

No le importaba.

¿No? Entonces ¿por qué no bajaba los gemelos?

Podía hacerlo cuando quisiera.

Quería hacerlo.

El duque levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente.

Si los gemelos hubieran empezado a arder de forma espontánea, no los habría bajado tan rápidamente.

Ni tan descuidadamente.

Los binoculares golpearon la balaustrada de mármol con un horrible crujido, y el dorado visor cayó al suelo alfombrado.

Se hizo un silencio repentino en el palco cuando los diversos invitados y familiares giraron la cabeza ante el sonido y vieron a Serena con la boca abierta, observando el largo mango que le había quedado en la mano.

Serena notó cómo una oleada de vergüenza le recorría todo el cuerpo, y optó por tomar la primera vía de escape a su alcance: arrodillarse en el suelo del palco, demasiado oscuro y al mismo tiempo no lo suficiente, para recuperar las lentes que… el diablo se las llevara… debían de haber ido a parar bajo una silla porque no podía localizarlas por ninguna parte.

Buscando a tientas bajo las butacas, tardó un momento en comprender que, al arrastrarse por el suelo del palco del duque de Rivington, había hecho empeorar mucho su situación. Lady Sparrow y lady Davis, sin duda, debían de estar observándola atentamente, esperando a ver cómo salía airosa de aquella incómoda situación.

Y no quería ni pensar en él.

Sin duda, lo habría visto todo. Lo imaginó enarcando una de sus severas cejas negras mientras miraba en su dirección y pensaba: Gracias a Dios que es Tenou quien debe lidiar con usted y no yo.

Perjuró en voz baja y llegó a la conclusión de que la situación en la que se encontraba no podía empeorar con unas cuantas palabras en italiano.

Sus dedos rozaron algo frío y liso y aferró las lentes caídas. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró contemplando las espinillas del hermano de Michiru, el conde de Allendale. Como el caballero de alcurnia que era, Seiya debía de estar allí para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pero ella aún no estaba preparada.

Seiya pareció darse cuenta de ello y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Quiere que finja estar ayudándola en su búsqueda hasta que esté lista para enfrentarse a ellos?

—le susurró, y el tono ligero en que lo dijo contribuyó a estabilizar el pulso de Serena.

Enfrentó sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Michiru, y respondió también en un susurro:

—¿Cree que puedo quedarme aquí, milord?

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Toda la vida es demasiado?

Seiya fingió meditar sobre su pregunta.

—Bueno, como caballero, me vería obligado a permanecer a su lado… y tenía la esperanza de poder ver la representación —dijo jovialmente. Cuando Serena sonrió, le ofreció su mano y le dio un consejo—: Siga sonriendo. Si se dan cuenta que se siente avergonzada, no se lo perdonarán.

Tras respirar hondo, permitió que Seiya la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Sintió cientos de ojos observándola, pero contuvo el impulso de devolver la mirada.

El impulso de comprobar si un par de aquellos ojos pertenecían al arrogante duque sentado justo enfrente. Con una sonrisa forzada, anunció:

—He provocado una escena, ¿no es así?

Lord Allendale esbozó una cuasi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Sí. Pero esto es el teatro. Es un consuelo saber que no es la primera en hacerlo.

—Bueno, al menos debo de ser la primera en hacerlo tan lejos del escenario.

Seiya se inclinó hacia ella, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto:

—Tonterías. Una vez vi a una vizcondesa perder su peluca al inclinarse demasiado sobre el borde de su palco. —Sus hombros se sacudieron—. Fue horrible.

Serena empezó a reír, regocijada y aliviada. Seiya era atractivo, encantador y mucho más agradable que…

Que nadie.

—Primero el Serpentín y ahora esto.

—Es usted una mujer aventurera, según parece —ironizó—. Al menos, en este caso no corre ningún peligro.

Seiya sonrió abiertamente.

—¿De veras? ¿Por qué me parece mucho más peligroso?

—¿Le gustaría saludar?

Serena puso los ojos como platos.

—¡No podría!

—¿No?

—Sería…

—Haría que la velada fuera mucho más interesante, de eso no cabe duda.

Y Shields lo odiaría.

La idea hizo asomar una sonrisa a sus labios. Una auténtica.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que ya he causado suficientes problemas por una noche —le dijo al conde antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar al resto del palco. Levantó las lentes de forma triúnfate y anunció:

—¡Las he encontrado!

Mina se rio y dio dos palmadas en un gesto que demostraba su júbilo. La sonrisa afectada de Tenou indicaba que su irritación por la escena quedaba empequeñecida por el orgullo de que no bajara la cabeza ante el resto de la sociedad elegante. A su hermano nunca le había preocupado mucho lo que pensara la sociedad, y Serena se sentía agradecida por ello.

Los invitados del palco, por su parte, parecían estar recordando la etiqueta apropiada que requería el momento cuando la hermana del marqués reapareció después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo en el suelo de un palco de teatro —aunque Serena no creía que existiera un periodo de tiempo apropiado para permanecer en el suelo de un palco de teatro— y las luces empezaron a atenuarse, señal inequívoca de que la auténtica representación estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Gracias a Dios.

Serena se sentó rápidamente al final de la primera fila de asientos, al lado de Mina, quien había regresado a su lado para protegerla de más situaciones violentas. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y empezó la representación.

Serena fue incapaz de concentrarse en lo que ocurría sobre el escenario. Era una farsa —una bastante buena a juzgar por las risas que despertaba en el público—, pero ella aún debía hacer frente a los nervios residuales, al persistente impulso a abandonar el teatro y al deseo incontenible de dirigir la mirada hacia el palco del duque de Shields.

Un deseo incontenible que, al final de la primera escena, demostró ser irresistible.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y le vio.

Contemplaba la obra con ávido interés.

Las manos de Serena se tensaron alrededor de los delicados binoculares dorados, y le recordaron su existencia. Con ellos podría observarle claramente.

Era completamente razonable que comprobara el estado del componente más importante de las lentes de ópera, caviló. Puesto que el asa estaba rota, sería una tragedia que las lentes también lo estuvieran. Si ese era el caso, cualquier amigo medianamente decente le prestaría las suyas.

Por supuesto que debía comprobarlo.

Iba a hacerlo.

Era lo que se esperaba.

Se llevó las lentes a los ojos y echó un vistazo al escenario. No estaban rotas; Serena distinguió el satén rojo de la actriz principal, incluso los pelos que componían el espeso mostacho negro del actor principal.

Todo en perfecto orden.

Sin embargo, no podía estar segura de que las lentes no sufrieran otro tipo de deficiencia.

Tal vez ahora reflejaran la luz de un modo inadecuado.

Era muy posible. Lo mejor era que lo comprobara.

En nombre de la amistad.

De la forma más casual posible, movió las lentes en un amplio arco desde el escenario y detuvo el movimiento al encontrar sus relucientes rizos negros. El público se rio con algo que ocurrió en el escenario. Pero él no… ni siquiera sonrió, hasta que la uva le miró, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba pasándoselo bien. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. La sonrisa de ella se amplió, haciéndose más natural, y de repente a Serena ya no le pareció tan parecida a una uva.

Sino bastante adorable.

Serena se quedo lívida.

—¿Ves algo interesante?

La pregunta susurrada le cortó la respiración, y los binoculares estuvieron a punto de volver a caerse al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada de Mina.

—Solo… estaba comprobando las lentes. Quería asegurarme de que funcionaran bien.

—Ah. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su amiga—. Porque hubiera jurado que estabas mirando al duque de Shields.

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —dijo Serena en un tono casi inhumano. Dejó las lentes en el regazo de Mina—. Aquí tienes. Funcionan.

Mina levantó las lentes y las dirigió hacia el duque de Shields sin el menor rubor.

—Me pregunto qué hace con Neherenia Marbury.

—Van a casarse —gruñó Serena.

Mina le dirigió a su amiga una mirada sorprendida.

—¿De veras? Bueno, ha cazado la presa de la temporada.

El bacalao que habían servido en el almuerzo debía de estar en mal estado. Era la única razón que explicaba por qué se sentía tan… mareada.

Mina continuó con su inspección.

—Michiru me ha contado que has tenido varios encontronazos con él.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y susurró:

—No sé a qué se refiere. No ha habido nada de eso. Hubo un incidente a caballo, pero no creo que Michiru se refiera a eso… —Se interrumpió al ver que Mina bajaba las lentes y la miraba con semblante conmocionado—. Creo que no te he entendido bien.

Mina se recuperó y dijo con una sonrisa triunfal:

—Por supuesto que me has entendido. ¡Cómo me gusta que aún no domines los giros de algunas frases en inglés!

Serena cogió la mano de su amiga.

—¡Mina! ¡No debes contárselo a nadie!

—Oh, tranquila. Con una condición.

Serena levantó la vista al techo en busca de la salvación.

—¿Qué?

—¡Debes contármelo todo! ¡Un «incidente a caballo» es algo tan escandaloso…!

Serena no respondió y se dio la vuelta para mirar el escenario. Intentó prestar a atención a lo que ocurría en él, pero la historia —dos amantes intentando que no descubrieran su affaire clandestino — le resultaba demasiado familiar. Estaba en medio de su propia farsa… con lentes de ópera rotos y encuentros escandalosos, y acababan de descubrirla.

Y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Está mirándote —susurró Mina.

—No es verdad —respondió ella por la comisura de los labios.

Sin embargo, no pudo contener el impulso y giró la cabeza.

Darién no la miraba.

—Estaba mirándote.

—Bueno, pues yo no estoy mirándole a él.

Y no lo hizo.

No le miró durante el primer acto, mientras los amantes daban portazos al salir o entrar de habitaciones y el público se retorcía de risa, ni tampoco cuando bajó el telón, que ocultó su apasionado abrazo a la vista del marido de ella y la hermana de él… quien por algún motivo se preocupaba demasiado por las faldas que perseguía su hermano.

No le miró cuando encendieron las velas, que hicieron nuevamente visible a la sociedad londinense, ni cuando se reanudó el flujo de visitantes en el palco de los Rivington y se le presentó la oportunidad de mirar sin ser vista.

No le miró cuando el conde de Allendale la entretuvo durante el entreacto, ni cuando Mina le sugirió que fueran al salón de las damas para hacerse unos retoques —una sutil artimaña para hacer hablar a Serena—, ni después de rechazar su oferta, pues no tenía motivos para ir al salón, y Mina se vio obligada a ir sola.

No le miró hasta que las luces empezaron a atenuarse nuevamente y la audiencia se preparaba para el segundo acto.

Y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho.

Porque el duque estaba acompañando a la uva a su asiento, su larga mano apoyada en el hombro de ella, mano que pasó a recorrer su brazo al instalarse a su lado.

Y Serena descubrió que no podía desviar la mirada.

La caricia duró apenas un instante —pese a que tuvo la sensación de que lo hacía interminablemente—, y lady Neherenia, impertérrita, centró su atención en el escenario y se quedó absorta en lo que ocurría en este.

El duque, no obstante, le devolvió la mirada. La distancia y la tenue iluminación podían llevarla al equívoco… pero no, estaba mirándola.

No había otra explicación para el estremecimiento que sintió en la columna vertebral.

El duque sabía que había visto la caricia.

Había pretendido que la viera.

Y de repente no había suficiente aire en el palco.

Se puso en pie súbitamente y atrajo la atención de Tenou al salir del palco. Se inclinó para decirle

en voz queda al oído:

—Tengo dolor de cabeza. Saldré un momento al vestíbulo a tomar el aire.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No, no… Estoy bien. Solo necesito salir un poco del palco. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

Tenou vaciló; no sabía si debía dejarla salir sola.

—No vayas muy lejos. No quiero que deambules por el teatro.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

Por supuesto que no.

La detuvo con una firme mano en su muñeca.

—Hablo en serio, hermana. Sé perfectamente el tipo de problemas que puedes encontrar en un teatro durante la representación.

Serena arqueó una ceja en un gesto compartido.

—Me gustaría saber más cosas sobre eso.

Los dientes de su hermano relucieron en la oscuridad.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a Michiru.

Ella sonrió.

—Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.

Entonces salió al vestíbulo, vacío salvo por un puñado de lacayos, donde pudo volver a respirar.

Una suave brisa circulaba por el corredor, y se dirigió de forma instintiva hacia un gran ventanal en el otro extremo del teatro donde el vestíbulo terminaba abruptamente sobre lo que supuso que era el escenario. Habían dejado abierta la ventana para dejar entrar el fresco aire de octubre, y había una silla debajo de esta que parecía estar esperándola. Aunque seguramente estaba demasiado lejos del palco para el gusto de Tenou, de todos modos era un lugar perfectamente público.

Se sentó en la silla y contempló por la ventana los tejados de Londres. La luz de las velas titilaba en las ventanas de algunas casas, y distinguió a una joven que cosía varios pisos por debajo. Serena se preguntó si la chica habría estado alguna vez en el teatro… si alguna vez habría soñado con ir al teatro.

Hacía unos meses, Serena nunca había soñado con ir… no de aquel modo, al menos, con una familia de aristócratas de la cual desconocía incluso su existencia. Con joyas y sedas y satenes y marqueses, condes y… duques.

Duques que la sacaban de quicio y que consumían sus pensamientos y que la besaban como si fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra.

Suspiró, mientras contemplaba cómo la luz cerosa de la luna se reflejaba en los tejados de tejas, aún húmedas, de la breve lluvia de la tarde.

Había empezado algo que no sabía cómo terminar.

Había querido tentarle con la pasión, castigar su arrogancia haciendo que hincara la rodilla en el suelo, pero después del embarazoso episodio del lago, cuando le había dejado entrever que ella era la última persona a la que consideraría tentadora…

Quedaban días para el fin del acuerdo y él se dedicaba a cortejar a lady Neherenia, planeando una vida matrimonial perfecta y adecuada con una mujer que había sido criada para ser una duquesa.

La apuesta debía terminar con la triunfal caída de Shields; entonces, ¿por qué se sentía ella como el bando perdedor?

—¿Por qué no está en su asiento?

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír su voz y se sintió inmediatamente irritada.

La había seguido.

No debería importarle que la hubiera buscado.

Pero le importaba.

Se dio la vuelta haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—¿Por qué no está usted en su asiento?

El duque frunció el ceño.

—Vi cómo abandonaba sola el palco.

—Mi hermano sabe dónde estoy.

—Su hermano nunca ha asumido ni una onza de responsabilidad. —Se acercó más a ella—.

Podría sucederle cualquier cosa aquí.

Serena miró exageradamente por el vacío y largo corredor.

—Sí. Resulta muy amenazador.

—Alguien podría querer destruir su reputación. Podrían asaltarla.

—¿Quién?

Darién vaciló.

—¡Cualquiera! ¡Un actor! ¡O un lacayo!

—¿O un duque?

Enarcó las cejas y se detuvo.

—Supongo que me lo merezco.

No se lo merecía. En realidad, no. Serena se volvió hacia la ventana.

—No le he pedido que me siguiera.

Se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual Serena esperó que el duque se marchara. Pero, finalmente, este dijo:

—No. No lo ha hecho.

Serena giró la cabeza al oír aquello.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

El duque se pasó una mano por su negro cabello y Serena abrió mucho los ojos. Aquel era un gesto muy poco característico de él, una señal de su incomodidad.

—Ha sido un error.

Una oleada de decepción le recorrió el cuerpo. Serena hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar el corredor.

—Pues eso tiene fácil solución, su excelencia. Creo que su palco está en el otro lado del teatro.

¿Quiere que llame a un lacayo para que le acompañe? ¿O tiene miedo de que le asalten?

Sus labios formaron una línea recta, la única señal de que había captado el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

—No me refiero a seguirla, pese a que Dios sabe que eso ha sido también un error, aunque uno inevitable. —Se detuvo a pensar sus próximas palabras—. Me refiero a todo lo demás. La apuesta, las dos semanas, la mañana de Hyde Park… —La tarde de Hyde Park —añadió ella en voz queda, y el duque la miró a los ojos.

—Es evidente que hubiese preferido no dar más motivos de cotilleos, pero no lamento haberla salvado. —Había algo en sus palabras, malestar mezclado con una emoción que Serena no supo identificar del todo, pero que desapareció en cuanto siguió hablando, displicentemente—: El resto, no obstante, no puede continuar. No debería haber accedido en un buen principio. Ese fue el error. Ahora comprendo que es incapaz de comportarse con decoro. Nunca debí seguirle la corriente.

Seguirle la corriente.

El significado de sus palabras resonó incluso mientras daba un rodeo para transmitirle lo que realmente quería decir.

No estaba a su altura.

Nunca lo había estado.

Y nunca estaría a la altura de su mundo.

Aunque se había comprometido a intentar cambiar la visión que tenía de ella, de demostrarle que se equivocaba y conseguir que suplicara por su perdón… por su atención… la determinación en su tono de voz la hizo cambiar de idea.

Si dejaba que le hiciera daño, tendría demasiado poder sobre ella. Todos ellos tendrían demasiado poder sobre ella. Había otras personas que no la consideraban inferior porque hubiese nacido en Italia, porque hubiese nacido plebeya, porque se empecinara a enfrentarse a las normas y restricciones de aquel nuevo mundo.

No permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Prefería sentirse enojada.

El enojo, al menos, era una emoción que podía controlar.

Y mientras estuviera enojada, él no ganaría.

—¿Seguirme la corriente? —preguntó, mientras se ponía en pie y se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo—. Puede que esté acostumbrado a que los demás acepten su visión de las cosas, su excelencia, pero yo no soy uno de sus devotos acólitos.

El duque tensó la mandíbula. Serena prosiguió: parecía estar siguiéndome la corriente cuando aceptó el plazo de dos semanas, ni evidentemente hace unos días en Hyde Park. —Darién alzó el mentón, un gesto ligero y firme con una mezcla de ira y convicción—. Me dio dos semanas. Según mis cuentas, aún me quedan diez días.

Serena se acercó más a él, hasta prácticamente tocarle, y oyó el cambio en su respiración, la tensión, que hubiera resultado imperceptible de no estar tan cerca.

De no estar tan enojada.

De no sentirse tan atraída por él.

—Pretendo utilizarlos —le susurró, consciente de que estaba tentando al destino y de que él podía poner fin a todo con una simple palabra.

El tiempo se dilató y fue incapaz de seguir contemplando sus ojos; bajó la mirada a sus labios, a sus líneas firmes y fuertes.

Un error.

De repente, la ventana abierta dejó de airear el teatro. El recuerdo de sus besos inundó el tenue vestíbulo… el deseo de volver a saborear sus labios.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos; su habitual tono se había oscurecido y ahora parecían de un color hosco.

Él también me desea.

Sintió una ardiente oleada en todo el cuerpo.

Darién dio un paso adelante y sus senos rozaron su pecho. Se quedó sin aliento.

—No me necesita para sus escándalos. Ya tiene a un conde comiendo de su mano.

Sus palabras y su proximidad la sumieron en la confusión.

—¿Un conde?

—La he visto con Allendale, riendo e… intimando. —Aquello último lo dijo casi con un gruñido.

—¿Allendale? —repitió Serena como una idiota mientras trataba de aclararse la mente. ¿Qué quería decir? Entonces lo comprendió—. Ah, Seiya.

Sus ojos refulgieron con una luz no demasiado reconfortante.

—No debería referirse a él con semejante familiaridad.

Una brizna de entusiasmo se abrió paso dentro de ella. Parecía enfadado. No… parecía lívido.

Parecía celoso.

La expresión desapareció antes de que pudiera saborearla, oculta detrás de su prudente mirada, pero el valor arraigó de todos modos. Esbozó una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Quiere decir que no debería dirigirme a él por su nombre?

—No por ese nombre.

—Usted no respetó esa regla cuando nos conocimos… Darién. —Susurró su nombre, y su aliento trazó volutas entre ambos, como la tentación.

El duque respiró hondo.

—Debería haberlo hecho Mejor. Oyó la palabra. La detestó pero quería que pensara que era alguien que no era.

—Creo que los dos somos culpables de ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad.

Serena se sintió invadida por la tristeza y la ira.

—Yo no me oculté.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué creí que era…?

—En aquel momento no parecía pensar lo mismo. —Serena levantó el mentón, sus labios casi rozando los del duque.

El deseo que brotaba de él era casi perceptible. Puede que se negara a desearla, pero la deseaba.

Podía sentirlo.

Cuando Darién se inclinó hacia delante, ella contuvo la respiración, esperando volver a saborear aquellos labios inolvidables, deseándolos con una desesperación que jamás admitiría.

El mundo se disipó y solo quedó aquel momento, ambos rodeados de una silenciosa oscuridad, su mirada, su cálido aliento consumiéndola. Su boca se cernió sobre ella y, al sentir su aliento sobre su piel, deseó poder gritar por la expectativa…

—Es un escándalo en potencia.

El aliento de sus palabras le acarició la piel, la agradable sensación se enfrentaba a su significado.

Y entonces dio un paso atrás y se alejó de ella, dejándola sola, insatisfecha y completamente frustrada.

Uno que yo no puedo darme el lujo, - agrego.

Tú me deseas – Ella hizo una mueca al oír la desesperación en la acusación: deseaba, al instante, eso que ella podría tomar de nuevo.

Él era de piedra.

—Por supuesto que la deseo. Tendría que estar muerto para no desearla. Es una mujer brillante, hermosa y reacciona ante mí de un modo que hace que ansíe desarmarla y someterla a mi voluntad. —

Se detuvo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, abiertos como platos—. Pero las acciones tienen consecuencias, señorita Tsukino. Algo que haría bien en recordar antes de lanzarse de cabeza a sus juegos infantiles.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—No soy ninguna niña.

—¿No? No tiene la menor idea de lo que está haciendo. ¿Y si logra enseñarme qué es su preciada pasión, Serena? ¿Qué ocurrirá después?

La pregunta fue como latigazo. No tenía respuesta.

—Nunca en su vida ha pensado en el futuro, ¿verdad? Jamás ha imaginado lo que vendría después de lo que está experimentando aquí y ahora. —Hizo una pausa para añadir de forma cortante—: Si eso no es indicativo de su puerilidad, no sé qué puede serlo.

Serena le odió profundamente. Odió el modo en que la dejó sin respuesta. La manera en que descubría sus debilidades incluso antes que ella misma.

Darién continuó:

—Me retiro de la apuesta. Jamás debí aceptarla. Es un peligro para usted misma y para mí. No tengo tiempo de darle la lección que tanto merece.

Serena sabía que debía mostrarse condescendiente, liberarles a ambos de su estúpido y maldito acuerdo, que amenazaba sus reputaciones, sus sentimientos, su razón.

Pero la furia que sentía era tan acerada que no podía dejarle ganar.

—Usted desea retirarse; yo deseo renegociar. —La palabra era una pulla.

El duque tensó un músculo de su mandíbula.

—Se lo contaré todo a Tenou.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y qué conseguiría con eso? —Se miraron a la tenue luz del vestíbulo, y Serena percibió la furia que brotaba de él. Era tan extraño que el duque mostrara sus sentimientos que la muchacha disfrutó del momento, incapaz de contener el impulso de atizar el fuego—. Tranquilo. No necesito mucho tiempo para doblegarle.

Los ojos del duque se oscurecieron súbitamente y Serena supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

Reconoció la furia apenas controlada en sus tensos músculos y, durante un instante, pensó que la cogería por los hombros y la sacudiría.

—He superado peores amenazas a mi reputación que la que usted representa, señorita Tsukino. No piense ni por un momento que se saldrá con la suya. La tentación no es un contrincante a la altura de la reputación. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Quiere sus diez días? Muy bien. Haga lo que pueda.

—Es lo que pretendo.

—No espere que le ponga las cosas fáciles.

Serena debería haberse regocijado en el modo en que Darién giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, en el modo en que había conseguido resquebrajar su helada armadura.

No obstante, mientras le observaba regresar a su palco —y a la perfecta prometida inglesa que había elegido—, no le embargaba una sensación triunfal.

Sino algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la nostalgia.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

«La grosería es la última prueba de la perfección. Las damas delicadas contienen la lengua.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Los descubrimientos más exquisitos en la modiste no son los lazos de seda, sino los susurros de escándalos…Las mujeres inglesas dedican más tiempo a las compras que el resto de las mujeres europeas.»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Serena se recostó en el diván del probador de la modista. Había pasado más horas de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir en aquella pieza en particular del mobiliario, tapizada con un delicado brocado escarlata lo suficientemente caro y atrevido como para estar a la altura de la propietaria de la tienda.

—No debe de haber visto comprar a las francesas —dijo madame Hebert secamente mientras colocaba con destreza alfileres en la cintura del adorable vestido color arándano que estaba probándose Michiru.

Mina se rio mientras inspeccionaba una tela de terciopelo verde oscuro.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir que las francesas nos superen en una actividad tan importante, ¿verdad? —respondió Michiru con un resoplido

—Después de todo, hemos conseguido que sus mejores modistas crucen el Canal —acudió en su ayuda Mina.

Serena sonrió mientras su amiga evitaba por poco un conflicto diplomático.

—Y, además —continuó Mina—, Michiru lleva demasiado tiempo vistiendo una ropa horrible.

Aún le queda mucho trabajo por delante. Nosotras solo hemos venido para pasarlo bien… —Se interrumpió— Y tal vez para comprar una capa con esta tela verde.

—A su excelencia le sentaría muy bien el terciopelo. —Hebert no levantó la vista de su trabajo—.

¿Puedo sugerirle un vestido de seda que le haga juego? Sería la belleza de un baile de invierno.

Los ojos de Mina se iluminaron cuando Valerie extendió delante de ella la espectacular seda verde, mucho más pesada que la mayoría y con una variedad de tonos verdes que fulguraban bajo la luz.

—Oh, sí… —susurró—. Desde luego que puede sugerirlo.

Serena se rio ante la reverencia que percibió en el tono de su amiga.

—Y con eso, nos pasaremos aquí otra hora —anunció mientras Mina se dirigía hacia un biombo para que le tomaran las medidas y le clavaran alfileres.

—No demasiado ajustado —le dijo Michiru en voz queda a la modista antes de sonreír a Serena—. Si el otoño continúa siendo tan agitado como hasta ahora, no puedo imaginar cómo será el invierno.

Tú también necesitarás nuevos vestidos, ¿sabes? De hecho, aún no hemos hablado de lo que llevarás en tu cena.

—No es mi cena. —Serena soltó una carcajada—. Y seguro que tengo algo adecuado.

—Michiru ha seleccionado a lo mejorcito de los lores de Londres, Serena —intervino Mina desde detrás del biombo—. A cual más elegible.

—Eso he oído.

Michiru examinó el talle de su vestido en el espejo.

—Y todos menos Shields han aceptado la invitación. —Miró a Serena a los ojos a través del espejo—. Incluso Seiya.

Serena ignoró la referencia al conde de Allendale, consciente de que no debía dar alas a Michiru en aquella cuestión. Sin embargo:

—¿Shields no asistirá?

Michiru negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Aún no ha contestado. —Serena contuvo la lengua, consciente de que debía ir con pies de plomo en aquel tema. Si el duque no quería asistir a la cena, ¿qué le importaba a ella?—. Me gustaría encontrar algo bueno en él… pero me resulta tan difícil. Bueno, pasaremos una velada encantadora sin él.

—¿Quiere que le pida a Valerie que le muestre algunas telas, mademoiselle Tsukino? —intervino Hebert, tan buena mujer de negocios como modista.

—No —dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo muchos vestidos. No quiero que mi hermano se arruine hoy.

Michiru buscó la mirada de Serena en un enorme espejo.

—No creas que desconozco vuestro pequeño secreto. Sabes que a él le gusta comprarte ropa y todo lo que quieras. Y sé de dónde proceden sus nuevos libros y partituras.

Serena sonrió. Cuando llegó a Inglaterra, momento en que se sintió completamente desconectada de aquel nuevo mundo y de su nueva familia, había estado convencida de que sus sobrecogedores hermanos la odiarían por lo que ella representaba: a la madre que los había abandonado sin mirar atrás cuando ellos eran solo unos niños. No importaba que la misma madre también la hubiera desatendido a ella.

Pero sus miedos no se habían visto confirmados. Haruca y Nick la habían aceptado. Sin vacilación.

Y mientras su relación continuaba evolucionando, Serena empezó a aprender —mejor tarde que nunca qué era ser una hermana. Como parte de aquella lección inmensamente placentera, ella y su hermano mayor habían iniciado una especie de juego que consistía en hacerse regalos mutuamente.

Serena sonrió a su cuñada, una persona muy importante en la consolidación de la relación que la unía a su hermano, y dijo:

—Hoy no habrá regalos. Aún sigo esperando que la temporada termine antes de necesitar un nuevo armario formal de invierno.

—¡No digas eso! —gritó Mina desde detrás del biombo— ¡Necesito una excusa para ponerme este vestido!

Todas rieron, y Serena observó cómo madame Hebert envolvía con soltura la tela del vestido de Michiru alrededor de su talle. Michiru valoró los pliegues de la tela en el espejo y dijo:

—Es perfecto.

Lo era. Michiru estaba hermosa. Haruca no podría quitarle los ojos de encima, pensó Serena irónicamente.

—No muy ceñido —dijo Michiru.

Era la segunda vez que decía aquello.

Serena por fin comprendió su significado.

—¿Michiru? —dijo buscando la mirada culpable de su cuñada en el espejo. Serena ladeó la cabeza a modo de pregunta silenciosa, y la sonrisa adorable y sincera de Michiru fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

Michiru iba a tener un hijo.

Serena se puso en pie de un salto, rebosante de alegría.

—¡Maraviglioso! —Se acercó a la otra mujer y la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué estamos comprando más vestidos!

Su risa compartida atrajo la atención de Mina desde el otro lado del biombo.

—¿Qué es maraviglioso? —Asomó su rubia cabeza por un lado de la mampara—. ¿Por qué estáis riendo? —Miró a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —Desapareció un instante y volvió a reaparecer de detrás del biombo con un tramo de satén verde pegado al cuerpo, la pobre Valerie pisándole los talones—. ¿Qué me he perdido? —inquirió—. ¡Siempre me lo pierdo todo!

Michiru y Serena volvieron a reír ante el comentario de Mina, y entonces Serena dijo:

—Bueno, tendrás que decírselo.

—¿Decirme qué?

Michiru tenía las mejillas encendidas, y era evidente que le hubiera gustado estar en otro lugar para el anuncio, y no en mitad de un probador en compañía de una de las mejores modistas de Londres.

Serena no pudo contenerse.

—Parece ser que mi hermano ha cumplido con su deber.

—¡Serena! —susurró Michiru, escandalizada.

—¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! —dijo Serena simplemente, y se encogió de hombros.

Michiru sonrió.

—Eres igual que él, ¿sabes?

Había peores insultos viniendo de una mujer que estaba locamente enamorada del él en cuestión.

Mina aún estaba poniéndose al día.

—Ha cumplido… ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Michiru! —Empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, y la sufrida Valerie tuvo que ir a buscar un pañuelo para proteger la seda de las lágrimas de Mina.

Hebert abandonó la habitación, ya fuera para evitar morir asfixiada en un díscolo abrazo o acabar atrapa en la refriega emocional cuando las dos hermanas se agarraron mutuamente y empezaron a reír y a llorar y a reír y a parlotear y a llorar y a reír.

Serena sonrió ante la escena que tenía delante —las dos hermanas felizmente casadas y, aun así, tan unidas— y comprendió que no había lugar para ella en aquella celebración. No envidió su felicidad ni su complicidad.

Lo único que deseaba era poder experimentar ella también aquella sensación de pertenencia tan completa e indiscutible.

Salió del probador para dirigirse a la parte delantera de la tienda, donde madame Hebert se había refugiado momentos antes. La francesa estaba de pie en la entrada de una pequeña antesala, bloqueándole la visión a Serena de otra clienta. Se dirigió hacia una pared repleta de remates: botones, lazos, volantes y encajes. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos algunos complementos, rozando un botón dorado aquí, un encaje festoneado allí, mientras pensaba en la noticia que les había dado Michiru.

En primavera habría dos nuevos miembros de la familia: la mujer de Nick, Rei, también estaba encinta.

Sus hermanos habían conseguido superar sus pasados y el temor a repetir los pecados de su padre y habían dado el inconmensurable paso de casarse por amor. Ahora tenían sus propias familias. Madres, padres e hijos que envejecerían juntos y felices.

Nunca en su vida ha pensado en el futuro, ¿verdad? Jamás ha imaginado lo que vendría después de lo que está experimentando aquí y ahora.

Las palabras que Shields le había dicho en el teatro resonaron en su mente.

Serena tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en su futuro. Su padre había muerto, y a ella la habían metido en un barco, enviado directamente a Inglaterra y entregado a una familia desconocida y a una cultura extraña que nunca la aceptaría. No había futuro para ella en aquel país. Y era más fácil —y mucho menos doloroso— no hacerse ilusiones creyendo otra cosa.

Pero cuando observaba la felicidad con la que Michiru y Mina contemplaban sus idílicos futuros, llenos de amor y de niños, de familia y amigos, le era imposible no envidiarlas.

Aquellas mujeres tenían lo que ella nunca tendría. Lo que nunca se le ofrecería.

Porque Serena no pertenecía a ese mundo. Un mundo lleno de aristócratas donde lo único que importaba era el dinero, los títulos, la buena cuna y el concebir herederos.

Agarró una larga pluma de un jarrón cercano. Seguro que la habían teñido, porque nunca había visto un negro de tal intensidad en una pluma tan larga. No podía ni imaginarse de qué clase de ave podía haber salido. Pero en cuanto la acarició y comprobó su suavidad, supo inmediatamente que era natural. Era impresionante. Bajo el brillo de la luz vespertina, ya no era tan negra. Más bien era una resplandeciente amalgama de azules, púrpuras y rojos tan oscuros y vivos que la hacían parecer negra.

—Aigrette.

La voz de la modista la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Disculpe?

Madame Hebert enarcó una ceja castaño oscuro.

—Tan educada y británica —dijo. Cuando Serena esbozó una media sonrisa, continuó—: La pluma que sostiene. Es de garceta.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creía que las garcetas eran blancas.

—No las negras.

Serena volvió a admirar la pluma.

—Tiene unos colores extraordinarios.

––Como todas las cosas excepcionales —replicó la modista mientras se hacía con un muestrario de encajes—. Le ruego que me disculpe, pero tengo una duquesa esperando a que le enseñe mis telas.

—La aversión en su tono sorprendió a Serena. No era posible que la francesa hablara mal de Mina delante de ella...

—Si los franceses hubieran sido más rápidos, puede que Napoleón hubiera ganado la guerra. —El desdén inundó el ambiente.

Serena se giró de inmediato y miró al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

A menos de tres metros de distancia estaba la mismísima duquesa de Shields.

Era difícil de creer que aquella mujer, tan menuda y pálida, hubiera dado a luz al inmenso y moreno Shields. Serena se esforzó por encontrar algo del duque en su madre. Desde luego no era su piel blanquecina, tan fina que casi parecía transparente; ni tampoco sus ojos.

Aunque aquellos ojos parecían capaces de verlo todo.

Serena contuvo el aliento mientras la duquesa la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo con su fría mirada.

Pero luchó contra la necesidad de mostrarse inquieta ante el silencioso examen al que estaba siendo sometida. Se negaba a permitir que el juicio de aquella mujer le afectara.

Aunque era evidente que le afectaba.

Y por fin vio el parecido entre madre e hijo con una claridad cristalina. Tenían la misma rigidez en el mentón, la misma postura altiva, la misma capacidad para observar las cosas con frialdad y hacer que una persona se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies ante su escrutinio.

El duque se parecía a su madre... en todo lo malo.

Pero la duquesa no tenía el ardor de él.

No había nada en ella, salvo un férreo estoicismo que hablaba de toda una vida llena de prepotencia y carencia de emociones.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que una mujer se volviera de piedra?

Ahora entendía por qué Shields no creía en la pasión.

Era evidente que la duquesa estaba esperando que Serena desviara la mirada. Al igual que su hijo, tenía que demostrar que su ancestral título y posición la hacían mejor que el resto de las personas. Y tal y como la estaba mirando en ese momento, decía a las claras que por supuesto se consideraba mejor que Serena.

Ignorando sus nervios a flor de piel, se mantuvo firme.

—Su excelencia —dijo madame Hebert, inconsciente de la batalla de voluntades que estaba librándose frente a ella—. Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. ¿Querría ver el muestrario ahora?

La duquesa no apartó la vista de Serena.

—No nos han presentado —inquirió con tono seco e intimidatorio, dirigido a recordarle a Serena su impertinencia. A ponerla en su lugar.

Serena no respondió. No se movió ni un ápice y se negó a desviar la mirada.

—¿Su excelencia? —Madame Hebert las miró a ambas. Cuando volvió a hablar, la incertidumbre impregnó su voz—. ¿Me permite presentarle a la señorita Tsukino?

Se produjo un largo silencio que bien podría haber durado segundos u horas. Y entonces la duquesa habló:

—No, no se lo permito.—La estancia pareció quedarse sin oxígeno ante la taxativa orden. Sin apartar la vista de Serena, continuó—: Reconozco que ha conseguido sorprenderme, Hebert. Hubo una época en que su clientela era menos... corriente.

Corriente.

Si el zumbido en sus oídos no hubiera sido tan alto, Serena habría admirado la personalidad calculadora de la anciana. La duquesa había escogido la palabra perfecta; aquella que podía vilipendiarla de la forma más rápida y elaborada posible.

Corriente.

El peor de los insultos que podía infligir alguien que vivía en las alturas.

La palabra resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. Pero en esta ocasión no escuchó a la duquesa.

Sino a su hijo.

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder.

—Y yo siempre he creído que ofrecía sus servicios a gente más civilizada. —Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y tuvo que retener el impulso de taparse la boca con la mano para no seguir hablando.

A pesar de que parecía humanamente imposible, la espalda de la duquesa se enderezó aún más; un gesto que vino acompañado por un erguimiento mayor de su nariz. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras rezumaron un enorme tedio, como si Serena estuviera en un puesto demasiado bajo en el escalafón social como para merecerse una respuesta.

—Por lo visto es cierto lo que dicen. La sangre manda.

Dicho esto, la duquesa de Shields abandonó la tienda. Y aunque pareció llevarse con ella todo el aire de la estancia, cuando cerró la puerta la campanilla tintineó de modo alegre en una irónica apostilla.

—Esa mujer es una arpía.

Serena alzó la vista y vio cómo Mina se acercaba a ella. La preocupación y la ira ensombrecían el rostro de su amiga. Negó con la cabeza.

—Parece que las duquesas pueden comportarse como les plazca.

—Aunque fuera la mismísima reina. No tiene derecho a hablarte de esa forma.

—Si fuera la reina podría hablarme como quisiera —replicó Serena, ignorando el temblor en su voz.

¿En qué estaba pensando para provocar así a la duquesa?

Ese era precisamente el problema. Que no había pensado en absoluto en la duquesa.

Había pensado en unos brillantes ojos azules y en unos rizos negros, y en una mandíbula cuadrada, y en un rostro inflexible que ella quería despertar a la pasión con desesperación... Y por eso había dicho lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza.

—No debería haberle contestado de esa manera. Si esto sale a la luz... será motivo de escándalo.

—Mina hizo un gesto de negación y se dispuso a abrir la boca para, lo más seguro, intentar tranquilizarla, pero Serena esbozó una tímida sonrisa y siguió hablando—. ¿Hago mal si lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que se lo merecía?

Mina sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Claro que se lo merecía! ¡Eso y mucho más! Aborrezco a esa mujer. No me extraña que Shields sea tan estirado. Imagínate lo que tiene que ser que te críe alguien así.

Horrible. Tenía que ser horrible.

En lugar de venirse abajo, Serena sintió cómo recobraba las fuerzas. Tal vez la duquesa de Shields creyera que era superior a ella y al resto del mundo, pero no lo era. Y como no tenía el más mínimo interés en demostrarle nada a esa odiosa mujer, estaba más empeñada que nunca en enseñarle al duque qué era lo que estaba perdiéndose al llevar esa vida llena de helado desdén.

—¿Serena? —Mina interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien? Lo estaré.

Serena alejó de su mente aquella idea y miró a la normalmente inalterable modista, que las observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror en los ojos. Tenía que disculparse con ella.

—Lo siento, madame Hebert. Creo que acaba de perder una clienta importante por mi culpa.

Era lo más honesto que podía hacer. Sabía que a Hebert no le quedaría más remedio que intentar volver a ganarse el favor de la duquesa de Shields. Uno no se quedaba de brazos cruzados mientras una de las mujeres más poderosas de Londres se llevaba su dinero a otra parte. Las repercusiones de un altercado de esa naturaleza podían suponer el fin de una modista si no se manejaban con el tacto adecuado.

—Puede que su excelencia —dijo, mirando a Mina—, y la marquesa —añadió mientras señalaba en dirección a la habitación que servía como probador y donde se encontraba Michiru— puedan ayudarla a reparar el daño que le he ocasionado.

—¡Ja! —Mina todavía seguía furiosa—. Si crees que voy a dedicar un minuto de mi vida a hablar con esa... —Se interrumpió y recuperó la compostura—. Aunque, por supuesto, madame, la ayudaré con sumo gusto.

Finalmente la modista se decidió a hablar.

—No hay nada que reparar. Tengo muchísimo trabajo y no necesito que mi clientela tenga que padecer a la duquesa de Shields. —Serena parpadeó, estupefacta—. Tengo a la duquesa de Rivington en mi tienda, así como a la esposa y a la hermana del marqués de Tenou. Puedo arreglármelas sin esa anciana. —Bajó el tono hasta transformarlo en un susurro lleno de complicidad—. Morirá pronto.

¿Qué me suponen unos pocos años sin su dinero?

Lo dijo con tal desparpajo y naturalidad que nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante unos segundos. A continuación, Mina esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Serena soltó una incrédula carcajada.

—¿Le he mencionado alguna vez lo mucho que me gustan los franceses?

La modista le guiñó un ojo.

—Los extranjeros tenemos que aunar fuerzas, ¿non?

—Oui —sonrió Serena.

—Bon. —Hebert asintió una vez con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué pasa con el duque?

Serena fingió no entender a lo que se refería.

—¿El duque?

Mina le lanzó una mirada afectada.

—Oh, por favor. Eres muy mala disimulando.

—El que le salvó la vida, mademoiselle —explicó la modista con tono burlón—. El hombre supone un auténtico desafío, ¿non?

Serena giró la pluma de garceta con la mano y observó el brillo de sus oscuros colores antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de madame Hebert.

—Oui, pero no de la forma que usted se imagina. No voy detrás de él. Simplemente quiero...

Estremecerle por completo.

Desde luego eso era algo que no podía expresar en voz alta.

Madame Hebert le quitó la pluma de la mano. Después se dirigió hacia la estantería llena de diferentes géneros que tenía en un lateral de la tienda y se agachó para sacar una pieza de tela. Tras extender varios metros del lujoso tejido, miró de arriba abajo a Serena.

—Creo que debería dejar que su hermano le comprara un vestido nuevo.

La modista colocó la pluma sobre el soberbio satén para que pudiera ver el efecto. Era... escandaloso, y pasional, y...La sonrisa perversa de Mina le llegó desde detrás del hombro.

—Oh, ¡es perfecto!

Serena miró de nuevo a la modista.

Con esto conseguiré que se ponga de rodillas.

—¿Cuándo podré tenerlo listo?

La modista enarcó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿Cuándo lo necesita?

—Vendrá a cenar dentro de dos noches.

Mina movió la cabeza pensativa y se puso alerta al instante.

—Pero Michiru ha dicho que no ha aceptado la invitación.

Serena miró a su cuñada, más decidida que nunca.

—Lo hará.

—No es que no quiera que nuestro ejército esté bien financiado, Shields. Solo estoy diciendo que este debate podía haber esperado a la próxima sesión. Tengo una cosecha que requiere mi atención.

Darién arrojó una carta sobre la mesa y le lanzó una mirada perezosa a su oponente, que jugueteaba inquieto con un puro entre los dientes con el gesto típico del que ya se sabe perdedor.

—Creo que le preocupa más perderse la caza del zorro que su cosecha, Fallon.

—Eso también, no voy a negarlo. En todo caso tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasarme todo el otoño en Londres. —El conde de Fallon se descartó de varias cartas y procedió a servirse de otras tantas, con expresión irritada en el rostro—. Y usted tampoco quiere quedarse, reconózcalo.

—No estamos hablando de lo que yo quiera o no —dijo Darién. Lo que era una flagrante mentira.

Todo aquello obedecía a lo que él precisamente quería. Había conseguido que se celebrase una sesión especial parlamentaria para debatir sobre la legislación cartográfica vigente con el fin de mantener alejados a visitantes indeseados de su casa de campo y que nadie pudiera descubrir su secreto.

Mostró sus cartas y añadió:

—Parece que debería pasar más tiempo perfeccionando su juego que buscando formas de eludir sus responsabilidades como par del reino.

Darién recogió sus ganancias, se levantó de la mesa de juego e ignoró la maldición que soltó el conde mientras abandonaba la sala privada y salía al pasillo.

La noche se acercaba, y junto con ella varias invitaciones al teatro y media docena de bailes. Sabía que tenía que volver a su palacete, bañarse, vestirse y salir; cada velada nocturna que pasaba siendo el perfecto retrato del decoro y la elegancia ayudaba a salvaguardar el nombre de su familia.

Daba igual que encontrara tediosos todos esos rituales de la alta sociedad. Era lo que tenía que hacer y punto.

—Shields.

El marqués de Needham y Dolby venía resoplando por la ancha escalera que conectaba con la planta baja del club. Cuando llegó al último escalón apenas podía respirar. Se detuvo unos segundos, apoyó la mano en la reluciente barandilla de madera de roble y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras llenaba su enorme torso del ansiado oxígeno. Los botones de su chaleco amarillo se tensaron lo indecible ante su voluminoso contorno, y Darién se preguntó si no necesitaría una urgente visita al médico.

—¡Justo el hombre con el que estaba deseando encontrarme! —anunció el marqués una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento—. Dígame, ¿cuándo tiene pensando hablar con mi hija?

Teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban, Darién prefirió no contestar. No era el sitio más adecuado para mantener una conversación que quería que fuera completamente privada.

—¿No preferiría unirse a mí en una de las salas del club, Needham?

El marqués no captó la indirecta.

—Tonterías. ¡No hay necesidad de esconder el asunto!

—Me temo que discrepo —dijo Darién, tratando de relajar los músculos de su mandíbula—. Hasta que la dama no dé su consentimiento...

—¡Bobadas! —volvió a gritar el marqués, esta vez con más efusividad.

—Le aseguro, Needham, que no hay muchos que consideren mis palabras como tonterías. Me gustaría mantener el asunto en privado hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con lady Neherenia.

Needham entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues será mejor que se dé prisa, Shields.

Darién apretó los dientes ante aquellas palabras. No le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie. Sobre todo de un estúpido marqués con tan mala puntería.

Pero por lo visto no le quedaba otra opción.

—Lo haré pronto —contestó con un seco asentimiento.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Fallon! —gritó el marqués cuando la puerta de la sala de juegos se abrió y el oponente de Darién salió al pasillo—. No te vas a ningún lado, amigo. ¡Tengo toda la intención de vaciar esos bolsillos tuyos!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás del corpulento marqués y Darién elevó una silenciosa plegaria para que fuera tan malo a las cartas como disparando un arma. No había razón para que Needham tuviera una buena tarde después de haber arruinado la suya.

Continuó andando hasta que llegó al enorme ventanal con vistas a la calle que coronaba la escalera central de White's, y se detuvo a la luz de la tarde para pensar en su próximo movimiento mientras observaba pasar carruajes por la carretera adoquinada.

Debería ir directamente a Dolby House y hablar con lady Neherenia.

Lo único que conseguía cada día que pasaba sin hacerlo era prolongar lo inevitable.

No era como si nunca hubiera pensado en casarse. Al fin y al cabo era el curso natural de los acontecimientos. Un medio para un fin. Necesitaba herederos. Y una esposa que ejerciera de anfitriona.

Pero le molestaba hacerlo en ese momento.

Y le molestaba la razón por la que lo hacía.

Un destello de color al otro lado de la calle captó su atención. Un brillante tono escarlata que destacaba sobre la masa de tonos apagados que vestía el resto de peatones de la calle St. James. Estaba tan fuera de lugar... Darién se acercó un poco más para corroborar que era verdad lo que acababa de ver; una reluciente capa escarlata a juego con un sombrero, una mujer en una zona de hombres. En una calle de hombres.

En su calle. Y cruzando directa hacia su club.

¿Qué clase de mujer usaría un tono así a plena luz del día en St. James?

La respuesta le llegó antes de que la muchedumbre se dispersara y pudiera verle el rostro.

Y cuando ella alzó los ojos y miró a la ventana se vio invadido por una ola de incredulidad tal que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio. No porque ella pudiera verle, porque sabía perfectamente que era imposible y que, por lo tanto, no podía saber que él estaba allí.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿no le había advertido la noche anterior sobre su temerario comportamiento?

¿No le había dado una lección sobre las consecuencias que podían acarrearle sus juegos infantiles?

Sí, lo había hecho. Justo antes de decirle que hiciera lo que pudiera para ganar la apuesta. Y eso era lo que ella precisamente iba a hacer.

No se lo podía creer.

La joven se merecía que un hombre la pusiera sobre sus rodillas y le diera una buena tunda. Y él era el hombre adecuado para tamaña gesta.

Se puso en movimiento al instante. Bajó corriendo las escaleras e ignoró los saludos de los otros miembros del club. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por esperar a que le dieran la capa, el sombrero y los guantes, y abrió la puerta de par en par para atraparla antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de salir corriendo por haber intentando mancillar su reputación de duque impoluto.

Pero Serena no estaba huyendo.

Por el contrario, estaba esperándole, pacientemente, al otro lado de la calle, hablando con su doncella italiana —a quien Darién se prometió ver montada en el siguiente barco que saliera con destino a Italia— como si toda aquella situación fuera perfectamente normal. Como si con ello no estuviera rompiendo once reglas de etiqueta diferentes.

Se dirigió hacia ella, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que haría cuando la alcanzara.

La joven se volvió hacia él en cuanto llegó.

—Debería cruzar la calle con más cuidado, su excelencia. Los atropellos de carruajes son incidentes de lo más normales.

Lo dijo de forma calmada, incluso jovial, como si estuvieran sentados tranquilamente en medio de un salón de cualquier casa en vez de en una calle de Londres que se vanagloriaba de albergar los mejores clubes para hombres.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Esperaba que le mintiera. Que le dijera que había salido de compras y que había tomado la dirección equivocada, o que quería visitar el palacio de St. James y estaba de paso, o simplemente que estaba buscando un coche de alquiler.

—Esperándole, por supuesto.

La verdad lo dejó paralizado.

—A mí.

Serena sonrió, y Darién se preguntó si no habrían intentando drogarle en el club. No podía estar sucediéndole una cosa así.

—Efectivamente.

—¿Tiene la más remota idea de lo inapropiado que es para usted estar en un lugar como este?

¿Esperándome? ¿En la calle?

No podía ocultar la incredulidad en su voz, y odiaba que ella hubiera sido capaz de sustraer aquella emoción de él.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y él pudo observar el perverso brillo que reflejaron sus ojos.

—¿Hubiera sido más o menos impropio que llamara a la puerta del club y le solicitara una audiencia?

Está tomándome el pelo. Seguro. Aun así, sintió que tenía que contestarle.

—Sin lugar a dudas, más.

La sonrisa femenina se hizo más grande.

—Ah. Entonces prefiere esta opción.

—¡No prefiero ninguna! —explotó él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que todavía seguían en medio de la calle en la que estaba su club, de modo que decidió sujetarla por el codo y llevarla de vuelta a la casa de su hermano—. Camine.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no podemos quedarnos aquí. No es apropiado.

—Dales libertad a los ingleses y te prohibirán hasta quedarte quieto en medio de la calle. — Serena empezó a andar, seguida por su doncella.

Darién resistió el impulso de estrangularla y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que me encontraba aquí?

La joven alzó una ceja oscura.

—No es que los aristócratas tengan mucho que hacer, su excelencia. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle.

—No puede decidir que quiere hablar conmigo y salir a buscarme así como así. —Quizá, si la trataba como si fuera un poco corta de entendederas, conseguiría aplacar la ira que en ese momento sentía.

—¿Por qué no?

Quizá no.

—¡Porque no es apropiado!

Ella volvió a ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa.

—Creía que ya habíamos decidido que me preocupa muy poco lo que es o no apropiado. —Darién no respondió. No confiaba en sí mismo para hacerlo de forma adecuada—. Además, si usted decide que quiere hablar conmigo, le doy permiso para buscarme.

—Por supuesto que me da permiso.

—¿Porque es un duque?

—No. Porque soy un hombre.

—Ah —observó ella—. Una razón mucho más convincente, sin duda. —¿Había sarcasmo en su tono? No le importaba. Solo quería volver a casa—. De todos modos, no tenía planeado buscarme, ¿verdad?

Cierto.

—No. No lo tenía.

—Pues por eso he tenido que encargarme del asunto conmigo misma.

No era bueno que le hicieran tanta gracia sus desatinos con el idioma. Era un escándalo andante.

Pero, de alguna manera, había terminado convirtiéndose en su escolta. Algo que no necesitaba en absoluto.

—Por usted misma. —La corrigió.

—Eso mismo.

La ayudó a atravesar Park Lane hasta Tenou House antes de volver a hablar. Todavía seguía enfadado.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que servirle de niñera, Serena. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Ella se detuvo de pronto. Su nombre de pila todavía resonaba entre ambos—. Señorita Tsukino. —Se corrigió, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces ella le sonrió de nuevo. Y sus ojos reflejaron más conocimiento del que una mujer de veinte años debería tener.

—No, su excelencia. Ahora no puede echarse para atrás —dijo Serena con un tono de voz tan bajo y cadencioso que Darién apenas la oyó antes de que el viento se llevara sus palabras. Pero la había escuchado perfectamente. A ella y a la promesa implícita que conllevaba la frase; una promesa que la joven no sabría cómo cumplir.

Aquellas palabras fueron directamente a su epicentro y el deseo se apoderó de él rápidamente y con suma intensidad. Se colocó mejor el sombrero, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a caminar en la misma dirección que el viento, deseando que las hojas otoñales que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos dispersaran también ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —volvió a repetir la pregunta.

—¿Qué son esas otras cosas que tiene que hacer?

Nada que me apetezca hacer. Aunque se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

—Algo que no es de su incumbencia.

—Cierto, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué importante asunto aristocrático requiere de tal forma su presencia como para que no pueda escoltarme hasta mi casa?

No le gustaba la implícita insinuación que escondían sus palabras. Como si llevara una vida ociosa y sin preocupaciones.

—Nosotros también tenemos nuestras metas y objetivos que cumplir.

—¿En serio?

Darién la miró a la cara. Serena estaba sonriéndole.

—Está provocándome.

—Puede.

Qué hermosa es.

Exasperante, pero hermosa..

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer hoy?

Una parte de él se oponía a decirle la verdad. Que tenía previsto visitar a lady Neherenia y proponerle matrimonio. Así que la miró con gesto irónico y contestó:

—Nada importante.

Serena soltó una encantadora carcajada llena de calidez.

Definitivamente, ese día no iría a ver a lady Neherenia.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato antes de llegar a la casa de su hermano. Entonces se giró hacia Serena y la recorrió con la mirada. Estaba preciosa y radiante. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo que despedían sus ojos, y su capa y sombrero escarlatas hacían de ella la antítesis de lo que se consideraba la perfecta dama inglesa. Serena había salido fuera, dejando que el fresco aire otoñal bañara su rostro, en vez de quedarse en casa, bordando al amparo del fuego de la chimenea y tomando una taza de té.

Como seguramente estará haciendo Neherenia en este momento.

Pero Serena era diferente a todo lo que había conocido. A todo lo que había querido. A todo lo que él mismo era.

Era un peligro para sí misma... Y lo más importante de todo, era un peligro para él. Un peligro bello y tentador que encontraba cada vez más irresistible.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó de nuevo, con un tono mucho más suave de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Quiero ganar nuestra apuesta —respondió ella sin más.

Lo único que no puedo darle. Que no puedo permitirme el lujo de darle.

—Sabe que eso no va a suceder.

Ella encogió levemente un hombro.

—Puede que no. Sobre todo si no tenemos oportunidad de vernos.

—Le dije que no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

—Difícil es una cosa, Su Gracia. Pero yo no hubiera esperado que usted se escondiera de mí. – Sus ojos se abrieron ante sus insultaste palabras. – ¿Ocultarme de usted?

—Ha sido invitado a una cena. Y es el único que todavía no ha respondido. ¿Por qué?

—Tenga por seguro que no es porque esté escondiéndome de usted.

—Entonces ¿por qué no responde?

Porque no puedo arriesgarme.

—¿Tiene idea de cuántas invitaciones recibo a lo largo del día? No puedo aceptarlas todas.

Serena sonrió, y a él no le gustó nada la sabiduría que escondió la curva de sus labios.

—¿Entonces declina la oferta?

No.

—Todavía no me he decidido informó, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—.

Teniendo en cuenta la obsesión que tiene por la reputación, no le tenía por una persona tan negligente con su correspondencia. ¿Está seguro de que no está escondiéndose de mí?

—Es para pasado mañana —

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—No estoy escondiéndome de usted.

—¿Acaso tiene miedo a que termine ganando la apuesta?

—En absoluto.

—Entonces, ¿vendrá?

—Por supuesto.

¡No!

Serena esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Excelente. Le diré a lady Tenou que contaremos con su presencia.

Dicho esto, la joven comenzó a subir la escalera que conducía a la entrada de su casa, dejándole allí solo, bajo la menguante luz del atardecer.

Darién la observó marcharse y permaneció en el lugar hasta que vio cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Después se dejó consumir por la furia, pues se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser vencido por una irritante sirena italiana.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

«La hora en una invitación siempre obedece a un propósito. Las damas refinadas nunca llegan tarde.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«No hay comida más suntuosa que la servida con un matrimonio en mente...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Era el último en llegar a la cena. Y lo había hecho a propósito.

Darién bajó de su carruaje y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía a Tenou House. Sabía que estaba infringiendo gravemente las normas de etiqueta, pero todavía tenía la sensación de que acudía a aquella cena manipulado, así que se permitió el perverso placer de llegar varios minutos tarde. Por supuesto que luego ofrecería sus disculpas, pero así Serena sabría que no le interesaba lo más mínimo que una mujer impulsiva le manejara de esa forma.

Eres el duque de Shields. No permitas que se olvide de algo así tan fácilmente.

Cuando le abrieron la puerta de entrada y pudo ver que el amplio recibidor de la mansión estaba vacío, lo que demostraba aquello que precisamente se había imaginado —que habían empezado a cenar sin él—, no pudo reprimir la sensación de triunfo que le invadió.

Entró en la casa y dejó su sombrero, capa y guantes al lacayo que tenía al lado. Después fue hacia la ancha escalera central que le conduciría hasta la segunda planta y al comedor. El ruido de la tranquila conversación que estaba manteniéndose escaleras arriba se hizo más fuerte a medida que iba acercándose, hasta que giró por el largo e iluminado pasillo y entró en el enorme salón, donde los invitados esperaban a que comenzara la cena.

Habían retrasado la cena por él.

Lo que le hizo sentir como un auténtico zopenco.

No obstante, nadie parecía estar molesto por tener que esperarle. De hecho todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo estupendamente, sobre todo el círculo de solteros que rodeaba a Serena, de la que solo pudo ver la masa de relucientes rizos de color oro que llevaba recogida en lo alto de la cabeza.

Y entonces tuvo claro el motivo de aquella cena.

Lady Tenou estaba jugando a hacer de casamentera.

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por un sonoro coro de risas provenientes del grupo en el que estaba Serena, y pudo distinguir perfectamente su encantadora y audible sonrisa del resto, más bajas y masculinas. Aquella colección de sonidos le puso a Darién los nervios a flor de piel. No se había esperado algo como aquello.

Y además se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Qué alegría que hayas decidido unirte a nosotros, Shields.

La sarcástica bienvenida de Tenou sacó a Darién de su ensimismamiento. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar al marqués y centró su atención en su esposa.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, milady.

La marquesa era un compendio de refinamiento y elegancia.

—No es necesario, su excelencia. De hecho, este tiempo de más que nos ha concedido nos ha ofrecido la oportunidad de mantener una agradable conversación.

El educado recordatorio del grupo de hombres que no dejaban de esbozar sonrisas bobaliconas y que rodeaba a Serena hizo que volviera a dirigir su atención hacia aquella zona del salón. Ocultó sus pensamientos y fue observando cómo uno a uno iban abandonando el grupo para sentarse a la mesa, dejando solo al conde de Allendale, y cogida de su brazo, a Serena...

Que llevaba el vestido más magnífico que jamás hubiera visto.

No era de extrañar que el resto de los hombres parecieran tan extasiados al verla.

El vestido era de por sí un escándalo de tamaño mayúsculo. De seda del color de la medianoche, resplandecía bajo la luz de las velas, dando la impresión de que lo que envolvía a Serena era el mismísimo cielo nocturno y no un simple trozo de tela. Tenía una combinación de rojos oscuros, azules y púrpuras que hacían que la prenda pareciera de un color impresionantemente vívido y, al mismo tiempo, que careciera de una tonalidad concreta. El corte del corpiño era demasiado bajo y dejaba a la vista una enorme extensión de su cremosa piel, tan prístina y pálida, que tentaba a acercarse a ella. A tocarla.

Serena lucía el vestido con descaro y una total confianza en sí misma; más de la que ninguna otra mujer de las que estaban en aquel salón —o en todo Londres— sería capaz de mostrar.

Seguro que ella sabía que vestir de negro provocaría un escándalo. Que la haría parecer una diosa.

Que haría que los hombres —que él— no quisieran hacer otra cosa que quitárselo y poseerla allí mismo.

Darién hizo a un lado aquel impropio pensamiento, aunque no pudo evitar verse invadido por un intenso deseo de quitarse la chaqueta y cubrirla de la mirada del resto de los hombres.

Tenou tenía que saber que aquel vestido era completamente inadecuado y que su hermana estaba llamando la peor de las atenciones. Así que miró al marqués con fría determinación, pero se lo encontró sentado tan tranquilo en la cabecera de la mesa, como si no se hubiera percatado de nada.

Y entonces Serena pasó a su lado en un susurro de seda y grosellas rojas, escoltada por el conde de Allendale. Se sentó en medio de la suntuosa mesa y sonrió a todos aquellos presuntos caballeros, que desde ese momento solo tuvieron ojos para ella.

Quería matar a todos esos molestos mequetrefes con sus propias manos por mirarla de esa manera tan indecorosa.

No tendría que haber aceptado aquella invitación. Cuantos más minutos pasaba con esa mujer tan impetuosa e imposible más perdía su preciado control.

Aunque tampoco debería preocuparse por aquella sensación.

Tomó asiento al lado de la marquesa de Tenou, en el lugar de honor que le habían reservado como duque invitado que no formaba parte de la familia. Mientras se servían los tres primeros platos, conversó con lady Tenou, Rivington y su hermana, lady Talbott, e intentó hacer caso omiso de la actividad que se desarrollaba en el centro de la mesa, donde la colección de caballeros —que superaba en número al de damas asistentes— intentaba ganarse la atención de Serena.

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible ignorar a Serena mientras reía y bromeaba con todos los de la mesa, ofreciéndoles su amplia y cálida sonrisa y sus deslumbrantes miradas. Así que, al mismo tiempo que medio participaba en los debates que se suscitaron en torno a él, en seguida se vio siguiendo con la mirada todos sus movimientos. Estaba departiendo con tres hombres que tenía frente a sí —Longwood, Brearley y West—; ninguno contaba con título nobiliario y debían su posición social únicamente a méritos propios, y los tres estaban manteniendo una encarnizada lucha por ver quién conseguía llamar la atención de la joven.

West, el editor de La Gaceta, estaba entreteniéndola con una estúpida historia sobre un periodista en un carnaval.

—... Y os digo esto, ¡por lo menos devolvió el sombrero!

—¿El del periodista? —preguntó Longwood, como si los dos hombres estuvieran protagonizando un espectáculo ambulante.

—¡El del oso!

Serena se echó a reír, al igual que el resto de las personas a su alrededor.

Darién bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

¿Por qué no le han buscado un marido potencial entre miembros de la aristocracia? No hacía falta que cayera tan bajo como para casarse con un plebeyo.

En el transcurso del cuarto plato, fue lord Stanhope quien acaparó casi por completo la atención de Serena. Un hombre como él, conocido por sus dos únicos amores, el juego y las mujeres, sería un terrible partido para la joven. Aunque para ser honestos tenía que reconocer que casi siempre ganaba a las cartas, pero seguro que Tenou no quería ver casada a su hermana con tamaño calavera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a mirar de reojo al marqués, que parecía estar tan absorto en Stanhope como la propia Serena. Entonces Darién entendió perfectamente la lógica de todo aquello.

Un libertino disfrutaba con la compañía de otros libertinos.

Durante el quinto plato, hizo todo lo que pudo por no fijarse en la elegante mandíbula de Serena y en su largo y grácil cuello. E ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de posar sus labios en el punto en el que este se unía al hombro; ese punto que olería a ella, tan cálido y suave que querría lamerlo eternamente.

Sabía que no debería mirarla, pero todo en ella le atraía. Era una sirena.

Si no tenía cuidado, le arrastraría a las profundidades del mar y moriría ahogado.

Otro estallido de risas le trajo de vuelta al presente, a aquella velada. La conversación fue variando de tema. Hablaron de la temporada de otoño, de política, de arte, música... sin que los caballeros presentes dejaran de estar pendientes de cada una de las palabras que Serena decía con la típica musicalidad de su voz.

El conde de Allendale empezó a contar anécdotas del cortejo de lord y lady Tenou. Serena centró toda su atención en la historia y no apartó ni un segundo su resplandeciente mirada del cuñado del marqués. Darién sintió una dolorosa punzada de decepción en las entrañas. ¿Qué sentiría si fuera él el objeto de tal atención? ¿Si fuera el hombre que provocara una respuesta tan entusiasta?

—Solo diré que nunca he visto a dos personas que estuvieran tan predestinadas a estar juntos — comentó Allendale, que miró a Serena con una profundidad que a Darién no le pasó desapercibida.

Serena sonrió.

—Es una lástima que mi hermano no se diera cuenta antes.

Mientras el resto de la mesa irrumpía en carcajadas, la sonrisa del conde acompañó a la de la italiana. Era la segunda vez que Darién veía a Allendale prestar especial atención a la joven, y no se le escapó el hecho de que el tema que había traído a colación era convenientemente romántico para un intento de acercamiento.

Darién se recostó en la silla.

Allendale era completamente inapropiado para ella. Tenía un carácter demasiado bondadoso.

Demasiado jovial. Serena se lo llevaría por delante antes de que le diera tiempo de saber quién le había golpeado.

No es suficiente hombre para ella.

Volvió a mirar a Tenou, esperando que el marqués se hubiera dado cuenta del cuestionable intercambio de miradas entre su hermana y su cuñado, pero Tenou, que solo tenía ojos para su esposa, alzó su copa y brindó por ella.

—Estoy esforzándome mucho tratando de recompensar mi falta de premura.

Darién desvió la mirada, incómodo ante el obvio afecto que se profesaban los marqueses, y se fijó de nuevo en Serena. Los ojos azules de la joven se habían suavizado por el momento íntimo que estaban viviendo.

Por el momento demasiado íntimo.

Este no es mi lugar.

No con ella. Ni con su familia y la forma tan natural con la que se desenvolvían, hablando con total libertad y haciendo que, incluso en una cena formal como aquella, el resto de los invitados se sintieran tan cómodos.

Eran tan diferentes a su familia.

Tan cautivadores.

No, aquello no era para él.

Con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, la marquesa también alzó su copa.

—Y ya que estamos brindando, creo que es de justicia brindar por su excelencia y el papel que desempeñó al rescatar a nuestra Serena, ¿no estás de acuerdo, esposo mío?

Aquellas palabras dirigidas a su marido, tomaron por sorpresa a Darién. Antes de su matrimonio, lady Michiru Hartwell había sido un florero de primer orden que nunca había llamado la atención de nadie. Por lo visto ahora había encontrado su voz.

Tenou elevó su copa.

—Una idea excelente, mi amor. Por Shields. Con toda mi gratitud.

Todos los presentes se unieron al brindis y bebieron en honor a Darién, que se debatió entre el respeto que le inspiró la forma en que aquella familia conseguía manipular a la sociedad —al hacer público su agradecimiento, minimizaban la aventura de Serena y evitaban las malas lenguas— y la furia que sintió al verse utilizado de ese modo.

La duquesa de Rivington interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos al inclinarse hacia él y sonreírle llena de complicidad.

—Considérese debidamente advertido, su excelencia. Ahora que ha salvado a un miembro tan querido de nuestra familia, no podrá escaparse tan fácilmente.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Todos excepto Darién, que esbozó una sonrisa educada y bebió un trago.

—He de admitir que lo lamento por su gracia —intervino Serena, con una ligereza en su tono que él no se creyó—. Seguro que esperaba que su heroísmo le acarreara algo más que nuestra constante compañía.

Estaba empezando a aborrecer aquella conversación. Adoptando una de sus miradas de aburrimiento ducal, dijo:

—No hubo nada de heroico en mis actos.

—Su modestia hace que nos sintamos avergonzados, Shields —gritó Stanhope vivazmente—. Todos nosotros aceptaríamos encantados la gratitud de una dama tan bella.

Observó cómo servían un plato delante de él e ignoró a Stanhope fingiendo cortar un trozo de cordero.

—¡Cuéntenos lo que pasó! —pidió West.

—Preferiría no hablar del tema, señor West —dijo con sonrisa forzada—. Sobre todo no con un periodista delante. Ya he tenido suficiente con vivirlo.

Aquello no fue muy bien recibido por el resto de los asistentes, que pedían que les contase la historia.

Darién permaneció en silencio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con su excelencia. —El murmullo que habían suscitado sus palabras se calmó ante la suave declaración con acento italiano. Sorprendido, Darién alzó la vista y miró a Serena—. No hay mucho que contar. Me salvó la vida. Y sin él... —Hizo una breve pausa. Darién no quería que terminara la frase. Serena sonrió y continuó—: Bien, solo puedo decirle que agradezco mucho que fuera al parque aquella tarde. —Se dirigió de nuevo al resto de los invitados, con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Y agradezco mucho más que supiera nadar.

Toda la mesa prorrumpió en un aplauso colectivo ante sus palabras, pero él apenas lo oyó. En aquel momento lo hubiera dado todo por poder estar a solas con ella. Algo que le afectó profundamente.

—Venga, vamos —dijo Allendale, alzando su copa—. Por el duque de Shields.

Todos volvieron a brindar y Darién eludió la mirada de Serena para que ella no sospechara todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Aunque tenga que replantearme lo que pienso de usted, Shields —ironizó Tenou—. Se lo agradezco.

—Y ahora no solo se ha visto obligado a cenar con nosotros, sino que también tendrá que aceptar nuestra gratitud —añadió Serena desde el otro lado de mesa.

Todos los presentes sonrieron para aliviar la seriedad del momento. Todos, excepto Serena. Y en esa ocasión fue ella la que bajó la vista hacia su plato.

Entonces él se detuvo a pensar en su pasado en común, en las cosas que se habían dicho, cómo habían arremetido el uno contra el otro con la intención de herirse mutuamente. Escuchó las palabras que habían salido de su propia boca, lo cortante que había sido con ella, cómo la había arrinconado sin dejarle otra opción que rendirse o luchar.

Y eso era lo que Serena había hecho. Luchar de forma soberbia.

De repente, lo único que quería hacer era decírselo.

Quería que supiera que no la encontraba corriente, ni infantil, ni conflictiva. Sino que creía que era una mujer notable.

Y quería empezar de nuevo.

Aunque únicamente fuera porque Serena no se merecía sus críticas.

O quizás por más cosas.

Si fuera tan fácil.

La puerta del salón se abrió, para dar paso a un sirviente de avanzada edad que se dirigió discretamente hacía Tenou. Cuando llegó a su objetivo se inclinó y le susurró unas palabras al marqués... que se quedó paralizado hasta tal punto que el tenedor que sostenía en una mano cayó al suelo en un sonoro estrépito.

Todas las conversaciones cesaron al instante.

Estaba claro que lo que quiera que acabaran de comunicarle no eran buenas noticias.

Tenou se había quedado lívido. La marquesa se levantó al instante y rodeó la mesa en busca de su marido, sin importarle lo que los invitados pudieran pensar o que estuviera montando una escena con dicho comportamiento.

Serena rompió el silencio y preguntó llena de preocupación:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se trata de Nick?

—¿Haruca?

Todas las miradas volaron hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde estaba la mujer que se había dirigido a Tenou por su nombre de pila.

—Dio —el susurró de Serena apenas fue audible, pero Darién lo escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Quién es?

Darién no supo quién formuló la pregunta, pues estaba demasiado pendiente de Serena y de la mezcla de miedo, enfado e incredulidad que reflejaba su rostro.

Demasiado pendiente de la respuesta que la joven estaba susurrando en italiano.

—Es nuestra madre.

Su madre tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Tan alta, esbelta e intocable como la última vez que la vio.

De repente, Serena volvía a tener diez años...

Había abandonado el muelle de carga manchada de chocolate y perseguido a su gato por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, donde llamó a gritos a su padre desde el iluminado patio central.

Entonces una puerta se abrió, y su madre salió al balcón superior con su típico gesto desinteresado.

—Silenzio, Serena. La damas no gritan.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Sí, deberías sentirlo. —Ikuko Tsukino se inclinó sobre la baranda—. Estás hecha un asco. Parece que tengo un hijo en vez de una hija. —Agitó perezosamente una mano hacia la puerta de entrada—.

Vete al río y lávate un poco antes de volver a casa.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta doble con su vestido rosa pálido.

Nunca más volvió a ver a su madre.

Hasta ahora.

—¿Haruca? —Volvió a repetir su madre, entrando en el salón con total desenvoltura, como si no hubieran transcurrido veinticinco años desde que había celebrado sus propias cenas en esa misma mesa. Como si no estuviera siendo observada por una habitación atestada de gente.

No era que eso fuera a detenerla. A su madre siempre le había encantado ser el centro de atención. Cuanta más escandalosa fuera su conducta, mejor.

Y sin lugar a dudas aquello iba a ser un escándalo.

Al día siguiente nadie se acordaría de lo sucedido en el Serpentine.

La mujer alzó las manos.

—Había satisfacción en su voz—. ¡Fíjate en el hombre en que te has convertido!

¡Nada menos que en marqués!

Se había parado justo detrás de Serena y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que su hija también estaba en el salón. Un ruido ensordecedor empezó atronar en los oídos de Serena y cerró los ojos para evitar escucharlo. Por supuesto que su madre no se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Por qué habría de esperar lo contrario?

Si lo hubiera hecho, la habría mirado. Le habría dicho algo.

Habría querido ver a su hija.

—¡Haruca!

¿No?

—Oh, ¡parece que he interrumpido vuestra velada! Supongo que tendría que haber esperado hasta mañana, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de casa mi un segundo más.

Casa.

Serena se estremeció ante aquellas palabras.

Los caballeros que había en la mesa se levantaron al unísono. Sus modales, aunque tardíos, fueron impecables.

—Oh, por favor, no se levanten. —La voz de su madre le llegó dura, en un perfecto inglés y con algo más... Un cierto toque de astucia femenina—. Volveré al recibidor hasta que Haruca pueda dedicarme algo de su tiempo.

Terminó la frase con una cadencia de diversión que irritó a Serena. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza lo justo para poder ver a su hermano, que tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y miraba a su madre con helada determinación. A su lado estaba Michiru, furiosa y con los puños cerrados.

Si la situación no amenazara con transformar a Serena en una completa desquiciada, le hubiera hecho bastante gracia ver a su cuñada actuar de esa manera, dispuesta a luchar contra cualquier dragón con tal de defender a su marido.

Pero claro, si alguna vez existieron los dragones, su madre fue uno de ellos.

La enorme pausa que siguió a la declaración de su madre hizo que pareciera que el silencio se había apoderado del salón. Hasta que Michiru habló.

—Bennett —dijo con una inusitada calma—, ¿sería tan amable de acompañar a la signora Tsukino a la sala verde? Estoy segura de que el marqués la seguirá en un momento.

Por lo menos el anciano mayordomo parecía entender que había sido el heraldo del que sin duda sería el mayor escándalo de Londres desde que... Bueno, desde la última vez que se vio en la ciudad a Ikuko Hathbourne St. Winston Tsukino. El hombre prácticamente saltó para cumplir cuanto antes las instrucciones de la marquesa.

—¡Signora Tsukino! —exclamó su madre con una vivaz carcajada. La misma que Serena recordaba que solía soltar como preludio a una mentira—. Nadie me ha llamado así desde que dejé Italia.

Todavía soy la marquesa de Tenou, ¿o no?

—No. —La voz de Tenou sonó crispada y llena de ira.

—¿Estás casado? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Entonces yo soy la marquesa viuda!

Y con esa simple frase, Serena dejó de respirar. Su madre acababa de renunciar a una década de matrimonio, a un marido, a una vida en Italia.

Y a su propia hija.

Frente a una docena de personas que no tendrían el menor reparo en contar la historia a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a conservar la calma.

Se centró en insuflar oxígeno a sus pulmones, en vez de en el hecho de que su legitimidad, gracias a unas pocas palabras de una mujer olvidada desde hacía mucho tiempo, acababa de ser cuestionada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada que menos le apetecía ver.

El duque de Shields no estaba mirando a su madre. Estaba mirándola a ella. Y odió lo que vio en sus normalmente fríos e indescifrables ojos.

Lástima.

El bochorno y la vergüenza la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, y enrojecieron sus mejillas.

Estaba empezando a encontrarse realmente mal.

No podía permanecer en el salón ni un segundo más.

Tenía que marcharse de allí.

Antes de hacer algo totalmente inaceptable.

Se puso de pie y empujó la silla hacia atrás, sin importarle el hecho de que las damas nunca se levantaban de la mesa en mitad de una cena, sin importarle que con ello estuviera rompiendo las ridículas reglas de etiqueta de aquel ridículo país.

Y se marchó.

La cena terminó casi inmediatamente después de la llegada de la marquesa viuda, o la signora Tsukino, o quienquiera que fuese aquella mujer. Todos los comensales se retiraron apresurados, aparentemente para darle a la familia el tiempo y el espacio necesarios para afrontar tan devastadora llegada, aunque según su opinión muchos lo hicieron con el repugnante propósito de poder contar de primera mano lo acontecido en las veladas sociales que se producirían esa misma noche.

Darién solo podía pensar en Serena: en su expresión mientras escuchaba la aguda risa de su madre; en sus enormes y conmovedores ojos cuando esa infame mujer soltó la escandalosa declaración de que no era una Tsukino, sino una St. Winston; en cómo abandonó el salón, con los hombros erguidos y la cabeza alta, llena de orgullo.

Observó cómo los coches de caballos de los invitados traqueteaban calle abajo, y medio escuchó al duque y a la duquesa de Rivington discutir sobre si debían quedarse al lado de los Tenou o dejarlos tranquilos para que asimilaran el mal trago.

Antes de subir al carruaje pudo oír a la duquesa preguntar en voz baja:

— Por lo menos deberíamos ver cómo está Serena, ¿no crees?

—Déjala sola esta noche, cariño —contestó Rivington. Después cerró la portezuela y salieron en dirección a su casa.

Darién apretó los dientes. ¡Qué respuesta más patética! Por supuesto que deberían haber ido a ver a Serena. Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que la joven no estuviera planeando regresar a Italia en plena madrugada.

No yo, por supuesto.

Subió a su propio carruaje y se acordó de ella en otra noche escandalosa

Serena no es problema mío.

Darién no podía afrontar otro escándalo. Tenía una familia propia de la que preocuparse. Seguro que la joven estaba bien. O al menos terminaría estándolo. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que inmunizarse contra la vergüenza.

¿Y si no lo consigue?

Con una maldición, golpeó el techo del carruaje y ordenó al cochero que diera la vuelta. Sabía perfectamente adónde iba.

Serena estaba en los establos.

Varios mozos de cuadra merodeaban por los alrededores y en cuanto vieron al duque de Shields se acercaron al instante. Darién los saludó con un gesto de la mano y entró en el edificio, sin otra cosa en mente que encontrarla.

Caminó sin ocultar sus pasos por la larga hilera de establos, guiándose por el sonido de los susurros en italiano y el suave frufrú del vestido de la joven.

Cuando llegó a su destino se detuvo junto a la entrada, impresionado por la imagen de ella.

Serena estaba dándole la espalda y cepillaba con un cepillo de cerdas duras a su yegua con pasadas firmes y cortas que venían acompañadas del sonido de su respiración. De vez en cuando el animal cambiaba de posición y volvía la cabeza en busca de mayor atención. Cuando Serena le acariciaba el hocico blanco, la yegua era incapaz de contener el placer que le producía y resoplaba golpeando suavemente el hombro de la joven.

Darién no podía culpar al animal por pavonearse ante tal muestra de afecto.

—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí —susurró Serena en italiano, mientras se encargaba del ancho lomo de la yegua—. Y si no hubiera estado aquí, si no hubiera venido a este país, lo más seguro es que ni reconociera los años que pasó conmigo. —Después de decir aquello se quedó callada durante un rato y el único sonido que se escuchó fue el ligero roce de su vestido de seda y algún que otro suspiro de tristeza.

A Darién se le ablandó el corazón. Ya era bastante malo que una madre te abandonara, pero escuchar cómo rechazaba la vida que había compartido contigo tenía que ser un golpe aún más duro.

El sonido del cepillo paró.

—No es que me importe si lo reconoce o no.

Percibió la flagrante mentira en sus palabras y sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impidió respirar con normalidad.

—Quizá ahora podamos volver a Italia, Lucrezia. —Apoyó la frente en la negra paleta de la yegua

—. Puede que ahora Haruca se dé cuenta de que quedarme aquí fue una idea terrible.

Aquellas palabras apenas susurradas, tan honestas, tan llenas de dolor y de pesar, casi fueron su perdición. Desde el momento en que la conoció, creyó que disfrutaba con el escándalo que siempre parecía perseguirla. Que lo buscaba, que lo ansiaba.

Pero ahora que la veía allí, en ese oscuro establo, cepillando a su impresionante yegua con aquel vestido absolutamente espectacular y desesperada por escapar de los acontecimientos de aquella noche, lo entendió todo.

A Serena no le gustaba el escándalo.

Más bien era la cruz que tenía que soportar.

Sus palabras descaradas y la facilidad con la que parecía llevarlo todo no eran sinónimo de placer alguno, sino su particular instinto de supervivencia.

Darse cuenta de aquello fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pero no cambia nada.

—Me apuesto lo que quiera a que su hermano no permitirá que se marche —dijo también en italiano.

Serena se dio la vuelta al momento, y a Darién no le pasaron desapercibidos el miedo y el nerviosismo que cruzaron por sus ojos azules, aunque fueron inmediatamente reemplazados por una profunda irritación.

No ha perdido ni un ápice de su fuego.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? —preguntó en inglés. A continuación dio un paso atrás y se pegó a un flanco de la yegua, que retrocedió un poco y emitió un resoplido alterado.

Darién se quedó quieto, pues creyó que si se movía podría asustarla.

—El suficiente.

Serena recorrió con mirada nerviosa el establo, como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape, aterrorizada por su presencia. Pero un instante después pareció darse cuenta de que ella nunca se asustaba por nada y le miró entrecerrando sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Escuchar a escondidas es un hábito de lo más reprochable.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la entrada, dando así más espacio a la joven.

—Puede añadirlo a mi lista de defectos deleznables.

—No hay suficiente papel en Inglaterra para enumerarlos todos.

Darién enarcó una ceja.

—Sus palabras me hieren.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Ojalá fuera así. ¿No tiene otro lugar al que ir?

Así que esas tenían. Serena no quería hablar de lo sucedido. Se quedó observándola mientras volvía a cepillar los flancos de la yegua.

—Estaba invitado a una cena, pero terminó antes de lo previsto.

—Qué aburrido suena eso —replicó ella secamente con voz áspera—. ¿No debería estar en su club? ¿No tendría que estar contando el devastador golpe a nuestra reputación a una panda de aristócratas elegantes en medio de una humareda de puros mientras beben whisky robado del norte de Inglaterra?

—¿Qué sabe usted de puros?

Serena le miró por encima del hombro.

—En Italia no tenemos normas tan restrictivas.

Ahora le tocó a él el turno de mostrarse sarcástico.

—¿De veras? No me había dado cuenta.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar en este establo, mirando cómo cepillo a mi caballo.

—Con un vestido de noche.

El vestido más increíble que he visto en mi vida.

Serena hizo uno de sus típicos encogimientos de hombros.

—No me diga que también hay una regla para esto.

—¿Una regla sobre damas vestidas de noche para acicalar caballos?

—Sí.

—No, tan precisa no.

—Excelente. —Continuó con su tarea.

—Dicho esto, he de reconocer que nunca he visto a una dama tan bien ataviada cepillando a un caballo.

—Y sigue sin hacerlo.

Él se quedó parado.

—¿Perdón? —Que todavía no ha visto a una dama haciendo algo así. Creo que si algo ha quedado claro esta noche es que no soy una dama, ¿no? —Le dio un ligero golpecito a la testuz de la yegua y se inclinó para inspeccionarle un casco—. No tengo el linaje requerido para ostentar tal honor.

Dicha declaración hizo que la conversación diera un giro y el aire se volviera más cargado.

Serena se volvió hacia él y le miró completamente seria.

—¿Por qué ha venido?

Ni yo mismo lo sé.

—¿Cree que porque mi madre ha regresado puede venir a los establos y que yo me comportaré como lo haría ella? —Las palabras flotaron en el ambiente, directas e hirientes. A Darién le hubiera encantado zarandearla por pronunciarlas. Por degradar de ese modo la preocupación que había sentido por ella. Por sugerir que no era mejor que su madre. Pero Serena no había terminado aún—. ¿O acaso es porque no ha podido resistir la oportunidad de enumerar las nuevas razones por las que soy mercancía dañada? Le aseguro que no hay nada que pueda decir que no haya pensado yo ya.

Se lo merecía, o eso suponía, pero le fue imposible no defenderse. ¿De verdad creía que utilizaría lo acontecido aquella noche para echárselo en cara?

—Serena, yo... —Se dispuso a acercarse a ella, pero la joven levantó una mano para que se quedara en su sitio.

—No me diga que esto lo cambia todo, Shields.

Nunca le había llamado así. Siempre se había dirigido a él como «su excelencia», con ese tono socarrón que le ponía de los nervios. O como «Darién». Pero ahora, con la gravedad de aquel momento, había decidido usar su título. Y ese cambio le inquietaba.

La joven se rio; un sonido frío y crispado que no era propio de ella.

—Por supuesto que no —continuó ella—. Esto solo ha conseguido poner de relieve lo que usted ya sabía. Lo que ha sabido desde el principio. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Que era un escándalo en potencia? —Ladeó la cabeza, con un simulado gesto pensativo—. Puede que ya hubiera explotado.

Pero si quedaba alguna duda, la mujer que apareció esta noche en nuestro salón es más que suficiente para disiparla, ¿verdad? —Hubo un largo silencio antes de que añadiera, en italiano y tan bajo que Darién no estuvo seguro de haberlo escuchado—. Ha vuelto a arruinarlo todo. Otra vez.

Sus palabras rezumaban una tristeza devastadora; una tristeza que resonó entre ambos hasta que Darién se vio incapaz de soportarla.

—Ella no es como tú —dijo en su lengua, como si fuera más fácil que ella le creyera si hablaba en italiano.

Aunque, como era de esperar, no lo hizo.

Pero yo sí que lo creo.

—¡Sciocchezze! —Los ojos femeninos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia mientras le gritaba que lo que acababa de decir era un sinsentido. Después se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y continuó hablando, aunque a Darién le resultó muy difícil escucharla por el sonido que hizo al cepillar a la yegua con excesivo vigor—. Ella es de donde vengo. En lo que me convertiré. ¿No es así como funciona?

Las palabras penetraron en él, causándole una furia irracional contra ella por pensar aquello.

Incapaz de detenerse, se acercó a la joven, le dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en ella mientras la sostenía por los hombros.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Escuchó la rudeza de su propio tono e intentó suavizarlo, pero falló estrepitosamente—. ¿Por qué lo piensas siquiera? Serena volvió a reírse, y de nuevo lo hizo con dureza y sin humor.

—No soy la única que lo hace. ¿No era eso lo que tú pensabas? ¿No son esas palabras las que tanto os gusta decir a los aristócratas? Venga, su excelencia. He conocido a tu madre. —Y entonces, cambió al inglés—. La sangre manda, ¿no?

Darién se quedó quieto. Había escuchado eso miles de veces; era una de las frases favoritas de su progenitora.

—¿Te dijo ella eso?

—¿No es lo mismo que me has dicho otras veces? —Alzó la barbilla, orgullosa y desafiante.

—No.

Serena torció una comisura de la boca en un gesto de desaire.

—No con esas palabras. Aunque para ti sí que son ciertas, ¿verdad? Siempre mirando desde tu pedestal a las personas que no son de tu mismo rango. «La sangre manda». El lema del duque del desdén.

El duque del desdén.

Ya lo había oído antes. El apodo que se murmuraba a su paso. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo acertado del nombre. De la realidad que escondía.

La emoción es para las masas.

Siempre había sido más fácil ser «el duque del desdén» que dejarles ver el resto de él. La parte que no era tan despectiva.

Odiaba que Serena conociera aquel sobrenombre. Que pensara que él era así. Se encontró con su brillante mirada azul, tan a la defensiva y llena de ira. Podía lidiar con eso. Pero no con su tristeza.

No podía soportar su tristeza.

Serena pareció leerle el pensamiento y destelló furia por cada poro de su cuerpo.

¡No te atrevas a compadecerte de mí! ¡No quiero tu lástima! —Intentó zafarse de su agarre—. Prefiero tu indiferencia.

Las palabras le sorprendieron hasta tal punto que tuvo que soltarla.

—¡No!

—¿Mi indiferencia?

—Eso es lo que es, ¿no? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Apatía?

Ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Crees que lo que siento por ti es apatía? —Le tembló la voz a medida que daba un paso para volver a acercarse a ella—. ¿Crees que me aburres?

Serena parpadeó ante la intensidad de su tono e intentó alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia un lateral del establo.

—¿Y no lo hago?

Darién negó lentamente con la cabeza. Siguió avanzando hacia ella, acorralándola poco a poco.

—No.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró antes de hablar. Por lo visto la había dejado sin palabras.

—Solo Dios sabe lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser... —Los ojos de la joven le miraron nerviosos

—. Y lo impulsiva... —Escuchó el pequeño chillido que dio cuando su espalda tocó la pared—. Y desesperante... —Le acarició la mandíbula y acercó su cara a la suya, sintiendo el acelerado pulso de ella bajo las yemas de los dedos—. Y lo absolutamente embriagadora... —gruñó por lo bajo mientras veía como sus perfectos y suaves labios rosados se entreabrían.

Se inclinó un poco más, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia.

—Pero no... No eres para nada aburrida.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

«El heno y los caballos crean un perfume de lo menos apetecible. Los establos no son el lugar más adecuado para una dama.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«A lo largo y ancho de nuestra gran nación, los vicarios predican sobre el hijo pródigo...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Serena se había sentido irremediablemente atraída por él desde que cruzó el establo y la acorraló sin dejarle escapatoria. Después la había encerrado entre sus brazos, tocándola; ofreciéndole el contacto que hasta ese momento no sabía que anhelaba con tanta ansia. Y luego estaba su voz, ese profundo sonido aterciopelado con un ligero aroma a whisky y a oscuridad, que había desbaratado todos sus pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar la razón por la que había acudido a aquel establo oscuro.

La sostuvo allí, dejándola sin aliento, esperándola. Como si pudieran quedarse así durante horas, durante días, mientras ella consideraba sus opciones y decidía cuál era el siguiente paso que tenía que dar.

Pero Serena no necesitaba días ni horas.

Apenas necesitaba unos pocos segundos.

No sabía lo que sucedería después, o al día siguiente, o dentro de una semana. No sabía lo que quería que pasara. Excepto aquello. Le quería a él. Quería ese momento. Allí, en aquel establo poco iluminado. Quería un instante de pasión que la ayudara a sobrellevar lo que estaba por venir.

Darién era increíblemente grande. Sus anchos hombros bloqueaban la tenue luz del farol que había colgado en la pared del establo, transformándole en una sombra dura y perversa. Serena no podía verle los ojos, pero se imaginó su profundo tono azul brillante por la pasión contenida.

Quizá no fuera ese el caso... Pero era preferible creer que Darién la deseaba.

Apoyó las manos sobre él y las deslizó a lo largo de sus brazos, notando cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo la lana del sobretodo. En ese momento deseó que hubiera menos tela entre ellos. Con la yema de los dedos, trazó un camino por sus amplios y tensos hombros hasta llegar al cuello, donde por fin se detuvo a acariciar la tersa y cálida piel. Enredó los dedos en los suaves rizos. Darién inclinó la cabeza y ella no supo si lo hizo para facilitarle el gesto o porque ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para seguir resistiéndose.

Le gustaba más esa última idea.

Notó los labios masculinos en la oreja y su respiración entrecortada. Le encantaba aquel sonido, tan diferente a la fría contención a la que la tenía acostumbrada.

—No pareces aburrido.

Darién soltó una áspera carcajada y la torturó, susurrándole al oído:

—Si me dieran cien años para describir lo que siento en este momento, la palabra «aburrimiento» no aparecería por ningún lado.

Serena giró la cabeza ante aquellas palabras y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ten cuidado, Darién. Puedes terminar gustándome. Y entonces, ¿qué será de nosotros?

Él no contestó y ella esperó a que se decidiera a estrechar la distancia que de pronto pareció surgir entre ellos. Le maravillaba aquel autocontrol. Aquel interminable e inquebrantable autocontrol.

Ella no podía igualarlo. Ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Así que decidió rendirse y acercó los labios a los de él.

En el momento en que sus bocas se tocaron, Darién cambió de posición. Soltó un profundo suspiro y la estrechó entre sus brazos, envolviéndola en su calor, en su fuerza y en su aroma masculino, una mezcla a cítricos frescos y flor del tabaco.

La atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza, inflamándola con sus manos. Ese beso era diferente al que compartieron aquella otra mañana en Hyde Park… Aquel había sido un beso lleno de frustración, furia y miedo.

Este era un beso que buscaba explorar. Indagar. Era un beso que sugería que tenían una eternidad para aprender el uno del otro. Cuando notó cómo la lengua de Darién recorría, inexorable, su labio inferior, enviando una oleada de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, deseó disponer de esa eternidad con él. Porque solo una eternidad haría que se cansara de algo como aquello. Que se cansara de él.

Jadeó al sentir su calor, tan viril y decadente.

Al escucharla, Darién alzó la cabeza y la buscó con su ensombrecida mirada.

—Esto es...

Volvió a enredar los dedos en sus rizos, atrayéndole hacia ella.

—Es perfecto.

Obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido de satisfacción. Después, Darién le acunó la cara con las manos y le inclinó la cabeza en el ángulo perfecto para reclamar su boca en una descarnada demanda que la dejó sin aliento. Mientras la atormentaba con sus profundos y sensuales besos, a Serena le fue imposible pensar en nada que no fuera sentir.

Estaba tan subyugada que empezaron a fallarle las piernas. Pero Darién se adelantó y la alzó en el aire como si no pesara nada. Intentó sacar fuerzas de donde pudo, desesperada por envolverle, pero se enredó entre las capas de seda y algodón de la falda de su vestido. Dio una patada para liberarse de su prisión y estuvo a punto de golpearle en la espinilla. Darién apartó su boca de la de ella y la miró interrogante

—Estos vestidos tienen demasiada tela —explicó llena de frustración.

Él la depósito en el suelo y acarició con una de sus fuertes y cálidas manos la amplia extensión de piel que había desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho.

—En determinadas zonas llevan la tela justa. —Recorrió con un solo dedo el borde del vestido, haciendo que la piel le ardiera en llamas—. Llevas puesto el vestido más espectacular que he visto jamás.

Incapaz de detenerse, Serena se apretó contra él. Sabía que estaba comportándose de manera absolutamente licenciosa, pero le trajo sin cuidado.

—Lo mandé confeccionar especialmente para ti. —Volvió a besarle, y antes de volver a hablar, se detuvo un instante para mordisquearle el labio inferior—. Me imaginé que te gustaría. Que no podrías resistirte a él.

—Imaginaste bien. Y ahora sí que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tiene demasiada tela. —Dicho esto deslizó hacia abajo uno de los bordes, dejando al descubierto un enhiesto pezón—. Qué belleza — susurró con tono oscuro y aterciopelado. Uno de sus dedos rodeó la anhelante punta una y otra vez.

Después, el mismo dedo ascendió hasta su barbilla, que alzó para que sus miradas se encontraran—.

¿Sí o no?

Era una pregunta imperiosa, hecha como si quisiera otorgarle unos segundos para decidir si quería seguir antes de que él volviera a asumir el control y la metiera de lleno en un mundo en el que solo él era el amo y señor.

—Sí —susurró, mientras volvía a tirar de los rizos de él para acercarlo contra sí—. Sí, Darién.

Los ojos del duque destellaron con un brillo oscuro y demencial. Bajó la cabeza y la besó ardientemente antes de trazar con sus labios un húmedo sendero que fue desde su garganta hasta la pálida piel que coronaba sus pechos. Serena se aferró de nuevo a aquellos rizos oscuros.

Sí. Darién.

Él tenía el control.

Estaba arruinándola para el resto de los hombres.

Y a ella no le importaba.

Cuando sintió su lengua en la sensible punta del pecho, se mordió el labio inferior y se arqueó contra él en un tácito consentimiento.

—¿Serena?

Si en ese momento el establo hubiera comenzado a arder en llamas, no se hubiera sorprendido tanto como lo hizo al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Darién se tensó al instante. En menos de un segundo se enderezó y le colocó el borde del vestido.

Serena se apartó de él, luchó con las capas de su falda y se dio la vuelta, tratando de orientarse mientras dijo con voz trémula:

—Estoy... Estoy aquí, Haruca. —Cogió el cepillo de cerdas duras y aumentó el volumen de su voz

—. Y sobre todo le gusta que le cepille los flancos con pasadas firmes.

—He estado buscándote por todas partes... ¿Qué haces sola en los establos en mitad de la...? — Tenou entró en el establo y se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a Darién, y después a Serena. No le llevó mucho tiempo percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

De lo que realmente había sucedido.

Cuando volvió a moverse, lo hizo a la velocidad del rayo.

Ignorando el respingo de Serena, pasó sobre ella y fue directo a por el duque. Le agarró por las solapas del sobretodo y le apartó de la pared donde este se había apoyado, adoptando una fingida pose informal. Después, giró con él y le arrojó por la puerta del establo. Darién salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta, haciendo que los caballos que había en el corredor prorrumpieran en un coro de relinchos nerviosos.

—¡Haruca!

—gritó ella, siguiéndoles al pasillo justo a tiempo para ver cómo su hermano agarraba el pañuelo del cuello de Darién con una mano y le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula con la otra.

—Llevo veinte años queriendo hacer esto, bastardo arrogante —gruñó Tenou.

¿Por qué Darién no se defendía?

—¡Detente, Haruca!

Su hermano no la escuchó.

—Ponte de pie.

Darién se incorporó, frotándose la mandíbula ya enrojecida.

—Considera este primer golpe un regalo de la casa, Tenou.

El marqués cuadró los hombros y cerró los puños, preparándose para la batalla. Si sentía lo mismo que Serena cuando abandonó el salón, no pararía hasta que uno, o ambos, cayeran inconscientes. Y teniendo en cuenta el destello que despedían los ojos de Shields y la tensión que exudaban cada uno de sus músculos, se imaginó que sería la segunda opción.

—Pagaré con gusto el precio del resto. —Tenou se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el duque y consiguió darle otro puñetazo rápido en la mandíbula antes de que Shields bloqueara el siguiente golpe y le asestara un sensacional gancho que hizo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás.

Serena parpadeó asustada ante el sonido de carne contra carne y, sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió intervenir.

—¡No! ¡Nadie va a pagar nada! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!

Se interpuso entre ambos, con las manos en alto, como si fuera un árbitro en un combate de boxeo.

Tenou, furioso—. De hecho, dame una sola razón para que no te rete a duelo ahora mismo.

—sentenció ya hemos tenido suficiente escándalo por esta noche, Haruca —contestó Serena—.

Incluso yo me doy cuenta.

Y con esta simple frase vio cómo el espíritu de lucha abandonaba a su hermano.

Sin embargo, no bajó las manos hasta que Haruca también lo hizo. Después le dijo:

—Quítate de en medio, Serena —dijo Shields en tono peligroso, aunque suave.

—Vuelve a hablarle con tal familiaridad de nuevo, y nos veremos al amanecer

—Porque

—No ha pasado nada.

Tenou soltó una sonrisa forzada y miró por encima de su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Shields. En esa ocasión Serena sí que percibió el brillo asesino en sus ojos.

—Olvidas que no siempre he sido un hombre casado, hermana. Sé perfectamente cuándo no ha pasado nada. Las damas no tienen el aspecto que tú tienes ahora mismo cuando no ha pasado nada. Y los hombres como Shields no reciben puñetazos alegremente cuando no ha pasado nada.

Serena sintió cómo las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Te equivocas. No ha pasado nada.

Pero sí que ha pasado, susurró una voz en un oscuro rincón de su mente. Algo maravilloso.

Decidió ignorarla y buscó la ayuda de Darién.

—Dígaselo, su excelencia. —Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, miró por encima del hombro en dirección al duque y repitió—: Dígaselo.

Era como si los dos se hubieran olvidado de que estaba allí. Darién estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Tenou.

—¿Y si fuera tu hermana, Shields? —preguntó el marqués suavemente—. ¿Tampoco habría pasado nada?

Algo brilló en la mirada de Darién. No era solo furia. Ni frustración. Era algo más. Algo más complicado.

Y comprendió lo que él estaba a punto de hacer un segundo antes de que lo hiciera.

Tengo que detenerlo como sea.

—¡No! ¡No lo...!

Era demasiado tarde.

—Me casaré con ella.

Serena vio las palabras más que las que escuchó; observó cómo aquellos perfectos labios formaban las silabas a pesar de que el sonido de estas se vio enmascarado por el tronar de sus oídos.

Se volvió inmediatamente hacia su hermano.

—No. No se casará conmigo.

El establo se sumió en un tenso y prolongado silencio. La incertidumbre se apoderó de ella y volvió a mirar a Darién. Tenía su típica expresión helada e inalterable y continuaba mirando fijamente a Tenou como si estuviera esperando que este dictara su sentencia de muerte.

Y eso es lo que va a pasar.

Él no quería casarse con ella. Serena no era como su perfecta novia inglesa, que a esas horas seguro que estaba durmiendo profundamente, lejos de todo escándalo. Pero lo haría porque era lo que debía hacerse. Porque era el tipo de hombre que hacía lo que se esperaba de él sin protestar. Sin luchar.

Se casaría con ella no porque la amase... sino porque debía.

Tampoco era que estuviera deseando que la amase.

Mentirosa.

Pero no iba a condenarse a sí misma a llevar una vida de sufrimiento por el excesivo y malentendido sentido de la nobleza que tenía él.

Tenou no la miró en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado en el duque. Así que volvió a centrar su atención en Shields, que hizo un gesto de asentimiento con ojos cautelosos.

Pero qué...

Se giró hacia su hermano.

—Escúchame, Haruca. No voy a casarme con él. No ha pasado nada.

—No, no te vas a casar con él.

Aquello la sorprendió.

—¿No?

—No. El duque parece haber olvidado que ya está comprometido.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. No puede ser cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Shields. Cuéntale la verdad —le increpó Tenou destilando furia con cada palabra—.

Dile que no eres tan perfecto después de todo.

Los ojos de Darién brillaron llenos de cólera.

—Todavía no he hablado con la dama.

—No claro, solo con su padre —replicó Tenou con suficiencia.

Quería que Darién refutara aquello, pero vio la verdad en su mirada.

Estaba comprometido.

Estaba comprometido y la había besado. En los establos. Como si no valiera para nada más que un revolcón.

Como si fuera mi madre.

Aunque hacía unos instantes le había dicho que no era como ella.

Se volvió hacia él, sin molestarse en esconder la acusación en sus ojos. Sin bien tenía que conceder a su favor el hecho de que intentó explicarse.

—Serena...

Pero ella ya no quería oírle.

—No. No hay nada más que decir.

Observó cómo la nuez de Darién se movió al tragar saliva, lo que la hizo pensar que quizá estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero después se acordó de que era el duque y de Shields y que siempre sabía qué decir en cada momento.

Excepto cuando no tenía razón.

Tenou escogió ese momento para volver a hablar y terminar con aquella escabrosa escena.

—Si vuelvo a verte a menos de un metro de mi hermana, Shields, será mejor que tengas elegidos a tus padrinos.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia.

—Alejarme de ella no me supondrá ningún problema, Tenou. Todo esto no habría sucedido si vigilaras más de cerca a aquellos que están bajo tu protección.

Y con esas frías e insensibles palabras, el duque del desdén abandonó los establos.

Su madre había regresado.

—Redeo, redis, redit...

Su madre había regresado a solo Dios sabía qué.

—Redimus, reditis, redeunt...

Su madre había regresado a solo Dios sabía qué y Serena había estado a punto de arruinar su reputación en un establo.

—Regreso, regresas, regresa...

Su madre había regresado a solo Dios sabía qué y Serena había estado a punto de arruinar su reputación en un establo con el duque de Shields.

Y le había encantado.

No que su madre hubiera regresado. Lo otro.

Había sido muy... Había sido emocionante.

Hasta que él resultó estar comprometido, le dio la espalda como si nada y salió de su vida.

Y la dejó de nuevo con el asunto de su madre.

Que había regresado.

Soltó un suspiro y golpeó con las palmas de las manos el frío brocado de la colcha que cubría su cama.

No era de extrañar que no pudiera dormir.

Tampoco es que hubiera tenido la mejor noche de su vida.

Él se había ido.

Bueno, primero le había propuesto matrimonio.

Después de hacerla sentir maravillosamente bien.

Tras haberle propuesto matrimonio a otra mujer.

Algo se retorció en su interior. Algo fácilmente identificable.

Anhelo. Ni siquiera lo entendía. Era un hombre horrible, arrogante y orgulloso, frío e insensible.

Excepto cuando dejaba de serlo. Salvo cuando bromeaba con ella, se volvía encantador y la hacía arder. De pasión.

Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho.

Darién había hecho que le deseara. Y después se había ido.

—Me voy, te vas...

Conjugar verbos no iba a servirle de mucho.

Frustrada, se bajó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el ancho y oscuro pasillo de Tenou House. Con la yema de los dedos fue recorriendo las paredes, contando las puertas una a una hasta que llegó a la escalera principal de la casa, donde vislumbró una tenue luz que provenía del estudio de su hermano.

No se molestó en llamar.

Tenou se encontraba frente a los enormes ventanales de su despacho. Con una mano jugueteaba despreocupadamente con una esfera de cristal que ella le había regalado hacía unos meses, mientras miraba al oscuro abismo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y se había desprendido del sobretodo, la chaqueta y el pañuelo del cuello.

Cuando vio el moratón que tenía en la mandíbula, allí donde Darién le había golpeado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Desde que había llegado a aquel país, lo único que había hecho había sido causarle problemas.

Si ella fuera él, haría tiempo que la hubiera echado de casa.

Cuando se decidió a entrar, Haruca la miró, pero no la amonestó por no haber pedido permiso antes. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio y escondió los pies descalzos bajo la bata de noche. Su hermano volvió a mirar hacia el ventanal.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato, aunque el silencio hizo que se sintieran más cómodos.

Finalmente, Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó:

—Me gustaría limpiar las cosas.

Tenou sonrió.

—Aclarar las cosas.

Sí, aquello tenía más sentido.

—¿Estoy a punto de pedirte disculpas y te burlas de mí?

—Continúa —dijo, mirándola divertido.

—Gracias. —Se detuvo unos segundos—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Parecía realmente confundido.

Serena se rio tímidamente.

—Hay mucho por lo que pedirlas, ¿no? —Se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes—. Supongo que siento que todo recaiga sobre ti.

Su hermano no respondió.

—¿Dónde está nuestra madre?

La esfera de cristal rodó entre sus dedos.

—Se fue.

Serena se quedó quieta mientras una oleada de emociones contradictorias la invadieron. No se detuvo mucho a pensar en ello. No estaba segura de lo que quería.

—¿Para siempre?

Tenou inclinó la cabeza, y Serena creyó oírle reír.

—No. Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Lo que pasa es que no la quiero en esta casa.

Estudió a su hermano. Su fuerte y tenaz hermano, que parecía cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas sin ningún problema.

—¿Adónde la enviaste?

Se volvió hacia ella para mirarla a la cara. La esfera seguía girando.

—Ella no sabía que estabas aquí. No se lo esperaba. Por eso no te buscó antes en el salón.

Serena hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Aunque no por ello se le hizo más fácil digerir el rechazo de su madre.

—¿Sabe ahora que estoy aquí?

—Se lo he dicho. —Las palabras fueron suaves, mezcladas con lo que pareció una especie de disculpa. Serena asintió de nuevo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Tenou fue hacia el escritorio y tomó asiento frente a ella—. Eres mi hermana y eres más importante que ella.

¿Estaba recordándoselos a ella o a él mismo?

Le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Tenou se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos.

—Según ella, nada.

—Solo su posición como marquesa viuda. —Serena no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Algo que nunca tendrá.

No podía. La sociedad nunca la aceptaría. Las malas lenguas se alimentarían de ese escándalo durante años. Cuando Serena llegó a Londres, hacía ya seis meses, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo y habían sacado el sórdido relato del abandono de su madre de lo más profundo del inmenso río de drama que nutría a la clase más alta. Incluso ahora, que contaban con conexiones con las familias más poderosas de la ciudad, a Serena se la consideraba al margen de la refinada sociedad, que aceptaba su presencia más por dichas conexiones que por sus propios méritos.

Después de esa noche, todo volvería a empezar de nuevo. Y sería mucho peor que antes.

—No crees que no quiera nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Y qué es lo que busca entonces?

Tenou meneó la cabeza.

—Dinero, familia...

—¿Perdón?

Su hermano se quedó pensando durante un buen rato. Después encogió levemente el hombro, tal y como solían hacer todos ellos cuando no sabían la respuesta.

—Es un motivo de lo más poderoso. ¿Quién sabe?

Serena sintió cómo una ardiente cólera ascendía por su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia delante e hizo un gesto de negación.

—No puede obtenerlo. No puede... Lo que te hizo... A Nick... A nuestros padres.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Haruca se curvó de manera imperceptible.

—Y a ti.

Sí, y a mí.

Tenou se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se pasó la bola de una mano a otra.

—Nunca creí que volvería.

—Cualquiera pensaría que un escándalo de tal magnitud bastaría para mantenerla alejada para siempre —farfulló Serena.

Haruca casi sonrió ante tal afirmación.

—Te olvidas de que estamos hablando de nuestra madre. Una mujer que ha vivido siempre como si el escándalo tuvieran que asumirlo los demás. Aunque hay que reconocérselo, lo ha conseguido.

Nuestra madre.

A Serena le vino a la mente la conversación mantenida con Darién en los establos. ¿Cuánto tenía de su madre? ¿Cuánto había heredado de su falta de afecto y completa despreocupación por los demás?

Se puso tensa solo de pensarlo.

—No eres como ella.

Centró su atención en su hermano, que la miraba firmemente con sus fieros ojos azules. Y a ella le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar por la sinceridad con que lo dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé. Y, algún día, tú también lo sabrás.

Las palabras fueron tan directas, tan llenas de sentimiento, que Serena quiso ponerse a gritar allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo podía saber que no era como la mujer que los había llevado en sus entrañas? ¿Que junto con la estatura, el cabello y los ojos azules, no había heredado esa total falta de preocupación por los que la rodeaban y a quienes se suponía que tenía que querer?

La sangre manda.

Sin embargo, en vez de decir aquello, farfulló: —El escándalo... Cuando se enteren de que ha vuelto...

—Será enorme —apuntó su hermano completamente, —.Ella se encontró con su mirada seria - A mi modo de ver, tenemos dos opciones. O empacamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos al campo, con ella a cuestas, y esperamos a que se desvanezcan los rumores.

Si los deseos se hicieran realidad...

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿O…?

—O cuadramos los hombros y hacemos frente a la situación con la cabeza bien alta.

No había elección posible. No para ella. Ni tampoco para él.

—Bien —comentó, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Que no se diga que los Tenou no hacen todo lo posible para que los londinenses no se aburran.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Tenou se puso a reír soltando un retumbante sonido que salió de las profundidades de su pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, Serena también estaba acompañándole. Porque era preferible hacer eso que ponerse a llorar.

Cuando volvieron a recobrar la compostura, Tenou se recostó de nuevo en su silla y miró al techo.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Nick.

Por supuesto. Su hermano y su flamante esposa vivían en Yorkshire, pero se trataba de algo que tenían que saber lo antes posible. Serena asintió.

—¿Crees que vendrá?

Tenou enarcó las cejas, como si no se hubiera planteado esa posibilidad.

—No lo sé. Nick y ella… ellos... —Fue quedándose sin voz.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su madre había vuelto.

Y junto con ella, décadas de preguntas sin responder, que creían enterradas.

Miró a su hermano.

—Haruca —susurró ella—, ¿y si ha vuelto para quedarse?

Algo brilló en las profundidades de los ojos azules de su hermano, una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. Después, respiró profundamente, como si estuviera tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—No pienses ni por un segundo que esto es permanente, Serena. Si hay algo que sé de esta mujer es que es incapaz de ser constante. Quiere algo. Y cuando lo consiga, se largará. —Dejó la esfera de cristal encima de la mesa—. Se irá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Desde que había llegado a Londres, hacía ya seis meses, Serena había visto en innumerables ocasiones al hombre que se escondía bajo la fachada del despreocupado marqués de Tenou. Lo suficiente como para saber que no se creía las palabras que acababa de decir.

Que no podías creérselas.

Decir que el regreso de su madre lo había cambiado todo era un eufemismo. No solo porque desenterraría un escándalo del que todo el mundo quería hablar desde hacía veinticinco años, ni porque parecería que le importaba bien poco el impacto que tendría en la sociedad, ni porque no fuese a mostrar remordimiento por sus acciones. Tampoco porque se hubiera presentado en Tenou House como si nunca la hubiera abandonado.

En realidad, aunque todo aquello pudiera borrarse de un plumazo, aunque Haruca la echara de allí y la embarcara hacia las islas Hébridas y nunca más volvieran a saber de ella, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Porque, hasta esa noche, todos ellos podían haber fingido —de hecho lo habían hecho— que su madre se había ido para siempre. Era cierto que Serena se había preguntado muchas veces si su progenitora seguía con vida, dónde estaba, qué estaría haciendo, con quién estaría… Pero en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había asumido que su ausencia era definitiva.

Y había empezado a aceptarlo cuando llegó a Londres, conoció a sus hermanos y se le dio la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Una vida en la que el fantasma de su madre seguía presente, pero con menos intensidad que antes.

Y ahora todo se había ido al garete.

—Ni tú mismo te lo crees, Haruca.

Otra vez se produjo un largo silencio.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

Se había dado cuenta del cambio de tema, pero no hizo nada por hacérselo saber. Por el contrario, simuló quitarse una inexistente pelusa de la bata y añadió:

—Claro que quiere.

—Puedes hacerlo si te apetece.

Le miró cautelosa.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

—Creo que es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar.

Serena alzó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas y los talones en el suave cuero de la silla.

—Creo que no quiero hacerlo en este momento. Al menos no por ahora.

Tal vez algún día. Pero no ahora.

Su hermano asintió una vez.

—Me parece justo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, aunque esta vez Tenou se entretuvo en organizar varias pilas de correspondencia. La contusión en su mandíbula se acentuó bajo la luz de las velas.

—¿Te duele?

Su hermano se tocó la cara con una mano, explorando la magulladura con dedos tentativos.

—Shields siempre ha sabido cómo asestar un buen golpe. Es uno de los beneficios que tiene el hecho de ser tan grande.

Serena sonrió para sus adentros al ver cómo su hermano eludía contestar a la pregunta. Se imaginó que debía dolerle horrores.

—También lo siento por eso.

Tenou la miró, y sus ojos azules resplandecieron llenos de cólera.

—No sé desde hace cuanto estáis...

—Nosotros no...

Haruca levantó una mano para acallarla.

—Y, sinceramente, tampoco quiero saberlo. —Soltó un profundo y cansado suspiro—. Pero mantente alejada de él, Serena. Cuando te dijimos que queríamos buscarte un buen partido, no estábamos pensando precisamente en Shields.

Incluso su hermano creía que Darién era demasiado bueno para ella.

—¿Porque es un duque?

—¿Qué?... ¡No! —Tenou parecía absolutamente perplejo por sus palabras—. Porque es imbécil.

Ahora sí que no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo había dicho tan categóricamente que le hizo gracia.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Baste decir que el duque y yo tenemos un buen historial de altercados. Es arrogante, altanero y absolutamente imposible. Se toma el tema del apellido demasiado en serio, y todavía más si se trata de su título. Francamente, no le soporto. Y eso es algo que debería haber recordado estas últimas semanas, pero parecía estar tan preocupado por tu reputación que estaba dispuesto dejar a un lado mis prejuicios hacia él. —Le lanzó una mirada llena de ironía—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que debería habérmelo pensado mejor.

—No has sido el único engañado —dijo más para sí misma que para él.

Tenou se puso de pie.

—Aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno, llevaba esperando veinte años para darle un buen golpe. Y esa es una de las pocas cosas que han salido bien hoy. —Flexionó la mano—. ¿Crees que su hematoma será igual que el mío?

Su orgulloso tono masculino consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa. Se puso también de pie.

—Estoy segura de que es mucho más grande. Y con peor aspecto. Y mucho más doloroso. O por lo menos, eso espero.

Tenou rodeó el escritorio y le dio un golpecito en la barbilla.

—Buena respuesta.

—Enseño rápido.

Ahora fue él el que se rio.

—Aprendes rápido.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad. Y ahora, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Dime.

—Por lo que más quieras, mantente alejada de él.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que volviera a sentir una dolorosa presión en el pecho. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre.

—Excelente.

Su hermano la había creído. Ahora solo tenía que convencerse a sí misma.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

«Incluso en los bailes, hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo vulgar. Las damas elegantes siempre evitan los rincones oscuros.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Un grupo de revoltosos gorriones y sus acompañantes han recibido recientemente su merecido...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Los escalones que llevaban a Dolby House estaban llenos de verduras.

La marquesa de Needham y Dolby se había tomado muy en serio su baile de la cosecha y había cubierto todo el frente de la casa con cebollas, patatas y lo que parecían ser diferentes granos de trigo y calabazas de todos los tamaños y colores posibles. Hasta habían hecho una especie de sendero para la entrada de los invitados; no uno recto que condujera directamente a la casa, sino uno lleno de curvas, también flanqueado por verduras, que hacía que siete pasos parecieran setenta y que cualquiera que caminara por él se sintiera ridículo.

Serena descendió del carruaje y miró con escepticismo el estrecho y atiborrado sendero. Michiru la siguió, y en cuanto divisó el espectáculo que tenía ante sí no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—Oh, Dios...

Tenou tomó del brazo a su esposa y las guió por el extravagante laberinto.

—Sabes que todo esto es culpa tuya —le susurró al oído. Serena percibió el humor en su tono de voz—. Espero que estés contenta.

Michiru volvió a reírse.

—Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de caminar por un sendero lleno de verduras, milord —bromeó

—. De modo que sí, estoy bastante contenta.

Tenou puso los ojos en blanco.

—No vamos a zigzaguear de un lado para otro, emperatriz. Terminemos con esto de una vez. —Se giró hacia Serena y le indicó que debía precederles en la entrada—. ¿Hermana?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa radiante y dio un paso al frente. Pero antes de continuar, Tenou se inclinó y le dijo en voz baja:

—Mantén esa sonrisa en la cara y no sabrán cómo reaccionar.

A esas alturas, y habiendo pasado ya un día desde el regreso de su madre, no le cabía la menor duda de que la noticia estaría en boca de todos. Esa misma tarde habían mantenido una pequeña discusión sobre la conveniencia o no de acudir a ese baile en particular, ya que iba a celebrarse en la casa de lady Neherenia —la futura duquesa de Shields—, pero Michiru insistió en que si iban a intentar capear el temporal, tenían que asistir a todos los eventos a los que los invitaran, estuviera o no presente el duque de Shields. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez recibirían menos invitaciones.

Y por lo menos esa noche el relato completo de lo sucedido la velada anterior en Tenou House sería, como mucho, bastante confuso.

Intensificó la sonrisa y empezó a andar entre nabos, calabacines y verduras varias hacia la que estaba convencida que sería una de las noches más largas de su vida.

Una vez que se deshizo de su capa, Serena se giró para enfrentarse al nido de víboras que estaban esperándola dentro del salón de Dolby House.

Lo primero que notó fueron las miradas. La entrada al salón se hacía desde arriba, a través de una pequeña escalinata diseñada para un mejor —y mucho menos inocuo— acceso. A medida que iba bajando los peldaños, Serena empezó a sentir decenas de ojos sobre ella. Hizo un barrido con la mirada por todo el salón y se negó a permitir que su sonrisa perdiera ni un ápice de su fulgor, incluso cuando comenzó a apreciar las evidencias del chismorreo en ciernes: cabezas inclinadas, susurros a diestro y siniestro y ojos deseosos de captar en primera persona el sórdido drama que se desplegaba ante ellos.

Michiru la miró, y Serena reconoció la misma sonrisa excesivamente radiante en el rostro de su cuñada.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Una vez que nos metamos en el tumulto, todo se calmará.

Cómo deseaba creerla. Echó un vistazo entre la muchedumbre, desesperada por simular que algo había captado su atención. Hasta que se hizo realidad.

Darién.

Contuvo un jadeo, porque nada más verle los recuerdos del ardor de la noche pasada entraron en tropel en su mente.

Estaba de pie, en el otro extremo del salón de baile, alto, apuesto, perfectamente vestido para la ocasión y con un pañuelo de cuello de lino con las líneas tan marcadas que hasta se podría cortar mantequilla con ellas. También percibió el hematoma que tenía en lo alto de su mejilla —por lo menos uno de los golpes de Tenou había dado en el clavo—, pero aquello solo le hacía parecer más guapo. Más irresistible.

Y lo único que conseguía era que le deseara más.

Se dio cuenta de que él todavía no la había visto y luchó contra el deseo de alisarse la falda del vestido y darse la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí. En vez de eso, se concentró en bajar al salón y quedarse en un lugar donde no pudiera verle.

Porque si no le veía, tal vez dejara de pensar tanto en él... Y en sus fuertes brazos, y en esos labios acariciando su piel desnuda.

Y en cómo le había propuesto matrimonio a lady Neherenia antes de ir a buscarla a los establos.

Lady Neherenia, la mujer en cuya casa estaba.

Cuando notó la mano de su hermano en el codo, dejó a un lado aquellos pensamientos.

—Recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes —le susurró al oído.

Serena asintió.

—Seré la reina del baile.

Tenou sonrió ampliamente.

—Como siempre. —A Serena se le escapó una estrepitosa carcajada y su hermano añadió—. Y trata de hacer eso lo menos posible.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señor, divertido Tenou. Después se puso serio—. Intenta pasártelo lo mejor posible. Y baila todo lo que puedas.

Serena volvió a asentir.

Siempre y cuando alguien me lo pida.

—Como si eso fuera cierto —resopló

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —La amigable y cálida pregunta le llegó desde detrás. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el hermano de Michiru, el conde de Allendale, que le ofrecía su mano con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos—. ¿Me haría usted el honor?

Sabía que aquello estaba planeado. Que lo idóneo era que pudiera empezar a bailar nada más entrar al salón. Y a ser preferible con un conde.

Aceptó y bailaron una animada cuadrilla. Después del baile, Seiya se comportó como el prefecto caballero inglés y la acompañó por el salón, sin apartarse ni un segundo de su lado.

—No hace falta que esté tan pendiente de mí —dijo finalmente Serena con voz suave—. No pueden hacerme mucho dentro de una sala de baile.

El conde esbozó una medio sonrisa.

—No los subestime. Pueden hacerle de todo en un baile. Además, no tengo ningún lugar mejor en el que estar.

Continuaron caminando hasta alcanzar un rincón tranquilo en uno de los extremos del salón y se detuvieron a observar al resto de los invitados bailar un reel.

—Seguro que hay alguna dama a la que tiene que cortejar —bromeó ella.

Seiya negó con la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

—Ni una sola. He conseguido una dispensa especial que me releva de mis obligaciones como conde casadero durante toda la velada.

—Ah. Entonces podemos decir que el escándalo de los Tenou ha traído algo bueno.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Al menos para mí sí. —Volvieron a centrar su atención en los bailarines durante unos segundos. Después, Seiya añadió en un susurro—: Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verá.

Serena no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección por miedo a perder la máscara de serenidad que se había auto-impuesto.

—No lo creo, pero gracias por animarme.

—Tenou hará lo que haga falta para que todo salga bien. Tiene el apoyo del duque de Rivington, el mío... y el de otros muchos más.

Pero no de quien me gustaría.

Al escuchar la certeza que subyacía en las amables palabras del conde, se giró hacia él. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron y vio la calidez con que la miraba, se preguntó por qué no era él quién la hacía arder y no aquel que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos.

—No sé por qué asumen un riesgo tan alto.

Seiya emitió un pequeño sonido de rechazo. —¿Riesgo? —preguntó como si se tratara de una palabra ridícula—. No es ningún riesgo. Somos unos aristócratas jóvenes y apuestos con montones de tierras y dinero. ¿Qué riesgo corremos?

Serena se sorprendió ante su franqueza.

—Parece que se toman demasiado a la ligera el daño que puede ocasionar a su reputación el apoyo a nuestra familia.

—Bueno, Rivington y yo no tenemos mucha elección. Por si no lo recuerda, ya estamos emparentados con su familia. —Serena percibió el tono jocoso en su voz, pero no lo encontró divertido. Tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió—: Me imagino que está refiriéndose a Shields.

Se puso tensa sin poder evitarlo.

—Entre otros.

—Vi cómo la miraba la otra noche. Creo que tendrá un aliado en Shields antes de lo que se imagina.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con una lógica aplastante, le dolieron. Negó con la cabeza.

—Se equivoca.

Seguro que Seiya creía haber visto algún gesto de apoyo en el duque durante la cena de la noche anterior, pero lo había malinterpretado. Puede que hubiera visto frustración, ira, hasta deseo.

Pero no preocupación.

Por el contrario, si hubiera presenciado su comportamiento en los establos, después de que ella se enterara de que estaba comprometido, no pensaría algo así.

Darién iba a casarse, le susurró su mente justo cuando, como si la hubiera conjurado, vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la futura esposa del duque abandonaba el salón en dirección al tocador de damas.

No pudo resistirse.

—Vuelvo enseguida —susurró, poniéndose en marcha.

Sabía que no debía seguir a lady Neherenia, que cualquier conversación con ella solo le causaría más dolor, pero no pudo evitarlo. La uva había conseguido lo que ella no había podido obtener; tenía a Darién. Y una perversa parte de sí misma simplemente quería saber cómo era aquella perfecta dama inglesa de aspecto más bien tirando a normal.

Qué era lo que tenía que había llevado al inflexible duque de Shields a escogerla para ser su duquesa.

Como todavía era temprano, la estancia que habían dispuesto para hacer las veces de tocador estaba vacía, excepto por un puñado de sirvientes. Serena cruzó la sala principal y fue hacia una habitación más pequeña, donde se encontró a Neherenia vertiendo agua en un pequeño lavamanos.

Después, metió las manos dentro y empezó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

La uva parecía estar indispuesta.

—No irá a nausear, ¿verdad?

Neherenia se dio la vuelta de inmediato. La sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos muy pronto se transformó en confusión.

—¿Nausear?

—Puede que me haya equivocado. —Serena movió un par de veces la mano en sentido circular—.

Me refiero a encontrarse mal. La palabra que usamos en Italia es vomitare. —La uva abrió los ojos al comprender a lo que se refería y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante—. Ah, veo que me ha entendido.

—Sí. La he comprendido. —Lady Neherenia negó con la cabeza—. Y no. No voy a vomitar. O por lo menos no creo que lo haga.

Serena asintió.

—Bene. —Señaló una silla cerca del lavamanos—. ¿Me permite acompañarla un momento?

La uva frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que la dama no mantenía conversaciones como aquella todos los días. Pero si quería rehusar, fue demasiado educada para hacerlo.

—Por favor.

Serena se sentó y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Continúe con lo que estaba haciendo. —Se detuvo unos segundos—. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Neherenia miró de reojo el lavamanos antes de encontrarse con los curiosos ojos de Serena.

—Un pequeño ritual que sigo para calmarme.

—¿Lavarse las manos?

Neherenia torció los labios como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Es una tontería.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Yo suelo conjugar verbos.

—¿En italiano?

—En latín. Y también en inglés.

Neherenia pareció considerar la idea.

—¿Y funciona?

Con todo menos con Shields.

—La mayor parte de las veces.

—Tendré que intentarlo.

—¿Por qué necesita calmarse?

Neherenia tomó un largo paño de lino para secarse las manos.

—Por nada.

Serena sonrió ante la flagrante mentira.

—No es mi intención ofenderla, lady Neherenia, pero no es muy buena a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Neherenia la miró a los ojos.

—Siempre dice lo que piensa, ¿verdad?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se tiene una reputación como la mía, no hace falta medir las palabras. ¿Es el baile lo que la ha puesto nerviosa?

Neherenia apartó la mirada y se miró en el espejo que tenía al lado.

Los bailes son eventos horribles. No comprendo cómo pueden gustarle a alguien. Están llenos de chismes desagradables y estúpidas danzas.

Los ojos de Serena y Neherenia se encontraron a través del espejo.

—Entre otras cosas.

—Bueno, puedo entenderla.

—Pues el baile de esta noche será uno de los que se recuerden.

—¿Por el chismorreo sobre mi madre?

—No, porque van a anunciar mi compromiso.

Aquellas palabras no deberían haberla sorprendido, pero la golpearon del mismo modo que si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Darién iba a anunciar su compromiso esa misma noche.

—¿Su compromiso con quién? —Sabía que no debería preguntar, pero fue incapaz de detenerse.

De alguna retorcida manera, necesitaba escuchar las palabras de boca de aquella mujer, de su futura esposa.

—Con el duque de Shields.

Conocía de antemano la respuesta, pero aun así la desgarró por dentro.

—Así que va a casarse con el duque de Shields. —Deja de hablar—. ¿Y cuándo se lo ha propuesto? Porque lo habrá hecho en persona, ¿no? Neherenia, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, asintió. Los rizos negros enmarcaban su rostro como el cabello de las muñecas que Serena tenía cuando era niña.

—Esta misma mañana.

Serena tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Era evidente que Darién abandonó Tenou House la noche anterior con un propósito en mente. Había conseguido escapar por los pelos de un matrimonio no deseado con Serena, pero se aseguró encantado un buen compromiso con...

Con alguien más.

Y por una de esas espantosas coincidencias de la vida, Serena iba a asistir a su baile de compromiso.

Mientras destrozaban la reputación de su familia.

Aunque un poco tarde, llegó a tiempo para recuperar sus modales.

—¡Qué… feliz… debe de estar!

—Sí. Supongo que debería estarlo.

La dama parecía de todo menos feliz. De hecho, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y a dar la sensación de que iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro.

Y entonces Serena sintió lástima por aquella mujer.

La mujer que iba a casarse con Darién.

—No desea casarse con él —afirmó.

Neherenia tardó un buen rato en recomponerse. Mientras tanto, Serena contempló con asombro cómo las lágrimas iban disipándose de los ojos de la inglesa, que recobraron su usual azul pálido al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una radiante y blanca sonrisa. Después, volvió a respirar hondo y pareció encontrar de nuevo su voz.

—El duque de Shields es un buen hombre. Y un buen partido.

A Serena no le pasó desapercibido que Neherenia no había contestado a su pregunta.

—Habla como uno de ellos —afirmó, enarcando una ceja.

Neherenia la miró extrañada.

—¿Como ellos?

Serena hizo un gesto señalando el exterior del tocador, hacia el salón de baile.

—Como los ingleses.

Neherenia parpadeó.

—Es que soy una de ellos.

—Sí, me imagino que lo es —Serena se quedó observando a Neherenia durante unos segundos—.

Es un buen hombre.

—Y será un buen marido.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no iría tan lejos. Es arrogante, prepotente y quiere que todo se haga a su fría y calculadora manera.

Deberías parar ahora mismo. Darién iba a casarse con lady Neherenia y ella no debería involucrarse.

Durante unos instantes, ambas permanecieron en silencio. Neherenia parecía estar pensando una respuesta adecuada, y Serena empezó a arrepentirse de lo dicho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ofrecerle sus disculpas, la inglesa decidió hablar.

—Así es como es el matrimonio.

Aquella simple frase, pronunciada como si fuera un hecho irrefutable, fue la perdición de Serena.

Se levantó de la silla como un resorte, porque no le quedaba otra opción,

—¿Qué comercial.

Que os pasa a los ingleses? Habláis de matrimonio como si fuera una mera transacción

—Es que es una transacción comercial —dijo Neherenia llanamente.

—¿Y qué hay del amor?

—Estoy segura de que… con el tiempo... conseguiremos tenernos cierto… apego.

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Yo les tengo apego a las tartas de manzana, pero no quiero casarme con una. —La inglesa no sonrió—. ¿Y la pasión?

Neherenia negó con la cabeza.

—En los buenos matrimonios ingleses no hay lugar para la pasión.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron a Serena. Se acordó de otro baile. De otro aristócrata que decía lo mismo.

—¿Eso es lo que él le ha dicho?

—No, pero... así es como se hacen las cosas.

De pronto la estancia se le hizo más pequeña, más asfixiante, y Serena deseó tener más aire para respirar. Neherenia era perfecta para Darién. No le desafiaría, le daría unos preciosos hijos y sería la anfitriona de sus cenas y fiestas mientras llevaban una vida tranquila, sin escándalos y sin las complicaciones que podía acarrearles la pasión.

Serena nunca había tenido una oportunidad con él.

Y solo ahora, cuando aquella cruda verdad la atravesó, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido una.

En los buenos matrimonios ingleses no hay lugar para la pasión.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Bien, aunque solo sea por eso, seréis una excelente pareja.

Justo cuando llegaba a la entrada del salón principal, la uva le dio alcance.

—¿No es nada fácil, sabe? ¿Cree que las damas inglesas no crecemos soñando con encontrar el amor? Por supuesto que lo hacemos. Pero no nos han criado para amar. Nos han criado para guardar la reputación. Para ser leales. Para dejar de lado la pasión en aras de la seguridad. ¿Es esto un buen material para una novela? No. ¿Nos gusta? Carece de importancia. Porque lo importante es que es nuestro deber.

Serena se tomó unos segundos para asimilar aquellas palabras. Deber. Reputación. Seguridad.

Nunca llegaría a entender ese mundo, aquella cultura. Jamás sería una de ellos. Por eso siempre la mantendrían al margen. Siempre susurrarían a sus espaldas.

Y nunca sería digna de él.

No como aquella imperturbable dama inglesa.

El dolor en el pecho retornó, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecer sus excusas, Neherenia esbozó una tímida y tranquila sonrisa.

—Les dejamos eso del amor a los italianos.

—No estoy segura de que lo queramos. —La conversación había terminado—. Mis felicitaciones, lady Neherenia.

Dicho eso se marchó, dejando a la inglesa con el lavamanos y su futuro matrimonio.

Atravesó el salón principal, ignorando al grupo de mujeres allí reunidas que tenían las cabezas inclinadas, sumidas en el más puro placer que otorgaba todo baile que se preciara: la moda y los chismorreos.

—He oído que ha regresado y que dice no haber estado nunca en Italia.

Las palabras se elevaron por encima del volumen normal de los susurros. Estaba claro que querían que las escucharan. Que iban dirigidas a causar el mayor daño posible.

Y de nuevo le fue imposible contenerse.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a lady Sparrow rodeada de su corte de acólitas. La dama soltó una sonrisa triunfal, como la de una serpiente a punto de atacar, miró a Serena y añadió con tono malicioso:

—Lo que significa que no es quien dice ser.

El comentario fue seguido de un inmediato jadeo colectivo. Cuestionar la legitimidad de una persona era el peor insulto con el que se la podía ofender. Y más si se hacía delante de la persona en cuestión.

No montes ningún número. Es lo que menos necesita la familia en estos momentos.

A Sparrow deberían haberla apodado «lady buitre», pues lo único que hacía era buscar carroña de la que hablar constantemente.

—Y no me sorprendería en absoluto que solo se hubiera presentado en el país en busca de dinero al saber que estábamos en plena temporada. No sabemos nada de ella. Puede que ni siquiera sea italiana. En realidad podría ser cualquier cosa.

A Serena le dieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y mostrarle cuán italiana era. Bastaría con soltar unas cuantas palabras malsonantes que harían enrojecer a Sparrow de la cabeza a los pies. Pero ¿cambiaría en algo las cosas?

No se ganaría su aceptación. Ni haría más llevadera aquella noche, o las venideras. Tampoco haría desaparecer el escándalo sobre su familia, ni la haría más digna ante sus ojos.

Ante los ojos de Darién.

Desechó aquella idea. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con él.

¿O sí?

¿Acaso no era él uno de ellos? ¿No la había juzgado como el resto? ¿No había esperado que provocara un escándalo allá por donde fuera?

¿No había intentado demostrarle ella que tenía razón?

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—¿Una gitana?

—¿O española?

Si Serena no hubiera estado tan furiosa se habría reído por la forma en la que habían pronunciado aquellas palabras, como si fueran sinónimos de bruja. ¿Qué tenían de malo los españoles?

—Pueden preguntárselo ustedes mismas —dijo lady Sparrow.

Al instante, el grupo de mujeres se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella. Cada una esbozando una sonrisa a cual más ladina.

Así es como será a partir de ahora.

Eso sí que era ser protagonista de un escándalo. De un auténtico escándalo y no de una tacha en la reputación por ser italiana, o por no tener pelos en la lengua, o por resistirse a seguir aquellas estúpidas reglas.

Esto es lo que tanto he temido.

Y mientras miraba sus perversas sonrisas y la maldad en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no podía culpar a Darién.

Ella también se hubiera casado con la uva.

La vergüenza y la ira se apoderaron de ella a partes iguales. Quería gritar y tirar cualquier cosa a las caras de aquellas horribles mujeres. Sus músculos se tensaron ante la urgente necesidad de emprenderla a golpes con todas ellas. Pero si algo había aprendido en los ocho meses que llevaba en Londres era que había cosas mucho más dolorosas que la violencia física.

Y ya tenía suficiente.

Se giró para mirarse en un espejo que tenía frente a sí y fingió dedicar unos segundos a colocarse un rizo que se le había despeinado. Después, volvió a mirarlas con la expresión más aburrida que pudo.

—Sabe tan bien como yo, lady Sparrow, que seré cualquier cosa que usted y sus... —hizo un perezoso gesto con la mano en dirección al grupo de mujeres—... arpías decidan que sea. Italiana, española, gitana, una usurpadora. Me da igual lo que terminen escogiendo... siempre que no sea inglesa. —Observó cómo sus rostros quedaban mudos de asombro en cuanto comprendieron la connotación de sus palabras—. Porque les aseguro que no hay nada peor que ser una de ustedes.

Darién había aparentado no verla cuando llegó al baile.

Al igual que también había fingido que no le importaba cuando la observó reírse y bailar con el conde de Allendale. O cuando trató de no contar los minutos que pasó en el tocador de señoras.

Por el contrario, intentó mostrar un enorme interés en las conversaciones que se entablaron a su alrededor y en las opiniones de los caballeros que estuvieron más que dispuestos a compartir sus ideas sobre los gastos del ejército y así ganarse el apoyo y respeto del duque de Shields.

Pero en cuanto la vio abandonar el salón principal y dirigirse hacia uno de los corredores largos y poco iluminados que había en la parte trasera de la casa —solo Dios sabía a qué y quién podía estar esperándola—, decidió dejar de fingir.

Atravesó el salón, se deshizo educadamente de todos aquellos que le detuvieron para hablar con él y siguió a Serena por los recovecos de la mansión ancestral de la mujer con la que se había comprometido.

La segunda mujer a la que había propuesto matrimonio en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La única que le había aceptado.

Serena le había rechazado.

Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza algo tan ridículo como aquello.

Peor aún, ella ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de casarse con él.

Simplemente se había dirigido a su hermano y le había insinuado en un tono que la mayoría de las personas reservaban para hablar con los niños y con el servicio que él, Darién Chiba, undécimo duque de Shields, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Como si él propusiera matrimonio a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino.

Tendría que estar encantado con el giro de los acontecimientos. Después de todo, ahora las cosas iban según lo previsto. Iba a casarse con la impecable lady Neherenia, uniendo así a dos de las familias más importantes de Londres, lo que fortificaría sus defensas ante el ataque que recibiría en cuanto se produjera el tan temido escándalo.

Pasó de largo varias puertas cerradas con llave antes de girar a la derecha, donde se vio engullido por una profunda oscuridad y tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para acomodar la vista. Una vez que distinguió el contorno de las puertas de ese nuevo pasillo, continuó su camino.

Debería sentirse el más afortunado de los hombres por haber evitado la que sin duda hubiera sido una terrible unión con Serena Tsukino. Es más, debería estar arrodillado, agradeciendo al Señor que le hubiera librado de cometer tamaño error y le hubiera guiado de nuevo hacia la luz.

Y sin embargo allí estaba, persiguiéndola en la oscuridad.

No, aquella metáfora no le gustaba en absoluto.

Serena era una hechicera.

Cuando la había encontrado en el establo, cepillando a la yegua y hablando consigo misma en ese tono tan suave y desgraciado, le había parecido tan frágil… ¿Qué hombre hubiera podido resistirse?

Puede que Tenou creyera que era un depredador; un caballero experimentado que se aprovechaba de una jovencita de veinte años. Y sí, también él había asumido aquel papel a la perfección... y había aceptado los puñetazos y las acusaciones, hasta le había propuesto matrimonio.

Pero por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo había hecho porque lo requería el sentido del deber, la pura y simple verdad era que lo había hecho porque la deseaba. Quería marcarla como suya y terminar lo que habían empezado.

Nunca antes había experimentado un beso como aquel. Nunca la piel de una mujer le había parecido tan suave; quería sentir esos dedos sobre sus rizos, la forma en que se había retorcido contra él suspirando, la erección que ahora sentía ante el recuerdo de ella susurrando su nombre, suplicando que siguiera probando aquel rosado...

Abrió una puerta. Miró dentro de la oscura habitación y se detuvo unos segundos a escuchar. Nada.

Serena no estaba allí. La cerró soltando una maldición.

Nunca se había sentido así. Tan consumido por la frustración, el deseo y... La pasión.

Se paralizó al escuchar en su mente aquella palabra y negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Estaba a punto de anunciar públicamente su compromiso con lady Neherenia, de cerrar todas las puertas y caminos, salvo el que le conducía a su futura duquesa y a la vida que compartirían. Y estaba dedicándose a seguir a otra mujer en medio de un pasillo a oscuras.

Era hora de recordar quién era.

Neherenia será una esposa perfecta. Y una excelente duquesa.

Una imagen cruzó su mente. Pero no era Neherenia. De hecho, no tenía nada que ver con Neherenia.

Se trataba de unos rizos del color del oro. De unos ojos como el mar Egeo. De unos labios carnosos y turgentes que susurraban su nombre como si de una plegaria se tratara. De una risa que se llevaba el viento mientras Serena se alejaba de él en Hyde Park, o cuando bromeaba con él en la cena, o en las calles de Londres, o en los establos.

Ella vive la vida con absoluta pasión. Y seguro que ama de igual modo.

Hizo caso omiso de aquel pensamiento.

No está hecha para mí.

Se dio la vuelta decidido a abandonar la búsqueda. Se fijó en el diminuto halo de luz que marcaba el camino de regreso al salón de baile y se dispuso a andar.

Pero entonces la escuchó entre las sombras.

—¿Darién?

Estaba llamándole por su nombre de pila, con aquel melodioso acento italiano mezclado con la sorpresa. Igual que lo haría una sirena.

Se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás...?

No la dejó terminar. La agarró por los hombros y la metió en la primera habitación que encontró.

Después cerró la puerta rápidamente, encerrándolos en una sala de música.

Serena retrocedió hacia un gran ventanal iluminado por la luz de la luna. Pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando se tropezó con un chelo. Mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo, soltó una maldición en italiano demasiado alto como para considerarlo un susurro.

Si no hubiera estado tan furioso con ella por invadir su espacio, sus pensamientos y hasta su misma vida, se habría reído al verla de esa guisa.

Pero estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por el hecho de que, si Tenou los descubría en ese momento, no se creería que era una coincidencia demasiado comprometedora, y querría destriparlo allí mismo.

Aquella mujer era imposible.

Y él estaba encantado de haberse encerrado con ella.

Lo que, bien mirado, era un auténtico problema.

—¿Qué haces siguiéndome por un pasillo a oscuras? —siseó Serena.

—¿Y qué haces tú en un pasillo a oscuras?

—¡Intentando encontrar algo de paz! —Se giró hacia la ventana y masculló en italiano—: ¿Es que no hay un solo lugar en toda la ciudad donde una pueda estar a solas sin tener que estar rodeada de gente?

Darién no se movió y se permitió disfrutar durante unos segundos del perverso placer de verla en ese estado de agitación. Al fin y al cabo no era justo que él fuera el único que perdía los nervios.

—Eres tú la que no debería estar aquí, no yo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que la casa viene con la novia? — espetó ella antes de cambiar al inglés—. ¿Y cómo es que hablas tan bien el italiano?

—Porque soy de los que cree que no vale la pena hacer algo si no se hace bien.

Serena le regaló una mirada afectada.

—Estaba claro que contestarías algo así.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

—Dante —le explicó él finalmente.

—¿Qué pasa con Dante?

Darién medio sonrió ante su irritación.

—Siempre le he admirado. Así que me decidí a aprender su idioma.

Serena volvió a darse la vuelta y le miró. La luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados a su cabello rubio, y la larga curva de su garganta parecía hecha de porcelana.

—Aprendiste italiano por Dante. —Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

—Sí.

Los ojos de la joven se centraron ahora en los jardines que había tras el ventanal.

—No debería sorprenderme. Hay veces que pienso que la sociedad inglesa es un círculo más del Infierno.

Darién no pudo evitarlo y se rio. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser magnífica. Cuando no era exasperante, claro estaba.

—¿No deberías estar en el baile en vez de desviándote en la oscuridad?

—Creo que quieres decir deambulando. —No necesitaba que ella supiera lo acertada que había estado en su anterior error. Que se desviaba del camino correcto cuando estaba con ella.

Serena resopló molesta y colocó varias partituras que encontró en un atril que tenía cerca.

—Sí. Deambulando. De todos modos, sigue siendo una palabra estúpida.

Sí que lo era, pero él se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la forma que tenía de pronunciarla.

En realidad me gusta cómo pronuncia demasiadas cosas.

Aunque no tenía ningún derecho a gustarle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

Serena se sentó en el banco del piano y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de verle mejor en la oscuridad.

—Quería estar sola.

Su honestidad le desconcertó.

—¿Por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

De pronto, no había nada en el mundo que le pareciera más importante. Se quedó quieto, sabiendo que no debía acercarse a ella.

Pero al final lo hizo de todos modos.

—Los chismorreos —dedujo él.

Por supuesto que se trataba de eso. Ella era la que salía peor parada con todo aquel escándalo.

Serena soltó una medio carcajada y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio en el banco. Fue un gesto completamente natural, como si no se hubiera detenido a pensarlo.

Como si el lugar en el que mejor encajaba Darién fuera al lado de ella.

Se acercó y se sentó, aunque sabía que era una idea terrible. Estar tan cerca de la joven no podía traer nada bueno.

—Por lo visto no soy hija de mi madre, sino una gitana que te ha puesto una lana en los ojos. — Sonrió ante sus propias palabras y le miró.

En ese instante, con la luz de la luna salpicando su pelo y la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos azules, que parecían volverse negros como la noche, muy bien podría haber pasado por una gitana. Era absolutamente cautivadora.

Tragó saliva ante su belleza.

—Una venda.

—¿Venda? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Poner una venda en los ojos —la corrigió. Los dedos le ardían por la necesidad de tocarla, por retirarle un rizo que se le había soltado del moño—. Dijiste lana.

Serena ladeó la cabeza, mostrando la elegante curva de su garganta, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho.

—En Italia decimos lana. Me he confundido.

—Lo sé. —Él también se sentía muy confundido en ese momento.

—Nunca seré una de vosotros —suspiró.

—¿Porque no sabes la diferencia que hay entre lana y venda? —bromeó él. No quería verla triste.

No ahora. No en ese momento de paz que tenían antes de que todo cambiara para siempre.

Serena sonrió.

—Entre otras cosas.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron durante unos segundos, y Darién tuvo que resistir de nuevo el impulso de tocarla. De acariciar su tersa piel, atraerla contra sí y terminar lo que habían empezado la noche anterior. Ella debió de notarlo, porque rompió la conexión de inmediato y le dio la espalda.

—De modo que estás comprometido.

No quería hablar de eso. No quería que fuera real. No ahora. Ni allí.

—Sí.

—Y vais a anunciarlo esta noche.

—Sí.

Serena volvió a darse la vuelta y le miró.

—Al final vas a tener tu perfecto matrimonio inglés.

Darién se inclinó hacia atrás y estiró sus largas piernas.

—¿Y eso te sorprende?

Serena encogió uno de sus elegantes hombros. Estaba acostumbrándose a aquellos encogimientos que decían más que sus propias palabras.

—Nunca tuve posibilidades de ganar la apuesta.

Él se sorprendió.

—¿Estás dándote por vencida?

—Me imagino que sí. Te libero de ella.

Aquello era precisamente lo que había estado esperando que hiciera. Lo que había querido que hiciera.

—No pareces la guerrera que creía que eras.

Serena le regaló una sonrisa irónica.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de serlo.

Darién alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... —Se detuvo bruscamente.

En ese momento hubiera dado toda su fortuna por escuchar el resto de la frase.

—¿Tú...? —La instó él.

—Empezó a importarme demasiado el resultado.

Se quedó paralizado. La miró fijamente, observando cómo su garganta se movía al tragar saliva y la forma en que jugueteó con su vestido de noche rosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. —La joven eludió su mirada. Después, negó con la cabeza—. Siento que hayas tenido que cuidar de mí. Que Haruca te golpeara. Que me haya convertido en algo de lo que te... arrepientes.

Arrepentimiento.

La palabra le dolió más que cualquier puñetazo de Tenou.

Había sentido demasiadas cosas por ella la semana pasada... los meses pasados. Pero nunca arrepentimiento.

—Serena...

Pronunció su nombre con voz áspera, sabiendo que cuando la tocara, tal vez no la dejara marchar.

Pero ella se puso de pie antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen lío. Tengo que irme.

Él también se levantó.

—Serena. Espera.

La joven se giró, pero retrocedió un paso, sumergiéndose en las sombras y poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

—No debemos hablar. Ni tampoco debemos volver a vernos a solas —dijo rápidamente, como si con esas simples palabras hubiera elevado un muro entre ellos.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. —Se acercó a ella. Pero Serena volvió a retroceder.

—Tenou debe de estar buscándome.

—Tenou puede esperar —sentenció, dando otro paso al frente.

Serena siguió retrocediendo.

—Y tú tienes una prometida que está esperando a que anuncies vuestro compromiso.

—Ella también puede esperar.

Serena se detuvo por fin y sacó el coraje que él sabía que llevaba dentro.

—No, no puede.

Darién no quería hablar de Neherenia. Avanzó hasta quedar a la altura de ella.

—Yo... —Serena se miró los pies, ofreciéndole así una imagen de su coronilla. Darién deseó poder enterrar la cara en esos rizos e inhalar su aroma tan femenino.

Pero primero quería que le explicara lo que había querido decir.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad; tanto que creyó que no volvería a hablarle. Pero entonces tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo:

—Explícate —susurró por lo bajo, con tono sombrío.

—Te dije que era mejor que no terminaras gustándome. —Su voz estaba llena de derrota.

—¿Te gusto?

Serena levantó la vista. Sus ojos azules reflejaron la luz que entraba por el ventanal y Darién se quedó sin aliento al contemplar su belleza. Alzó una mano y recorrió con el dorso su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos ante aquella caricia.

—Sí —susurró tan bajo que apenas la oyó—. No sé por qué. Eres un hombre horrible. —Se apoyó contra él—. Eres arrogante, irritante y tienes un carácter terrible.

—No tengo mal carácter —se defendió. Le encerró el rostro entre las manos para poder mirarla a la cara. Serena abrió los ojos y le miró, incrédula, y a él no le quedó más remedio que añadir—: Solo cuando estoy contigo.

—Te crees el hombre más importante de Inglaterra —continuó ella con voz temblorosa mientras él se dedicaba a delinear el contorno de su mandíbula con la yema de los dedos—. Siempre quieres llevar razón. Piensas que lo sabes todo...

Su piel es tan suave.

Debería salir de allí ahora mismo. Estaba cometiendo un auténtico error. Si los pillaban, la reputación de Serena se vería arruinada para siempre, y él no podría hacer nada por ella. Se había comprometido hacía escasas horas. Un compromiso que se haría oficial en breves instantes.

Tengo que salir de aquí ya mismo.

Un caballero lo haría.

—Estás lleno de prepotencia... —Ahora se centró en acariciar su cuello—. Creo... que... —Serena jadeó cuando él depositó un suave aunque ardiente beso en el nacimiento de su garganta—. Creo que necesitas que me explique un poco más.

—Mmm —murmuró contra la piel de su hombro—. Una idea excelente. Continúa.

La joven soltó un profundo suspiro cuando ascendió con los labios por su cuello.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Darién sonrió antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Estabas enumerándome las razones por las que no debería gustarte.

—Oh... —La palabra se transformó en un ligero gemido cuando le lamió la sensible piel que tenía detrás de la oreja. Darién sonrió para sus adentros cuando la sintió aferrarse a sus antebrazos—. Sí.

Bueno. Esas son las razones más importantes.

—Y aun así, te gusto de todos modos. —Darién cambió de posición y trazó un sendero de húmedos besos por la tersa piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote de su vestido. El pecho de Serena subía y bajaba mientras luchaba por encontrar el aliento que le faltaba, lo que la mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato; momento que él aprovechó para deslizar un dedo por debajo de la tela y acariciarla hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando. Listo y preparado para él—. ¿Serena? — la instó.

—Sí, maldito seas, me gustas.

Recompensó aquella declaración bajándole unos centímetros el vestido y dejando al descubierto un rosado pezón.

—Entonces hay algo que deberías saber —susurró. Sintió sus propias palabras como si vinieran de muy lejos.

—¿Si?

Sopló levemente el anhelante pezón, adorando la forma en que este se endureció aún más, mientras rogaba por ser lamido.

Voy a saborearla entera.

Antes de retomar su sobria y respetable vida.

Solo una vez.

Una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, endureciéndole y excitándole por la anticipación.

—Darién —suspiró ella—. Estás torturándome.

Cubrió con la mano uno de sus turgentes pechos, frotando el pezón con el pulgar. Le encantaba cómo Serena se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—¿Qué? —repitió él.

—¿Qué debería saber?

Sonrió ante su pregunta y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella; unos ojos maravillosos y llenos de pasión.

Tengo que saborearla. Solo una vez más.

—Que tú también me gustas.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

«La música es el sonido de los dioses. Toda dama que se precie ha de saber tocar el pianoforte a la perfección.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Estamos seguros de que todavía puede celebrarse la boda de la temporada...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Darién la alzó entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta el banco del piano. Después la depositó sobre el duro asiento de madera y se arrodilló ante ella, acogiendo su cara entre las manos e inclinándose para besarla.

Sus manos le acariciaron los pechos, los masajearon, los desnudaron, los frotaron y pellizcaron delicadamente sus pezones hasta que Serena ya no pudo más y jadeó. Él recompensó aquel sonido de placer dándole todo lo que ella no sabía que quería. Los viriles labios susurraron su nombre antes de succionar una de las enhiestas puntas. La lujuria la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Enredó sus espesos rizos negros entre los dedos, aferrándose a ellos como lo haría un náufrago a un trozo de madera mientras él causaba estragos en su cuerpo y en sus emociones.

El duque gimió al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre su pelo. Un gemido descarnado que envió oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Serena sabía que no debía permitírselo.

Que estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Pero no le importó.

No, mientras no se detenga.

Darién la estrechó entre sus brazos, venerándola con los labios, la lengua y mordisqueándola apasionadamente mientras sus manos la acariciaban por todos los lados, acercándola contra sí hasta que solo fueron uno.

—Darién... —Pronunció su nombre con un susurro. Él se detuvo, alzó la cabeza y la miró con ojos anhelantes.

—Dios, Serena. —Subió una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella ladeó la cabeza instintivamente y depósito un tenue beso en la yema de su pulgar, antes de lamerlo y morderlo suavemente.

Él gruñó de satisfacción y la abrazó con más fuerza, la besó con un ansia que hablaba más de posesión absoluta que de gentiles caricias. Cuando terminó, ambos estaban jadeantes.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Serena había conseguido meter las manos en su chaqueta y estaba acariciándole el ancho y musculoso pecho.

—Quiero... —Empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque él había vuelto a centrar la atención en sus senos, llevándose uno a la boca y friccionando el pezón entre la lengua y los dientes hasta que a ella le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Tras unos instantes de intenso placer, Darién decidió liberarla y esbozó una sonrisa voraz que la derritió por completo. Alargó la mano y trazó con los dedos el contorno de los labios masculinos, como si tocando aquella sonrisa fugaz pudiera grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Él se metió la punta de uno de sus dedos en la boca y lo succionó hasta que consiguió volver a hacerle gemir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?

Aquella expresión tan tierna se instaló entre ambos, y a ella la asaltó una profunda nostalgia. Le quería a él. Pero no le quería solo para compartir un momento a escondidas en cualquier lugar a oscuras… O solo durante dos semanas.

Quiero que me quieras.

Que me elijas a mí.

—Acércate. —Abrió las piernas. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una desvergonzada. Que si los descubrían, su reputación estaría arruinada sin remedio y que él se iría directo a los brazos de su futura esposa. Pero le daba igual. Quería sentirle contra ella. Sin importar las capas de tela que se interponían entre ellos. Sin importar que nunca fueran a estar tan cerca como ella anhelaba.

Darién cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra ella, y por un momento creyó que la rechazaría. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo único que vio fue un inmenso deseo que brillaba en las profundidades de esos asombrosos estanques de color zafiro. Después, de su garganta salió un gruñido salvaje de puro éxtasis y le dio lo que tanto quería. Se acercó a ella.

—Eres mi sirena —dijo, recorriéndole los muslos con las manos hasta llegar a las pantorrillas, donde delineó sus piernas, a pesar de la seda que los separaba de lo que realmente ansiaban—. Mi tentadora hechicera... Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo resistirme a ti. Vas a llevarme al borde del precipicio.

Le acarició los tobillos, y ella se estremeció de placer.

Abrió los ojos.

—Darién, no...

—Shh —La acalló él mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían el camino inverso, ascendiendo por sus piernas y haciéndola arder con sus caricias—. Te voy a mostrar lo que quiero decir.

Las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a la puntilla de sus medias y ambos jadearon al sentir el contacto de piel contra piel. Serena cerró las piernas, atrapándole las manos entre sus cálidos muslos.

No puedo hacerlo.

Y él tampoco debería intentarlo.

Darién se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Serena, por favor, déjame tocarte.

¿Cómo podía resistir semejante tentación?

Se relajó y claudicó, abriendo lentamente los muslos.

Sí, soy una absoluta desvergonzada.

Pero no le importó.

Darién sonrió y sus manos fueron ascendiendo lentamente a través de su piel.

—No llevas calzones.

Serena, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante la anticipación, negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan. En Italia... no solemos...

Él reclamó su boca con un beso decadente.

—¿Te he comentado alguna vez lo mucho que me gustan los italianos?

Aquello la hizo reír. Pero entonces los dedos de él alcanzaron el centro de su feminidad y acariciaron la suave mata de vello que allí había, buscando, explorando, enviando una miríada de sensaciones a sus entrañas. Y la risa se transformó en un gemido.

Sintió los labios de él en la oreja, le susurraban cosas perversas mientras sus dedos seguían explorando. Encontrando.

Serena no sabía lo que quería. Solo...

—Darién... —susurró.

El duque la penetró con un dedo. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se echó hacia atrás y las teclas del piano entonaron un acorde disonante durante un instante.

—Sí —murmuró, avergonzada y descarada al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —repitió él, mientras un segundo dedo se unía al primero, y su dedo pulgar hizo cosas malas, maravillosas, rodando los pliegues secretos de ella.

—Ella se mordió el labio. - Para... No, no pares.

Darién sonrió ampliamente, con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

—Aclárate, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Profundizó la penetración y ella se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza.

—No te detengas.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Darién hizo un gesto de negación.

—No podría aunque quisiera.

Taladrándola con los ojos, la complació ayudándose de los movimientos de cadera de ella.

Volvieron a arrancar notas discordantes al piano y Serena fue incapaz de sentir nada más que no fuera él. La fuerza de sus brazos, el contorno de sus músculos, la forma tan increíble en que estaba tocándola, conduciéndola de manera inevitable a un punto que no comprendía y en el que no confiaba plenamente.

Se puso rígida. Y allí estaba él, acunándole la cara con una mano y capturando sus labios.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró contra su boca.

¿De verdad lo estaba?

Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, consumiéndose de placer.

—No, Darién...

—Déjate llevar, Serena. —La imperiosa orden la traspasó de tal modo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Gimiendo, se abandonó al éxtasis.

Darién volvió a besarla, alimentando su insoportable deseo de conseguir más, de tenerle allí donde ahora le necesitaba más de lo que nunca creyó posible. Sus hermosos ojos fueron el ancla a la que se aferró durante todo el tiempo que duró la tormenta.

Y cuando finalmente él obtuvo los últimos vestigios de su placer, la besó suavemente en la mejilla, le colocó el vestido y la atrajo hacia él, permitiendo que ella se apoyara en su fuerza.

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Cinco, o quizá más.

Hasta que recordó dónde estaban.

Y por qué.

Se separó de él y puso distancia entre ellos.

—Tengo que volver. —Se puso de pie, preguntándose qué más le depararía esa interminable noche.

Lo peor está por llegar.

—Serena. —La llamó él. Percibió la súplica en su voz, aunque no supo a qué se debía.

Esperó, deseando que dijera algo que la hiciera sentir mejor. Que hiciera las cosas más llevaderas.

Al no obtener respuesta decidió ser ella la que rompiera el hielo.

—Vas a casarte.

Darién elevó las manos. Se paró. Volvió a bajarlas frustrado.

—Lo siento. No debería... Tengo que...

—susurró—. No te disculpes. —Fue hacia la puerta. Cuando su mano tocó el pomo él recuperó la voz.

—No

—Serena. No puedo... —Se detuvo un breve instante, como si estuviera reconsiderando lo que iba a decir—. Voy a casarme con lady Neherenia. No tengo elección.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su típico tono autoritario y distante.

Descansó la frente sobre la fría caoba de la puerta. Prácticamente podía oler el aroma de la madera.

—Hay cosas que no puedes comprender —continuó Darién—. Debo hacerlo.

Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la puerta, luchando contra la horrible tentación de arrodillarse a sus pies y rogarle que la escogiera a ella.

¡No!

Tenía demasiado orgullo para hacerlo. Solo había una forma de sobrevivir a un golpe así. Salir con su dignidad intacta.

—Por supuesto que debes —masculló.

—No lo entiendes.

—Tienes razón. No lo entiendo. Gracias por la lección.

—¿Qué lección?

Aquella era su oportunidad para decir la última palabra.

Para sentir que al menos había ganado una ronda.

—La pasión no lo es todo, ¿verdad?

Estaba orgullosa del tono ligero con el que lo había dicho, como si no le importara en absoluto.

Como si él no acabara de destrozar todo su mundo.

Una vez más.

Aun así, no fue capaz de sacar las fuerzas necesarias para mirarle a los ojos. Era un reto al que no podía enfrentarse en ese momento.

De modo que decidió abrir la puerta y se adentró en el pasillo.

No se sentía ganadora en absoluto, más bien creía que acababa de sufrir una enorme pérdida.

Al fin y al cabo había roto la regla más importante de su vida: querer más de lo que se podía tener.

Le había querido a él. Y lo que era aún peor, había querido que él la quisiera.

En aras de algo mucho más grande que la tradición, la reputación y un estúpido título.

Se paró justo a la entrada del salón de baile y se quedó contemplando los giros de las coloridas sedas, la forma en que los caballeros andaban, bailaban y conversaban con su incuestionable sentido del honor, y a todas aquellas elegantes damas, que sabían perfectamente cuál era su lugar en ese mundo.

Un mundo regido por la santísima trinidad de la tradición, la reputación y el título.

Un mundo en el que era imposible que alguien como ella, que no poseía ninguna de las tres, terminara con alguien como él, que contaba con el trío completo.

Y había sido un tremendo error pretender que podía conseguirlo.

Nunca podría tenerlo.

Respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse.

Nunca podré tenerlo.

—Oh, por fin te encontré. Tenemos que hablar —susurró Mina tomándola del codo. Parecía haberse materializado de la nada—. Por lo visto el nuestro no es el único chismorreo de la noche.

Serena parpadeó.

—¿Nuestro?

Mina la miró irritada.

—En serio, Serena, tienes que superar la idea de que te enfrentas sola a los problemas de nuestra familia. Somos precisamente eso, una familia. Y todos tenemos que cargar con ellos y superarlos juntos. —A Serena no le dio tiempo a emocionarse con aquella declaración, pues inmediatamente después Mina añadió—: Por lo visto, hay otro acontecimiento importante esta noche. Uno que no te va a gustar. Shields va a...

—Lo sé.

—No la dejó continuar. No se veía con fuerzas para escucharlo otra vez. Ni siquiera en boca de Mina.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me lo ha dicho él.

Mina alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Cuándo?

Encogió un hombro, esperando que el gesto fuera lo suficientemente claro para la hermana de su cuñada.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

Tenía que haberle dicho que se lo había contado Tenou. O que lo había escuchado en el salón.

Normalmente solía ser más avispada.

Sí, pero normalmente tampoco tienes el corazón tan destrozado como ahora.

Le había roto el corazón, ¿verdad?

Por lo menos así era como se sentía.

—Antes.

—Antes, ¿cuándo?

—Antes, esta noche.

Mina soltó un gritito. Pero uno de verdad.

Serena hizo un gesto de disgusto. Tenía que haberle dicho que me lo dijo la noche anterior.

Se puso frente a su amiga y la miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, no hagas una montaña de esto.

—¿Por qué has estado con Shields esta noche?

Por nada, solo he estado a punto de arruinar mi reputación en una sala de música de la casa de su futura esposa.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Serena, no sabes lo irritante que me resulta ese hábito tuyo.

—¿En serio? Tengo tantos…

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Te refieres al hombro? Sí. Estoy bien.

Mina entrecerró los ojos.

—Estas siendo difícil a propósito.

—Seguramente.

Mina la miró. A conciencia. Y Serena se puso nerviosa al instante. La duquesa debió de darse cuenta porque suavizó los ojos al momento.

—Oh, Serena —susurró—. No estás nada bien, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras tan amables fueron su perdición. De repente le fue imposible respirar con regularidad, no podía tragar saliva y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su energía para no lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga y romper a llorar.

Algo que, evidentemente, no podía hacer.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! —Escuchó el pánico en su propia voz. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de recobrar la compostura—. No. Yo... Tienes que quedarte.

A Mina no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Serena la vio dudar, y creyó que no le haría caso. Por favor, Mina.

—Está bien. Pero irás en nuestro carruaje.

Serena lo pensó durante unos instantes.

—No… Vale. Está bien. Iré en tu carruaje. Mina... —Notó cómo se le quebraba la voz. Detestaba encontrarse en ese estado—. Tengo que irme. Ahora. Antes de...

Antes de que se produjera el anuncio del compromiso. No quería ser espectadora de aquella horrible y perversa representación.

Mina asintió una vez.

—Por supuesto. Te veré fuera. Está claro que no te encuentras bien. Tienes un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, Serena se hubiera reído.

Mina empezó a guiarla entre el gentío en dirección al otro extremo del salón, y Serena la siguió de cerca. Pero apenas habían dado una docena de pasos cuando la orquesta dejó de tocar. Los músicos se miraron interrogantes y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron en el instante en que el marqués de Needham y Dolby, un hombre corpulento al que era obvio que le gustaba beber, gritó:

—¡Atención!

Serena cometió el error de mirar en dirección al estrado. Allí estaba Darién, tan alto e insoportablemente arrebatador. Era el perfecto duque. El marido perfecto.

Estupendo.

Mina se giró y la miró con ojos nerviosos. Serena le apretó la mano.

—Date prisa.

—No podemos... —negó Mina—. Todo el mundo se dará cuenta.

El pánico la atenazó. El salón pareció empezar a dar vueltas y vueltas y sintió una oleada de náuseas. Claro que no podían irse. Si se marchaban solo conseguirían ser objeto de más habladurías.

No podían hacerlo ahora. No cuando el compromiso acapararía la atención suficiente como para que perdieran el interés por el escándalo de su familia. En ese momento odió a su madre como nunca.

Cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación. Lo que no sabía era si conseguiría sobrevivir a una prueba como aquella.

Miró de nuevo hacia el estrado. Ahora fue Mina la que le dio un apretón en la mano, como si fuera una roca a la que sostenerse en toda aquella temida vorágine.

Y entonces Serena escuchó en silencio cómo el hombre al que amaba se prometía con otra mujer.

Afortunadamente todo terminó rápido y los lacayos comenzaron a servir copas de champán a los invitados, que brindaron por la feliz pareja. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que Mina y Serena rechazaron educadamente la bebida ni de que, en el momento en que el duque de Shields se llevó la mano de su futura duquesa a los labios, ambas se encaminaron directas a la salida.

A Serena le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en subir los peldaños de la escalinata de acceso al salón. Y justo cuando llegó arriba, volvió a cometer otro enorme error. Quiso mirar por última vez a Darién y a su prometida.

Entonces se percató de que él estaba mirándola. Y no pudo evitar embeberse de él, de sus rizos negros, su fuerte mandíbula y labios carnosos... y de aquellos vehementes ojos zafiros que la hacían sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Por supuesto que no lo era.

Porque tenía a su futura esposa al lado.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo, ya que temía que si seguía un segundo más en aquella espantosa casa terminaría poniéndose enferma. Gracias a Dios, los sirvientes de Dolby House eran de lo más eficientes, y uno de los lacayos le abrió la puerta justo cuando se precipitaba sobre ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Mina pisándole los talones.

Cuando sintió el frío aire nocturno de octubre en el rostro elevó una silenciosa plegaria al cielo.

Por fin estaba a salvo.

O debería haberlo estado… si se hubiera acordado de los dichosas verduras.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que la escalera de acceso a la mansión estaba adornada conforme a la temática del baile y le fue imposible frenar en seco. A esas alturas había pisado la enorme calabaza que coronaba una pirámide de ellas, y el resto se desplomó estrepitosamente llevándosela consigo.

Mientras rodaba cuesta abajo por la docena de escalones que quedaban hasta la base de la escalera, seguida de una oleada de calabacines y cebollas, escuchó a Mina gritar su nombre, alarmada.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se aseguró de que había salido indemne de la caída, se vio rodeada de verduras, muchas de las cuales estaban aplastadas y salpicaban con sus jugos la calle adoquinada.

El colofón a todo aquel desastre lo trajo un nabo del tamaño de un puño, que salió volando hasta chocar contra la rueda de uno de los carruajes, como si fuera el último soldado caído en una masacre.

—Oh, Dios...

Alzó la vista y se encontró a Mina, que seguía en lo alto de las escaleras, mirándola con los ojos como platos y tapándose la boca con una mano. Justo detrás de ella estaban dos lacayos, que no sabían muy bien el protocolo a seguir en una situación como aquella.

Serena no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

No fue una risa suave, sino una estridente carcajada que no pudo contener. Una risa que comprometió su capacidad de respirar y que expresó sin palabras toda la tristeza, frustración e ira que sentía.

Se limpió una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla y alzó la vista hasta el lugar en el que estaba Mina, cuyos hombros también se sacudían por la risa. Incluso los lacayos habían caído en la tentación.

Todas aquellas risas consiguieron emocionarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Tras unos segundos, hizo a un lado todas las verduras que tenía a su alrededor para tener espacio para moverse. El gesto puso en marcha al resto de los testigos, que inmediatamente bajaron las escaleras hacia ella. Uno de los lacayos se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cuando se incorporó se percató de la extensión del daño causado. Había destrozado el principal adorno campestre de lady Needham —alguien tendría que limpiar las escaleras antes de que los invitados salieran del baile—, y su precioso vestido rosa estaba lleno de semillas y una mezcla viscosa de pulpa de un color indescifrable.

Agradeció al lacayo la ayuda y volvió a mirar a Mina, que todavía seguía riéndose, horrorizada y divertida a la vez.

—Estás llena... —La señaló con la mano de arriba abajo—. Por todos los lados...

Serena desenredó una larga espiga de trigo de su pelo.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me indicaras cuál de todos estos carruajes es el tuyo?

Mina examinó los vehículos y contestó:

—En realidad no. Es ese.

Serena se fue directa a él.

—Por fin algo que sale bien.

Mina abrió su retículo y sacó unas cuantas monedas.

—Si pudieran olvidar quién, exactamente, ha destruido la decoración de su señora... —dijo, dirigiéndose a los lacayos y depositando las monedas en las palmas de sus manos. Después se dirigió al carruaje y subió detrás de Serena.

—¿Crees que se mantendrán callados? —preguntó Serena en cuanto el vehículo se puso en marcha.

—Esperemos que se compadezcan de ti y lo hagan.

Serena suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el suave acolchado negro. Durante unos minutos dejó que el vaivén del carruaje la tranquilizara antes de añadir:

—Bueno, tienes que reconocerlo.

Mina se rio por lo bajo.

—¿El qué?

—Que no se puede decir que sea una experta en salir de los bailes discretamente.


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAPITULO 13

«La desdicha solo es para aquellos que carecen de cultura. Las damas refinadas se enfrentan a los obstáculos con gracia y elegancia.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«La cosecha es increíblemente escasa este año...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, octubre de 1823

Aquella noche tan horrenda todavía no había llegado a su fin.

Bennett, el anciano mayordomo que Serena sospechaba que había servido a los Tenou desde hacía una eternidad, estaba despierto cuando llegó a casa. Algo bastante extraño si se tenían en cuenta los achaques que el hombre sufría, propios de la edad, y que la mansión estaba llena de jóvenes sirvientes más que capaces de esperar la llegada de su señor a esas horas de la noche.

Los años de experiencia del mayordomo hicieron que tuviera la delicadeza de abstenerse de preguntar a Serena sobre su aspecto, pues iba sin su capa, que se había dejado por la celeridad con la que abandonó el baile —y que se imaginaba que tendría que recuperar en algún momento— y con el vestido lleno de manchas.

De hecho, el anciano la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cuando entró en el recibidor; un gesto con el que Serena le habría tomado el pelo si no hubiera estado tan exhausta y desesperada por tomar un baño e irse a la cama.

—Bennett, por favor, ordene que me preparen un baño. Tal y como puede comprobar, lo necesito urgentemente —dijo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la escalera central de mármol.

—Tendrá que disculparme, señorita Tsukino. —El mayordomo se detuvo un instante, como si dudara si seguir o no. Serena se giró para mirarle y esperó a que continuara—. Tiene una visita.

Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Darién, algo que la llenó de alborozo y excitación y que estuvo a punto de dejarla sin aliento. Pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era imposible que se tratara de él. No podía haber llegado antes que ella a Tenou House, a no ser que hubiera abandonado el baile nada más anunciarse su compromiso. Y por muy atractiva que fuera la idea, sabía perfectamente que él no provocaría un escándalo de tal envergadura.

Ignoró a propósito el hecho de que antes del anuncio ambos se habían visto envueltos en un interludio que no era precisamente de lo más correcto.

—¿Una visita? ¿Para mí?

La expresión del mayordomo se ensombreció, revelando una emoción que a Serena no le gustó en absoluto.

—Sí, milady. Se trata de su madre.

Un frío y pesado terror se apoderó de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Estoy demasiado cansada para hablar con ella esta noche. Que espere a que venga Haruca.

—Dice que está aquí por usted.

—Pues no voy a recibirla ahora. Tendrá que intentarlo en otro momento.

—Estoy impresionada. Te has convertido en una jovencita con mucho carácter.

Serena se detuvo en seco ante aquellas palabras, pronunciadas a su espalda con total calma y en un perfecto italiano. Miró a Bennett, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de pesar, y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, acompañado de lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A continuación se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su madre.

Una madre con la que no hablaba desde hacía una década.

Ikuko le hizo un exhaustivo examen de la cabeza a los pies y, como era de esperar, no le pasó desapercibido su pelo despeinado y el vestido lleno de manchas imposibles de identificar. En ese momento Serena recordó lo que era ser hija de su madre: cuando no eras objeto de su helado desinterés, te obsequiaba con su desagrado. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Todas aquellas veces que había intentado ganarse el amor de Ikuko... o que había intentado que estuviera orgullosa de ella... no lo había conseguido.

—No pienses ni por un momento que has tenido algo que ver a la hora de forjar mi personalidad.

—No osaría pensar algo así, Sere.

Aquel cariñoso diminutivo —el favorito de su padre— la entristeció y enfureció a la vez.

—No me llames así.

Su madre fue desde el umbral de la puerta hasta el recibidor, y extendió una mano hacia Serena.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Me encantaría que hablásemos a solas. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo este momento.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes al ser tú la que tienes que esperar? Seguro que es una novedad.

Ikuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de misterio.

—Me lo merezco.

—Y mucho más. Te lo aseguro.

Se planteó la posibilidad de rechazar la petición de su madre. De marcharse a su habitación y dejarla esperando en el recibidor hasta que se aburriera y decidiera marcharse.

Pero en su interior todavía llevaba a esa niña de diez años que se apresuraba a hacer todo lo que su madre le pidiera con la esperanza de ganarse su afecto.

Cuando entró en la sala de visitas, se odió por esperar a esa mujer que no se había preocupado por ella, por tener que dedicarle un tiempo que no quería dedicarle.

—Siento lo de Kenji. No sabía nada de su fallecimiento.

Serena quiso gritar cuando escuchó el nombre de su padre en aquellos labios viperinos. En lugar de eso, permaneció igual de serena que su madre y dijo:

—¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? En cuanto te fuiste, nunca volviste la vista atrás.

Ikuko agachó la cabeza, admitiendo la pulla.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto.

¿No te disculpas?, gritó su mente. ¿Es que acaso no te arrepientes?

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que Serena se hartó de esperar. Si su madre creía que iba a ser ella la que llevara el peso de la conversación estaba muy equivocada. Estaba a punto de levantarse, dispuesta a marcharse, cuando Ikuko volvió a hablar.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a Haruca y a Nick.

—Yo también.

—¿Lo ves? Algo bueno ha salido de tenerme como madre —comentó con tono de satisfacción.

Cómo no. Ikuko nunca dejaría pasar por alto las bondades de su persona.

Quizá porque apenas tenía.

—¿Es ahora cuando se supone que debo decirte lo agradecida que estoy porque me abandonaras?

¿Porque hicieras lo mismo con mis hermanos?

Sabía que no le respondería a eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Sere?

—Lo primero, me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme así —contestó con voz acerada.

—¿Por qué? Ahí sí que puse mi granito de arena. Ambos decidimos llamarte de ese modo.

—Pero solo uno se ganó el derecho a hacerlo.

Una expresión de aburrimiento cruzó el rostro de Ikuko.

—Tonterías. Te di la vida. Eso me da más derecho que a nadie a llamarte como me plazca. Pero sea como quieras, Serena. Contesta a mi pregunta. —Cambió al inglés—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Quiero que te expliques. Que me digas por qué me abandonaste. Por qué nos abandonaste. Y por qué has vuelto.

Serena sonrió despectivamente y le respondió también en inglés.

—El solo hecho de que me lo preguntes ya es bastante ridículo.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe?

—Sería un excelente comienzo.

Los fríos ojos azules de Ikuko, tan iguales a los suyos, parecieron indagar en su interior.

—Pues tendremos que quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí si eso es lo que quieres.

Serena encogió un hombro.

—Perfecto. Entonces la conversación ha terminado. —Se puso de pie.

—Tu padre también solía hacer lo mismo. Lo del hombro. Me sorprende que en Inglaterra no te hayan obligado a corregir un gesto así. No es muy educado que digamos.

—Inglaterra no tiene ningún poder sobre mí.

De repente, no se creyó del todo esas palabras.

—¿No? Tu inglés es demasiado bueno para alguien que no se preocupa por nuestra cultura. Te seré sincera; me quedé bastante sorprendida cuando Haruca me dijo que estabas aquí. No creo que te haya sido fácil sobrevivir entre la alta sociedad. —Permaneció en silencio, ya que no quería dar el placer a su madre de saber que tenía razón. Pero Ikuko siguió presionándola—. Me imagino que te habrá resultado tan difícil como a mí. Ya lo ves, hija mía, no somos tan distintas.

No somos tan distintas. Lo que más temía. Aquello por lo que siempre rezó que no se hiciera realidad.

—Por mucho que te lo digas una y otra vez, no cambia la verdad. —Ikuko se recostó en su asiento—. Mírate. Puede que acabes de llegar de un baile, pero tu aspecto me dice que no has tenido la más respetable de las veladas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Serena se echó un vistazo y luchó contra la necesidad de limpiarse la costra reseca de pulpa que tenía por todo el vestido.

—No nos parecemos en nada.

—Da igual. Lo cierto es que eres incapaz de resistirte a la aventura. No tienes la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para mantenerte alejada de cualquier cosa que pueda proporcionarte algo de placer.

Llevas mi pasión por la vida desde que respiraste por primera vez. Resístete todo lo que quieras, pero soy tu madre. Estoy en ti. Cuanto antes dejes de negarlo, más feliz serás.

No.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. Había transcurrido una década desde que había visto a Ikuko por última vez... Diez años en los que había tenido la oportunidad de madurar, cambiar y luchar contra las partes de su madre que yacían latentes en su interior.

Ella no iba en busca de aventuras, o de provocar un escándalo tras otro.

¿O sí lo hacía?

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente: perseguida en un jardín oscuro, escondida en el carruaje de un desconocido, galopando vestida de hombre en Hyde Park, trepando por una rama para rescatar un sombrero, derribando una pirámide de verduras, esperando a Darién en el exterior de su club, besando a Darién en los establos, besando a Darién en la sala de música en la casa de su prometida...

Besando a Darién.

Durante la última semana había puesto todo de su parte para provocar un escándalo; y antes de eso, desde su llegada a Londres, puede que no hubiera ido en busca de aventuras, pero tampoco las había eludido cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Dios bendito.

Miró a su madre y a aquellos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos que conocían la verdad de aquello que tanto había temido y evitado.

Tiene razón.

—Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —preguntó medio temblorosa. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado mantener el control y parecer más calmada!

Ikuko se quedó callada durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, completamente quieta, analizándola con su aguda mirada. Tras varios minutos, a Serena la situación se le hizo insoportable.

—He malgastado demasiados años de mi vida esperándote. —Volvió a ponerse de pie—. Me voy a la cama.

—Quiero recuperar mi vida —dijo por fin Ikuko.

No había pesar en sus palabras, ni tampoco arrepentimiento. Ni lo habría nunca. Aquello era lo más cercano que su madre estaría de cualquiera de esas emociones. El arrepentimiento solo era para aquellas personas que podían sentir.

Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, Serena se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la silla y miró durante un buen rato a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Seguía siendo muy bella —una cualidad que habían heredado sus tres hijos—, aunque no podía ocultar los signos propios de la edad. El cabello negro azabache estaba salpicado por hebras plateadas, y el azul de sus ojos había perdido intensidad. Varias arrugas surcaban su rostro y su cuello. Y la marca que tenía justo encima de una ceja, ya no le parecía tan sugerente; ahora estaba más difuminada, era menos perfecta.

Se podía decir que los años habían tratado bien a Ikuko Hathbourne, pero de una forma que haría que la mayor parte de las mujeres que habían sido tan hermosas como ella pensaran que había perdido demasiado.

No es que ella diera la impresión de sentirse de esa forma.

—Me imagino que sabes —dijo Serena—, que no puedes borrar el pasado.

Su madre la miró irritada.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. No he venido a recuperar mi título. Ni la casa. Ni a Haruca o a Nicholas. —Y está claro que tampoco a mí, pensó Serena—. Pero he llegado a un punto en que no es fácil llevar la vida que he estado viviendo.

Empezó a comprenderlo todo.

—Y crees que Haruca te ayudará a llevar una vida diferente.

—Le criaron para ser marqués. Para proteger a su familia a toda costa. ¿Por qué crees que le dije a tu padre que te enviara aquí si algo le pasaba?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Le abandonaste.

—Sí. —Ahí estaba de nuevo esa total falta de arrepentimiento en su voz.

—Él nunca te ayudará.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Había algo en sus ojos... una especie de perspicacia obtenida gracias a años de egoísmo y manipulación.

Y entonces todo quedó claro.

Estaban en Londres, una ciudad donde la reputación lo era todo, al menos para la alta sociedad, y eso incluía al marqués de Tenou. Sobre todo al nuevo marqués del Tenou, que tenía una esposa, una hermana y un hijo por nacer a los que proteger.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo sabías. Sabías que provocarías un escándalo. Sabías que Haruca hará lo que haga falta para mitigar el daño. No el daño que tú puedas sufrir... sino el daño a la familia, a nosotros. Crees que te dará una asignación. Algo con lo que puedas llevar el ritmo de vida al que estás acostumbrada.

Su madre esbozó una medio sonrisa mientras se quitaba una mota del vestido que llevaba; un diseño que ya tenía unos cuantos años.

—Has averiguado mi estrategia bastante rápido. Como te he dicho, no somos tan diferentes como crees.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, madre —dijo Tenou desde el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de Serena volaron hacia su hermano y Michiru, que se apresuró a acercarse a ella—. ¿Qué parte de «no quiero volver a verte en Tenou House» no has entendido?

Ikuko le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Querido, han pasado casi veinte años desde la última vez que estuve en Inglaterra. Es normal que tenga problemas con el significado de algunas palabras. —Levantó una mano hacia Michiru—. Usted debe de ser la marquesa. Lo siento. Me escoltaron con tal premura anoche que no pudimos ser presentadas como es debido.

La indignación que sentía hizo que volviera a ponerse de pie—. ¿Estás al tanto de que ha regresado porque quiere que le des dinero?

—Cierto. No lo fuisteis —comentó Tenou, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Sabes por qué ha vuelto? —los interrumpió Serena.

—Sí —contestó Haruca con total naturalidad antes de fijarse en el estado de su vestido—. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

—Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso, Haruca intervino Michiru.

—No se lo vas a dar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena con un graznido, haciendo caso omiso de todo menos del asunto que estaban tratando.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

—¡Haruca! —Puso todo de su parte por no dar un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.

Su hermano la ignoró.

—Me gustaría que te fueras, madre. Si necesitas algo de nosotros, puedes enviarnos una nota.

Nick cuenta con un servicio muy competente. Ellos sabrán cómo hacérnosla llegar.

—¿Está viviendo en la casa que Nick tiene en Londres? —Serena no salía de su asombro—. ¡Se pondrá furioso cuando se entere!

—Tonterías. Nick era el que más me quería —comentó Ikuko como si nada. Ahora fue ella la que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Espero que Bennett no haya echado mi capa al fuego.

Ese hombre siempre me odió.

—Porque tiene un gusto exquisito —espetó Serena, incapaz de callarse.

—¡Vamos, Serena!, cualquiera diría que nadie se ha molestado en enseñarte modales.

—No tuve la influencia femenina que necesitaba durante mi adolescencia.

—Mmm. —Ikuko estudió con ojos inquisitorios su vestido—. Dime... ¿Crees que si me hubiera quedado en Italia no hubieras venido cubierta de espigas y Dios sabe qué mas esta noche?

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala de visitas. Serena se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos instantes, deseando haber podido lanzar una buena pulla final a su madre.

—Es increíble que los dos hayáis salido tan normales teniendo una madre como esa.

—Yo no me considero una persona tan normal, emperatriz. Y tampoco creo que Serena lo sea. Michiru la miró e hizo una mueca.

—Por fin hemos resuelto el gran misterio de la velada. ¿Fuiste tú la que destrozó la decoración de lady Needham?

Haruca también la miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Dios bendito. ¿Y te fuiste corriendo como si fueras un niño travieso?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Puede. —Su hermano frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Si me hubiera quedado os hubiera arruinado la noche a todos.

Tenou suspiró. Después se fue hacia el aparador y se sirvió una copa.

—Solo una vez, Serena. Me encantaría que, por una vez en tu vida, intentaras evitar provocar un escándalo. Solo una vez.

—Haruca —musitó Michiru en voz baja—. Ten cuidado.

—Bueno, es verdad. ¿De qué hablamos esta misma noche antes de acudir al baile? De que teníamos que comportarnos lo mejor posible para intentar capear el escándalo que suponía la vuelta de nuestra madre.

Serena se estremeció ante la frustración que reflejaron sus palabras.

—No fue mi intención que sucediera algo así, Haruca...

—Claro que no. Como me imagino que tampoco lo fue que te cayeras en el Serpentine, o que te acosaran en nuestros jardines, o que te encontrara en una situación comprometida con Shields.

—¡Haruca! —Michiru ya no estaba tan tranquila.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un intenso rubor.

—No, no lo fue. Aunque veo que tú no lo crees así.

—Tienes que admitir que me lo pones bastante difícil, hermana.

Sabía que estaba enfadado. Que se sentía acorralado por la llegada de su madre, su chantaje y el peligro que suponía para la reputación de su familia. Que no debía tomarse a pecho sus palabras. Que estaba arremetiendo contra ella porque se sentía frustrado.

Pero estaba cansada de que todo el mundo se metiera con ella aquella noche.

Sobre todo cuando tenían razón.

—Hoy no he tenido la mejor de las noches. Además de haberme caído por unas escaleras y de hablar por primera vez con mi madre después de diez años, he discutido contigo, he destrozado mi vestido, he salido corriendo de un baile y he visto...

He visto cómo Darién se comprometía con otra.

—¿Has visto qué?

De pronto, se sintió muy cansada. Cansada de aquel día, de la última semana, de los últimos siete meses. De Londres.

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Tenou la miró durante un buen rato. Ella, por el contrario, eludió su mirada.

—Está bien —suspiró finalmente su hermano—. Yo también he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Y salió de la habitación.

Michiru contempló la marcha de su marido y emitió su propio suspiro.

—Sabes que no quería decir eso. Solo... Tampoco está siendo fácil para él.

Serena clavó la vista en los cándidos ojos de su cuñada. Michiru era la calma que necesitaba el carácter tormentoso de su hermano.

—Lo sé. Pero no va mal encaminado. —Se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Serena no pudo aguantar más—. Shields va a casarse.

Michiru asintió.

—Lady Neherenia ha encontrado un buen partido.

—Ella no le ama.

Michiru ladeó la cabeza.

—Supongo que no.

Volvieron a callarse.

Serena se miró las manos, las cerró con fuerza y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Cuándo se celebrará la boda? ¿Han dicho algo?

—He oído que a finales de noviembre.

Un mes.

Serena asintió y apretó los labios.

Ya estaba hecho. Lo había perdido.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Creo que voy a irme de Londres.

Michiru abrió los ojos consternada.

—¿Para siempre?

—Al menos por ahora.

Darién necesitaba un trago.

En realidad, más de uno.

Arrojó su sombrero y los guantes al lacayo que había estado esperándole, le dio libre el resto de la noche y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde abrió la puerta de un golpe, disfrutando del fuerte sonido que hizo la madera al golpear la pared interior.

Por lo visto fue el único al que le impresionó el golpe. Leopold, sin embargo, levantó perezosamente la cabeza, olisqueó el aire, pensativo, y volvió a su posición anterior. Estaba claro que no había encontrado el incidente digno de su interés.

Se fue hacia el aparador, se sirvió una copa de whisky y se la bebió de un trago.

Estaba comprometido.

Se sirvió otra buena ración del ansiado líquido.

Estaba comprometido, y esa misma noche casi había arruinado la reputación de una mujer que no era su futura esposa.

Miró durante un momento la licorera y decidió llevársela hasta su sillón favorito. Le dirigió al perro una de sus miradas fulminantes y este le respondió con uno de sus más potentes «off».

Al final el maldito animal se bajó del sillón y se estiró todo lo largo que era, como si la decisión de cederle el sitio hubiera sido por voluntad propia.

En eso se había convertido, en un duque al que ni siquiera obedecía su propio perro.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, ignorando cómo Leopold se tumbaba frente al fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y exhaló todo el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo toda la noche, o al menos desde que el marqués de Needham y Dolby había anunciado el compromiso de su hija y él había tomado y besado la mano de la dama, cumpliendo con su obligación.

Desde ese mismo momento había sentido la nueva carga. Ahora ya no solo era responsable de su madre, su hermana y el ducado, sino que también lo era de lady Neherenia. Pero no era su inminente matrimonio o la próxima ruina de la reputación de su hermana lo que consumía sus pensamientos.

Era Serena.

Había sido más que consciente de su marcha; había visto por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella y la duquesa de Rivington se abrían camino entre los invitados hasta llegar a la salida. Se habían movido tan rápido que prácticamente iban corriendo.

No podía culparla.

Si él hubiera podido, también se habría ido de aquel salón como alma que lleva el diablo. De hecho, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo en cuanto todo el mundo dejó de prestarle atención.

Volvió a pensar en Serena. Cuando llegó a la puerta del salón se había dado vuelto y le había mirado... Más que mirado, había entrado dentro de su alma. Y en ese momento vio algo en sus ojos que le aterrorizó y tentó al mismo tiempo.

Algo que le había dejado sin aliento y con unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Bebió otro trago y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar los acontecimientos de la noche. Pero lo único que consiguió fue verla con más claridad en su mente. Su pelo, sus ojos, su piel, la forma en que se arqueó contra él, como si fuera una hechicera.

Su intención no había sido empeorar las cosas. No había querido tocarla, ni arruinar su reputación más de lo que estaba. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, él no era de esa clase de hombres. No era un libertino. Era cierto que había mantenido a alguna que otra amante y que había tenido su buena cuota de escarceos, pero nunca había arruinado la reputación de ninguna dama. Ni nunca había estado tan cerca de hacerlo.

Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un perfecto caballero.

Hasta que conoció a la única mujer que le hizo desear tirar por la borda toda esa caballerosidad y tumbarla en el suelo para poseerla allí mismo.

Antes de anunciar su compromiso con otra.

¿En qué se había convertido?

Serena había tenido razón al rechazar su proposición la noche anterior. Al igual que Tenou.

Pero... Dios... cómo la deseaba.

Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, o si hubieran estado en otro tiempo o lugar. Si hubiera sido otro hombre, se hubiera quedado con ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Como amante… como algo más.

Como esposa.

Soltó una sonora maldición que rasgó el silencio de la noche y llamó la atención del perro.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

Se sirvió otro trago.

—No deberías beber tanto. No lo necesitas.

Soltó una estruendosa carcajada al oír la voz de su madre. Había debido de seguirle hasta su casa.

Por lo visto aquella horrible noche todavía no había llegado a su fin.

—Son las dos de la mañana.

Su madre le ignoró.

—Te fuiste temprano del baile.

—No me fui temprano. De hecho también es demasiado tarde para que estés aquí, pidiéndome explicaciones, ¿no crees?

—He venido para decirte que has hecho lo correcto.

No, no lo hecho. Pero me alegra que lo pienses.

—¿Y no has podido esperar a hacerlo a una hora más razonable?

—No. —Su madre atravesó la habitación y se sentó frente a él. Después, miró con rechazo su sillón—. Esa cosa necesita que la vuelvan a tapizar.

—Tu opinión será tenida en cuenta. —Volvió a beber otro sorbo, haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de disgusto con la que fue recompensada su acción y preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar allí sentado antes de que su madre decidiera irse.

—Shields... —empezó ella, pero él la interrumpió al instante.

—Nunca usas mi nombre.

La duquesa frunció el ceño levemente y él se regodeó por haber conseguido pillarla por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Darién. Nunca me llamas así.

—¿Y por qué iba a llamarte de ese modo?

—Porque es mi nombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes un título. Responsabilidades. Y te debes a ellos y al respeto que ser poseedor de estos conlleva.

—Pero tampoco me llamabas Darién cuando era niño.

—También tenías un título. Marqués de Hastings —puntualizó, como si él fuera imbécil—. ¿Qué problema tienes con que te llame Shields? —Ninguno.

Percibió la irritación en su tono.

—Bien. —Asintió una vez antes de cambiar de tema—. La marquesa y yo tenemos pensado empezar mañana mismo con los preparativos de la boda. Tú, lógicamente, te dedicarás durante todo este mes a acompañar a lady Neherenia en todos los actos públicos que os sea posible. Y no aceptes más invitaciones de los Tenou. No sé en qué estabas pensando; nunca antes te has dejado ver en compañía de gente tan... cuestionable, y justo ahora que debemos llevar un comportamiento irreprochable, te dedicas a revolotear con ese marqués y su... ordinaria familia.

Darién la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Tenou está casado con la hermana del conde de Allendale y de la duquesa de Rivington.

Su madre movió la mano despectivamente.

—Nada de eso importa ahora que ha regresado su madre. Y su hermana... —Torció el labio superior, como si hubiera olido algo desagradable—... es una auténtica vergüenza.

Permaneció sentado a pesar de la oleada de furia que corrió por sus venas ante aquel palpable desprecio. No había nada en Serena de lo que avergonzarse. Era hermosa, brillante y, aunque en ocasiones podía ser demasiado descarada, resultaba maravillosa. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder echar a patadas a su madre por decir lo contrario.

Apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ella en esos términos.

La duquesa le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—No sabía que tenías a la señorita Tsukino en tan alta estima. —A él no le pasó desapercibida la fingida corrección con la que se dirigió a Serena. Al ver que se quedaba callado, su madre añadió con fría determinación—: No me digas que te gusta esa chica. —No contestó, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla—. Ya veo. —Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos—. Ella no es nadie, Shields.

No tiene títulos, ni buena crianza... nada, excepto su relación familiar con Tenou, cuya reputación ahora mismo está más que cuestionada tras el regreso de su madre. ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos si es quien dice ser! Se rumorea que hasta podría ser ilegítima. A esa familia ahora no la salva ni su unión con Allendale ni Rivington. —La duquesa se inclinó hacia él y endureció el tono—. Está tan por debajo de ti que apenas es lo suficientemente buena como para tomarla como amante.

La ira volvió a apoderarse de él. Puede que hubiera pensado en Serena como amante, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta...

De la mujer tan excepcional que era.

La duquesa continuó con tono aburrido.

—Busca a otra que te caliente el lecho, Shields. Seguro que puedes dar con alguien de más... valía.

Se tragó aquellas odiosas palabras y decidió ignorarlas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había encontrado a alguien de más valía que Serena.

Nunca la tendría. Pero por Dios que no iba a permitir que la vilipendiaran de esa forma.

—Fuera —ordenó con tono contenido. Se asombró de su capacidad de autocontrol.

Su madre abrió los ojos consternada.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó con cierta indignación.

—Ya me has oído.

La duquesa no se movió.

—Shields. En serio. No hace falta ponerse tan melodramático. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan prosaico?

—No hay nada prosaico en esto. He tenido suficiente de ti por hoy, madre. Ya tienes lo que querías. Voy a casarme con lady Neherenia, que tiene una reputación impecable y es de enorme valía.

Creo que he seguido tus antojos a la perfección, me merezco un descanso.

La duquesa se irguió todo lo alta que era y le miró estoicamente.

—Recuerda que soy tu madre, Shields, y que me debes un respeto.

—Y tú recuerda que soy el duque, madre. Y que hace tiempo que dejé de recibir órdenes de ti.

Vete a casa. Antes de que diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que oyeron cómo llamaban suavemente a la puerta.

¿Es que esta noche no va a acabarse nunca?

Darién se alejó de su madre.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién es?

Boggs entró con expresión inquieta en el rostro.

—Mis disculpas, sus excelencias. Tengo un mensaje urgente para el duque. Viene de Yorkshire.

Darién se quedó petrificado. Después tomó la nota y despidió al mayordomo.

En cuanto este se hubo ido, rompió el lacre y desdobló la misiva. Sabía que se trataba de la noticia que tanto había temido. La que lo cambiaría todo.

La leyó con rapidez, volvió a doblarla y se la metió en el bolsillo. Todo este tiempo había estado esperando... preparándose para aquello y sintiendo una infinidad de emociones: enfado, miedo, nerviosismo, irritación.

Pero ahora que había llegado el momento lo único que sentía era una profunda calma.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Shields... —Le llamó su madre. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. ¿De verdad le había temblado la voz? La miró por encima del hombro y notó la palidez de su rostro, las profundas sombras que de pronto habían aparecido bajo sus ojos grises, el hundimiento de sus mejillas.

Se la veía cansada.

Y resignada.

—¿Se sabe algo?

Sí, lo que estábamos esperando.

—Ya eres abuela.


	15. CAPITULO 14

CAPITULO 14

«El campo es el lugar donde mejor se ocultan los rumores. A las damas elegantes nunca las envían al campo.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«¡Esto es una tragedia! Nuestro rumor favorito ha desaparecido de la ciudad...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Tras viajar durante cinco días por los duros e implacables caminos de la campiña inglesa, Serena nunca había estado tan contenta como en ese momento de ver Townsend Park.

Si solo pudiera llegar hasta allí.

Habían detenido su carruaje en cuanto giraron en el camino de postas y bajaron por el largo sendero que llevaba hasta la enorme casa de piedra que resurgía majestuosa e imponente en el vasto páramo de Yorkshire. Cuando había explicado a los dos inmensos guardias que su hermano y su esposa eran los dueños de la mansión y que solo estaba allí para hacerles una visita, uno de ellos se subió a su caballo y salió disparado hacia la casa, supuestamente para anunciar su llegada.

Después de un cuarto de hora, Serena se bajó del carruaje a estirar las piernas y esperó a un lado de la carretera a que le dieran permiso para acceder a la zona.

En aquel pequeño rincón de Inglaterra se tomaban muy en serio el tema de la seguridad.

A primera vista, Townsend Park era la residencia principal del conde de Reddich, que estaba al cuidado del medio hermano de Serena y gemelo de Tenou, lord Nicholas St. Winston, y su mujer, Rei, la hermana del conde. Pero la casa también era conocida con el sobrenombre de Minerva House, una especie de santuario al que acudían jovencitas de toda Inglaterra que necesitaban un lugar donde refugiarse cuando debían enfrentarse a situaciones especialmente difíciles. Hasta que Nick descubrió a Rei y su casa, hacía siete meses, la seguridad de sus residentes había estado constantemente amenazada.

Pero viendo a los enormes guardias apostados a la entrada, estaba claro que eso había cambiado.

Aquellos hombres parecían estar dispuestos a llevarse por delante cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Y Serena no podía negar que le resultaba reconfortante saber que, una vez dentro de los confines de la propiedad, estaría protegida del mundo exterior.

Dio una patada a una piedra y se quedó observando cómo desaparecía entre los juncos que crecían en aquel lateral del camino, bañados por la dorada luz del atardecer.

Tal vez decidiera quedarse allí para siempre.

Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Si Darién la notaría.

Sabía que no debía pensar en el duque, ni en la última vez que le había visto, hacía ya casi una semana, mirando a su aparentemente feliz prometida. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se había pasado cinco largos días metida en un carruaje, sin otra cosa más que hacer que jugar a la brisca con Carla y pensar en el hombre que le quitaba el sueño... y en sus caricias... en la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre...el cálido tono que adquirían sus ojos cuando la miraban, para después convertirse en miel recién extraída del panal.

Respiró profundamente.

Él no era para ella.

Y ya iba siendo hora de que se diera cuenta y se lo sacara de la cabeza.

Además, cuando regresara a Londres ya estaría casado, y a ella no le quedaría otra que fingir que sus encuentros clandestinos nunca habían tenido lugar, que ella y el duque de Shields solo eran meros conocidos. Que no sabía que su tono se volvía tan suave como el terciopelo antes de besarla.

Suspiró y se giró en dirección a la casa, justo para ver a su hermano subido en un semental galopando hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, le saludó y lo llamó a gritos.

—¡Aquí viene el más apuesto de mis hermanos!

Nick se bajó del caballo antes de que le diera tiempo a detenerse del todo y le dio un enorme abrazo, levantándola por los aires.

—Ya le contaré a Haruca lo que acabas de decirme —dijo con tono divertido.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡Como si fuera a sorprenderse! Sabes que no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado. A veces no me creo del todo que seáis gemelos.

Haruca y Nick eran idénticos salvo por una cicatriz que el último tenía en la mejilla derecha y que le hacía aún más irresistible, pues le proporcionaba un aura de misterio que atraía a las mujeres cual polillas a una llama.

Su hermano asintió hacia los guardias en agradecimiento y luego la miró y señaló el carruaje.

—¿Nos permites escoltarte hasta la casa?

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿Me obligas a volver a mi prisión? ¿No podríamos ir andando?

Su hermano decidió complacerla, tomó las riendas de su caballo, dejaron que el carruaje los adelantara y empezaron la caminata de más de medio kilómetro que les quedaba hasta la casa. Durante el trayecto Nick le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre su viaje antes de que Serena le detuviera y fuera directa al tema que le importaba.

—Me imagino que ya habrás oído las noticias.

Él asintió y apretó los labios en una dura línea.

—Haruca

¿Cómo está?

—Igual que siempre.

—Hizo una breve pausa—.me envió una nota la misma noche en que se presentó.

Continuaron caminando en silencio unos metros más.

—¿Y tú, cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Nick.

Serena bajó la mirada y se quedó observando durante unos segundos la punta de sus botas, que sobresalían de su vestido de viaje de color vino.

—Pues... —Se giró hacia él. Los ojos azul claro de su hermano la miraban con interés y no poca preocupación. Después echó un vistazo a la vasta extensión de terreno que circundaba la propiedad—.

Estoy feliz de estar aquí —se limitó a decir. Y era verdad.

Él le sonrió y le ofreció un brazo al que se agarró más que encantada. Nick siempre había sido el más fácil de sus hermanos. Haruca tenía un temperamento fuerte, mientras que su gemelo era más paciente y comprensivo. No le presionaría para que hablaran de su madre o de cualquier otro tema.

Pero sí que la escucharía cuando estuviera preparada para hablar.

Y por ahora, no lo estaba.

—¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? —Decidió cambiar de tema—. Apenas nos escribes. A veces creo que no tengo hermano.

Nick dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

—Pues como siempre. Bien, aunque seguimos siendo una casa de locos. Este último mes han entrado tres nuevas chicas... cuatro si contamos al bebé que llegó hace diez días.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Bebé?

—Una de las chicas...

No hizo falta que terminara la frase. Ya se conocía el cuento. Una joven cometía un error y, antes de que se diera cuenta, había arruinado su reputación, llevaba un niño en el vientre y no tenía ninguna proposición matrimonial. Un mes atrás, Serena quizá le hubiera echado la culpa a la ignorancia o a un comportamiento irresponsable. Pero ahora...

Ahora sabía muy bien lo tentadores que podían llegar a ser los hombres.

—En cualquier caso, Rei está trabajando mucho últimamente —comentó Nick, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

Serena sonrió.

—Rei siempre está muy ocupada.

—Sí, pero ahora está embarazada y preferiría verla metida en la cama, comiendo galletitas. Quizá puedas echarme una mano y convencerla.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la idea. Su cuñada era tan fácil de convencer como las estatuas que tanto le gustaban. Nick suavizó el gesto ante su risa, y ella sintió una punzada de envidia ante la emoción que vio en sus ojos.

—Ya veo que no crees que esté pidiéndote algo razonable.

—No se trata de que sea razonable o no. Simplemente es algo que está destinado al más absoluto de los fracasos.

Nick rio estrepitosamente mientras atisbaban al objeto de su conversación en lo alto de las escaleras de entrada a la casa principal. Serena saludó con la mano a su cuñada, que le devolvió el gesto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Corrió a su encuentro y ambas se abrazaron afectuosamente durante unos instantes. Después se separaron para examinarse la una a la otra.

—¿Cómo

—¿Cómo es posible que estés tan guapa y elegante después de llevar viajando cinco días seguidos? bromeó Rei—. ¡Yo apenas consigo bajar las escaleras por la mañana sin arrugarme el vestido!

Serena sonrió a su cuñada, felizmente embarazada de cinco meses.

—No digas tonterías. ¡Estás radiante! —Agarró del brazo a Rei y se quedó mirando el abultado vientre—. Qué suerte tengo, dentro de muy poco tendré dos encantadoras sobrinas a las que consentir.

—¿Sobrinas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—bromeó Nick desde atrás.

—¿En esta casa? —Replicó alegremente Serena—. ¿Crees que tienes la más mínima posibilidad de que te nazca un niño?

—Bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Rei se agarró al brazo de Serena y la condujo hacia la casa.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido, y justo en la Noche de las Hogueras.

—¿Hay una noche para las hogueras?

—Ya lo verás —respondió Rei.

Miró por encima del hombro a su hermano.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—Posiblemente. Se suelen quemar monigotes de católicos.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos e Rei soltó una carcajada.

—Nick. Para ya. ¿No ves que todavía no confía mucho en los ingleses?

—Y por lo visto tengo razón para no hacerlo. Debería habérmelo pensado mejor antes de venir al campo y arriesgar mi integridad.

—Solo arriesgas tu diversión diaria —dijo Rei—. Esto es bastante más aburrido que Londres.

—Creía que odiabas la ciudad —intervino Nick.

—Todavía me preocupa el tema de las hogueras —terció Serena.

—No odio Londres. Al menos ya no —contestó Rei a Nick. Después se dirigió a Serena—. No te preocupes por las hogueras. No te pasará nada. Ya lo verás mañana. Y ahora cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado en Londres. Lo único que nos llegan son las noticias de Perlas y Pellizas, y con semanas de retraso.

Nick refunfuñó en cuanto escuchó la mención a la revista femenina que hizo que casi la totalidad de las damas casaderas de la capital fueran detrás de él no hacía mucho tiempo.

—No sé por qué seguimos recibiendo esa maldita revista.

—A las chicas les gusta —comentó Rei, refiriéndose al resto de las mujeres que residían en Minerva House.

—Ahh, claro, a las chicas —bromeó Serena—. Bueno, pues seguro que también les gusta el nuevo rumor de la temporada. Nuestra madre vuelve a estar en boca de todos. —Se detuvo unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar continuar—. Al menos lo estaba antes de que el duque de Shields escogiera a su futura duquesa.

Nick e Rei se miraron asombrados.

—¿Shields va a casarse?

—Sí. Anunció su compromiso con lady Neherenia Marbury la semana pasada. —Se sintió muy orgullosa al conseguir mantener un tono calmo y neutral—. ¿Os sorprende? Una de las obligaciones de un duque es casarse y engendrar herederos, Nick.

Su hermano se quedó pensativo.

—Por supuesto. Lo que me sorprende es que no nos haya comentado nada sobre el asunto.

Serena parpadeó.

—No sabía que tu relación con el duque fuera tan estrecha como para que tuviera que enviarte una nota sobre sus próximas nupcias.

—Oh, y no lo es —señaló Rei—. Pero podía habérnoslo dicho en algún momento de la conversación.

Las campanas resonaron en su cabeza. Serena se quedó boquiabierta y dejó de caminar al instante.

—¿Conversación? —Tal vez lo había entendido mal. Su inglés distaba mucho de ser perfecto.

—Sí. Shields está aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Miró a Nick. Quizá a la que no entendía era a Rei—. ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí?

No puede ser. No ahora. No cuando lo único que necesito es estar lo más lejos posible de él...

—Me imagino que terminarás enterándote más pronto que tarde—dijo Nick—. Así que no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. Ha venido en cuanto le comunicamos el nacimiento del bebé.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

Un bebé.

¡Tiene una hija! La niña de la que habían hablado antes.

Se vio sobrepasada por un cúmulo de emociones; una mezcla de tristeza, conmoción y su buena pizca de celos. Otra mujer había dado a luz a su hija. Una mujer que había sido suya por completo durante un tiempo.

De una forma como ella nunca lo sería.

Aquello la dejó destrozada.

¿Serena? —Escuchó la voz de Rei sonaba desde muy lejos. Te has puesto pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Shields… ¿Sigue aquí?

—Sí. Serena, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te ha tratado mal el duque? —Rei miró a Nick—. Es un milagro que a ese hombre no le hayan dado una paliza como Dios manda en los últimos veinte años.

Por lo visto a Rei tampoco le gustaba Darién. En realidad a ningún miembro de su familia le gustaba aquel hombre que había enviado a una mujer a Yorkshire para que diera a luz a su hija ilegítima mientras le proponía matrimonio a otra.

Al tiempo que le hacía cosas maravillosas e indescriptibles a una tercera en la oscuridad de una sala de música.

De pronto le pareció que su familia tenía un sexto sentido excelente a la hora de juzgar a las personas.

—Bueno, Haruca sí que se la ha dado.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Bien! —exclamó Serena.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Nick.

—La semana pasada —respondió, deseando no tener que darles demasiado detalles.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por ninguna razón en concreto.

Al menos no una que Nick tenga que saber.

Su hermano enarcó ambas cejas.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Volvió a quedarse pensativo durante unos segundos—. Bueno. Entonces conoces a Shields.

Serena empezó a tener náuseas.

—Solo un poco.

Rei y Nick se miraron mutuamente antes de que él dijera:

—Ahora mismo no parece que le conozcas solo un poco. Más bien parece que le conoces lo suficientemente bien como para que te incomode que esté aquí.

—No, para nada.

¿Por qué iba a incomodarla el hecho de haberse enterado nada más llegar a Yorkshire de que el hombre del que estaba huyendo estaba precisamente allí?

Visitando a su hija secreta.

No era el primer secreto que le ocultaba.

Solo el más importante.

—Y bien —dijo, reanudando la marcha e intentando que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible—.

¿Qué me decís de la niña? ¿La reconocerá?

Aquello había sonado de todo menos tranquilo. Más bien parecía que estaban estrangulándola.

Cómo le hubiera gustado que la asaltaran durante el camino.

Sí, caer en manos de una panda de criminales era mucho mejor que sufrir un destino como ese.

—Todavía no se sabe —contestó Nick.

Volvió a detenerse y se giró hacia él.

—Discúlpame, ¿has dicho que todavía no se sabe?

—Hay muchas cosas que hay que tener en cuenta...

Empezó a enfadarse de verdad.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Te refieres a su futura esposa?

Nick la miró confundido.

—Sí, bueno, entre otras más...

—¿No crees que merece saberlo? ¿Rei? ¿A ti no te hubiera gustado conocer algo así antes de casarte con Nick?

Su cuñada lo pensó unos instantes.

—Quizá...

Serena volvió a abrir los ojos, perpleja. ¿Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

—¿Quizá? —chilló.

Rei pareció desconcertada, pero se apresuró a añadir.

—Sí, claro, me imagino que sí.

—¡Efectivamente! —Serena se dirigió a su hermano—. ¿Lo ves?

No podía creerse que Nick estuviera de acuerdo con algo que no fuera el reconocimiento de la criatura por parte de Shields. Era su hija. Legítima o no, se merecía conocer de dónde venía.

Se merecía saber que tenía una familia más allá de su pequeño mundo.

Le resultaba muy difícil aceptar la idea de que Darién podía no terminar reconociendo a su hija.

Tal vez eso fuera lo normal entre la aristocracia británica; una perversa sociedad en donde la gente era menos proclive a aceptar a un niño ilegítimo de lo que era a admitir a un padre que asumía sus errores.

Errores.

Se estremeció ante aquella palabra.

El duque perfecto, aquel que siempre había contemplado con innegable arrogancia los fallos de todas las personas que le rodeaban, había cometido el peor de los errores.

Y ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera capaz de rechazar a su propia hija.

De todos modos, no debería importarme.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Darién estaba prometido a lady Neherenia.

¿Acaso cambiaba algo el hecho de que tuviera una hija ilegítima en medio del campo?

Todo.

Lo supo antes de que la idea acudiera a su mente.

No se había esperado eso del Darién que creía conocer. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera de esa clase de hombres que enviaban al campo a una mujer por haberse quedado embarazada de su hijo.

De esa clase de hombres que no quería que él fuera.

De esa clase de hombres que no quería para sí misma.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era encontrarle, zarandearle y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero hablar con él!

—Serena —dudó Nick—. Hay mucho más que eso. No es tan simple. Es un duque... y uno muy respetado. Tiene que considerar muchos aspectos. Y una familia en la que pensar.

Entrecerró los ojos. Quizá al que tenía que empezar a zarandear era a su hermano.

—Bien, ¡pues que hubiera pensado en eso antes de enviar a una criatura y a su madre a Yorkshire!

A Rei se le desencajó la mandíbula. Fue entonces cuando Serena se percató de que prácticamente les había gritado esas palabras. Completamente indignada, soltó un resoplido. Si pensaban que iba a disculparse por sentirse ultrajada por el horrible comportamiento del duque, estaban muy equivocados.

—Serena —le advirtió Nick en voz baja y serena.

—No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, Nick. La ilegitimidad es un tema muy delicado para mí en estos momentos, puesto que nuestra madre ha puesto en duda la mía propia. No permitiré que...ese hombre imposible se deshaga de su propia sangre con solo mover un dedo, y que además ni la reconozca. Es inaceptable. Y si vosotros no sois lo suficientemente valientes para decírselo, lo haré yo.

Se detuvo unos instantes, respirando con dificultad tras su diatriba, y miró a Nick. Los ojos de su hermano estaban llenos de frustración. Tal vez no debería haber sugerido que era un cobarde.

—Obviamente no he querido decir que...

—Oh, creo que has querido decir exactamente eso, hermana, y tienes suerte de que sea el gemelo bueno. Si eso es lo que sientes, habla con Shields. No tengo la más mínima intención en ser el blanco de tu ira. Lo verás durante la cena.

Aquellas palabras no le sentaron del todo bien, pero estaba demasiado enfadada y deseosa de enfrentarse a Darién como para detenerse a pensar dos veces lo que acababa de decirle Nick. Habían llegado a los pies de la ancha escalera que conducía a la casa principal. Se fijó en la enorme puerta de entrada, que estaba abierta, como si estuviera pidiéndole a gritos que entrara.

No estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un segundo más.

Ya he tenido suficiente.

Cuando por fin dio con Darién, se lo encontró al final de una larga habitación, mirando por una ventana y de espaldas al umbral de la puerta donde ella se había detenido. Al ver su silueta, recortada por un cielo azul totalmente despejado, en claro contraste con la tormenta de emociones que sentía en el corazón, se dio cuenta de que casi le había perdido.

Entró en la estancia —tomando nota de su enorme complexión y devastadora apostura— y odió el hecho de que, incluso en ese momento, furiosa como estaba, todavía se sintiera tan atraída por él. Si hubiera podido, habría ido corriendo hacia él, le hubiera abrazado y le hubiera rogado que se convirtiera en el hombre que ella quería que fuera.

Pero él no es para ti.

No podía olvidarse de aquello.

Cruzó lo que parecía ser un salón; tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Darién y hacerle saber la opinión que le merecía su última decisión ducal, que ni se preocupó por lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se acercó a él desde detrás, y sin ningún tipo de preámbulos le dijo:

—Creí que eras diferente. —Darién giró solamente la cabeza hacia ella. Sus apuestos rasgos quedaron desdibujados por las sombras del atardecer, haciendo que le resultara más fácil decirle lo que pensaba. Esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que él no decía nada, que no iba a refutarle su punto de vista, se dejó llevar por la ira y continuó—: Creía que eras un caballero, la clase de hombre que cumple sus promesas y que se preocupa por hacer lo correcto. —Volvió a detenerse para tomar aire—.Cometí un error. Se me olvidó que solo te preocupa una cosa, y no es precisamente el honor o la justicia, sino la reputación.

Darién se rio amargamente, y ella percibió la nota de auto desprecio que encerró aquel sonido. Con voz entrecortada, siguió:

—Creí que aunque te reías de mí y me criticabas por vivir la vida con tanta pasión, o por ser demasiado imprudente y no preocuparme por mi reputación... Creí que quizá… Que podía que tú...

Que eras diferente.

Que habías cambiado.

Que yo te había cambiado.

No pudo decirle nada de eso.

No tenía derecho a decírselo.

Darién se giró completamente hacia ella y vio que tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé.

Al fin se dio cuenta del tipo de habitación en el que se encontraban. No era un salón. Sino un cuarto de niños.

Y allí estaba él, sosteniendo a una criatura tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

Tragó saliva, se acercó un paso más y observó la pequeña y redondeada carita sonrosada. Toda su ira se evaporó al instante. Ya no quería gritarle. No quería reclamarle nada. Simplemente se sentía... perdida.

En otras circunstancias, en otro momento, muy bien podían haberse encontrado en una habitación similar. Viviendo una situación parecida... pero más alegre.

Ahora ya no miraba al hombre, sino a la niña, y se le quebró la voz al hablar.

—Sé lo que se siente al crecer sabiendo que uno de tus padres no te quiere, Darién —susurró—. Y también sé lo que es que todo el mundo lo sepa. Es absolutamente… desolador. Desolador cuando tienes cuatro años, cuando tienes diez… o veinte. Sé lo que es que te ridiculicen o que todos te rechacen.

Que tú me rechaces.

De repente, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo único que le importaba en ese mundo era que él aceptara a esa niña.

—Tienes que reconocerla, Darién. —Se produjo un largo silencio—. Debes hacerlo. Aunque se produzca un escándalo. Puedes enfrentarte a ello. No lo dudes. Yo... —No. No había un yo. Ella no significaba nada para él—. Nosotros... Nos tendrás a tu lado.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no le importó.

—Estás aquí por ella, Darién. Has venido a conocerla. Seguro que significa algo para ti. Seguro que la quieres.

Escuchó la súplica en sus palabras, y supo que no solo estaba refiriéndose a esa niña.

Pero de nuevo no volvió a preocuparla. Debería sentirse avergonzada por no encontrar la fuerza necesaria como para que le importara.

Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era él.

Este hombre que me ha arruinado para los restos.

Desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció.

—Darién —murmuró, poniendo un océano de sentimientos en ello.

El duque representaba todo lo que siempre había odiado; un aristócrata que había echado a perder a una confiada muchacha que le había dado una hija a la que quizá no reconociera.

Se odió a sí misma por haberse fijado solo en la fuerza y la perfección de Darién.

Por quererle aunque sabía que debería aborrecerle.

Él dio un paso al frente, y Serena retrocedió porque le daba miedo estar cerca de él. Porque temía lo que podía llegar a hacer... o permitirle hacer.

—Serena, ¿te gustaría conocer a mi sobrina?

Su sobrina.

—¿Tu sobrina?

—Caroline. —Pronunció su nombre suavemente, destilando una ternura que ella envidió al instante.

—Caroline —repitió ella, acercándose a él, al precioso querubín que tenía en sus brazos y cuyo pelo era del mismo tono que el de él.

Su tío.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eres su tío.

Darién esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensabas que era su padre.

—Sí.

—¿Y no consideraste conveniente confirmarlo antes de hacer tales acusaciones?

Sintió un profundo calor en las mejillas.

—Debería haberlo hecho.

Darién bajó la mirada hacia el bebé que sostenía en sus brazos y a Serena se le encogió el corazón al contemplar la imagen tan pintoresca que conformaban. Él, tan enorme, digno y arrogante, y ella tan pequeña que medía poco más que la palma de su gran mano.

—Caroline —susurró él una vez más, con un respeto reverencial—. Se parece mucho a Hotaru.

Es igual que ella cuando nació.

—Tu hermana.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Sí, Hotaru.

En ese momento lo comprendió todo.

—Ella es el secreto. Ese que has intentando esconder a toda costa.

Darién asintió.

—No me quedaba otra opción. Tenía que proteger a mi familia. A ella.

Serena hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diecisiete.

Ni siquiera la han presentado en sociedad.

—¿Y no está casada? —No tenía que haber hecho esa pregunta.

Darién volvió a asentir. Después acarició con un dedo la diminuta mano de Caroline.

Aquella criatura era la causa de todo… De lo furioso que se ponía cuando Serena se comportaba de forma temeraria... De su insistencia para que no pusiera en peligro su reputación... De su inminente matrimonio...

A Serena se le hizo tal nudo en la garganta que le resultó prácticamente imposible tragar.

—Creí que cuando viniera aquí tendría claro lo que debía hacer. Que sería fácil enviar a mi hermana lejos de aquí. Y también a mi sobrina. —Se quedó petrificada ante la suavidad de su voz y el cariño con el que sostenía a la niña—. Pero entonces conocí a Caroline.

La niña, a pesar de que estaba dormida, apretó con su manita uno de los dedos de Darién, y este sonrió. Pero entonces su viril rostro reflejó una profunda preocupación y tristeza —un rostro que casi nunca mostraba emoción alguna—, y suspiró.

Aquel no fue un suspiro cualquiera, sino uno que contenía toda el peso de la responsabilidad que llevaba sobre los hombros.

A Serena le escocieron los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas, y parpadeó un par de veces para no derramarlas.

Cuando la sociedad se enterara, el escándalo sería imposible de soportar. ¿De verdad había creído que podría ocultar algo así para siempre?

Serena supo que tenía que tratar el tema con sumo cuidado.

—¿Enviaste a tu hermana aquí para... mantener en secreto... su estado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Fue ella la que huyó de nosotros... de mí. Vino aquí porque pensó que no la apoyaría. Que no las ayudaría. Y tenía razón.

Escuchó la amargura en su voz y vio cómo su boca se contraía en una mueca de dolor antes de cruzar la habitación y devolver al bebé a la cuna.

De donde la había cogido.

De pronto Serena se dio cuenta de la enormidad de aquel momento en el que se había entrometido; los hombres de la nobleza no entraban en las habitaciones de los niños, ni cogían a los bebés. Pero allí estaba Darién, y había sostenido a esa niña con todo el cariño del mundo.

Clavó la vista en él y vio la incertidumbre en su mirada. Él, que nunca dudaba de sí mismo, y de quien tampoco nadie dudaba. En ese instante el corazón le dolió por ese hombre.

—Tu hermana te perdonará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo.. —¿Cómo no iba hacerlo?—. Simplemente lo sé. Has venido a por ella. A por ambas.

A hacerte cargo de ellas y a cuidarlas.

—No me conviertas en un héroe, Serena. La encontré… Me enteré de su estado, pero ella no me dijo quién era el padre. Me puse furioso y la dejé aquí. No quise tener nada que ver con ella.

No podía creérselo. No lo haría.

—No... —Negó con la cabeza—. No es cierto. Ahora estás aquí.

Darién se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo? —Se dispuso a acercarse a él, pero Darién volvió a hablar antes de que llegara a su lado—. He venido solo para decidir cuál será el siguiente paso a dar. Para que me diga quién es el padre. Para hacer los preparativos necesarios para ocultar a la niña. Y a mi hermana.

¿Todavía me crees un héroe?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y sigues pensando hacerlo?

Se giró hacia ella.

—No lo sé. Quizá. Al menos esa era mi intención cuando llegué... Pero ahora... —No concluyó la frase.

Serena necesitaba saberlo.

—Las palabras resonaron en la habitación, y ambos se sorprendieron por la frustración y rabia que contenían. Darién se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado—. Ahora el plan que me parecía más lógico, no me resulta tan convincente. Ahora mi hermana no me habla. Ahora... Ahora, he cogido en brazos a esa maldita niña.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, y cuando Serena le miró a los ojos pudo ver la angustia que encerraban. Darién se acercó aún más y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. Fue un gesto tan tierno que Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la emoción que sintió.

—¿Ahora?

—¡No lo sé!

—Y tú lo haces todo más complicado —añadió él.

Aquella acusación hizo que abriera los ojos al instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que cuando estás cerca, me olvido de todo lo que tengo que recordar, de todo lo que debo ser. Y lo único que quiero es esto.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con ternura, aumentando el dolor que se había instalado en el corazón de Serena. Permitió que fuera él el que llevara las riendas del beso, que fueran sus labios los que marcaran el ritmo. Darién se dejó llevar por la desesperación, aunque no por ello fue menos suave. Le acarició los labios con la lengua y ella los abrió para él, permitiéndole la entrada, entregándose por completo a aquel contacto.

El beso muy pronto se transformó en una caricia devastadora, que desnudó los sentimientos de ambos, encendiendo su deseo a la par que su pesar. Y aunque ella odió todas las emociones que despertó en su interior, no pudo resistirse a él.

Ni tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Alzó los brazos y deslizó la yema de los dedos por los tersos rizos que Darién tenía en la nuca.

Después, le devolvió el beso, poniendo su alma en ello, con toda la pasión, la emoción y el anhelo que sentía, con la esperanza de que con sus caricias pudiera convencerle más que con las palabras de que las cosas podían ser diferentes, de que juntos podían cambiarlas.

Pero las cosas cambiaron tomando un rumbo totalmente distinto al deseado.

Darién rompió el beso soltando una maldición. Serena se quedó helada antes de que él se alejara, y pusiera varios metros de distancia entre ellos; metros que le parecieron kilómetros. Ambos se quedaron parados durante un buen rato, respirando entrecortadamente.

Y entonces Darién hizo algo que la dejó profundamente consternada. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo que tenía de ella.

—Tengo que proteger a mi familia, Serena. Y haré lo que haga falta para salvaguardar nuestra reputación. Para proteger a mí hermana. De ellos.

—No. No lo haces. —Sus hermosos ojos le traicionaron, y Serena fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la emoción tan extraña y tentadora que contenían—. No puedes. Esto no puede volver a suceder. Soy el duque. Y tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones.

—Lo dices como si yo te hubiera pedido que dejaras de cumplirlas.

Darién cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Efectivamente, no lo has hecho.

—Cierto —protestó ella.

—Y lo sé. Pero haces que quiera olvidarme de ellas. Que lo tire todo por la borda. Que piense que todo podría ser diferente. Pero...

Así son las cosas.

Escuchó aquellas palabras sin necesidad de que Darién las pronunciara.

En ese momento sintió un enorme deseo de golpearle, de gritarle que sí que podían ser diferentes.

Que él tenía el poder de cambiarlas. Que era duque, y que todos los que formaban parte de su estúpido mundo le perdonarían casi todo lo que hiciera. Además, ¿a quién le importaba lo que pensara la mayor parte de esos horribles aristócratas?

Ella ya lo sabía. Se lo había dicho antes, en innumerables ocasiones. Que ellos no significaban nada, que solo eran frías estatuas de mármol sin emociones.

—No soy libre para hacer lo que quiera —continuó Darién—. No puedo dar la espalda al mundo en el que vivimos como si nada.

—El mundo en el que tú vives, Darién —le corrigió ella—. Y sí, creo que eres libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana. No eres un dios, ni un rey, solo eres un hombre de carne y hueso, como el resto de nosotros. —Sabía que era mejor detenerse en ese momento, pero ya estaba metida de lleno y le resultaba imposible dar marcha atrás—. Todo esto no es por tu hermana, ni por tu sobrina, ni tampoco por hacer lo mejor para ellas. Se trata de ti. De tus miedos. Te crees que no eres libre por culpa de la sociedad, pero en realidad eres tú el único que ha forjado la prisión en la que te encuentras.

Darién se puso rígido y sus ojos dejaron de expresar emoción alguna. El frío y distante duque de Shields había regresado.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Aunque Serena se había esperado una reacción como esa, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por sus palabras. Se alejó de él y se fue hacia la cuna, donde acarició la suave mejilla del bebé, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

—Hay cosas mucho más poderosas que un escándalo, Darién.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió que era hora de abandonar la habitación. Pero en cuanto llegó al umbral de la puerta añadió:

—Lo único que deseo es que consigas darte cuenta de ello antes de que sea demasiado tarde para esta niña.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación con la espalda y la cabeza bien altas, dispuesta a no mostrarle lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello. Pero en el momento en que cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella, dejó que la verdad la golpeara de forma dura y cruel.

Le amo.

Aquello no cambiaba nada. Él seguía comprometido con otra y continuaba obsesionado con su reputación. Todavía era el duque del desdén. Algo que haría bien en recordar.

Porque tal vez recordándolo consiguiera amarle menos, ya que era imposible amarlo más.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y un estrangulado sonido se quedó atascado en su garganta.

Le habían mentido. Todos aquellos que le habían hablado de las virtudes del amor, de lo sublime, hermoso y valioso que era no le habían dicho la verdad.

No había nada hermoso en ello. Era horrible.

Darién estaba librando en su interior una encarnizada lucha interna. Las normas contra la pasión.

La reputación contra lo que realmente quería. Y Serena sabía con una claridad escalofriante que era precisamente esa lucha lo que más le gustaba de él.

Pero ahora me duele.

Y no se veía con fuerzas para soportarlo.

No era capaz de afrontar volver a ser rechazada porque no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

De modo que se puso recta de nuevo e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Salir corriendo.


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 15

«No hay nada más ofensivo que un sirviente que se tome demasiadas confianzas. Las damas refinadas jamás toleran los chismes en sus cocinas.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Por fin el campo ha vuelto a ponerse de moda...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

A Darién le hubiera encantado dar un puñetazo a la pared del cuarto de niños.

Salió de Londres en dirección a Yorkshire en cuanto le notificaron el nacimiento de la hija de Hotaru. Desde ese momento trató de convencerse de que hacía ese viaje por su hermana y sobrina, y para asegurarse de que aquel terrible secreto familiar siguiera siendo eso: un secreto.

Y aunque era cierto que había venido para eso, también lo había hecho para alejarse de Serena.

Debería haber previsto que, una vez que llegara a ese lugar, a esa casa llena de mujeres, todo le recordaría a la italiana. Que cuando compartiera un vaso de whisky con Nick, vería en él los ojos y la risa de su hermana. Que estando tan cerca de su familia, no dejaría de pensar en ella ni un minuto.

Pero lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que también la tendría presente estando con su propia familia: cuando su madre se había marchado de su casa, sin apenas despedirse; cuando su hermana se había negado a hablar con él tras su llegada a Townsend Park; cuando había cogido en brazos a su sobrina, impresionado porque su liviano peso pudiera parecerle tan pesado. En todos aquellos momentos, había pensado en Serena.

La quería a su lado. Necesitaba su fuerza; su capacidad para enfrentarse a sus enemigos; su entrega por aquellos que le importaban.

Por aquellos a los que amaba.

Cuando entró en la habitación de niños para defender a Caroline a toda costa, fue como si la hubiera conjurado con todos aquellos pensamientos. Y sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió cómodo por primera vez desde que llegó a Yorkshire.

Se había enfrentado a él con una ferocidad asombrosa, luchando por aquello que creía justo. Nunca nadie se había encarado a él de esa forma ni le había presionado tanto.

Serena era todo lo que él no era; emoción, pasión, entusiasmo, deseo... Y no le preocupaba lo más mínimo su ducado o reputación.

Solo se preocupaba por el hombre que podía ser.

Y había hecho que él quisiera ser ese hombre.

Pero aquello era imposible.

Se había comprometido con Neherenia, pues creía que así podría salvar a su familia. Y solo ahora se daba cuenta de que, con ese acto final, lo había arruinado todo.

Darién miró fijamente la puerta por la que Serena había desaparecido, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella —por ambos— era no seguirla y mantenerse lo más alejado posible.

Al menos le debía eso.

Se merecía algo mejor que terminar con la reputación arruinada por su culpa.

El remordimiento le carcomió por dentro. Remordimiento por aquello que había hecho y por lo que nunca podría hacer. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello. Afortunadamente, escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cuna, que le sacó de su ensimismamiento; Caroline estaba despertándose. Sin pensárselo dos veces, fue hacia ella, deseando coger a la pequeña criatura que todavía no tenía el discernimiento suficiente como para poder ver sus defectos.

Estuvo a su lado en un par de segundos y agradeció la falta de diligencia de los sirvientes de Townsend Park. Si hubieran estado en cualquier otra casa, la sobrina de un duque estaría rodeada de niñeras, pero allí a veces la dejaban sola, lo que daba a un tío la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella sin necesidad de que nadie los viera.

Volvió a sacarla de la cuna y a sostenerla entre sus brazos, esperando que aquel contacto fuera suficiente para que se calmara. Pero Caroline tenía otros planes y sus pequeños lloriqueos se hicieron más fuertes.

—No llores, cariño —dijo con lo que esperó fuera un tono suave—. No me hagas salir en busca de un sirviente… O de tu madre. También he estropeado las cosas bastante con ella.

La niña no tuvo clemencia alguna y empezó a agitar los brazos, nerviosa. La acunó contra su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y le acarició la espalda con su enorme mano.

—No tienes bastante conmigo para estar contenta, ¿verdad? Pues claro que no. No sé por qué me he imaginado que podía empezar a hacer feliz a las mujeres de mi vida.

—Podías intentar acunarla con un poco más de ímpetu.

Se giró al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su hermana estaba atravesando la habitación en dirección a ellos con los brazos extendidos. Le pasó a la niña y observó cómo Hotaru se encargaba de su hija.

Al sentir la presencia de su madre, Caroline se calmó al instante, y su llanto muy pronto se transformó en pequeños suspiros.

—Te conoce.

Sin dejar de mirar a la niña, Hotaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hemos tenido unos cuantos meses para acostumbrarnos la una a la otra.

Meses en los que yo no he estado. Me he comportado como un auténtico cretino.

—He oído que vas a casarte.

—En esta casa las noticias vuelan —ironizó él.

—Esta casa está llena de mujeres. ¿Qué esperabas? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Debo felicitarte?

—Lady Neherenia será una buena esposa. Tanto su familia como ella tienen una reputación impecable.

—¿Como solía ser la nuestra?

—Y como sigue siéndolo.

Alzó la vista y le miró. Aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos— parecían ver más de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

—Me temo que no por mucho tiempo.

No quería hablar de su matrimonio con Neherenia. Ni del linaje de sus familias o sus reputaciones.

Quería hablar con su hermana. Que ambos empezaran de cero.

Como si eso fuera posible.

—comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo en cuanto su hermana se dio la vuelta, ignorándole, y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a una mesa alta donde depositó a Caroline para hacerle arrumacos.

—Hotaru...

—Supongo que no querrás quedarte para esta tontería.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellas.

—¿Qué tontería? —preguntó curioso. Miró por encima del hombro de su hermana y tomó nota de sus movimientos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se dio la vuelta—. ¡Oh! Sí. Esto... No. —Su formación ducal no había incluido jamás el cuidado, o limpieza, de niños—. ¿No hay...? — Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Nadie que pueda hacerlo por ti?

No estuvo seguro, pero le pareció que su hermana se reía entre dientes.

—Los bebés no vienen con una niñera debajo del brazo, Darién.

No le gustó el tono de burla que usó.

—Ya lo sé. Por supuesto. Pero tú eres... —Se detuvo. Había una docena de formas de terminar aquella frase.

La hija de un duque… Mi hermana... Una niña que apenas acaba de dejar atrás la época en la que a ella también tenían que limpiarla.

—Soy madre. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Ahora Caroline estaba completamente quieta entre sus brazos. Y su hermana, a la que siempre había considerado frágil, le miraba serena, llena de fuerza y estaba dirigiéndose a él con voz fría—. Da igual lo que fueras a decir. No hay nada más importante que esto. Soy su madre y ella es lo primero. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Hotaru ya no era la chica delicada que recordaba, sino Juno, una diosa hecha y derecha, que protegía a su retoño.

De él.

Que debería ser el que se encargara de protegerlas.

—No es mi intención que cambies de opinión.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿No?

—No.

Y lo decía completamente en serio.

Hotaru dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Dejarás que me quede con Caroline? ¿No harás que me enfrente a ti?

Durante los últimos seis meses había creído que lo mejor era enviar al bebé lejos de allí. Incluso durante su viaje había estado barajando posibles destinos, pues se negaba a perder la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido esa idea.

Ahora le resultaba imposible soportar el tener que separarse de Caroline.

Sé lo que se siente al crecer sabiendo que uno de tus padres no te quiere, Darién. Había visto la tristeza que despedían los ojos de Serena al pronunciar aquellas palabras. En ese momento le hubiera encantado dar una paliza a todos aquellos que hicieron que se sintiera tan desgraciada. Y no quería que su sobrina tuviera que experimentar nunca un dolor como aquel.

—Por supuesto que te quedarás con Caroline.

El alivio de Hotaru fue palpable.

—Gracias, Darién.

Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Después del pésimo trato que le había dado durante esos meses, lo último que se merecía era su gratitud. Más bien se merecía que le odiara y que estuviera furiosa con él. Porque, incluso mientras ella acunaba cariñosamente a su hija, él se dedicaba a pensar en el daño que todo aquello acarrearía a su familia.

El escándalo estallaría tarde o temprano. Y no les quedaba más remedio que sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible. Por su parte, estaba preparado. O lo estaría en cuanto se casara con lady Neherenia.

—Me casaré dentro de un mes. Eso ayudará a desviar el interés de tu persona.

Hotaru soltó una risa exasperante.

—Darién, ni siquiera la boda de la reina conseguiría algo así.

Ignoró sus palabras y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Quería salir de aquella habitación, que estaba empezando a resultarle empalagosa.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? En ningún lugar está escrito que tengas que cargar con el peso de nuestra reputación. No tienes que casarte con ella.

Por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo.

Era el duque de Shields; uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, nacido y criado para ostentar uno de los títulos nobiliarios más venerados entre la aristocracia. Se había pasado toda la vida preparándose para ese momento, cuando debería interponer el honor y el deber sobre todas las cosas. ¿Qué honor hay en lo que le he hecho a Serena? ¿En los establos? ¿En el parque? ¿En esta misma habitación?

La vergüenza se apoderó de él, haciendo que la temperatura en la estancia subiera unos cuantos grados.

—Eso está fuera de toda duda. Me casaré con ella.

Haría lo que tenía que hacer, costase lo que costase.

Darién se encontró con St. Winston en el despacho del conde de Reddich.

La puerta estaba abierta. Llamó una vez, golpeando fuertemente con los nudillos, y esperó a que Nick le invitara a entrar con la mano antes de sentarse en la amplia silla de cuero que había al otro lado del enorme escritorio caoba.

—Cualquier creería que eres tú el conde por lo cómodo que pareces tras esa mesa.

Nick terminó de escribir unas cuantas anotaciones en el libro de contabilidad y alzó la vista.

—Teniendo en cuenta que el conde tiene diez años y que ahora mismo está en el colegio, no creo que le importe que le mantenga la silla caliente hasta que esté preparado para asumir sus obligaciones.

—Se recostó contra el respaldo—. La que más debería preocuparnos es la dueña de la casa. Se enfada bastante cuando uso su escritorio.

—¿Y por qué no te haces con uno propio?

St. Winston sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Porque me encanta verla enfadada.

Darién fingió no haber oído aquel comentario tan inapropiado.

—Me gustaría hablar sobre mi hermana.

—Excelente. A mí también me gustaría hablar sobre la mía. —Darién se quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras. Nick se dio cuenta y entrecerró los ojos—. Rei cree que hay algo entre vosotros.

Y ella siempre tiene razón. Algo que me saca de quicio, si te soy sincero.

—Pues se equivoca.

—¿Sí?

No.

—Sí. —Intentó sonar categórico. Esperaba haberlo conseguido.

—Mmm. —Nick se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa—. Bien, entonces. Hablemos ahora de lady Hotaru.

El alivio que sintió al ver que cambiaba de tema se transformó en irritación.

—Me alegra comprobar que por lo menos alguien en esta casa recuerda cuál es la posición de mi hermana.

Nick enarcó las cejas.

—Si yo fuera tú, Shields, iría con más cuidado.

Darién maldijo por lo bajo y apretó los puños.

—Inténtalo de nuevo —dijo Nick.

Posiblemente, Nicholas St. Winston fuera su amigo más antiguo, si es que tenía alguno. Los dos, junto con Tenou, habían compartido clases y promoción en Eton. Y Darién, joven y poseedor de un título de tan alta alcurnia, había dedicado muchas horas a recordar a los gemelos —y al resto de la clase— que la reputación de los chicos de Tenou House era más que cuestionable. Un día, presionó demasiado al bueno de Nick y terminó con la nariz rota. A partir de ahí se hicieron amigos.

Sin embargo, esa amistad fue menguando una vez que salieron del colegio. Darién se convirtió en el duque de Shields, el cabeza de familia y uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, y Nick dejó el continente y desapareció en Oriente cuando la guerra estalló. Darién se dedicó a sufragar las actividades de su amigo, pero no hizo nada más por acercarse a él. Incluso dejó de apoyarle cuando Serena llegó a Londres.

Sin embargo, cuando Hotaru se presentó en Townsend Park embarazada y sin prácticamente nada, primero Rei, y después Nick, la acogieron con los brazos abiertos y la protegieron como si fuera de su propia familia. Y él lo único que hizo fue ir a por ellos, amenazándolos con destruir aquella casa, sus nombres e incluso sus vidas. Nick no dio su brazo a torcer y continuó protegiendo a Hotaru a toda costa.

Se comportó como un amigo.

Quizá el único que tenía.

Darién le debía a St. Winston mucho más de lo que podría pagarle en toda su vida.

Y ahora voy a pedirle un favor más.

—Quiere seguir aquí. Con la niña.

Nick se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

¿Que qué es lo que quiero?

Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Que Hotaru estuviera a salvo en su cama de la propiedad que poseían en el campo, preparándose para su presentación en sociedad y las vacaciones navideñas. Quería liberarse del peso que había estado soportando desde que había heredado el ducado... o incluso desde antes.

Y quiero a Serena.

Se detuvo unos segundos ante aquel último pensamiento y susurró su nombre mentalmente.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir una enorme frustración.

No puedo tenerla.

Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Así que se limitó a hablar de lo que podía tener.

—Quiero que Hotaru esté a salvo. Y la niña, Caroline. Quiero que ambas estén a salvo.

Nick hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Aquí están a salvo.

—Dime cuánto necesitáis.

Nick agitó una mano en el aire.

—No, Shields. Ya nos has dado suficiente en los últimos seis meses. Más de lo necesario.

—Más de lo que esperabais.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que después de lo furioso que te fuiste cuando descubriste el estado de tu hermana, lo que menos esperábamos es que terminaras convirtiéndote en benefactor de Minerva House.

Solo lo he hecho porque me sentía culpable.

A Hotaru le había aterrorizado contarle la verdad sobre la situación en la que se encontraba; que estaba embarazada y que quería que la identidad del padre de la criatura permaneciera en el anonimato. Había llorado y prácticamente le había rogado que la perdonara. Que la protegiera.

Y él se había marchado, encolerizado y visiblemente alterado.

Había regresado a Londres preocupado solo por una cosa: proteger su reputación a toda costa.

Y a la pobre Hotaru, el único miembro de su familia que siempre había sentido como tal, la había tratado más como un inconveniente que como a una hermana.

Por eso había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

Enviar dinero.

Una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Son mi responsabilidad y seguiré encargándome de ellas.

Nick le miró durante un buen rato y Darién le sostuvo la mirada. Su amigo no podía negarle aquello; la única forma que tenía de rectificar sus errores.

Nick volvió a asentir.

—Haz lo que creas necesario.

—¿Me harás saber si necesitan cualquier cosa?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres un buen amigo, St. Winston. —Era la primera vez en su vida que decía aquellas palabras. A Nick... A cualquiera. La primera vez que entendía que la amistad era algo más que una copa en el club o un combate de esgrima. Se sorprendió ante aquel sentimiento.

Nick abrió los ojos, asombrado por la declaración.

—Tú harías lo mismo.

La cruda verdad golpeó a Darién en lo profundo de su ser.

¿Lo haría? Sí. Ahora, sí. Pero no estaba muy seguro de cuál hubiera sido la respuesta si se lo hubieran preguntado hacía unos meses.

¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

Estaba claro. Pero no podía admitirlo. Ni a sí mismo, ni mucho menos a Nick.

—Y ahora que hemos resuelto el tema de tu hermana —comentó St. Winston, alcanzando una botella de brandy y llenando dos copas—, ¿qué te parece si retomamos el tema de Serena?

No. Ya la tengo demasiado presente en mis pensamientos como para hablar de ella.

Darién tomó el vaso que Nick le ofreció e intentó no mostrar sus sentimientos.

—No hay mucho que decir.

St. Winston bebió un trago y se detuvo unos segundos para saborear el líquido, dándole así un momento para que se replanteara las cosas.

—Vamos, Shields. Te olvidas de con quién estás hablando. ¿Por qué no pruebas a decirme la verdad esta vez? Sé que mi hermano se peleó contigo. Sé que mi hermana se puso hecha una furia cuando creyó que estabas aquí por tu hijo. ¿De verdad quieres que saque mis propias conclusiones?

No pueden ser peores que la verdad.

Darién se quedó callado.

Nick se sujetó las solapas de su chaleco azul marino con ambas manos y se recostó de nuevo en el asiento. Era el vivo retrato de la serenidad. Y le odió por eso.

—Está bien —continuó Nick—. Te diré lo que pienso. Creo que estás bastante molesto con la situación de tu hermana. Creo que le has propuesto matrimonio a lady Neherenia porque piensas que casándote con ella conseguirás contrarrestar el escándalo que ha provocado Hotaru; lo que no deja de ser un disparate. Creo que vas a casarte por la razón equivocada. Y creo que es mi hermana la que está demostrándote todo esto.

A Darién le entraron unas ganas locas de estampar el puño en la cara de su amigo, que respondió a ese fugaz momento de furia con una risa sardónica.

—Puedes pegarme, viejo amigo, pero eso no hará que las cosas sean más fáciles. O que mis palabras sean menos ciertas.

Se imaginó que debería sentirse impresionado por la sagacidad de Nick, pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente cambió de opinión. ¿En serio era tan difícil descubrir la verdad del asunto?

Había estado revoloteando como un imbécil alrededor de ella. Serena le había convertido en un idiota.

Le había convertido en algo más.

Ha hecho que me duela. Y que desee cosas que no debería desear.

Y mucho más.

No podía dejar que sus pensamientos siguieran ese rumbo. No debo.

Nick no necesitaba enterarse de aquello.

Así que miró a su amigo en silencio, y ambos permanecieron callados, sentados y sin moverse lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que Nick decidió romper el hielo y con una leve sonrisa le dijo:

—¿Te das cuenta de que no podrás evitarlo?

Darién fingió quitarse una invisible pelusa de la chaqueta. Quería aparentar que estaba terriblemente aburrido, que no le importaba el tema a pesar de que su mente y corazón iban a mil por hora.

—¿Evitar qué?

—Evitar lo que ella te hace sentir.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que me haga sentir algo más que una profunda exasperación?

Nick se echó a reír.

—El hecho de que sepas precisamente a quién estoy refiriéndome es de por sí bastante esclarecedor. Y terminarás descubriendo que, en esta familia, la exasperación es precursora de sentimientos mucho más peligrosos.

—Ya he descubierto muchas cosas sobre esta familia —contraatacó, esperando que la altanería adquirida durante todos esos años le sirviera para enmascarar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

—Puedes jugar a ser el duque del desdén todo lo que quieras, Shields. Pero eso no cambia nada.

—Nick depositó la copa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Después fue hacia la puerta, aunque antes de abrirla añadió—: Supongo que es demasiado pedir que te mantengas alejado de ella, ¿no?

Sí.

La idea de estar separado de Serena le resultaba inconcebible.

Aun así, era lo que debía hacer.

Que estúpido era. Que tonto.

—En absoluto.

Mentiroso.

Nick soltó un sonoro resoplido.

—¿No me crees?

No debería creerle. Es más, lo que Nicholas St. Winston debería hacer sería expulsarle inmediatamente de esa casa; por el bien de su hermana.

Por el mío propio.

—No, Shields. No te creo. Ni lo más mínimo. —Nick abrió la puerta.

—Si crees que soy un riesgo para ella, para su reputación, ¿por qué permites que siga aquí?

Nick se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a la cara, y Darién percibió una emoción extraña en los ojos del otro hombre; unos ojos azules demasiado similares a los de su hermana.

Lástima.

—No eres ningún riesgo para Serena. —Nick no sabía cómo se consumía de deseo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Permaneció en silencio mientras su amigo continuaba—: Eres demasiado prudente, Shields. Demasiado cauteloso. Serena no forma parte de tu perfecta e impoluta vida. A mi hermana la persigue el escándalo allá por donde va, al igual que al resto de la familia. No es que a nosotros nos importe mucho, pero eso es precisamente lo que evitará que le pongas un dedo encima.

Darién quiso llevarle la contraria. Gritarle lo absolutamente irresponsables que eran sus palabras.

Su propia hermana, que ahora vivía bajo ese mismo techo, era la prueba viviente de lo que sucedía cuando los hombres perdían el control. Cuando cometían errores. Pero Nick no le dio la oportunidad de decírselo.

—Déjala que sea feliz, Darién. Puede que tú no quieras serlo, pero ella se lo merece. Y puede conseguir unas buenas nupcias.

Con otro.

Darién se vio invadido por un odio visceral.

—Lo dices como si ya hubiera alguien dispuesto a hacer la oferta.

No era su intención decirlo con tanto desdén. Pero Nick no se dio cuenta y le miró con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

—Debería darte la paliza que tan desesperadamente pareces estar pidiendo. ¿Crees que porque nunca arriesgarías tu preciosa reputación por estar con alguien como Serena, no hay otros que estén deseando tener una oportunidad con ella?

Por supuesto que los había. Ella era inteligente y encantadora, y de mente ágil, e increíblemente bella.

Pero antes de que pudiera admitirlo, Nick abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejando a Darién solo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Serena no quería quedarse sola con la única compañía de sus pensamientos, así que buscó consuelo en el lugar más concurrido de Townsend Park.

Las cocinas.

Las cocinas de Minerva House eran precisamente como se imaginaba que tenían que ser unas cocinas; ruidosas y llenas de gente, risas y aromas de lo más variado. Eran el corazón de una casa que se había convertido en un auténtico hogar para todas las mujeres que allí vivían. En definitiva, las cocinas de Minerva House no tenían nada que ver con las cocinas del resto de las casas de la alta y refinada sociedad inglesa.

Lo que le pareció estupendo, porque ya había cubierto su cupo de refinamiento inglés por ese día.

Estaba harta de las refinadas normas inglesas, de la refinada arrogancia inglesa y de los refinados duques ingleses.

En ese momento buscaba honestidad.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, el grupo de mujeres reunidas alrededor de la gran mesa que había en el centro de la estancia apenas alzó la vista y continuó con la bulliciosa conversación que estaba manteniendo. La única que la miró fue Gwen, la cocinera de la casa, que en seguida le buscó algo que hacer.

—Esta es Serena —dijo a modo de presentación, mientras el resto de las mujeres le hacían sitio en la preciosa mesa de roble llena de marcas y secretos por las innumerables comidas preparadas todos esos años—. La hermana de lord Nicholas.

Y con esa simple frase, fue aceptada en el grupo. Gwen roció con harina el trozo de mesa que había delante de Serena y tumbó un cuenco de cobre del que salió una gruesa bola de masa.

—A amasar se ha dicho —le ordenó la diminuta mujer. A Serena no se le pasó por la cabeza desobedecer.

Todas las mujeres que allí estaban —alrededor de una media docena— tenían su propia tarea que hacer: cortar, mezclar, sazonar; conformaban un perfecto y organizado batallón que no dejaba de parlotear.

Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, embebiéndose de la comodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente. Comenzó a aplanar la masa y se dispuso a escuchar. Esa era la distracción que estaba buscando. Seguro que allí no tendría que pensar en Darién.

—… diría que es uno de los visitantes más apuestos que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Pues yo creo que es el más guapo que hemos tenido nunca —añadió Gwen. Sus palabras vinieron acompañadas por un murmullo de aprobación del resto de las presentes.

—Parece un ángel.

—Sí, pero uno caído y perverso. ¿Viste cómo irrumpió en la casa y exigió ver a Hotaru?

Serena se quedó helada. Están hablando de Darién. Por lo visto no iba a poder olvidarse de él tan fácilmente.

—Y también el más grande —dijo una mujer alta y delgada que nunca antes había visto.

—Me pregunto si todas las partes de su cuerpo serán igual de grandes —bromeó otra.

Todas las mujeres se echaron a reír ante la insinuación.

—¡Es un invitado! —Gwen lanzó un trapo en dirección a la mujer que había soltado el comentario. Después sonrió de oreja a oreja y añadió—: Aunque he de reconocer que yo también lo he pensado.

—Por favor, decidme que no estáis hablando de quien creo que estáis hablando.

Serena levantó la cabeza al instante. Las mujeres volvieron a reír e hicieron sitio a la recién llegada.

Lady Hotaru.

Tenía que tratarse de ella. Se parecía muchísimo a su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo tono. Pero ella no era ni por asomo tan grande como él. Todo lo contrario; era pequeña y encantadora, como una muñeca de porcelana, con la sonrosada y delicada belleza de una mujer que acababa de dar a luz. No aparentaba tener diecisiete años. De hecho parecía mucho mayor.

Más sabía.

—Si crees que estamos hablando del guapo de tu hermano, tienes razón —dijo Gwen divertida—.

¿Te sientes con ganas de pelar manzanas?

Gwen no esperó a que le respondiera y colocó una cesta de brillantes manzanas rojas frente a la hermana de Darién. La joven no emitió protesta alguna, sino que cogió un pequeño cuchillo y se puso a trabajar. Serena no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al ver a la hermana de un duque pelando felizmente manzanas en las cocinas de Minerva House, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

—De modo que mi hermano es guapo, ¿no? —comentó Hotaru, alzando la vista y mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Serena volvió a su trabajo con la rapidez de un rayo.

Amasar, golpear, amasar, golpear.

—Tienes que admitir que es muy buen mozo —contestó otra.

Echar harina, amasar, golpear, amasar, golpear.

—Ya tiene a demasiadas mujeres en Londres postradas a sus pies como para que vosotras lo recibáis deshaciéndolo en suspiros.

Serena fingió no prestar atención a la conversación e intentó no pensar en él con otras mujeres.

Con Neherenia.

Más harina. Amasar. Golpear.

—¡Qué va! De todos modos los hombres como el duque son demasiado fríos — intervino de nuevo la mujer alta—. Fijaos si no en lo que hizo, envió a Hotaru y a Caroline lejos de su casa para evitar el escándalo.

—Bueno, no nos envió lejos exactamente.

La mujer alta ondeó una mano, contrariada.

—No me importa lo que hizo. El hecho es que estás aquí en vez de con él. Con eso me basta. Me gustan los hombres con corazón.

—El duque tiene corazón. —Cuando notó que todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio, se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

—Lo tiene, ¿verdad? —Completamente ruborizada, alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Hotaru, que la miraban llenos de curiosidad—. Lo siento, no nos han presentado.

—Es la hermana de lord Nicholas —se apresuró a decir Gwen.

—La señorita Tsukino, ¿no?

Serena volvió a alzar la vista y, con las manos todavía en la masa, contestó:

—Serena.

Hotaru asintió.

—¿Y qué es lo que sabe sobre el corazón de mi hermano, Serena?

—Yo... Yo solo quería decir que me imagino que tiene corazón, como cualquier persona... —Al ver que todo el mundo seguía en silencio, volvió a la masa—. No sé.

Amasar, golpear, amasar.

—Lo ha dicho como si lo supiera de primera mano.

—No. —Intentó resultar lo más categórica posible.

—Serena —preguntó Hotaru de una forma mordaz que le resultaba demasiado familiar—,

¿le... gusta mi hermano?

No debería. Él representaba todo lo que no le gustaba. Todo lo que detestaba de Inglaterra, de la aristocracia y de los hombres.

Excepto las partes de él que encarnaban todo lo que adoraba de ellos.

Pero sus defectos superaban con creces sus virtudes.

¿No se ha encargado él mismo de demostrármelo unas cuantas veces?

Golpeó la masa y se dispuso a extenderla sobre la mesa.

—A su hermano no le gusto.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que volviera a alzar la vista y se encontrara con Hotaru, que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que eso no es lo que le he preguntado.

—¡No! —explotó—. Ese hombre no tiene nada que pueda gustarme. —Hotaru abrió la boca, sorprendida—. Lo único que le preocupa es su preciado ducado. —Recogió la masa en una bola, con violencia—. Y su preciosa reputación. —Golpeó la masa enérgicamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos al presionar la blanda textura. Volvió a extenderla sobre la mesa y repitió los pasos una vez más antes de darse cuenta de que acababa de insultar al hermano de la dama—. Y también usted, por supuesto, milady.

—Pero es muy guapo —intervino Gwen, tratando de dar de nuevo un toque frívolo a la conversación.

A Serena, sin embargo, no le hizo gracia.

—No me importa lo grande o guapo que pueda ser. Y no, no me gusta.

Todas las mujeres alrededor de la mesa se quedaron mudas de asombro. Serena se sopló un mechón de pelo que le impedía ver bien y se frotó la mejilla con una mano llena de harina.

—Por supuesto que no te gusta —afirmó Hotaru con sumo cuidado.

Hubo un sonoro murmullo de acuerdo a su alrededor y Serena se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo ridícula que les debía de haber parecido con su actuación.

—Lo siento.

—Tonterías. Mi hermano es demasiado difícil como para que le guste a alguien. No hace falta que nadie me lo diga para saberlo —dijo Hotaru.

Gwen le quitó la masa de las manos y volvió a depositarla en el cuenco.

—Creo que ya está perfectamente amasada. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. —Supo que su voz había sonado un poco molesta, pero no le importó.

—Además, tampoco es tan guapo —sentenció la mujer alta.

—Los he visto más guapos —comentó otra.

—Pero mucho más —apostilló Gwen, dándole a Serena una galleta recién horneada, aún caliente.

Le dio un mordisco a uno de los extremos, asombrada de que aquel grupo de mujeres a las que no conocía hubieran ignorado su comportamiento anterior y hubieran regresado a sus quehaceres como si tal cosa.

Se había comportado como una estúpida.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se pusiera de pie como un resorte. Empujó hacia atrás el taburete con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarlo.

—No debería… No quise decir que...

Solo uno de aquellos dos comienzos era cierto.

Soltó una maldición en italiano en voz baja y las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras en busca de una traductora. Pero no encontraron ninguna.

—Tengo que irme —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Serena —intentó detenerla Hotaru—. Por favor, quédate —le rogó.

Serena se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, de espaldas a las presentes, y sintió una tremenda pena por toda aquella persona que se hubiera sentido alguna vez como ella lo hacía en ese preciso instante; una mezcla de culpa, tristeza y frustración, que estaba dándole náuseas y unas ganas horrorosas de meterse corriendo en la cama y no salir de allí nunca.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse—. No puedo quedarme.

Abrió la puerta y salió disparada hacia las escaleras. Lo único que quería era llegar cuanto antes a la escalera central y a su habitación. Sí, seguro que así se encontraría mejor.

Aceleró el paso, deseosa de escapar de la vergüenza que parecía perseguirla desde que había abandonado apresuradamente las cocinas.

—¡Serena!

Una vergüenza que por lo visto había adoptado la forma de Hotaru.

Se giró para encontrarse frente a la menuda mujer. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder hacer que desaparecieran los últimos minutos, la última hora, el viaje entero a Yorkshire.

—Por favor.

Hotaru sonrió, mostrando un fugaz hoyuelo en la mejilla.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Los jardines son bastante agradables.

—Yo...

—Por favor. Me han aconsejado salir a tomar el aire todas las veces que pueda después del parto.

Y prefiero ir acompañada.

Ante una petición así, era imposible negarse.

Salieron al exterior a través de un salita de estar situada a un lado del pasillo. Tras traspasar una modesta puerta y bajar unos pocos escalones, fueron a parar al jardín que había en uno de los laterales de la mansión.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos por las perfectamente organizadas hileras de plantas, hasta que a Serena le fue imposible aguantar más.

—Siento lo que dije en las cocinas.

—¿Qué parte? —Creo que todo. No era mi intención criticar a tu hermano.

Hotaru esbozó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con los dedos un ramito de romero y se los llevaba a la nariz para aspirar su aroma.

—¡Qué lástima! Me gustaba que estuvieras dispuesta a criticarle. Muy pocos se atreven a hacerlo.

Serena abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Supongo que es porque tampoco hace mucho para merecérselo —dijo finalmente.

La hermana de Darién la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y tú?

Le resultaba mucho más fácil decir la verdad que lo que pensaba que era la respuesta más apropiada. De modo que, soltando una medio sonrisilla de menosprecio, dirigida solo a sí misma, contestó:

—No del todo.

—Bueno, Darién es un poco exasperante, ¿verdad?

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió.

—Muchísimo.

Hotaru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que me gustas.

—Me alegro. —Caminaron otro rato—. Todavía no te he felicitado. Ya sabes, por el nacimiento de tu hija.

—Caroline. Gracias. —Hizo una larga pausa—. Me imagino que ya sabes que soy la culpable de que un terrible escándalo esté a punto de estallar.

Ahora fue Serena la que sonrió.

—Entonces estamos destinadas a ser amigas, porque muchos piensan que yo soy la culpable de un terrible escándalo que ya ha estallado.

—¿En serio?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, arrancó un poco de tomillo de un arbusto cercano y también se lo llevó a la nariz.

—Sí. Se trata de mi madre. Seguro que la conoces. Es una leyenda.

—He oído hablar de ella.

—Pues la semana pasada regresó a Londres.

Esta vez fue Hotaru la que abrió los ojos consternada.

—No.

—Sí. Tu hermano estaba presente. —Se deshizo del tomillo, tirándolo al suelo—. Todo el mundo piensa que estoy hecha de la misma ropa que ella. —Hotaru ladeó la cabeza del mismo modo que hacían todos cuando no conseguían entenderla del todo. Así que intentó explicarse mejor—. Que soy como ella.

—Ah. Que estáis cortadas por el mismo patrón.

Eso era.

—Sí.

—¿Y lo estáis?

—Tu hermano piensa que sí.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Serena se quedó pensativa. Nadie le había preguntado jamás si era como su madre. Nadie se había preocupado de hacerlo. La sociedad y sus chismorreos la habían condenado de inmediato, basándose únicamente en el parentesco que las unía, mientras que Haruca, Nick y el resto de su familia simplemente habían rechazado la idea porque no veían ninguna similitud entre ambas. Pero allí estaba Hotaru, parada frente a ella en medio de aquel camino serpenteante que recorría el jardín y preguntándole algo que nadie le había preguntando antes.

De nuevo Serena se decidió por decir la verdad.

—Espero que no.

Una respuesta que fue más que suficiente para Hotaru.

De pronto el camino se dividió en dos, y Hotaru la cogió del brazo y la llevó de regreso a la casa.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Cuando lo mío salga a la luz, todo el mundo se olvidará de ti y de tu madre. Los ángeles caídos son la mejor carnaza para los cotilleos.

—Pero eres la hija de un duque —protestó Serena—. Darién va a casarse para protegerte.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy completa y absolutamente arruinada. De forma irremediable. Puede que mi hermano consiga proteger nuestra reputación, que acalle los rumores durante un tiempo, pero créeme, nunca desaparecerán.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena, porque no podía pensar otra cosa.

Hotaru le apretó la mano y sonrió.

—Yo también lo sentí durante un tiempo. Pero ahora estoy aquí, hasta que Nick e Rei quieran que me quede, y Caroline es una niña sana. Sinceramente, ahora me trae sin cuidado.

Me trae sin cuidado. Desde que llegó a Inglaterra, todas aquellas veces en que la sociedad le había dirigido miradas o palabras cargadas de desdén, a Serena le había importado. Incluso cuando había intentado por todos los medios hacer ver que no le afectaban o se mofaba de ellos por ser tan arrogantes, le había importado.

Como le había importado lo que Darién pensara de ella.

O que nunca se haya creído que soy lo suficientemente buena para él.

Aun cuando sabía que era verdad.

En ese momento envidió a la mujer tan fuerte y llena de vida que tenía frente a sí, y que afrontaba su incierto futuro con tanta confianza.

—Puede que lo que voy a decir ahora no sea de lo más apropiado —se sinceró Serena—, pero creo que son unos soberanos memos al rechazarte de esa forma. Los salones de baile de Londres se verían enormemente beneficiados contando con una mujer con una fuerza como la tuya.

Los ojos de Hotaru brillaron llenos de ironía.

—No es apropiado, cierto. Pero ambas sabemos que los salones de baile apenas soportan a las mujeres con un poco de carácter ¿Qué harían con dos como nosotras?

Serena se echó a reír.

—Cuando decidas regresar, milady, juntas haremos estallar un buen escándalo. Mi familia siente un especial apego por los hijos de dudosa paternidad, ya verás… —Se fue callando a medida que se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos—. Lo siento. No quería decir que...

—Tonterías —dijo Hotaru, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia—. La paternidad de Caroline está más que cuestionada. —Sonrió abiertamente—. Y me alegra mucho saber que por lo menos seré bien recibida en uno de los salones de la ciudad.

—Puedo preguntarte...

Hotaru la miró con admiración.

—No eres amiga de las convenciones, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino? —Serena desvió la mirada, desilusionada—. Es una vieja historia, aburrida y de lo más común. Creí que me amaba, y puede que fuera cierto. Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente; más veces que menos, creo. —No había tristeza en su voz, ni arrepentimiento. Serena se encontró con los ojos de Hotaru y vio una brutal honestidad en ellos, además de una claridad de mente impropia de su edad.

A veces el amor no es suficiente.

Mientras caminaban en silencio de regreso a la casa, aquellas palabras no dejaron de resonar en su mente.

Unas palabras que haría muy bien en no olvidar.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

«Las relaciones que duran toda la vida comienzan con suavidad y temeridad. Las damas delicadas nunca hablan abiertamente con los caballeros.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Guy no es el único que tendrá un temperamento ardiente este otoño...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Dunscroft se caracterizaba por ser un pueblo de lo más tranquilo; la idílica vida campestre solo se veía interrumpida por la pérdida de algún que otro buey o cuando algún carruaje se descontrolaba calle abajo, pero tal y como sucedía con la mayoría de las pequeñas poblaciones del país, en aquel pueblo había muy pocas cosas dignas de mención.

Excepto la Noche de las Hogueras.

Por lo que parecía a primera vista, esa noche todos los habitantes de Dunscroft habían salido a participar de la fiesta. Acababa de ponerse el sol y habían engalanado el pueblo para la ocasión y encendido farolillos por todo el perímetro de la pradera, bañando los puestos ambulantes con una acogedora luz dorada.

En cuanto Serena se bajó del carruaje se vio abordada por los olores y sonidos de aquel ambiente festivo. Había cientos de personas en el césped, todos disfrutando de una u otra parte de la feria; los niños, con máscaras de papel, correteaban entre las piernas de sus mayores antes de pararse en algún espectáculo titiritero o ante chicas sonrientes con fuentes de manzanas caramelizadas. Había incluso un enorme cerdo asándose varios metros más allá.

Serena se quedó observando a un grupo de adolescentes que, con muecas y bailes, intentaban hacer que una estatua viviente abandonara su rígida pose. Sus payasadas consiguieron arrancarle una carcajada y se dejó llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Rei a su lado—. Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte.

—Todavía no estoy muy segura —replicó Serena con una sonrisa en los labios—. Aún no he visto la hoguera de la que hablabais.

En el centro de la plaza del pueblo había una enorme pira de madera coronada por un muñeco de paja con aspecto apesadumbrado. La cabeza del monigote colgaba peligrosamente hacia un lado, dando la sensación de que bastaría un simple soplo de aire para desmembrarla en vez de las llamas del fuego. Un grupo de niños corría alrededor de la aún no encendida hoguera, cantando y bailando, y un bebé regordete estaba sentado a un lado cubierto de caramelo pegajoso de la cabeza a los pies.

Serena se volvió hacia su cuñada y le sonrió.

—Ahora que estoy delante, no parece tan aterradora.

—Espera a que los niños hayan comido dulces hasta hartarse y todo el mundo intente que no se acerquen mucho a la hoguera para protegerlos. Entonces sabrás lo que es el miedo. —Rei buscó con la mirada entre la multitud—. La mayoría de las chicas deberían estar por aquí. Excepto por Nick y Shields, la casa se quedó vacía cuando nos marchamos.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Darién se puso tensa. Llevaba todo el día pensando en él; incluso se había pasado gran parte de la mañana buscando cualquier excusa para ir de habitación en habitación, aprovechando la menor oportunidad para entrar en el cuarto de niños o en el despacho de su hermano.

Pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Debería alegrarse porque él hubiera decidido guardar las distancias. Además, no debería tentar al destino. Al fin y al cabo, Darién ya había elegido y solo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a Londres y se casara con otra.

Con alguien a quien tenía en muy alta estima.

Con alguien que no desmerecería su nombre y posición.

Y ella, en vez de intentar olvidarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, ahí estaba, parada en medio de un gentío de ingleses a los que no conocía, llevando uno de los vestidos que más le favorecían y deseando que él estuviera allí.

Preguntándose por qué no estaba allí. A pesar de que sabía que él nunca sería suyo.

Si uno se detenía a pensarlo, el campo debería hacer que todo pareciera más fácil. Allí estabas protegido del resto del mundo, de los escándalos, de madres hacía tiempo perdidas e hijos ilegítimos.

De los matrimonios por conveniencia, de bailes traicioneros, y de susurros y chismorreos malintencionados.

Aun así, seguía pensando en él y en el futuro que los guardaba. Un futuro que sería muy distinto para él y para ella.

Tengo que irme.

No podía quedarse. No mientras Darién estuviera allí.

Rei olisqueó el aire.

—Ohh... ¿No hueles a tarta de manzana?

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que se quedara pensativa unos instantes. Estaban en un festival; todo Yorkshire estaba de celebración. No podía dejar que el futuro le arruinara el presente. Ya se preocuparía por todo eso al día siguiente.

—¿Compramos una? —preguntó a su cuñada con una sonrisa traviesa.

Caminaron entre los puestos en busca de aquel de donde provenía ese olor.

—Te lo advierto, una vez que empiece es muy posible que no pare hasta que yo misma me haya convertido en una manzana andante.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Correré el riesgo.

Por fin dieron con el puesto en cuestión y compraron sus ansiadas tartas, antes de que una mujer joven detuviera a Rei para hablar con ella sobre los uniformes de los sirvientes de Townsend Park.

Serena decidió echar un vistazo a los puestos cercanos para hacer tiempo a que su cuñada terminara con la conversación. La pradera empezó a oscurecerse, hasta que lo único que iluminó la zona fueron las velas que los aldeanos sostenían en las manos en el centro del pueblo mientras hablaban los unos con los otros y esperaban, presumiblemente, a que se encendiera la hoguera.

Parecía que todo el pueblo estaba centrado en ese único momento de celebración. El aire olía a otoño, las hojas de los árboles que había en la pradera caían al compás de la brisa... Nadie estaba preocupado, nadie se sentía solo... ni triste.

Estaban en el campo, donde se suponía que la vida era más sencilla.

Serena había ido allí precisamente en busca de eso. De noches de hogueras, de niños bailando y de tartas de manzana. Y aunque solo fuera durante esa noche, estaba decidida a tenerlo.

No dejaría que él la detuviera.

Se paró frente a un puesto lleno de hierbas secas y flores. La vendedora, que estaba entretenida atando un pequeño saquito, alzó los ojos y la miró.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, milady?

—¿Lo que deseo?

La mujer se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentada y se detuvo delante de la mesa en la que Serena estaba parada.

—¿Hijos? ¿Dinero? ¿Felicidad?

Serena sonrió.

—¿Las plantas pueden darme todo eso?

—¿Acaso lo duda?

—Sí —contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

La mujer se la quedó mirando detenidamente durante un largo rato.

—Ya veo lo que quiere.

—¿Ah sí?

Quiero una noche sin complicaciones.

—Amor —pronunció la vendedora.

Demasiado complicado.

—¿Qué pasa con el amor?

—Esto es lo que necesita. —Las manos de la mujer volaron entre la colección de hierbas y flores más rápido de lo que hubiera creído que era posible. Cogió una pizca de lavanda, un ramito de romero, tomillo y cilantro, y varias cosas más que no supo identificar. Las colocó todas en un saquito de arpillera y lo ató con un cordel al que hizo un nudo que ni el mismísimo Odiseo podría deshacer. Una vez que hubo terminado, se lo dio a Serena—. Duerma con esto debajo de la almohada.

Serena se quedó mirando el saquito.

—¿Y después qué?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que Serena casi pudo contar los dientes que le faltaban.

—Pues que vendrá.

—¿Quién vendrá? —Sabía que estaba siendo deliberadamente obstinada.

Pero a la mujer no pareció importarle.

—Su amor. —Extendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba—. Y toda esta magia solo le ha costado medio penique, milady.

Serena enarcó una ceja.

—Tengo que admitir que es toda una ganga para tratarse de... magia.

Metió el saquito en su retículo y sacó una moneda.

—Funcionará —insistió la mujer.

—Oh, sí, seguro. —Intentó no parecer demasiado irónica.

Pero entonces se dio la vuelta y se quedó completamente paralizada.

Allí mismo, apoyado contra uno de los postes del puesto, estaba Darién, con los brazos cruzados y lo menos parecido a un duque que el duque de Shields debía parecer.

Aunque seguía siendo extraordinariamente ducal.

Iba vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones de montar de ante, botas altas marrones, una camisa de lino blanca y un sobretodo verde. El nudo en su pañuelo de cuello no era nada sofisticado, y la chaqueta parecía bastante modesta. En vez de sombrero se había puesto una gorra, y aunque llevaba guantes, no iban acompañados del bastón que se requería cuando se paseaba por la ciudad.

Aquel era el Darién de campo.

Un Darién al que podría amar locamente.

Después ya renunciaría a él.

Y a su reputación, decoro, responsabilidad y todo aquello que le gustaba de él.

Pero esa noche estaban en el campo. Y todo era más sencillo.

Tal vez pueda convencerle.

La idea hizo que volviera a moverse... en dirección a él.

Darién se enderezó.

—¿Estás comprando pociones mágicas?

—Sí. —Divisó por encima del hombro a la mujer del puesto, que le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Ve como funciona, milady?

Serena no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo. Gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha vendido? —preguntó Darién, incómodo.

Serena le miró durante unos segundos.

Ahora o nunca.

—¿Y si te digo que me ha vendido una noche?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Una noche para qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Una noche sencilla. Sin complicaciones. Llena de paz.

El duque esbozó una medio sonrisa.

—Entonces te diría que en vez de una noche compremos toda una vida.

En ese momento le vino a la mente la conversación que mantuvieron sobre lo perfecto que era el linaje de los Shields, la reputación que tanto protegía y el honor que tanto valoraba. Recordó el orgullo con que lo había dicho, la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba.

Pero ¿cómo sería soportar una carga como aquella?

Seguro que lo suficientemente difícil como para que te tentara la promesa de la libertad, aunque solo fuera durante una noche.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No tenemos toda una vida. Solo una noche. Esta noche.

Darién la miró detenidamente y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aceptara su oferta. Esa noche, en aquel pueblo de la campiña inglesa, sin chismorreos ni escándalos. Solo una hoguera, una feria y unas horas de tranquilidad.

Puede que la siguiente semana entrante, el mes próximo, fueran horribles. Seguro que lo serían.

Pero Serena ahora tenía el presente. Ese momento.

Con él.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era no dejarlo escapar.

—Me ha dado suficiente para los dos, Darién —susurró—. ¿Por qué no vivimos esta noche?

Por favor.

Sabía que estaba a punto de contestar. Se preguntó si volvería a alejarla de él; de hecho eso era lo que debería hacer. Cuando vio cómo su fuerte mandíbula se tensaba, preparándose para hablar, el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado.

Pero antes de que Darién pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, las campanas del otro extremo de la plaza empezaron a repiquetear en una explosión de sonido. Abrió los ojos perpleja, al tiempo que todo el mundo a su alrededor empezó a gritar alegremente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

Durante unos segundos Darién la miró como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta. Pero inmediatamente después se recompuso y le ofreció el brazo.

—La hoguera. Está a punto de empezar.

¿Por qué no vivimos esta noche?

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Darién mientras contemplaba como ardía la enorme pira.

Una noche.

Unas horas que solo les pertenecerían a ellos, juntos, allí en el campo. Sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones… Solo la Noche de las Hogueras y nada más.

¿Y si quiero más?

No podía tenerlo.

Solo una noche. Solo una noche.

Serena había vuelto a plantearle un desafío.

Pero en esta ocasión tenía miedo de no sobrevivir si aceptaba.

Se giró levemente para mirarla. Estaba de lado, contemplando la hoguera con regocijo. Su dorado pelo relucía a la luz de las llamas; una profusión de rojos y naranjas vibrantes que lo hacían parecer magnífico, al igual que su piel, que también relucía por el calor del fuego y el entusiasmo que se notaba que sentía al contemplar la fiesta.

Serena debió de percibir su mirada, porque se giró hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Darién se quedó sin aliento.

Era bellísima.

Sí, quería aquella noche. Quería todo lo que pudiera conseguir de ella.

Se inclinó, acercó los labios a su oído, luchando contra la necesidad de besarla en aquel punto que olía tan a ella, y le susurró:

—Me gustaría compartir la poción.

Serena se apartó un poco y él vio cómo sus ojos azules se oscurecían ante sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

Darién asintió.

Los labios femeninos se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida, plena y libre de trabas, y Darién se sintió desfallecer.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Serena.

Excelente pregunta. La gente empezó a alejarse de la hoguera, regresando al resto de las diversiones que ofrecía la feria. Darién le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

Serena consideró la oferta durante unos instantes. Darién comprendía su vacilación y el temor que vio en sus ojos.

—Solo una noche —le repitió ella.

Cada fibra de su ser quería gritar que no sería suficiente.

Pero tendría que bastarle.

Y ahora no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en lo que le traería el día siguiente.

Asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Una noche.

En cuanto dijo aquello, Serena se agarró de su brazo y se alejaron de la hoguera. A medida que iban caminando en silencio la luz fue disminuyendo, no así el calor, que se volvió aún más intenso.

—Lo confieso —comentó ella señalando hacia la pira en llamas—. Me siento honrada. No me imaginaba que hacíais todo esto por los católicos.

Una brisa de aire fresco recorrió la plaza, haciendo que Serena se acercara más a él. En ese momento a Darién le costó un triunfo resistirse a la necesidad de pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—En realidad es solo por un católico —le explicó—. Guy Fawkes. Un hombre que estuvo a punto de asesinar al rey y volar por los aires el parlamento. La Noche de las Hogueras conmemora precisamente el fracaso de aquella conspiración.

Serena se volvió hacia él, interesada por la historia.

—Entonces, ¿el muñeco que está encima de la hoguera representa al tal... Guy? —Él asintió, y Serena se giró para tocar un rollo de tela que había en uno de los puestos—. Pues no parece muy peligroso.

Darién se echó a reír.

Serena le miró por encima del hombro.

—Me encanta escuchar tu risa, excelencia.

A él se le atragantó el título.

—Nada de excelencias esta noche. Si va a ser una noche sin complicaciones y sin responsabilidades, no quiero ser duque. —No sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero sí que encerraban una verdad innegable.

Ella inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Me parece una petición razonable. Y dime, ¿quién serás esta noche?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Hizo una breve inclinación a modo de presentación y la escuchó reír; un sonido que fue como música celestial para sus oídos.

—Soy Darién Chiba. Sin títulos. Solo el hombre.

Por una noche puedo imaginarme que basta con ser solo un hombre.

—¿Esperas que la gente se crea que eres un simple caballero?

Si esto es un juego, ¿por qué no puedo poner mis propias reglas?

—¿La pócima es mágica o no? Serena sonrió suavemente y volvió a agarrarle del brazo.

—Puede que sí que lo sea después de todo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. Cuando pasaron por un carro de dulces y un puesto de empanadas de cerdo y pollo, le preguntó:

—¿Tienes hambre? —Al ver que ella asentía, compró algo de comida y una redoma de vino y le dijo—. Al señor Chiba le encantaría compartir con usted un picnic improvisado.

Serena le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, no me gustaría decepcionarle. No en la Noche de las Hogueras.

Se dirigieron hacia una zona más apartada de la pradera, donde se sentaron en un banco bajo y observaron desfilar delante de ellos a varios lugareños que disfrutaban de la fiesta. Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo a su lado, dejando un sendero de risas infantiles tras de sí.

Serena soltó un suave y encantador suspiro que reverberó en su interior.

—Estas noches eran mis favoritas cuando era niña —dijo, con la cadencia melodiosa de su acento italiano. En las ferias no hacía falta seguir las normas de etiqueta a rajatabla.

Darién se la imaginó de niña, demasiado alta para su edad, con las rodillas sucias y una masa de rizos revueltos por el aire, y sonrió ante la imagen. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en italiano.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerte en esa época. Haber visto a la joven Serena en su salsa.

Serena se echó a reír, disfrutando de que él estuviera usando su lengua nativa y de la privacidad que eso les proporcionaba.

—La joven Serena te hubiera dejado con la boca abierta. Siempre iba sucia, todos los días llegaba a casa con un nuevo descubrimiento y no dejaba de meterme en problemas por gritar en el patio, robar galletas de la cocina o causar cualquier otro desastre.

Darién enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y crees que eso debería sorprenderme?

Serena sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

—Supongo que no.

—Y cuando te hiciste mayor, ¿qué? ¿Rompiste muchos corazones en las noches de feria? —No debería haber preguntado algo así. No era apropiado.

Pero esa noche no había reglas preestablecidas. Esa noche todo era sencillo. Esa noche todas las preguntas estaban permitidas.

Serena alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y soltó una risueña risotada. El gesto hizo que su esbelto cuello se iluminara por las llamas de la hoguera que prendía a lo lejos, y él tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de besar su piel y transformar esa risa en un suspiro de placer.

Cuando volvió a mirarle, sus ojos azules brillaban traviesos.

—Vaya —comentó, estirando las piernas—. Veo que no iba muy mal encaminado.

—Hubo un chico —dijo ella—. Vincenzo.

Darién sintió una extraña sensación. Una mezcla de curiosidad, celos e intriga.

—Cuéntame la historia.

—Cada año en Verona, en el mes de abril, celebramos la fiesta de San Zenón. Le damos la misma importancia que a la Navidad y la ciudad se prepara durante semanas. Un año… —Se fue callando, como si dudara si debía continuar o no.

Él jamás había querido escuchar una historia tanto como aquella, así que decidió azuzarla.

—Ahora no puedes parar. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Diecisiete.

Diecisiete. Tan joven y bella como ahora.

—¿Y Vincenzo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho mayor. ¿Dieciocho, quizá?

Darién se acordó de sí mismo a esa edad y de las cosas que quería hacer con las mujeres.

Que quería seguir haciendo. Con ella.

Y le entraron unas ganas enormes de hacer daño a ese desconocido chico italiano.

—A todos los jóvenes nos ponían a ayudar con los preparativos para la fiesta, y yo estuve llevando comida a la iglesia toda la mañana. Cada vez que llegaba con un nuevo plato, Vincenzo estaba allí, dispuesto a echarme una mano.

Me lo imagino, pensó Darién mientras ella continuaba.

—Estuve casi una hora más... unos cuatro o cinco viajes de casa a la iglesia más o menos. Había dejado la bandeja más grande para el final, un enorme plato de pasteles. Salí de casa con las manos ocupadas y tomé un atajo, atravesando un estrecho callejón que conducía a la iglesia. Y allí, solo, apoyado contra la pared, estaba Vincenzo.

La imagen de un desgarbado y moreno italiano mirándola con ojos cargados de deseo cruzó por su mente. Apretó los puños a los costados.

—Creí que estaba allí para ayudarme con la bandeja.

—Me imagino que no. —Su voz había bajado una octava.

Ella negó con la cabeza y soltó una risilla.

—No. No lo estaba. Extendió las manos hacia la bandeja, y cuando fui a dársela me robó un beso.

Odiaba a ese chico. Lo quería muerto.

—Espero que le dieras una buena patada en la inguine.

Serena abrió los ojos perpleja.

—¡Señor Chiba! —Bromeó, pasando de nuevo al inglés—. ¡Qué duro es usted!

—Por lo que me has contado, se lo merecía.

—Baste decir que supe manejar la situación.

Se sintió gratamente complacido. Buena chica. Debería haberse imaginado que sabría cuidar de sí misma. Aunque deseó haber sido él el encargado de poner al italiano en su lugar.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Lamentablemente, a partir de ese día Vincenzo tiene fama de besar como un perro baboso.

Darién se rio con todas sus ganas.

—Bien hecho.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes?, las mujeres no somos tan desvalidas como os creéis.

—Nunca he creído que fueras desvalida. Todo lo contrario, desde el principio supe que eras una gladiadora —dijo, ofreciéndole un poco de vino.

—¿Un gladiatore? Me gusta —comentó alegre antes de beber.

—Sí, eso me imaginaba. —La observó beber, y cuando vio que bajaba la redoma, añadió—: Lo confieso, me alegra mucho que no supiera besar.

Ella le sonrió y él se quedó absorto contemplando cómo deslizaba la punta de la lengua sobre su labio inferior para limpiarse los restos de vino.

—No tienes que preocuparte. No tenía nada que hacer a tu lado.

Pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensarlo... hasta que se dio cuenta de la implicación que tenían. El aire entre ellos se volvió más espeso y Serena agachó la cabeza completamente ruborizada.

—No quise decir...

—Pero lo has dicho —bromeó él. Su voz era grave y estaba cargada de la necesidad que en ese momento le atenazaba; un intenso deseo de abrazarla y demostrarle que tenía razón—. Y no permitiré que te retractes.

Ella alzó la vista y le miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Darién volvió a quedarse noqueado ante su belleza. Un hombre podría pasarse toda la vida mirándola sin cansarse.

—No me retracto.

Aquellas palabras le aceleraron el pulso. Cómo le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro sitio en vez de en aquella pradera atestada de gente, donde tenían a St. Winston y a la mitad de Yorkshire a escasos metros de ellos.

Se puso de pie, porque sabía que si no lo hacía no sería responsable de sus actos. Le ofreció una mano a Serena y tiró de ella hasta incorporarla todo lo alta que era. Inhaló su particular fragancia femenina; una extraña y exótica mezcla a grosellas rojas y albahaca. Serena alzó el rostro hacia él, y pudo percibir la emoción con que lo miró gracias al resplandor naranja de la hoguera que iluminó sus preciosos ojos. En ese momento supo que si tomaba sus labios allí mismo, en aquel lugar tan público, y enfrente de todo el mundo, ella no haría nada para impedírselo.

La tentación era demasiado grande, y durante un fugaz instante se preguntó qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar por ella, si marcaba a Serena como suya en medio de aquella pradera.

Sabía que si aquello sucedía todo cambiaría en cuestión de segundos. El honor exigiría que ambos se casaran y el escándalo de Hotaru pasaría a un segundo lugar por el que provocaría él mismo al abandonar a la hija de un doble marqués y contraer matrimonio con la descendiente de un comerciante italiano, de dudosa legitimidad.

Pero tendría a Serena.

Y eso, ahora mismo, casi le parecía suficiente.

Podía hacerlo; su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella, tan suave y tentadora. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estrechar la distancia entre ellos y hacerla suya.

Observó cómo Serena se lamía con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior y se vio poseído por un descarnado deseo.

—¿Seguimos caminando un poco más? —preguntó Serena despreocupada.

Estaba claro que la joven no podía notar el hambre, la voraz necesidad que tenía de ella y que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

Se tomó unos segundos para aclararse la garganta, con la esperanza de poder poner en orden también su cabeza.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

Serena se puso en marcha y él la siguió como el desesperado cachorro en que se había convertido.

Cuando vio que regresaban a los puestos ambulantes se sintió extremadamente agradecido; se controlaba mucho mejor cuando estaban cerca de otras personas, cuando estaban en movimiento, cuando no podía sentir el calor de ella por todo su cuerpo.

De pronto Serena levantó la nariz y aspiró profundamente el aire nocturno para después dejarlo salir en una prolongada espiración.

—Creo que me gusta el campo —comentó ella.

Le sorprendió aquella declaración; ella tenía demasiada energía, demasiada vida para un lugar tan tranquilo como aquel.

—¿Lo prefieres a Londres?

Serena sonrió y él pudo percibir un atisbo de disgusto en el gesto.

—Creo que el campo es el que me prefiere a mí.

—Creía que tu lugar estaba en Londres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no. Al menos lo que queda de año. Creo que me quedaré aquí, en Yorkshire. Me gustan las mujeres de Minerva House. Además a Lucrezia le encanta galopar por el páramo y yo estoy más que dispuesta a dar por finalizada la temporada.

Detestaba la idea de dejarla en el campo. De regresar a Londres —a su sobria y aburrida vida— sin su entusiasmo. Serena perdería su vitalidad en medio de tanta pradera y ovejas. Ella estaba hecha para galopar entre la niebla matinal de Hyde Park y bailar en los salones de la alta sociedad envuelta en satén y seda.

Con él.

La imagen de ella agarrada a su brazo, rodeados por miembros de la aristocracia, le dejó sin aliento.

Imposible.

Serena se detuvo frente a un puesto de sombreros y acarició con el dedo el encaje verde de uno de ellos. Darién contempló como aquella delicada uña recorría el ala y se preguntó cómo sería sentir aquel dedo en su cuello... sus hombros... deslizándose por su torso...

Se puso duro al instante y agradeció enormemente la falta de luz. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada, pues seguía fascinado por la forma en la que ella estaba acariciando aquel sombrero. Cuando finalmente se le hizo insoportable seguir observándola sin que a su mente acudieran imágenes de lo más sugerentes, sacó un puñado de monedas del bolsillo y le dijo al vendedor:

—Me gustaría comprar ese sombrero para la dama.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No puedes.

Pero el hombre ya había cogido las monedas.

—¿Le gustaría llevárselo puesto, milady?

La joven le ignoró y taladró con la mirada a Darién.

—No puedes comprarme ropa.

Él se limitó a coger el sombrero del lugar en el que estaba y le lanzó una moneda extra al vendedor. Después se lo ofreció a Serena y le dijo:

—Creía que estábamos bajo los efectos de la pócima.

Ella se quedó mirando el sombrero durante un buen rato, y él llegó a pensar que no lo aceptaría.

Pero en cuanto vio que claudicaba soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que había contenido.

—Además —continuó con tono alegre—. Prometí comprarte uno para reemplazar el que perdiste.

El recuerdo acudió presto a su mente y no pudo evitar evocar la sensación de ella, aún temblorosa y muerta de frío por el involuntario chapuzón, entre sus brazos. Deseó no haberse acordado de aquello.

—Si la memoria no me falla, señor Chiba... —Serena vaciló y jugueteó con el sombrero. A Darién le encantó escuchar de su boca el nombre que usaría esa noche—, ofreció comprarme una docena.

Darién fingió ponerse mortalmente serio y asintió con la cabeza. Se giró hacia el vendedor y preguntó:

—¿Tiene once más como este? ¿En otros colores, quizá?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. Serena soltó una carcajada y le agarró del brazo, alejándole del puesto, mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa al hombre.

—El caballero no estaba hablando en serio. Discúlpenos.

El vendedor los miró, divertido.

—Es la Noche de las Hogueras, milady. Eso de quemar a Guy nos vuelve a todos un poco locos.

Cuando se alejaron, Darién no pudo evitar intervenir.

—Yo hubiera dicho que nos vuelve un poco más graciosos.

—Tanto monta, monta tanto. Los hombres sois así —dijo ella secamente.

Ahora fue él el que se rio.

Continuaron andando unos cuantos metros más hasta que ella aminoró la marcha le miró de reojo y volvió a centrar la atención en el sombrero que llevaba en la mano.

—Gracias.

—Ha sido un placer.

Y era cierto. Quería comprarle cientos de sombreros. Y capas, y vestidos, y caballos, y sillas de montar, y pianofortes... y lo que quisiera. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz.

De modo que cuando la escuchó musitar un «lo siento» y percibió la tristeza en su voz, no le gustó en absoluto.

Frenó en seco y esperó a que ella se girara para mirarle.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Serena encogió un hombro. Dios, estaba empezando a adorar esos encogimientos.

—Por todo. Por ser tan exasperante. Por desafiarte, por provocarte, por mandarte notas inapropiadas, por hacerte enfadar, por frustrarte y por hacer que todo esto sea más... difícil. —Cuando ella alzó la mirada pudo ver la honestidad y contrición que reflejaban sus enormes ojos azules.

Después negó con la cabeza y continuó—: No lo sabía, Darién... No sabía que tenías una razón tan poderosa para que te preocuparan tanto la reputación y el decoro. Si lo hubiera sabido... —Se detuvo un instante a contemplar la hoguera que todavía ardía a lo lejos, como si mirarle a él fuera demasiado doloroso. Y estuvo así unos segundos más hasta que soltó un suspiro—. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca te hubiera retado. Nunca hubiera llevado las cosas tan lejos.

Lo dijo tan bajo y de una forma tan suave, que si el aire hubiera sido un poco más fuerte habría podido llevarse sus palabras sin que él las escuchara.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir.

Habían llegado al otro extremo de la pradera, donde terminaba la fila de puestos. Darién no se lo pensó dos veces y la alejó aún más, internándolos de lleno en la oscuridad entre un pequeño bosque que allí había.

—Creí que habíamos acordado pasar una noche sin complicaciones —dijo en la intimidad de aquel nuevo espacio en el que se encontraban.

Los árboles cubrían sus figuras completamente, no dejando pasar ni la luz ni los sonidos provenientes de la feria, haciendo que pareciera que estaban en medio de un sueño.

Como si en realidad hubieran tomado una auténtica pócima mágica.

Como si aquella noche fuera diferente.

Sintió, más que vio, cómo ella movía la cabeza a modo de negación.

—Pero no es verdad, ¿no? Tú sigues siendo un duque. Y yo... Bueno, yo sigo siendo quien soy.

—No, Serena —susurró acercándose a ella. Levantó una mano para cogerle la barbilla y alzarle el rostro en dirección a él—. No esta noche.

Deseó poder ver su cara.

—Sí, incluso esta noche. Ninguna magia puede cambiar lo que somos, Darién. Las circunstancias nos han hecho como somos. —Su voz cargada de emoción le envolvió por completo, haciendo que le doliera el corazón—. Solo quiero que sepas... Solo quiero que sepas que lo entiendo. Y que si pudiera volver a atrás, a la noche en que te lancé el desafío, no volvería a hacerlo.

Pero yo sí que querría que volvieras a hacerlo.

—¡Ojalá me hubiera subido a otro carruaje! —continuó ella.

La idea de esa alternativa, de que otro hombre se la hubiera encontrado en el suelo de su carruaje, hizo que sufriera unos celos irracionales.

Ella es mía.

Aquel ataque de posesividad le resultó de lo más inquietante, así que la soltó para recuperar el control.

Serena malinterpretó ese gesto y dio un paso atrás, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. Darién notó la pérdida más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Hoy hace dos semanas, ¿lo sabías?

No había pensado en la apuesta desde hacía días. Por lo menos desde que llegó a Yorkshire. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental.

—Sí, esta noche hace dos semanas.

Y has cumplido tu promesa de mostrarme lo que es la pasión.

No lo dijo en voz alta. No tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Y no he conseguido ponerte de rodillas.

No, había conseguido algo peor. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—En algún punto del camino mi plan se fue a pique —dijo. Otra vez volvía a hablar tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharla—, porque en vez de enseñarte que la pasión lo es todo, he descubierto que la pasión no es nada si no hay amor.

¿Qué quería decir?

¿Es posible que...?

Alargó la mano hacia ella. Le rozó los brazos con los dedos, pero Serena retrocedió de nuevo, adentrándose más en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

La escuchó reír. Una estridente risa forzada, y quiso desesperadamente poder verle la cara.

—¿Serena? —Apenas podía distinguir su silueta por la falta de luz.

—¿Acaso no lo ves, Darién? —Notó el temblor en su voz y se odió por eso—. Te amo.

Hasta que no la oyó decir esas palabras, con aquel acento tan hermoso y musical, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había querido que le dijera aquello. Me ama. El pensamiento le atravesó, causándole placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, y lo único que supo fue que se moriría si no la tenía entre sus brazos.

Aunque quería más que un abrazo.

No sabía lo que vendría después, pero sí que era solo el principio.

Me ama.

Con el nombre de ella en los labios, se acercó hasta Serena, seguro de que en ese instante —esa noche— ella era suya.

La tomó entre sus brazos.

—No. Déjame —Se resistió ella.

—Dilo otra vez —le rogó. Nunca había querido algo con tantas ansias como aquello. No tenía derecho. Pero lo quería de todos modos.

—No. —Escuchó el arrepentimiento en su voz—. Ni siquiera debería habértelo dicho la primera vez.

Darién sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

—Mujer obstinada. —La atrajo contra sí. Con una mano siguió la delicada curva de su garganta y le sostuvo el rostro—. Dilo de nuevo.

—No.

La besó, tomando sus labios sin misericordia. Serena se derritió al instante y él gimió al probar su sabor, una mezcla de vino y especias. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de perder el control por completo.

—Dilo otra vez.

Serena resopló contrariada.

—Te amo.

No le importó que sonara mortificada. Aquellas palabras habían encendido en su interior una llama difícil de apagar.

—Con sentimiento, sirena.

Serena dudó, y él creyó que volvería a alejarse de él. Pero finalmente cedió, y se dejó llevar por el momento. Puso sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros y ascendió hasta acariciarle la nuca y enredar los dedos en sus rizos de esa forma que a él le enardecía tanto. Solo unos milímetros separaban sus bocas y cuando habló lo hizo con un tono bajo, suave y perfecto.

—Ti amo.

Y mientras hacía esa declaración en su lengua nativa, él supo que era verdad. Que le amaba.

Aquello le llegó a lo más hondo. En ese momento, le hubiera dado lo que quisiera… cualquier cosa con tal de que no dejara de amarle nunca.

—Bésame otra vez —susurró ella.

No hacía falta que se lo pidiera; sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella.

Se dedicó a poseer su boca una y otra vez, buscando el ángulo perfecto, acomodándola contra él, fundiéndose con ella con besos prolongados y lentos con los que estuvo a punto de perder la cordura.

Se besaron como si tuvieran una eternidad, lánguidamente, y ella le siguió el juego en todo momento, siendo suave cuando él lo era y respondiendo con la misma pasión que él.

Es perfecta. En realidad ambos encajaban a las mil maravillas.

—Serena —dijo él. Apenas reconoció su propia voz entre beso y beso—. Dios, eres bellísima.

Ella se rio. Un sonido que le tocó de lleno en el pecho.

—Está oscuro. No puedes verme.

Le acarició el cuerpo con las manos, un cuerpo con generosas curvas en los sitios adecuados.

Ahuecó las palmas sobre sus nalgas y presionó la ingle contra ella hasta que ambos jadearon al unísono.

—Pero puedo sentirte —susurró contra sus labios.

Volvió a besarla y sus lenguas se enredaron desesperadas durante unos minutos más.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y se mordió el labio inferior, se vio invadido por una nueva oleada de lujuria. Con un gruñido, puso una mano sobre uno de sus generosos pechos y le pellizcó juguetonamente el pezón a través de la tela de su vestido. Serena gimió.

Esa era la llamada de su sirena, aquella que le rogaba que la desnudara y la cubriera con su boca y su cuerpo.

Quería tumbarla sobre la hierba de aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo que habían encontrado y hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara su nombre.

No.

Estamos en un lugar público.

Tenía que detenerse.

Serena se merece algo mejor.

Tenían que parar.

Antes de que la arruine sin remisión.

Terminó el beso y se separó de ella.

—Espera. —A ambos les costaba respirar, y los pequeños jadeos de ella solo consiguieron que la deseara aún más. A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, dejó de abrazarla y retrocedió un paso—. Tenemos que parar.

—¿Por qué? —La simple e inocente pregunta estuvo a punto de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Se merecía una medalla por mostrar tal autocontrol.

Dios, cómo la deseo.

Iba a ser imposible estar cerca de ella sin comprometer seriamente su reputación.

¿Comprometer su reputación?

Si alguien los descubría no solo se vería comprometida, la condenaría al más absoluto de los ostracismos

—Darién… —le llamó, y él aborreció la calma con que lo dijo—. Esto es todo lo que tenemos.

Una noche.

Una noche.

Hacía una hora, cuando se habían estado riendo, bromeando y pretendiendo ser otras personas, todo le había parecido muy sencillo.

Pero ahora, allí, con ella en medio de la oscuridad, no quería ser otra persona. Quería ser él mismo.

Y también quería que ella fuera quien era. Y quería que eso bastara. Que fuera suficiente.

Pero no lo era.

Ni tampoco lo es una noche.

No podía volver a estar cerca de ella. No sin tomar lo que quería. No sin arruinarla.

Y no la arruinaría.

Dando las gracias porque el lugar estuviera tan oscuro, con lo que podía evitar que ella viera la verdad en sus ojos —que, con una sola palabra, conseguiría tenerle de rodillas a sus pies— dijo lo único que podía decir para terminar con aquello.

—La noche ha terminado.

Ella se quedó helada y él se odió a sí mismo.

Pero se odió aún más cuando vio que Serena se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo.


	18. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

«Las fiestas en las casas de campo están repletas de tentaciones. Las damas refinadas siempre echan el cerrojo a sus puertas.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«La culpa de que haya tan pocos compromisos rotos esta temporada la tiene una epidemia de matrimonios por amor...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Unas cuantas horas después, todos los que vivían bajo el techo de Townsend Park dormían... excepto Serena, que no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro dentro de su dormitorio, furiosa.

Furiosa consigo misma por haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Darién.

Y furiosa con él por haberla rechazado, por haberla alejado.

Habían estado bromeando sobre pócimas mágicas y una noche sin complicaciones, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba entre sus brazos, diciéndole que le amaba. Había sido maravilloso... hasta que él decidió volver a guardar las distancias.

Qué idiota había sido al confesarle su amor. A pesar de que era verdad.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama y cerró los ojos, mortificada.

¿En qué estaba pensando para hacer algo así?

Estaba claro que el problema era precisamente ese, que no había pensado.

O quizá creía que podía cambiar las cosas.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y soltó un suspiro. Después se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, dejándose llevar por la humillación que sentía; una humillación que muy pronto se convirtió en tristeza.

Le amo.

Sabía que no podía tenerle. Que Darién no podía dar la espalda a su familia, a su título y a su prometida, pero tal vez, en algún rincón oscuro de su alma, había tenido la esperanza de que al decir aquellas palabras pudieran viajar a algún mundo secreto en el que el amor fuera suficiente.

Suficiente como para vencer todos los prejuicios del decoro y la reputación.

Suficiente para él.

Por eso lo había dicho. En voz alta. Y cuando las palabras todavía resonaban entre aquel pequeño grupo de árboles, deseó habérselas tragado. Porque ahora que le había confesado su amor, las cosas se complicaban más.

Porque diciéndolas en voz alta se volvían mucho más reales.

Le amo.

Antes de esa noche, se había enamorado del correcto, arrogante e inflexible duque, con su inclinación a hacer siempre lo debido y su fría y serena fachada. Y le había encantado tentarle, hacer trizas dicha fachada y liberar al ardiente y pasional Darién que no podía evitar besarla, acariciarla y hablarle de esa forma tan pecaminosa y directa.

Pero esa noche se había enamorado del resto de él; del secreto, sonriente y bromista señor Chiba que se escondía en el interior del duque de Shields.

Y quería que fuera suyo.

Aunque era más que consciente de que nunca lo sería. Serena era un ejemplo de defectos que la cultura inglesa nunca aceptaría en la esposa de un duque —que él nunca aceptaría—: la hija italiana y católica de una marquesa caída en desgracia que continuaba provocando escándalos. Y mientras Darién siguiera siendo el duque de Shields, su matrimonio nunca sería posible. Estaban destinados a compartir sus vidas con otras personas.

Bueno, en realidad era él el que estaba destinado a otra.

Aquel pensamiento la apaciguó. Y de repente supo con claridad meridiana lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el biombo situado en un rincón del dormitorio.

Se ofrecería a él. Pero solo por esa noche.

Al día siguiente ya pensaría en lo que vendría a continuación; Londres, Italia, una vida sin Darién.

Pero esa noche se daría ese capricho. Una noche, con él.

Se puso una bata de seda, se abrochó el cinturón y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación antes de tener tiempo para reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del dormitorio, se deslizó a tientas por el oscuro pasillo, con una mano tocando la pared, contando las puertas que iba pasando. Dos. Tres. Cuando llegó a la cuarta se paró. El corazón le latía desbocado.

Si llegaba hasta el final, se comportaría como la sociedad siempre había pensando que lo haría: de una forma absolutamente escandalosa. Y pagaría por sus acciones.

Pero no me arrepentiré nunca.

Sin embargo, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de pasar una noche con él, entonces sí que lo lamentaría toda la vida.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y abrió la puerta.

La única fuente de luz que iluminaba el dormitorio era la chimenea encendida, por eso a Serena le costó unos segundos vislumbrar la silueta de Darién, que estaba parado frente al hogar, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y vestido solo con las botas, los pantalones de montar y la impoluta camisa blanca.

Se giró hacia ella justo cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. La consternación en su rostro se vio reemplazada muy pronto por algo mucho más peligroso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera golpeado contra un muro invisible.

Serena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—La noche todavía no ha terminado, Darién. Me debes todo el tiempo que queda hasta que amanezca.

Él cerró los ojos, implorando tener más paciencia.

—Dime que no estás a solas conmigo en mi habitación. Dime que no has venido vestida solo con tu ropa de dormir.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Aquellos ojos, cálidos, la hicieron arder y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba su calor, sus caricias, sus besos... él.

No podría vivir el resto de su vida sin aprovechar ese momento... esa noche... Sin saber lo que era ser suya.

Era ahora o nunca. No podía vacilar.

Llevó las manos hasta el cinturón de su bata de seda y lo desabrochó con movimientos rápidos y precisos antes de que él pudiera detenerla. Antes de que ella misma pudiera detenerse.

Una noche.

Convocó a la sirena que llevaba dentro y dijo:

—No llevo ropa de dormir, Darién.

Y dejó caer la bata de color zafiro a sus pies.

Mientras Darién miraba el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de Serena, tan exuberante y hermoso, no estaba pensando en lo asombrosamente bella que era; que lo era.

Tampoco en que debería resistirse a ella —envolverla de nuevo en esa minúscula bata que había dejado caer a sus pies y devolverla a su habitación—; que era precisamente lo que debería hacer.

Ni en que debería olvidar que aquel momento había sucedido, porque, para ser honestos, era experto en reconocer cuándo algo era inútil en cuanto lo veía. Y nunca, jamás, olvidaría ese momento.

El momento en que se dio cuenta de que Serena iba a ser suya.

La verdad de aquel hecho se le hizo casi insoportable mientras observaba cómo le miraba; con audacia, valentía y deseando que él aceptara la oferta.

Serena estaba allí. Con él. Desnuda.

Y me ama.

Darién ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad suficientes para alejarla de él; no cuando la deseaba tanto.

No había un hombre en la Tierra capaz de resistirse a ella. Y él ya lo había intentando lo suficiente.

Esto lo cambiará todo, le susurró su mente. No estaba seguro de si era una advertencia o una promesa. Pero no le importó.

Porque lo único que le importaba era que Serena seguía allí de pie, mirándole orgullosa. Su preciosa piel relucía a la luz del fuego; un fuego que proyectaba sensuales y tentadoras sombras sobre ella. Se había soltado el pelo, y este caía en cascada sobre su cuerpo. Los rizos de color oro acariciaban sus hombros y sus generosos y firmes pechos dando la sensación de que era la protagonista de un cuadro clásico y no una mujer real.

Tenía las manos a los costados, cerradas en puños, como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cubrir el perfecto y dorado triángulo que escondía sus secretos más íntimos.

Darién estuvo a punto de gruñir ante toda aquella perfección.

Serena era un sacrificio ofrecido al templo de su cordura.

Entonces notó cómo la joven tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire, para después soltarlo en una prolongada y agitada espiración. Estaba temblando, se dio cuenta al ver la tersa piel de su estómago, el vacilante ascenso y descenso de sus pechos y la forma en que su garganta tragó saliva.

Signos inequívocos de que no estaba tan tranquila como quería aparentar, sino todo lo contrario; estaba nerviosa.

Tiró el vaso al suelo, sin importarle dónde caía o si se rompía. En ese momento solo quería llegar hasta ella.

Se acercó a toda prisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba abrazándola, alzándola contra su pecho, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, enredaba las piernas en su cintura y hundía los dedos en su pelo.

La besó de forma ruda y apasionada. Serena correspondió a su necesidad, siguiéndole en todo momento, abriéndose para él, dándole todo lo que le pidió con una serie de pequeños jadeos que le inflamaron por completo.

Es mía.

Separó sus labios de los de ella unos instantes, dándole el espacio suficiente para respirar.

—Si te quedas... te entregarás a mí.

Era necesario que Serena lo entendiera. Que supiera a lo que se exponía para que tomara su propia decisión.

Ella asintió con los ojos cargados de deseo.

—Sí. Soy tuya.

Darién negó con la cabeza, sabía que solo le quedaban unos segundos para que la pasión tomara el control y ambos se perdieran irremediablemente en ella.

—Si tienes cualquier duda, será mejor que te vayas ahora.

Hizo una pausa. La necesidad de poseerla le atravesó con la fuerza de un rayo, de forma implacable y estremecedora. Los azules ojos de ella le miraron totalmente límpidos.

—No tengo dudas, Darién. —Se acercó más a él y puso sus labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos, lo que casi le hizo enloquecer—. Enséñamelo todo.

Su control se fue al garete. Otra cosa que tampoco le importó. Poseído por un primitivo deseo, volvió a besarla una y otra vez, le acarició todo el cuerpo, apretándola contra sí, palpando sus llenas y redondeadas nalgas.

De nuevo se separó de ella unos segundos para decir:

—Eres mía. —Su voz mostraba una absoluta falta de control. Qué más daba. Lo que sentía por ella en ese momento era salvajismo en estado puro—. Mía —repitió, negándose a darle el beso que Serena andaba buscando hasta que no le mirara a los ojos—. Mía.

—Sí —dijo ella, frotándose contra él. Su cálido cuerpo le transformó en un ser guiado solo por el instinto—. Soy tuya.

Premió aquella declaración con otro abrasador beso.

Dios, le encantaba besarla. Adoraba su sabor, su entusiasmo, cómo le enardecía cuando usaba la lengua. Al separarse de nuevo para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos —unos impresionantes ojos cargados de anhelo— ella negó con la cabeza al instante.

—Soy tuya —repitió, mordisqueándole el labio inferior y obligándole a retomar el beso.

Darién gruñó de placer por el mordisco y por la forma en que intentó calmarle, lamiendo el punto exacto en el que le había clavado los dientes.

Serena era su sirena. Lo había sido desde el principio.

El refinado duque que la había alejado en la pradera, que la había mandado de vuelta con su familia haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que exigía la caballerosidad propia de su posición social, había desaparecido. Ahora solo había un hombre de carne y hueso. Un hombre que estaba hambriento.

Y ella era su banquete.

La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento todo daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. La depositó en las frías sábanas de lino y se acomodó entre sus cálidos y bien torneados muslos. Volvió a besarla una y mil veces, susurrándole palabras en inglés y en italiano entre beso y beso.

—Mi sirena… carina... tan suave... tan bella... che bella… che bellissima.

Serena se retorció bajo su cuerpo, frotándose y arqueándose contra él, mientras con las manos tiraba de su camisa, hasta que tuvo acceso a su piel desnuda. Y cuando por fin sintió los dedos femeninos sobre su espalda, trazando un sendero de fuego, creyó que moriría si no se acercaba más a ella. Se alzó un poco y siseó por el placer que sintió con aquel movimiento, por cómo su endurecida entrepierna presionó contra la cálida y suave intimidad de ella.

Se detuvo para contemplarla unos segundos; sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos compartidos, sus ruborizadas mejillas y sus enormes ojos azules, llenos de deseo. Las manos de ella cambiaron de rumbo y comenzaron a acariciarle el estómago, ascendiendo por su pecho hasta que un dedo encontró su tetilla y jugueteó con él. Darién jadeó.

Ella le miró, traviesa, y continuó centrada en su tetilla hasta que él susurró:

—Vas a matarme —. Y la besó una vez más.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, Serena le dijo:

—Quítate la ropa. Quiero sentirte más cerca. Tan cerca como sea posible.

Darién creyó que podría morir quemado por el ardor con el que pronunció aquellas palabras.

La camisa desapareció al instante. Continuó besándola, invadiendo su boca profundamente mientras cambiaba de posición para tener un mejor acceso a sus lujuriosas curvas. Serena gimoteó cuando sintió la pérdida del contacto de piel contra piel y alzó los brazos para intentar volver a tirar de él, pero Darién capturó sus manos y se las puso por encima de la cabeza, sujetándoselas con una sola mano sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—No. Eres mía —dijo mientras acariciaba con la mano que tenía libre el pezón de uno de sus preciosos pechos, hasta que consideró que estaba lo bastante enhiesto como para torturarlo con la boca —. Viniste a mí —le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Por qué, sirena?

—Yo... —empezó ella, pero se detuvo en cuanto él retorció suavemente su otro pezón.

—¿Por qué? —repitió él, desesperado por escuchar su respuesta.

—Quería esta noche... —contestó entre jadeos.

—¿Por qué? —Bajó los labios hasta su garganta, lamiendo el hueco que había en la base.

—Yo... —Volvió a detenerse cuando depositó tiernos besos en el comienzo de sus senos, trazando un húmedo camino hasta el anhelante pezón—. Darién… —rogó. Dios, me encanta escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. Soltó un pequeño soplo de aire sobre el pico rosado, deleitándose en la forma en que se arrugó y en el gemido que escapó de la boca de Serena—. Por favor...

—¿Por qué viniste a mí?

Dilo. Deseaba oírlo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que aquel no era su lugar, que no se lo merecía.

—Te amo.

Aquella declaración, dicha de forma tan sencilla y honesta, le estremeció por completo. Tomó la dura punta entre sus labios, succionándola con avidez. Adoró cómo Serena se retorció bajo su peso, cómo gritó de placer cuando jugueteó con la lengua y los dientes sobre la tierna carne de ella, cómo sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron de él.

Esta vez, cuando alzó la cabeza, los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, y él estaba cada vez más desesperado por tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Por saborearla por completo.

—Otra vez.

—Te amo.

Liberó sus manos, y con la boca pegada a su piel, fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, depositando suaves y húmedos besos por sus senos, su estómago y el terso pliegue que unía la cadera con el muslo, allí donde su esencia de mujer era insoportablemente perfecta.

Descubrió que era adicto a su suavidad, a su aroma, a la forma en que agarraba las sábanas con los puños y arqueaba sus caderas, elevándolas hacia él. Jamás había deseado algo en su vida tanto como la deseaba a ella en ese momento.

Y allí la tenía.

Era suya.

Se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló a un lado. Serena se incorporó al instante.

—¿Adónde vas...?

La pregunta se transformó en un pequeño chillido cuando la colocó al borde del colchón, con las piernas colgando de él y empezó a acariciárselas desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Observó sus propias manos, grandes y bronceadas, contra la piel de ella. Sin previo aviso, la cogió con firmeza por las pantorrillas y le separó las piernas todo lo que pudo.

—¿Qué estás…? ¡Darién! —jadeó ella al tiempo que se perdía entre sus muslos. Sus manos volaron directas al lugar que estaba desesperado por tocar y le mordisqueó levemente el borde de la mandíbula para calmarla.

—Túmbate, sirena.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No puedes.

—Puedes. Y te aseguro que voy a hacerlo —dijo con tono áspero. Una desesperada necesidad se había apoderado de él. Si no le dejaba tocarla pronto...—. Me pediste que te lo enseñara todo. Y esto es parte de ese todo.

Serena obedeció y se recostó de espaldas al colchón. Si no hubiera estado tan duro y hambriento de ella, se habría reído al ver el escepticismo con el que le miró.

—Nunca había oído hablar de esto.

—Te has entregado a mí —murmuró. Después le separó más los muslos y lamió la cara interna de uno de ellos—. No te imaginas cuánto deseo esto. —Serena contuvo el aliento mientras él ascendía con los dedos y llegaba a sus manos. Hizo una pausa para acariciar la piel de sus palmas, haciendo círculos hasta llegar a sus muñecas para después hacer el camino contrario—. Y creo que tú también lo deseas.

Se acercó a su oído, deleitándose con su timidez, con su vacilación. Quería enseñarle a compartir sus secretos.

—Te duele aquí, ¿verdad? —Serena asintió tenuemente, y él se vio recorrido por una oleada de puro orgullo masculino—. Puedo hacer que deje de dolerte.

Serena exhaló un prolongado y tembloroso suspiro que fue directo a su endurecido miembro. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. No. Lo importante era ella. Le daría placer y obtendría el suyo simplemente con verla.

—Darién —rogó Serena, incorporándose un poco. Su voz, con su peculiar acento italiano, se cerró en torno a su nombre como si estuviera apresándolo en un puño—. Por favor.

—Túmbate —susurró él, obligándola a obedecerle. Le dio un apasionado beso en la boca antes de volver a situarse en el lugar que quería saborear con tal desesperación—. Déjame probarte —imploró, besándole un nudillo.

Cuando ella cedió, abriéndose a él y mostrándole los pliegues de su sexo, gruñó de puro placer.

Después, separó con gentileza sus tersos labios íntimos y tiró de sus caderas para acercarla lo más posible a su boca. Estaba tan preparada para él. Tan sedosa, húmeda y perfecta.

Recorrió con un dedo su centro, explorando. Serena comenzó a respirar entre jadeos; unos jadeos que le dijeron cómo y por dónde continuar. Cuando consideró que había llegado el momento de avanzar, deslizó ese mismo dedo en el cálido y húmedo interior de su feminidad. Era tan estrecha, que Serena se estremeció en el borde de la cama por la nueva sensación.

Darién observó cómo se incorporaba un poco, y se embebió de la maravillosa visión que tenía frente a sí, de aquellos espectaculares rizos dorados, de esos ojos de color zafiro que brillaban de pasión, de sus labios llenos y entreabiertos en busca de aire.

Nunca he deseado tanto algo como la deseo a ella.

Movió el dedo y la vio cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos inmediatamente después, por la miríada de emociones que estaban invadiéndola. Se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a soltar un pequeño soplido, en esta ocasión iba dirigido hacia el centro de su placer, y se regodeó con el gemido que escapó de los labios de Serena

Si no pongo mi boca sobre ella pronto, moriré.

Frotó el pulgar contra el hinchado y palpitante clítoris. Aquella caricia tuvo una respuesta instantánea..

—Bésame —le ordenó ella con un jadeo. Por fin había perdido toda timidez.

—Como desees —dijo.

Sin dejar que cerrara las piernas, acercó los labios hasta el lugar que con tantas ansías anhelaba y presionó con la lengua el punto exacto donde hacía unos segundos la había acariciado con el pulgar.

Después, procedió a hacerle el amor con la boca, lamiéndola lenta e intensamente. Serena se arqueó contra él, le cogió de los rizos y sostuvo su cabeza pegada a su centro mientras él seguía recreándose en su sexo usando solo la boca. Era como el vino, y muy pronto se obsesionó con su sabor, con aprender lo antes posible todo lo que le gustaba, con darle el mayor placer posible. Con volverla loca.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Con círculos pausados que se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos, saboreó con la lengua todo su esplendor, mientras ella seguía enredando los dedos en su pelo y arqueaba las caderas para ofrecerse a él totalmente. Él la mantuvo quieta, sin dejar de usar la lengua, hasta que sintió cómo alcanzaba el clímax. Entonces se vio invadido por un profundo orgullo masculino.

Cuando Serena finalmente se desplomó contra el colchón, él estuvo allí ipso facto, sosteniéndola, abrazándola y trayéndola de nuevo al mundo real. Se tumbó a su lado. Quería que estuviera siempre entre sus brazos. Mantenerla a salvo.

Depositó un suave beso en la nuca femenina, succionando la delicada piel hasta que ella soltó un suspiro. Podría pasarse toda la vida dándole placer. Estar en aquella cama, al lado de ella, una eternidad. Se acercó a su pecho y se metió un pezón en la boca, succionándolo hasta que Serena susurró su nombre. Entonces la besó y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos. Se moría por hacerla suya.

Serena abrió las piernas, facilitándole el acceso, al tiempo que deslizaba su mano por el torso de él hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones.

—Darién.

—El placer saciado con el que dijo su nombre le puso tremendamente duro—.

Quítatelos.

Dios, sí.

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? —Si se desnudaba ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Serena asintió. Sus ojos de color zafiro se oscurecieron por la pasión.

—Totalmente.

La haría suya. Y el también sería de ella. Una y otra vez. Por el resto de sus vidas.

Volvió a besarla, lenta y profundamente.

—No puedo negarte nada.

Mientras aquellas palabras todavía resonaban en la estancia, se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas.

Serena era todo lo que alguna vez había querido. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenerla en su mundo. Nada más importaba.

Las manos de la joven se movieron inexpertas a lo largo de los botones de sus pantalones hasta que le fue imposible soportarlo más y se retorció en la cama para quitárselos él mismo, junto con las botas, lo antes posible. Después, centró de nuevo su atención en ella y gruñó mientras se acomodaba entre sus sedosos muslos, desesperado por penetrarla.

—Espera

—susurró Serena, echándose hacia atrás y separándose unos centímetros de él—.

Quiero verte.

Darién entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella.

—Ahora no. La próxima vez.

La agarró por las piernas y tiró de ella, volviéndose a colocar entre sus muslos. La fricción hizo que soltara un anhelante suspiro.

—Pero... Solo tenemos una noche. Es la única oportunidad que tendré de verte.

Aquel comentario le dejó helado. Se inclinó hacia delante y le acunó la cara con las manos mientras la sostenía con firmeza para ver la verdad en aquellos ojos. Lo que vio en ellos le conmovió; tristeza, desesperación y una abrumadora pasión.

Esto no puede durar una noche. Seguro que ella también lo sabe.

Nunca la dejaría ir.

Todo había cambiado.

—Serena —susurró, con tono grave y seductor, pujando contra su humedad de modo que la punta de su miembro friccionó el punto más sensible de ella, que cerró los ojos extasiada—. No me hagas parar.

Repitió el movimiento hasta que ella abrió los párpados de nuevo.

—No. No te detengas.

Presionó contra la íntima entrada de ella, intentando abrirse paso por su estrecha y ardiente vaina antes de detenerse unos instantes —lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida— para mirarla.

—¿Va todo bien?

Serena asintió una vez y se mordió el labio inferior. Un gesto que envió una oleada de deseo que fue directa a su miembro. Pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su primera experiencia, de modo que se contuvo, disfrutando de la calidez de su sexo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas enterrarse en ella hasta la empuñadura.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No lo harás.

Darién llevó la mano al lugar donde ambos se unían y acarició con ternura su sensible clítoris hasta que escuchó los gemidos de placer de ella.

—Sí. Pero después haré todo lo posible para no volver a lastimarte. —Buscó sus ojos y le lamió el labio inferior—. Mírame. Quiero observarte.

Ella asintió. Aquella era la señal que estaba esperando. Empezó a empujar, abriéndose paso poco a poco por el angosto pasaje que estaba volviéndole loco. Intentó ser lo más delicado posible, contemplando sus gestos de dolor y placer para ajustar su envite, cada vez más profundo. En el momento en que todo su miembro estuvo por completo dentro de ella, ambos respiraron con dificultad.

—Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo —susurró ella contra su boca.

Aquel inesperado cumplido le complació sobremanera, y se detuvo unos segundos para volver a besarla apasionadamente. Después embistió una vez más contra ella. Serena sonrió.

—Imposible. No hay nada más bonito que tú.

Ansiaba entrar y salir de ella con desesperación. Darle a su cuerpo la liberación que le había estado pidiendo a gritos toda la noche. Pero en vez de eso, le dio un tierno beso en la mandíbula y le preguntó:

—¿Te duele, sirena?

Serena volvió a negar con la cabeza. Cuando fue capaz de hablar, Darién percibió algo maravilloso en su tono de voz.

—No... siento... Darién, puedo sentirte... por completo. —La joven se relajó y arqueó las caderas para salir al encuentro de él, mientras le cogía de las nalgas para acercarlo más contra sí. Darién siseó de placer—. Hazlo otra vez. Más fuerte.

Soltó un gruñido. Como siguiera así, Serena iba a matarle.

Empezó a moverse, más profundo, más rápido, con estocadas más intensas. Los gemidos de éxtasis que Serena gritó en sus oídos amenazaron con hacerle perder la cordura. En cuestión de segundos, la joven estaba susurrando su nombre, con las manos enredadas en su pelo, y arqueándose al compás de sus envites. Jamás había estado tan cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo con ese ímpetu, pero no lo haría sin ella. Quería que Serena le acompañara, ponerla al borde del mismo precipicio en que estaba él.

Ambos se movieron al unísono mientras el clímax crecía dentro de ellos, hasta que les fue imposible respirar.

—Darién... Esto es... No puedo controlarlo...

—Ni yo tampoco. —La penetró por completo, hasta que su miembro prácticamente desapareció dentro de ella. Después lo sacó y volvió a hundirse en su interior. ¿Cómo he podido pensar alguna vez que sería capaz de resistirme a ella?—. Mírame, cariño. Quiero verte.

Serena le obedeció. En cuanto la vio temblar de placer se dejó llevar y se lanzó al mismo abismo de pasión que ella, experimentando un orgasmo como nunca antes había sentido. Esa mujer era el centro de su mundo y nada le gustaría más que hacer que ese momento, esa noche, allí con ella entre sus brazos, durara toda la eternidad.

Se desplomó contra ella y se quedó quieto en esa posición unos segundos, respirando entre jadeos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía de estar aplastándola con su peso. Se giró con ella en brazos, de modo que Serena quedó encima de él, con su tersa piel sudorosa y el pelo cayendo en cascada sobre él. Podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar sobre el suyo propio, y apretó los dientes por el pensamiento que asomó a su cabeza y que fue directo a su miembro.

Quería volver a poseerla. Ya mismo.

Ignoró aquel deseo y, en su lugar, se dedicó a acariciarle los hombros desnudos, deleitándose con el pequeño estremecimiento que tuvo Serena y que la acercó más a él. Le encantaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo.

Y mientras la sostenía en esa postura, tan cálida y suave entre sus brazos, no quiso pensar en el futuro. Lo único que quería era saborearla de nuevo.

Saborear el momento.

Había sido un error.

A pesar de que estaba disfrutando sintiéndole bajo ella, tan grande y musculoso, sabía que lo que acaban de hacer solo empeoraría las cosas.

Darién le había dado todo, más de lo que habría podido imaginarse. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca, tan conectada a otra persona. Tan deseada.

Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que el duque podría hacerle el amor con tal intensidad.

Pero al día siguiente ella desaparecía de su vida y él se casaría con otra.

Y tendría que vivir el resto de sus días sabiendo que el hombre al que amaba jamás sería suyo.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento que hizo que se acercara más a él, como si así pudieran fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Como si pudiera detener el paso del tiempo.

Darién le acarició la columna con su enorme mano caliente, dejando un sendero de fuego a su paso, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Tienes frío?

No.

Era más fácil contestar que sí que decir la verdad. Así que asintió con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en poder pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Darién salió de debajo de ella y los colocó a ambos en un extremo de la cama para poder deshacerla y taparse con las sábanas. Después la besó, larga y apasionadamente, enardeciéndola por completo antes de bajarse del lecho para avivar el fuego.

Sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable, Serena también abandonó la cama y fue en busca de su bata para ponérsela. A continuación se giró hacia él y le observó arrodillarse frente a la chimenea. Los músculos se le marcaron con el movimiento y sus poderosos muslos brillaron ante las llamas anaranjadas convirtiéndole en un auténtico dios del fuego.

Cuando terminó con su tarea, Darién se puso de pie y centró su atención en el lecho. Al ver que ella no estaba donde la había dejado frunció el ceño y la buscó con la mirada; la encontró entre las sombras. Alzó una mano y le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia él. A Serena le fue imposible resistirse.

En cuanto se acercó a Darién, la cogió en brazos y se sentó en una silla frente al fuego, con ella en su regazo. Inmediatamente después, deslizó una mano por la abertura de la bata que tenía a la altura del muslo y comenzó a acariciarla al tiempo que la besaba en la nuca.

—Me gustas más desnuda.

A Serena le fascinaba aquella nueva faceta bromista del duque, así que decidió seguirle el juego y, mientras le acariciaba el ancho y recio hombro, le confesó:

—A mí me pasa igual contigo. No creía que pudieras ser más atractivo, pero al verte a la luz del fuego... Eres como Hefesto, todo músculo y rodeado de llamas.

Los ojos de Darién se oscurecieron ante la comparación. La atrajo hacía sí y le dio un sonoro beso antes de acurrucarla contra su pecho.

—Entonces tú eres Afrodita.

Pero Afrodita y Hefestos estaban casados, le susurró su mente. Y nosotros solo tenemos esta noche.

No. No seguiría pensando en aquello.

—Entonces, ¿me has ascendido de sirena a diosa?

El se echó a reír y a ella le encantó aquel retumbante sonido. Sintió cómo Darién le cogía una mano, enlazaba los dedos con los suyos y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Parece que sí. Eres una chica lista.

—¿Lo ves? Soy algo más que un escándalo andante.

Nada más decir aquellas palabras, se arrepintió por completo. Acababa de cometer el escándalo más grave de toda su vida. Y él lo sabía. Quizá hasta incluso pensaba que lo había hecho por eso, para provocar un escándalo.

Serena detestó aquella idea.

Detestó el hecho de haber sido precisamente ella la que se la hubiera podido hacer entrever.

Cambió de posición en su regazo, desesperada por asegurarse de que no pensara mal de ella.

—Darién... Sabes que no… Que esto no... Que no le diré nunca a nadie lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. —Se estremeció al escucharse tan vacilante—. No tienes que considerarlo como una preocupación más en...

Sus ojos la miraron serios y ella deseó poder borrar aquellas palabras; borrar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Pero él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó una vez más.

—Ya basta de charlas.

A Serena no le bastó con eso. Odiaba haberse convertido en otra preocupación más para él.

—Solo... Lo que intento decirte es que nadie lo sabrá jamás.

Darién extendió una mano y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.

—Serena, yo lo sabré.

La frustración se apoderó de ella.

—Bueno, sí. Por supuesto que ambos lo sabremos. Pero también quiero que sepas que nunca te pediré nada a cambio. Que cuando te propuse una noche quería decir eso, una noche.

Los ojos de él brillaron con una emoción que no supo identificar.

—Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de que no bastaría con una sola noche.

Serena se quedó petrificada mientras trataba de asimilar lo que él acababa de decir. Por lo visto Darién quería más de una noche.

Lo mismo que ella.

¿Me está ofreciendo lo que creo que me está ofreciendo?

¿Lo aceptaría?

Si aquella era la única manera de tenerlo... ¿Sería suficiente?

Tiene que serlo.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Podría ser tu amada.

Darién se puso tenso al instante.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Tu amante.

La mano de él le apretó el muslo con inusitada fuerza.

—No digas ni una palabra más.

Serena le puso las manos en los hombros y cambió de postura para poder mirarle mejor a la cara.

—¿Por qué? Tú mismo sugeriste una vez que podría ser una buena amante.

Darién cerró los ojos.

—Serena. Para.

Le ignoró.

—¿Es que sigo sin ser una compañía digna de ti?

—No.

Le dolió el alma. ¿Era demasiado escandalosa incluso para ser su amante?

—¿Por qué no? —Notó la súplica en su voz y se odió por eso.

—¡Porque te mereces algo mejor! —explotó Darién, poniéndose de pie al instante sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba encima de él. Afortunadamente, la sujetó antes de que pudiera caerse al suelo, y la puso frente a sí, agarrándola por los hombros como si quisiera zarandearla para hacerle entrar en razón

—. No te quiero como amante. Me gustaría volver a atrás en el tiempo y borrar lo que te dije. Me gustaría darme un puñetazo en la cara por haberlo sugerido siquiera.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon de lleno, y se afligió por la promesa que debería venir después.

Amor. Matrimonio. Una familia.

Una promesa que ya le había hecho a otra.

Porque no concebía un futuro conmigo.

Y de pronto las palabras ya no fueron suficiente.

—Vuelve conmigo a la cama —susurró él—. Déjame dormir contigo en mis brazos. Te devolveré a tu habitación antes de que todos se despierten.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que dormir con él y escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Tengo que irme, Darién.

Él la agarró del brazo y esbozó una sugerente sonrisa.

—Todavía no. Quédate un poco más.

Serena negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

—No puedo arriesgar… —No puedo arriesgar ni un segundo más mi corazón. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a intentarlo—. No puedo arriesgarme a que nos pillen.

Darién se la quedó mirando detenidamente y ella rezó para sus adentros para que no viera la verdad en sus ojos: que le estaba dejando. Por su bien, como tanto les gustaba decir a los ingleses.

Aunque en ese momento no se sentía nada bien, sino todo lo contrario.

Él siguió mirándola durante un buen rato más, como si estuviera considerando qué hacer, hasta que hizo un gesto seco de asentimiento.

—Tienes razón. Mañana hablaré con Nick.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nuestro matrimonio.

A Serena se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Nuestro matrimonio?

Darién no podía casarse con ella, había una letanía de razones que se lo impedían.

Era italiana. Católica. Su legitimidad era, cuanto menos, cuestionable. Su madre era un desastre.

Su padre un simple comerciante. La sociedad inglesa apenas la toleraba.

Él ya está comprometido con una de las niñas mimadas de las más altas esferas.

Pero mientras pensaba en todas aquellas razones un pequeño hilo de esperanza se instaló en su interior. ¿Sería posible? ¿Terminaría eligiéndola después de todo? ¿Podrían casarse? ¿Tendría al hombre al que amaba tanto que casi le dolía? ¿Gozaría de la misma felicidad que las parejas que tenía en su círculo más íntimo y que había llegado a envidiar?

—No estés tan triste —bromeó él—. Al final has conseguido tu escándalo.

A Serena se le congeló la sangre en las venas, aunque encontró las fuerzas necesarias para poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

Escándalo.

Eso era lo que era para él. Una corriente y escandalosa chica italiana con la que tenía que casarse después de una noche en el campo. Y un día, cuando la noticia de lo de su hermana saliera a la luz y no tuviera una esposa de impoluta reputación a su lado, cuando sus hijos estuvieran estigmatizados por no tener una madre de noble cuna, cuando viera a lady Neherenia bailar en los salones de Londres con su perfecto marido, entonces se arrepentiría.

Serena nunca sería nada más. Nunca sería digna de su compañía. Nunca sería una esposa adecuada.

Nunca sería otra cosa que una escandalosa distracción de su deber y responsabilidades. Él era un duque, y ella, su escándalo.

Nunca su igual.

Nunca lo suficientemente buena.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella también se lo creía. ¿Cuántas veces, si no, se había comparado con su madre? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado cumplir las expectativas de esa sociedad? ¿Cuántas veces había intentado ser el objeto de la furia y la pasión de Darién, en vez de ganarse su admiración y respeto porque no se creía que estuviera a su altura?

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Le amaba, sí.

Pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Las palabras de Hotaru resonaron en su cabeza.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Darién.

Él sonrió... hasta que entendió el auténtico significado de sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Serena inspiró profundamente y miró aquellos ojos tan maravillosos que tanto había llegado a amar.

—Que no puedo casarme contigo

—¿Por qué no? —Su voz estaba cargada de confusión, asombro y de algo muy cercano al enfado.

—Si lo de esta noche no hubiera sucedido, ¿me lo habrías propuesto igualmente?

—Yo... —Se detuvo para intentarlo un instante después—. Pero ha sucedido, Serena.

—Estás prometido a otra.

—Romperé el compromiso —dijo llanamente, como si fuera la cosa más razonable del mundo.

—¿Y qué pasa con lady Neherenia? ¿Qué pasa con su reputación? ¿Y con la tuya? ¿Y con tus planes de proteger a tu familia y a tu hermana y sobrina? ¿Qué pasa con tu deber? Darién alargó la mano para tocarla, pero ella retrocedió un paso.

—Serena, te he comprometido. Nos casaremos.

Nada de amor. Nada de respeto. Nada de admiración.

—No soy lo que esperas de una esposa. —Darién se quedó callado, y ella decidió seguir presionándole—. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy demasiado irresponsable. Demasiado impulsiva, demasiado escandalosa. Antes de esta noche, nunca te hubieras planteado la posibilidad de casarte conmigo.

—¡Te lo propuse hace una semana!

—gritó frustrado mientras se giraba para coger su propio batín.

—Porque así es como se hacen las cosas, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Entre otras razones, sí —respondió él como si fuera una obviedad.

—Solo porque Haruca nos encontró en los establos. Lo hiciste porque lo exigía el honor. Como todo lo que haces. Te hubieras casado conmigo, pero hubiera seguido siendo indigna de ti. Igual que ahora.

Darién metió los brazos en el batín de seda y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos eran como dos lagos tormentosos. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar lo hizo con un tono duro y acerado.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella suavemente—. Es cierto, ¿no? —Él no respondió—. Nunca fui lo suficiente para ti. Nunca lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente respetable, lo suficientemente apropiada, y aunque lo intentara, mi pasado, mi familia, incluso mi sangre harían imposible que fuéramos iguales. ¿Qué es lo que suelen decir? ¿Lo que tu madre suele decir?

—Que les zurzan a todos. Sobre todo a mi madre.

Se acercó a él y le acarició la mandíbula durante un instante antes de que él se apartara de ella y retrocediera, negándose a mirarla.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras contemplaba su bello y frío rostro. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que estarían de esa forma, solos y siendo completamente honestos.

Bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos sí que estaba siendo honesto.

—Una vez me acusaste de no tener en cuenta las consecuencias de mis actos —intentó explicarle.

Hacerle ver las cosas—. De no pensar nunca en lo que vendría después.

—Lo que viene después es que nos casaremos.

Serena hizo un gesto de negación.

—Ahora eres tú el que no está teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias. Siempre seré tu escándalo, Darién. Jamás seré una mujer respetable.

—Eso es una estupidez. Por supuesto que lo serás.

Le resultó impresionante lo autoritario que podía resultar incluso en momentos como ese, allí parado y sin llevar nada más que un batín. Era tan ducal.

—No. No lo seré. No a tus ojos. Y llegará un día en que tampoco lo seré a los míos. —A medida que hablaba por fin se dio cuenta de la verdad, de lo que realmente quería de la vida. De su futuro—.

Me merezco algo mejor. Algo más.

—No encontrarás nada mejor que yo. Soy un duque —sentenció con un leve temblor en la voz.

Con ira.

Serena se enjugó una lágrima antes de que se derramara por su mejilla.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con que seas duque.

Él pareció ignorar sus palabras y ambos permanecieron parados durante unos segundos antes de que ella se decidiera a abandonar la habitación. Pero cuando finalmente empezó a andar hacia la puerta, Darién dijo:

—No hemos terminado, Serena.

—Sí lo hemos hecho.

Se enorgulleció de la fortaleza con la que lo dijo.

Una fortaleza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.


	19. CAPITULO 18

CAPITULO 18

«Los asuntos del corazón constituyen un auténtico desafío. Las damas elegantes siempre se dejan guiar por los caballeros.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Durante el día, las visitas nocturnas se hacen más excitantes...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Me ha dejado.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole.

Darién se había despertado y había ido directamente a ensillar a sus caballos con la intención de llevar a Serena a montar, alejarla de la casa y así poder hablar a solas y hacerla razonar. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegó a los establos descubrió que Lucrezia había desaparecido. Tras preguntar a los mozos de cuadra se enteró de que la joven había dejado Townsend Park esa misma mañana, amparada en las sombras del alba.

Como una cobarde.

¿Cómo había osado dejarle así?

Él no era ningún perrito en busca de su aprobación. ¡Era el mismísimo duque de Shields! Tenía a medio Londres postrado a sus pies, a la espera de cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos... y sin embargo, era incapaz de asegurarse la obediencia de una única mujer italiana.

Una italiana que parecía haber perdido la cabeza, para ser más exactos.

¿No le había acusado de pensar que no era suficiente para él? ¡Pero si era demasiado para él! Cuando se lo había dicho se había puesto hecho una furia y le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de golpear cualquier cosa, para después encerrarse en la habitación con ella y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Hasta que diera su brazo a torcer.

Hasta que volvieran a entregarse el uno al otro.

Pero ella le había rechazado.

Dos veces.

¡Y ahora se ha marchado!

Que le colgaran si con eso no la había deseado aún más.

Tanto que le dolían las manos. Quería tocarla, domarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos quedaran exhaustos, incapaces de pensar en nada más allá que ese momento.

Quería hundirse en sus rizos de color oro, en sus bellos ojos, en su infinita suavidad... y no separarse de ella jamás.

Abrió la puerta del comedor en el que solían servirse los desayunos en Townsend Park con tal fuerza que la madera golpeó ruidosamente la pared, lo que hizo que se ganara la mirada estupefacta de todas las damas que había en la mesa. En cuanto vio a St. Winston, que estaba untando mantequilla en una tostada con total parsimonia, se dirigió a él.

—¿Dónde está?

Nick bebió un largo sorbo de té.

—¿Dónde está quién?

Darién deseó poder verter todo el contenido del servicio de té en la cabeza de su amigo.

—Serena.

—Se ha marchado. Se fue con las primeras luces del alba —comentó St. Winston con calma—. Toma asiento. Haré que te sirvan unas lonchas de tocino recién hechas.

—No quiero comer nada. ¿Por qué no me sirves a tu hermana?

La pregunta, completamente inapropiada se mirara por donde se mirara, consiguió captar la atención de St. Winston... y la de la media docena de mujeres que había en la estancia, que dejaron de comer al unísono. Nick le lanzó una mirada cortante, echó hacia atrás la silla y se puso de pie todo lo alto que era.

—¿Quizá te gustaría disculparte con las damas y acompañarme a mi despacho?

Por fin me hace caso.

Hizo una tensa inclinación hacia la mesa.

—Les ruego que me disculpen —dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir con Nick del salón.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron dentro del despacho del conde, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, fueron directos al grano.

—Primero, era un tocino excelente y no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que dejar de comerlo.

—No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos...

Nick le ignoró y siguió con su discurso.

—Y segundo, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando para hablar con esas confianzas de mi hermana?

—Voy a casarme con ella.

Nick parpadeó.

—¿En serio? Porque estoy perfectamente seguro de que ni Tenou ni yo te hemos dado permiso para cortejarla, y mucho menos para casarte con ella.

Se puso furioso.

—No necesito vuestro permiso. Serena es mía.

Nick le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Puedo sugerir que formules esta última frase de forma distinta, duque?

Darién tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, obligándose a permanecer lo más calmado posible, a pesar de que lo que verdaderamente le pedía el cuerpo era darle una paliza a St. Winston.

—Me gustaría cortejar a tu hermana.

Nick asintió una vez.

—Mucho mejor.

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde está?

—Todavía no te he dado permiso.

Darién escuchó el grave gruñido que se formó en su garganta. Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero los hermanos de Serena parecían ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

—¿Y vas a dármelo?

—No, creo que no.

Darién empezaba a estar harto de aquella familia y de su insensatez. Si Serena va de camino a Londres, todavía estoy a tiempo de alcanzarla. Puedo cabalgar más rápido que su carruaje.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué no? —tronó.

—Por muchas razones. ¿Quieres que te las enumere todas?

—No creo que pueda detenerte. Ya he tenido suficiente.

—No vas a salir de esta casa, Shields. No en tu estado.

Darién se giró asombrado.

—¿Piensas que podría hacerle daño?

—No, pero sí que la disgustarás, y en este momento no se merece algo así.

—¿Crees que puedes impedírmelo?

—Sí. No hace falta que te recuerde la eficacia de las personas que he contratado para que se encarguen de la seguridad de Townsend Park.

Darién empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

—¡Soy duque! ¿Cómo es posible que este título me abra puertas en todo el mundo menos en esta familia, que no solo no me las abre sino que encima juega en mi contra?

Nick esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Por nuestra perversa naturaleza. Es una de las primeras razones por las que no me gusta la idea de que te cases con Serena.

—Sí, claro. Ser duquesa es harto difícil.

Nick ignoró el sarcasmo subyacente en sus palabras.

—Para ella sí que lo sería. Lo odiaría. Además, la alta sociedad nunca la perdonaría por romper sus reglas. Y tu preciosa reputación se vería dañada.

No le importaba. Mataría a los dragones de la sociedad por ella.

Y en el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento, lo haría usando solo las manos.

Nick continuó:

—Y aunque Serena se comportara como se espera de una duquesa, cosa que dudo porque no está en su carácter ser dócil ni sumisa, nunca escaparía al fantasma de nuestra madre. La sociedad siempre la juzgaría por su parentesco. Al final tú también terminarías resentido con ella.

—No es verdad. —Mientras dijo aquellas palabras, comprendió por qué todos ellos pensaban eso de él. Tenían razón... hasta hacía poco. Hasta que apareció Serena. Hasta que le enseñó que había cosas infinitamente más importantes que la reputación.

—¿No? —Percibió la incredulidad en el tono de Nick. Algo que no le gustó lo más mínimo—. Shields, desde que te conozco has convertido en el principal objetivo de tu vida el mantenerte alejado del escándalo a toda costa. Fuiste criado para evitar cualquier conmoción pública. Eres frío, inflexible y extremadamente correcto en todos los sentidos.

Aquellas palabras le golpearon en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Frío? ¿Insensible?

En ese momento no se sentía ni frío ni insensible.

Serena había desbaratado todo su mundo, tocando su alma.

Y después se ha ido.

Pero Nick estaba dispuesto a no darle tregua.

—Te has pasado toda la vida protegiendo tu reputación. ¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre! Si hasta dejaste a tu hermana aquí en el campo, a nuestro cuidado, por el simple hecho de que no había cumplido tus expectativas. ¿Y ahora pretendes que te sirva a mi hermana en bandeja de plata?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, y de nuevo no le quedó más remedio que admitir que St. Winston tenía razón. Se había pasado toda la vida juzgando a aquellos que no tenían una reputación intachable, que no contaban con una familia perfecta o cuyos pasados eran mínimamente cuestionables. Se había convertido en el duque del desdén y se había creído que estaba por encima de cosas tan mundanas como el escándalo... o el amor.

Hasta que llegó Serena y le hizo anhelar sus atrevidas ideas, su desparpajo, sus sonrisas sinceras y su naturaleza escandalosa, que al fin y al cabo tampoco resultó serlo tanto.

La quería en su vida.

A su lado.

Como su duquesa.

Algo que no le supondría ningún sacrificio, sino más bien un honor.

La amo.

Serena lo había cambiado todo. Le había hecho quererlo todo. Había conseguido que aceptara el alocado desafío que suponía el amor. Que lo anhelara. Que lo disfrutara. Que lo celebrara.

Estaría más que orgulloso de tenerla como esposa.

Aunque, para ser honesto consigo mismo, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta esa misma mañana.

Ahora solo le importaba estar con ella. Que se casaran, que tuvieran hijos y que vivieran juntos para siempre… ¡Y al diablo con los rumores! Le daba igual lo grandes o duros que fueran sus hermanos. No se interpondrían en su camino.

—Serena ya ha sufrido bastante... —dijo Nick con voz queda, arrancándole de su ensimismamiento—. No se merece tu caridad.

Cruzó volando la habitación, cogió a Nick del cuello de su chaqueta y lo estrelló contra la pared con fuerza, haciendo que los cuadros que había colgados se tambaleasen.

—No se te ocurra… Jamás... —Volvió a golpearle contra la pared—. Nunca... te atrevas a decir que lo que siento por tu hermana es caridad. Es una mujer audaz, preciosa y brillante, y podéis consideraros afortunados de poder respirar el mismo aire que ella. —Estaba tan furibundo que apenas podía pronunciar las palabras—. ¿Y ella se cree indigna? Nosotros somos los indignos. Si vuelves a asociar su nombre con la palabra escándalo, te destruiré. Y disfrutaré haciéndolo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos. Cuando Darién aún trataba de recobrar la respiración a marchas forzadas, Nick volvió a hablar con su tono habitualmente calmo:

—No me esperaba esto en absoluto.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió.

La amo.

Con una apabullante intensidad.

Liberó a Nick de su agarre y retrocedió un paso.

Lo único que quería era a Serena. Lo daría todo por ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Porque sin ella a su lado, él no sería nada.

—Voy a ir tras ella. Intenta detenerme.

—Pero Shields... —La voz de Nick interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Te olvidas de una cosa.

Estás comprometido. Con otra.

Cierto.

Soltó una sonora maldición.

Se había olvidado de Neherenia.

—He cometido un error.

Hotaru levantó a Caroline de la cuna y miró a Darién con fingida sorpresa.

—No puede ser. Los Chiba no cometemos errores. Fíjate en mí. El paradigma de la perfección.

Un ejemplo inmejorable de lo que es el buen comportamiento.

—Serena se ha marchado.

Ahora Hotaru no pareció sorprendida.

—Eso he escuchado.

—He sido un imbécil.

Su hermana se sentó en la mecedora que había al lado de la cuna.

—Continúa.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Era incapaz de comprender cómo había podido perder las riendas de su vida de esa forma.

—Yo... —Se dejó caer en la silla que había frente a su hermana, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió decir—. La amo.

—¿A Serena?

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a casarte con lady Neherenia?

Aquella pregunta le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho; la única pregunta que importaba, y la única para la que no tenía respuesta. Cuando planeó el enlace creyó que tenía razones más que suficientes para obrar de ese modo, pero ahora le parecía que ninguna tenía el peso suficiente.

—No lo sé.

Hotaru comenzó a mecerse. Delante y atrás. Delante y atrás.

—No la amas. —Aunque su hermana usó un tono suave, no ocultó la trascendencia de aquella información.

—No necesito amarla. Y aun así... — Aun así no puedo evitar amar a otra. Inclinó la cabeza y se la sujetó entre las manos—. He cometido un error —repitió.

No podía echarse atrás sin arruinar a Neherenia, y la joven no se merecía que la tratara de esa forma.

—Darién... —le dijo su hermana, preocupada. Una preocupación que no se merecía.

Amo a Serena.

Serena, que le había hechizado con sus deslumbrantes ojos, su aguda y brillante mente, su fuerte temperamento y aquellas sonrisas, promesas y besos que hacían que quisiera adorarla mientras siguiera respirando.

—Puedes tenerla, hermano. Ninguno de los dos está casado. Los compromisos se pueden romper.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No sin arruinar a Neherenia.

Hotaru movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Lady Neherenia es la hija de un hombre que posee dos títulos de marqués con una finca del tamaño de Windsor. ¿Crees que no podrá encontrar a otro? ¿A alguien que algún día se preocupe por ella más que por un simple interés pasajero? ¿A alguien que no esté enamorado de otra?

Por supuesto que podría encontrarlo. Pero Darién no quería ser el que la echara a los lobos.

—No puedo.

—¡Eres demasiado caballeroso! —exclamó su hermana con tono irritado. Al oírla, Caroline se revolvió entre sus brazos, pero Hotaru la calmó de inmediato—. En tu mano está que tanto tú como Serena seáis felices. Para siempre. Y te lo aseguro, Darién, no es plato de buen gusto casarse con un hombre que ama a otra.

Aquellas palabras tan tentadoras liberaron algo dentro de él.

—No me importa el escándalo. ¡Ni tampoco la dama! ¡Lo único que quiero es tener a Serena en mi vida! Pero si lo hago, si arruino a Neherenia, ¿qué pensará Serena de mí? ¿Cómo podré pedirle que confíe en mí si me comporto de una forma tan insensible con otra? —La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire durante varios minutos, antes de que se decidiera a volver a hablar—. No puedo hacerlo.

Porque si lo hago seré menos hombre para Serena. Menos de lo que se merece.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, en su fuero interno sabía que nunca sería lo que Serena se merecía, un hombre que habría visto su belleza, dignidad y valía desde el primer momento, alguien que la hubiera puesto por encima de todas las cosas desde el principio. Alguien sin sus defectos ni su arrogancia.

Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a dejarla marchar.

La encontraría.

Y no querría menos que una vida entera con ella.

—Por lo menos concédele a Neherenia la oportunidad de elegir, Darién. —Su hermana, de nuevo, le observó preocupada; entendía su angustia, el conflicto interno que mantenía—. Se merece poder escoger. Y Dios sabe que Serena y tú os merecéis ser felices.

Por lo menos esa última parte era verdad. Empezó a tener cierta esperanza.

—¿Crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que Neherenia me libere del compromiso?

Hotaru sonrió, y él pudo percibir algo en sus ojos; algo que no terminó de entender.

—Seguro.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, que aprovechó para observar cómo Caroline dormía apoyada en el hombro de su madre, haciendo unos ruiditos de lo más entrañables mientras soñaba. De pronto se imaginó a otro niño, de pelo negro y ojos de color zafiro, dormitando también el hombro de su madre.

Cerró los ojos mientras se recreaba en la imagen, y la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Quería a ese niño. Quería a esa familia.

Quería que comenzaran una vida juntos.

Ya.

Pero primero tenía que disculparse con su hermana.

—También cometí un error contigo.

—¿Solo uno?

—Darién frunció el ceño y ella se rio abiertamente—. ¿De cuál de todos estás hablando?

—No debería haberte dejado aquí. En Yorkshire.

Hotaru se quedó pensando durante un buen rato.

—Pero yo quería quedarme.

—Sí. Y te hubieras quedado. Pero no debería haberte dejado como lo hice. De la forma en que lo hice. Debería haberme preocupado más por ti y menos por el escándalo. —Fue hacia la ventana y miró los jardines—. Sé que no puedo cambiar las cosas. Pero lo siento.

—Gracias —dijo ella sinceramente. A él le llamó la atención todo lo que había madurado en esos meses, la mujer en que se había convertido.

—Me encantaría intentar arreglarlo. Si me dijeras quién...

Hotaru le detuvo al instante.

—Él se ha ido.

—Puedo encontrarle. Todavía estamos a tiempo de evitar el daño.

—No puedes encontrarle —replicó—. Además, Darién, el daño ya está hecho. Es imposible evitarlo. Seguro que si te paras a pensarlo hasta tú mismo te das cuenta.

Se vio invadido por una intensa frustración, necesitaba protegerla a toda costa.

No es cierto. Puede que sea demasiado tarde para encontrar a un hombre que reconozca a Caroline como suya... Pero eres la hija de un duque. Seguro que encontramos a alguien que quiera casarse contigo. A alguien que sea un buen marido... y un buen padre para la niña.

—Ya basta. —El instinto de Hotaru la llevó a acariciar la espalda de su hija con suavidad.

—¿Crees que podrás permanecer en este rincón de Inglaterra el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué pasará cuando Caroline sea lo suficientemente mayor como para entender las cosas? ¿Qué le contestarás cuando te haga preguntas sobre su padre? ¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto se descubra? No puedo esconderos para siempre, Hotaru.

Hotaru le miró con férrea determinación.

—Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas. De hecho, preferiría no tener que hacerlo. Mi reputación está completamente arruinada, Darién. Puedes intentar cambiar las cosas todo lo que quieras, pero no lo conseguirás.

Cierto. Era así de simple. Como se imaginaba que solía ser la verdad.

—Pero te mereces...

—Me merezco ser madre. Me merezco criar a una hija sana y fuerte, que sepa lo mucho que todos la quieren. Dios sabe que eso es algo que nosotros no tuvimos.

—Quiero que seas feliz.

Era curioso el poco tiempo que había dedicado en toda su vida a pensar en la felicidad. Hasta que llegó Serena.

Su hermana sonrió.

—Y a la larga lo seré, pero no del modo que has planeado.

La ironía de toda aquella situación no le pasó desapercibida. Hotaru era la hermana de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Y aun así, a pesar de toda la preocupación que él siempre había mostrado por la reputación y el honor, no podía cambiar las cosas. No podía reparar el daño causado a su hermana, ni detener los chismorreos de los que sería protagonista —de los que toda su familia sería protagonista—, pero sí que podía apoyarla. Y darle todo su amor.

—Hotaru —dijo con un tono cargado de promesas—. Quieras lo que quieras, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, solo te compete a ti... y a Caroline. Yo estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

—¿Seguro que quieres tentar a la suerte hasta tal punto?

Darién esbozó una medio sonrisa.

—Lo estoy.

—Te lo pregunto porque puede que tengas que demostrarlo más pronto que tarde.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quiero que uno de los dos tenga su «y fueron felices para siempre», Darién. Y como yo no puedo ser, tendrás que ser tú.

Serena.

Ella era su felicidad. Su pasión.

Ya no podía soportar seguir ni un segundo más con su fría y anodina vida.

Tenía que ir tras ella. Ahora mismo.

Se dirigió hacia su hermana y sobrina y depósito un beso en la frente de Caroline y otro en la mejilla de Hotaru.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo que traerla de vuelta.

Hotaru sonrió.

—Madre se pondrá furiosa.

Darién enarcó una ceja.

—Madre será una excelente duquesa viuda.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada.

—Dime que planeas jubilarla.

—No es una mala idea. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta pensando solo en Serena.

—¿Darién? —le llamó su hermana.

Se dio la vuelta, deseando ir en pos de la mujer a la que amaba.

Deseando empezar su nueva vida.

—Tu regalo de compromiso va camino de Londres. —Hotaru sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Dale recuerdos a nuestra madre.


	20. CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

«La reputación lo es todo para una mujer. Las damas refinadas la protegen a toda costa.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Hay veces en las que el origen del escándalo nos sorprende hasta a nosotros mismos...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Serena fue directamente a ver a su madre.

Llegó de noche, bastante tarde, a una hora completamente inapropiada para hacer o recibir visitas, y se quedó esperando a Ikuko en el bonito salón recibidor de la casa que Nick e Rei tenían en Londres, que estaba lleno de estatuas de estilo griego y romano que su hermano había ido acumulando a lo largo de todos los años que había vivido en el extranjero.

Había una estatua en particular que consiguió llamar su atención. Estaba situada en el centro de la estancia y representaba a Afrodita, la diosa del amor, cogiendo a su hijo Eros en brazos, que intentaba alcanzar algo por encima del hombro de su madre. Todas las articulaciones del niño parecían tensas, tenía los brazos y dedos extendidos al máximo, y sus piernas regordetas intentaban escalar por el pecho de la diosa, para hacerse con algo que jamás conseguiría.

La estatua era un claro y pálido recordatorio de que, a veces, ni siquiera los dioses veían satisfechos sus deseos, y que los simples mortales eran demasiado estúpidos si esperaban recibir un trato diferente.

El viaje desde Yorkshire había sido terrible y se vio incapaz de comer y descansar hasta que no se aseguró de haber puesto el mayor número de kilómetros posible entre ella y Darién. Como si la distancia pudiera aliviar el devastador dolor que sentía en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en él.

Algo que le sucedía constantemente.

Sabía que huir no era la decisión más respetable de todas, pero no podía seguir en Yorkshire —en esa casa— mientras él estuviera allí, tentándola a estar entre sus brazos, en su cama, en su vida. No cuando sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él.

No cuando no podía darle aquello que él tenía en tan alto concepto: un refinado pedigrí y una reputación intachable.

Lo único que ella podía ofrecerle era un pasado escandaloso, y su amor.

Y en ocasiones, por muy triste que fuera, el amor no era suficiente.

¡Cómo desearía que lo fuera!

Soltó un suspiro y recorrió con la yema del dedo el perfectamente cincelado pie de Eros. No debería haber ido allí. Ni a esa hora, ni a ninguna otra. Pero llevaba cuatro días encerrada en un carruaje, con nada más que sus pensamientos, y estaba desesperada por demostrarse algo a sí misma.

Casi se había vuelto loca recordando una y otra vez todos los momentos vividos con Darién durante las últimas semanas. Todas sus conversaciones, las veces que él había cuestionado sus actos, cuando la había salvado del escándalo. Cuando la había abrazado y le había hecho creer que ella podría ser bastante para él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pero sabía que no era verdad, que era mejor para ambos que se marchara cuanto antes. Nunca podría tenerlo, porque nunca sería la compañera adecuada. Darién siempre sería un duque, y ella una plebeya con un historial más que cuestionable.

Por supuesto, eso no hacía que le amara menos, a pesar de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que fuera así.

Sin embargo, aunque no podía demostrarle a Darién que era lo suficientemente buena, sí que podía demostrárselo a sí misma.

Por eso estaba allí, esperando a que su madre la recibiera.

Había ido a esa casa por el escándalo. Porque las acciones de su madre habían influido en la visión que tenía del mundo... de toda su vida. Porque el comportamiento de su progenitora le había hecho cuestionarse sus propias acciones, sus propias motivaciones, sus propios deseos.

Porque tenía que saber, de una vez por todas, que la sangre no mandaba.

Porque tenía que saber que era algo más. Mejor. Diferente.

Llevaba viviendo demasiados años bajo la sombra de su madre, ya iba siendo hora de salir a la luz.

—Has escogido una hora bastante inusual para visitarme —dijo Ikuko mientras entraba en el salón, vestida con una bata que flotaba a su alrededor como si estuviera siendo mecida por el viento.

Estaba radiante. Como siempre.

Su madre se sentó y la miró con ojo crítico, se fijó en su vestido, arrugado y polvoriento tras el viaje, sus botas llenas de barro y los enredados mechones de pelo que le sobresalían por la cofia que Carla le había puesto en la última posta en la que habían parado.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —comentó tras el escrutinio.

Serena luchó contra la necesidad de alisarse el vestido o adecentarse un poco el cabello. No tenía que demostrar nada a su madre. Así que se sentó y observó cómo Ikuko se servía una copa de jerez sin ofrecerle nada.

—De modo que has venido a verme a mi prisión.

—Esto no se parece en nada a una cárcel —replicó secamente.

Ikuko agitó una mano despectivamente.

—Todas estas estatuas hacen que me sienta como si viviera en un museo.

—Nadie te ha obligado a permanecer en Londres —puntualizó Serena.

—Cierto... pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir, cielo. —A Serena no le afectó en lo más mínimo el modo cariñoso con el que su madre se dirigió a ella. Es más, le había resultado tremendamente frío—. Supongo que Haruca todavía no ha decidido qué hacer conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No creo.

—Bien, espero que lo haga más temprano que tarde. Me gustaría irme de aquí antes de ser abuela.

No necesito que me recuerden que estoy hacéndome mayor.

Serena se quedó estupefacta ante el total e increíble egocentrismo que demostraba su madre.

—No creo que a Haruca le interesen mucho tus preferencias.

Ikuko puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es que no esté feliz por él. Haruca y su mujer parecen estar muy cómodos el uno con la otra.

Pero esa vida... con los niños siempre pegados a ti... los constantes llantos... las incesantes preguntas...

—Volvió a sentarse—. No es lo mío.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Ikuko la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Has heredado la descarada lengua de tu padre.

Serena se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que el gesto crisparía a su madre.

—No tuve mucha más personas en las que fijarme.

Ikuko suspiró.

—Bueno, y si no has venido para traerme noticias sobre mi futuro, ¿qué haces aquí en mitad de la noche?

Era tan típico de su madre; preocuparse solo por ella y por nadie más.

Serena no vaciló.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Ikuko no era nada tonta, así que no fingió no entender la pregunta.

—¿De qué parte?

—De todo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho en la respuesta.

—No, de todo no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de ser marquesa, ni de casarme con un comerciante, aunque tu padre tenía menos dinero de lo que en un principio dejó entrever y las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles entre nosotros...

—Te aseguro que no mejoraron cuando nos abandonaste.

—Abandono —se mofó Serena—. ¡Qué término más dramático!

—¿Qué otra palabra usarías para describirlo?

—Serena... Era mi vida. Y quería vivirla. Seguro que eres capaz de entenderlo, cariño. Está claro que vas por el mismo camino.

Aquella observación dicha de forma tan natural le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que una se entera de un montón de cosas cuando está atrapada en una casa como esta y sin otra cosa que hacer que leer los cotilleos de los últimos seis meses. Te has comportado tan escandalosamente como yo en mis viejos tiempos. Todas esas citas en jardines, decoraciones vegetales echadas a perder, ¡y tu caída en el Serpentine! —Ikuko soltó una estridente carcajada que la puso de los nervios—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué bien debiste de pasártelo!

—Fue horrible. Casi me ahogo.

Darién me salvó.

—¡Oh!, seguro que estás exagerando. ¡Y por si fuera poco fuiste rescatada por un apuesto duque! Es el tipo de escándalo en el que yo misma me hubiera involucrado si no me hubiera casado tan joven y hubiera tenido gemelos. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, me decantaría más por los escándalos que por ser marquesa.

—Ya has protagonizado demasiados escándalos, madre. Créeme.

—Sí, pero no estaba aquí para verlos, cielo, y es como si no se hubieran producido —dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña—. Tú, sin embargo… estás viviendo en primera persona tus escándalos.

Mentira. Lo que realmente sucedía era que había heredado la reputación de su madre, una mujer a la que parecía no preocuparle la pesada carga que había dejado a sus hijos.

Ella era mejor persona, ¿verdad?

Ikuko siguió con su discurso con tono displicente, como si nunca le hubiera importado lo que hacía o cómo sus actos podían afectar a los demás.

—Lo has hecho muy bien sin mí, cariño. Y pensar que has encontrado a tus hermanos... y que ellos se preocupan por ti. Sí... He hecho bien mi trabajo —dijo con satisfacción.

Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era casi imposible odiar a alguien que parecía estar absolutamente al margen de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Sé que te gustaría que te diera una razón mejor, Serena. Una respuesta más clara. Algo que ayudara a que me perdonaras. Pero no la hay. Tomé algunas decisiones difíciles. Y si tuviera que volver a tomarlas, no estoy segura de si volvería a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Te refieres a la decisión de tenernos? ¿O a la de dejarnos?

Ikuko se quedó en silencio.

Aunque no fue necesario que dijera una sola palabra; la respuesta estaba en sus ojos.

Y entonces lo tuvo claro.

No me parezco en nada a ella.

Serena exhaló profundamente, vaciando de sus pulmones el aire que le parecía haber estado conteniendo durante una década. A continuación se puso de pie y miró a su madre —una madre a la que era muy parecida físicamente— como si estuviera mirando su futuro.

Un futuro muy diferente al de antes.

Un futuro mejor.

Porque, a pesar de una madre que nunca les había prestado atención y que cuando los abandonó no echó la vista atrás ni una sola vez, Serena tenía una familia. Y tal vez eso sí que fuera suficiente.

Puede que hasta pudiera convencerse de ello.

Muy pronto las casas de sus hermanos estarían llenas de niños risueños y padres cariñosos, y tal vez la hicieran olvidar el momento en que estuvo a punto de encontrar el amor.

Quizá llegaría un día en que dejaría de pensar en él constantemente.

En que dejaría de amarle tanto.

Aunque ahora me parezca imposible.

Volvió a mirar a la estatua y al pequeño dios que intentaba conseguir algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Eso es todo a lo que podré aspirar.

Darién estaba de pie dentro de su estudio, exhausto y cubierto de barro por el duro viaje. Había llegado a su casa de Londres en plena noche, solo para descubrir que el infierno se había desatado durante su ausencia.

Boggs le había cogido el abrigo y el sombrero, e inmediatamente después le había entregado La Gaceta con una expresión más sombría de lo normal y se había marchado a prepararle algo de comida, ya que lo único que Darién había hecho las últimas dieciocho horas había sido cambiar de caballo una y otra vez, desesperado por llegar a la ciudad.

Y por encontrar a Serena.

Entonces miró el periódico y leyó las palabras una y otra vez, como si con eso pudiera cambiar su significado. Pero no, siempre ponía lo mismo. Con la misma crítica devastadora.

«Nos ha llegado la noticia… Duque de Shields… su hermana, que no estaba de viaje...embarazada… una niña que nació hace unos días...»

Iba a asesinar a su hermana.

Hotaru sabía que él nunca hubiera sido capaz de revelar el escándalo. Sabía que nunca pondría en riesgo su reputación, o la de Caroline, de ese modo.

Así que se había encargado de hacerlo ella misma.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta le vino a la cabeza con tal obviedad y rapidez que no podía creerse que no se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo antes. Fue hasta su escritorio y rebuscó entre la pila de correspondencia que tenía hasta que encontró la nota que le interesaba.

Deslizó el dedo bajo el lacre y se permitió el lujo de ilusionarse. No mucho. Solo hasta que leyó la única línea que había escrita, subrayada. Dos veces.

«El compromiso está roto.

Needham.»

Hotaru había estado convencida de que su compromiso con Neherenia no sería inmune a una bomba como esa.

Tu regalo de compromiso va camino de Londres, le había dicho.

Había arruinado su reputación y la de toda la familia para que él fuera feliz.

Ahora solo tenía que conseguirlo. El baile de otoño de Northumberland iba a ser el último evento oficial de la temporada antes de que finalizara la sesión especial del Parlamento y la sociedad abandonara la ciudad para pasar las Navidades en el campo.

La escalinata que conducía a la mansión y el vestíbulo estaba llena de una multitud de invitados, que entregaban sus pesadas capas a los lacayos para dirigirse a la gran escalera que daba al salón principal, donde ya había comenzado el baile.

Todos los miembros de las altas esferas de Londres habían tenido que lidiar con una lluvia especialmente molesta para llegar hasta allí; un final de lo más apropiado para una temporada social demasiado larga.

Y si Darién se salía con la suya aquella noche, aquel baile iba a ser la comidilla no solo de dicha temporada, sino de otras cuantas venideras.

Por desgracia, le habían retirado la invitación.

—Lo siento, su excelencia, pero el duque y la duquesa no reciben a nadie esta noche. —El primer lacayo de Northumberland House, al que se le había asignado la peliaguda tarea de pedir a Darién que se saliera de la fila de invitados, le dio la noticia con un ligero temblor en la voz.

—¿Perdón?

El sirviente retrocedió un paso.

—Que los duques... —Se aclaró la garganta—. No reciben esta noche.

Darién se giró para mirar a la congregación de personas que, vestidas con sus ropas más elegantes, esperaban en el vestíbulo para entrar al salón.

—Y me imagino que toda esta gente está aquí por... —Esperó que fuera el lacayo el que terminara la frase.

—¿Porque son familia? —concluyó el hombre con tono vacilante.

Darién debería haberse compadecido de aquel pobre hombre, al que seguramente nunca le habían pedido que expulsara a un duque, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para sentir lástima por nadie.

—¿Y la música que estoy escuchando, es debida a... una reunión familiar?

El lacayo volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Hmmm. ¿Sí?

Estaban impidiéndole la entrada en Northumberland House porque su hermana había tenido una hija sin estar casada. El nombre de Shields ahora era sinónimo de escándalo. Había hecho falta menos de un día para que todas las invitaciones que había recibido para los eventos que tendrían lugar en las próximas semanas fueran cortésmente revocadas; por lo visto todo Londres estaba sufriendo una oleada de cancelaciones.

Tal vez, si se hubiera tratado de otro día —de otro baile—, habría sido políticamente correcto y se hubiera ido de la mansión sin oponer resistencia alguna, pero Serena estaba dentro de aquel salón, y él tenía planeado conquistarla. Un plan que se basaba fundamentalmente en aquel baile; el último de la temporada.

Además, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Bueno, supongo que es una suerte que Northumberland y yo seamos primos lejanos. —Hizo a un lado al lacayo y empezó a subir los peldaños, de dos en dos, mientras el sirviente le seguía, azorado.

—Su Excelencia, ¡no puede!

Una vez que alcanzó el rellano se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó al hombre.

—¿Y cómo tiene pensado detenerme?

—Su excelencia... —Se notaba que el sirviente quería apelar a su buen juicio.

Pero no sabía que dicho juicio estaba centrado en un único propósito esa noche: encontrar a Serena y hacerla suya. De modo que se escabulló entre un grupo de invitados y se sirvió de ellos para acceder al salón. En el momento en que puso un pie dentro se vio atraído por ella como lo haría una polilla a la luz y supo el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba.

La había echado de menos con una intensidad asombrosa, por lo que se sintió inmensamente complacido al verla de nuevo. Serena era su droga. Ansiaba su cercanía, su risa, su coraje, cómo movía las manos al hablar, aquellos ligeros encogimientos de hombros que tanto le habían crispado los nervios cuando la conoció y que ahora añoraba cada dos por tres.

La observó bailar del brazo de Allendale, vestida con un encantador vestido rosa pálido. Durante un fugaz instante, le distrajo aquel color tan insustancial —un color que llevaban casi todas las jóvenes casaderas del baile y que la hacía parecer una más—, pero entonces la danza que estaban bailando hizo que Serena tuviera que cambiar de posición, dándole una mejor visión de su rostro, y ya no le importó lo más mínimo lo que llevara puesto.

Lo único que le preocupó fue la tristeza que observó en sus ojos. La nostalgia que había en ellos. Y supo que él era el culpable de ese estado.

Gracias a Dios.

Porque no hubiera podido soportar que ella estuviera así por otra persona.

Aquel pensamiento vino acompañado de un tremendo deseo. Deseó ir corriendo hacia ella, separarla de los brazos del conde y sacarla de allí.

Algo que, si conseguía tener la suerte de su lado, era lo mismo que había planeado.

Caminó entre la multitud con la capa puesta, ya que no había tenido tiempo de quitársela con su entrada tan intempestiva; por eso, lo primero que hizo todo el mundo a su paso fue detenerse para mirarle de arriba abajo, pero en cuanto se percataron de quién era se dieron media vuelta. Sabía perfectamente lo que ese gesto significaba —él mismo lo había hecho docenas de veces—, y mentiría si dijera que no le dolió aquel desprecio.

Pero la culpa y la vergüenza que debería haber sentido mientras todas aquellas personas, que hasta hacía dos días buscaban desesperadamente su aprobación y que ahora se giraban con desdén, no fue nada en comparación con el placer que sintió al ver que nadie se interponía en su camino hacia el único objetivo que tenía en mente: Serena.

Su Serena.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y desafió todas las convecciones y todo aquello que le habían enseñado y para lo que le habían preparado, y fue directo hasta el centro del salón, haciendo que los bailarines que estaban a su alrededor se detuvieran.

Con ese comportamiento quería demostrar a Serena, de una vez por todas, que ella tenía razón y que la reputación no era nada cuando se comparaba con el amor.

Allendale fue el primero en verle llegar y cambió su afable sonrisa por una mirada de consternación, mientras obligaba a Serena a dejar de bailar. La orquesta siguió tocando mientras se aproximó a ellos y por encima de la música pudo escuchar la confusión en la voz de ella:

—¿Qué pasa?

Oírla fue una bendición; con aquel musical acento italiano que echaba tanto de menos y la forma en que arrastraba las silabas para luego hacerlas perdurar en su lengua.

Serena se volvió hacia él y le miró asombrada y con su exuberante boca abierta, no supo si por tenerle tan cerca o por su inadecuada vestimenta para un baile. En cuanto Darién se fijó en sus labios todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo estaba Serena. Solo ellos.

—¿Su excelencia?

No confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para hablar con ella en ese momento. No cuando quería decirle tantas cosas a solas. Así que se dirigió al conde, usando su tono ducal más arrogante.

—Allendale, me quedo con su pareja.

Ahora fue el turno de Seiya de abrir la boca, aunque tenía que reconocerle que la cerró inmediatamente después. Estaba claro que el conde estaba intentando averiguar cuál era el protocolo a seguir en ese tipo de situaciones.

Tras unos instantes de espera, Allendale se giró hacia Serena para permitir que fuera ella la que tomara la decisión.

Darién hizo lo mismo y extendió la mano en dirección a ella con la palma hacia arriba.

—preguntó, adorando cómo se oscurecieron sus ojos zafiro y cómo sus labios se entreabrieron al escucharle pronunciar su nombre—. Me gustaría muchísimo provocar un escándalo.

Serena se quedó contemplando la palma de su mano durante un buen rato. Después, le miró fijamente.

En cuanto vio la insoportable tristeza que expresaban sus preciosos ojos se quedó estupefacto.

De pronto, supo lo que la joven iba a hacer a continuación.

Y fue incapaz de detenerla.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Serena?

—No

Darién se quedó inmóvil, con la mano todavía extendida y sin comprender qué había hecho mal.

Serena volvió a hacer un gesto de negación.

—No seré tu escándalo, Darién. No esta vez. —Las palabras le golpearon con una fuerza sobrehumana y se quedó mirando cómo los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas—. No —repitió Serena. Después salió corriendo con la intención de abandonar el salón.

Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad. Que le había dejado. Que le había vuelto a rechazar. Se encontró con la mirada de Allendale. La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza. Se sintió invadido por la culpa, la confusión y algo más que no supo identificar, pero que terminó por encenderle.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerle algo así?

Apenas le dio tiempo a asimilar las palabras de Allendale, cuando este ya iba en pos de Serena, siguiéndola entre los invitados.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos, para ver cómo ella atravesaba el salón a toda prisa mientras su enorme audiencia se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¡Serena! —gritó a pleno pulmón.

Un jadeo colectivo resonó en la estancia; los gritos eran algo completamente fuera de lugar en un baile o en cualquier otro lugar en el que un caballero que se preciara pudiera estar. Aunque a él no le importó. Se dispuso a seguirla, pero un fuerte brazo le paró en seco.

Tenou estaba sujetándole.

Forcejeó con el marqués y volvió a llamarla a gritos. El nombre de la joven resonó en todo el salón y silenció a todos los que allí se encontraban, incluida la orquesta.

—¡Serena!

Ella se dio la vuelta. Sus miradas se encontraron y dijo lo único que creyó que podía decir. Lo único que creyó que podría retenerla allí. Con él. Lo único que realmente importaba.

—Te amo.

Su cara —su preciosa y perfecta cara— se derrumbó ante aquellas dos palabras, y las lágrimas que anteriormente había logrado contener terminaron por derramarse.

Serena volvió a girarse y abandonó el salón a toda prisa, con Allendale pisándole los talones.

Darién consiguió deshacerse del agarre de Tenou y la siguió, dispuesto a alcanzarla. A arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Y vaya si la sociedad no decidió protegerla de él.

La orquesta volvió a ponerse en marcha y multitud de invitados empezaron a interponerse en su camino. Dondequiera que fuera siempre había una pareja impidiéndole salir de la pista de baile, y cuando consiguió llegar al otro extremo del salón un flujo constante de personas pareció querer salir también de allí, ralentizando su marcha.

Nadie le miró a los ojos, nadie habló con él. Pero entre todos consiguieron impedir que llegara a ella.

Cuando logró pasar entre toda esa marea de personas, bajar las escaleras, cruzar el vestíbulo y salir al exterior, Serena ya se había ido, y lo único que le dio la bienvenida fue la típica llovizna londinense.

En ese momento, mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada entre la niebla, recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido en esos últimos minutos, reconoció la emoción que se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a perder lo único que había querido de verdad en toda su vida.


	21. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

«La sociedad nunca perdona las conductas escandalosas. Esta es la principal máxima que toda dama refinada debe seguir.»

Tratado de las damas más exquisitas

«Con todo el espectáculo que nos ha ofrecido la alta sociedad esta temporada, acudir al teatro se ha hecho innecesario...»

El Folleto de los Escándalos, noviembre de 1823

Una hora después de dejar el baile, toda la familia se había congregado en la biblioteca de Tenou House.

Seiya y Rivington se habían sentado en dos sillas con respaldo alto situadas cerca de la chimenea; frente a ellos estaba Haruca, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Serena, por su parte, estaba sentada en un diván, flanqueada por Mina y Michiru.

Amo, amas, amat.

Amo, amas, ama.

Él ama.

Él me ama.

Inspiró profundamente, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Michiru se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

—Creo que pediré que nos traigan un poco de té.

—Pues yo creo que necesitaremos algo más fuerte que eso —dijo Tenou, dirigiéndose hacia una botella de whisky que había sobre el aparador. Sirvió tres copas para los hombres y, después de un buen rato, llenó una cuarta. A continuación fue hasta Serena y se la ofreció—. Toma esto. Te ayudará a calmarte.

—¡Haruca! —exclamó Michiru.

—Pero si tengo razón —replicó el marqués.

Serena bebió un sorbo del ardiente líquido, disfrutando con la quemazón que sintió en la garganta.

Por lo menos así no pensaba en el desolador dolor que Darién le había dejado con su declaración de amor.

—Tal vez puedas explicarme qué hacía Shields profesándote su amor a los cuatro vientos en medio de un baile atestado de gente.

El dolor volvió.

—El duque también estuvo en Yorkshire —susurró, odiando lo débiles que sonaron sus palabras.

Tenou hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Y dime, ¿fue allí donde perdió la cabeza?

—Haruca —le advirtió Michiru—. Ten cuidado.

—¿Intimó contigo? —Todo el mundo se puso tenso—. No me respondas. No es necesario. Ningún hombre se comporta así si no ha...

—Tenou —le interrumpió Seiya—. Ya basta.

—Quiere casarse conmigo.

Mina le dio un ligero apretón en la mano.

—Pero, Serena, eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Bueno, después de esta noche no estoy muy seguro de que sea un buen partido —contestó Tenou secamente.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se tomó otro trago de whisky para intentar contenerlas.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser algo más que un escándalo. Se había puesto un vestido del color adecuado, había bailado solo con los caballeros más apropiados y se había convencido a sí misma de que podía ser la clase de mujer que era conocida por su buen comportamiento. Por su buena reputación.

La clase de mujer que él querría tener a su lado.

Y aun así, Darién únicamente la consideraba un escándalo. Desde el principio solo había visto eso en ella. Y cuando le había declarado su amor, delante de toda aquella gente, esa parte oscura y escandalosa que llevaba dentro se había vuelto loca de felicidad. Ansiaba quererle. Amarle.

Pero quería algo más.

Darién iba a hacer de ella la pareja perfecta.

—Si te sedujo, tengo todo el derecho a desmembrarle poco a poco.

—Suficiente —espetó Michiru, poniéndose de nuevo de pie— Fuera de aquí.

—No puedes echarme de su mi propia biblioteca, Michiru.

—Puedo y lo haré. De hecho ya lo estoy haciendo. ¡Fuera!

Tenou soltó una sonora carcajada carente de humor.

—No me voy a ninguna parte. —Se volvió hacia Serena—. ¿Quieres casarte con él?

Sí.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

De pronto, empezó a tener la sensación de que la estancia era cada vez más pequeña. Se puso de pie y se fue hacia la salida.

—Necesito... un momento —se detuvo durante un instante—. Per favore.

Mientras alargaba la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta su hermano la llamó, gritando.

—¡Serena! —Cuando se dio la vuelta, añadió—: Piensa en qué es lo que quieres. Sea lo que sea, puedes tenerlo. Se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Quería a Darién.

Quería su amor. Pero también su respeto y admiración. Que la considerara una igual. Se lo merecía, ¿verdad? Se merecía la clase de relación que veía en Michiru y Tenou, en Rei y Nick, en Mina y Rivington.

Quería eso.

Pero no lo tenía.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y después otra mientras repasaba lo sucedido aquella noche una y otra vez.

Darién había roto todas las normas de etiqueta habidas y por haber; había ignorado el protocolo y acudido a una fiesta a la que no había sido invitado, había permitido que todo Londres le diera la espalda, había detenido un baile...

Había detenido un baile, provocando otro escándalo más, cuando acababa de sufrir el desdén de todos los invitados.

Y lo había hecho por ella.

Porque le importaba.

Porque quería demostrar que ella era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Y yo le he rechazado.

Había rechazado su amor.

Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido hizo que se sintiera como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Inmediatamente después, Seiya apareció en el pasillo esbozando una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas. Cerró la puerta, acallando la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar entre Michiru y Tenou, y fue hacia ella.

Serena se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Todavía siguen hablando de mí?

El conde sonrió abiertamente.

—No. Ahora están discutiendo sobre si Michiru puede continuar cabalgando ahora que está embarazada.

Serena resopló, divertida.

—Ya sé quién terminará saliéndose con la suya.

—No estoy tan seguro. —Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos —. Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre el duque? Porque, sinceramente, en este momento prefiero no hablar de él.

—No exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Seiya pareció vacilar, después inspiró profundamente.

—Serena, si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría tenerte. Como esposa.

Como proposición no era de las más elocuentes, pero sí que era totalmente sincera.

Serena le miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza.

—Seiya...

—Solo escúchame un minuto. Ambos disfrutamos de nuestra mutua presencia, somos amigos. Y creo que precisamente por eso nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar. No tienes que contestarme ahora mismo, pero deberías... necesitas un marido... —No. —Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias, Seiya, pero te mereces algo más que una mujer que necesita un marido—. Sonrió—. Y yo me merezco algo más que un marido que solo me quiera como esposa.

El conde asintió una vez.

—Tienes razón. Aunque, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Shields está muy enamorado de ti.

Aquellas palabras la emocionaron.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta captó su atención de inmediato. Darién estaba parado en lo alto de las escaleras, calado hasta los huesos y mirándola, exhausto. Se había quitado el sombrero, pero tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y el abrigo arrugado y completamente empapado. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

Está magnífico.

—¿Cómo... Cómo has conseguido entrar?

—No es la primera casa a la que entro sin permiso esta noche. Creo que al final voy a terminar siendo un experto.

Se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo.

Él soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—Me encanta hacerte reír, sirena. Odio verte llorar.

Percibió la honestidad de sus palabras y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

Darién maldijo en la oscuridad.

—Allendale, voy a perdonarte que le hayas propuesto matrimonio a la mujer a la que amo. A cambio, ¿puedes concedernos un momento a solas?

—No estoy muy seguro.

—No voy a violarla en medio de un pasillo.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella en busca de su aprobación. Tras una prolongada pausa, Serena decidió asentir.

—Cinco minutos. —La mirada del conde se encontró con la de Darién—. Después, me tendrás aquí de nuevo. —Dicho esto regresó a la biblioteca.

En el instante en que cerró la puerta, Darién fue hacia ella, alcanzándola en menos de un segundo a pesar de que se paró varios pasos antes. Dejó caer los brazos rendido, se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado con gesto frustrado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo ganarme tu amor.

Ya lo has ganado, quiso decirle. Me has arruinado para el resto de los hombres.

—Así que simplemente te diré la verdad —continuó él—. Desde que nací me han preparado para vivir una vida fría, insensible y desapasionada; una vida llena de normas de etiqueta y cortesías vacuas. Entonces llegaste tú... que eras lo opuesto a todo eso. Eres bellísima, brillante, descarada y pones toda tu pasión en la vida, en el amor y en todas las cosas que crees que merecen la pena. Me has enseñado que todo lo que creía, todo lo que quería y todo lo que defendía... no sirve para nada. Quiero tu versión del mundo... Quiero una vida llena de emociones, sin normas, maravillosa y feliz. Pero no puedo tenerla sin ti a mi lado.

»Te quiero Serena. Me encanta cómo has puesto mi vida del revés, y no estoy seguro de que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti ahora que sé lo que es vivir contigo.

Acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Cuando Serena contempló a su enorme y arrogante duque arrodillándose ante ella, se quedó sin aliento.

—Darién... —Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control. Dio un paso al frente y enredó los dedos entre sus rizos negros—. Amore, no, por favor.

—Aquí me tienes. De rodillas. Pero no lo hago en nombre de la pasión. —Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. Después se las llevó a los labios, las besó, las adoró—. Lo hago en nombre del amor.

Alzó los ojos y la miró, serio, contenido, en medio de aquel pasillo apenas iluminado.

—Serena… por favor, cásate conmigo. Te juro que me pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándote que soy digno de ti. De tu amor. —Volvió a besarle las manos—. Por favor —repitió en un susurro.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Serena también estaba de rodillas, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Sí. —Buscó sus labios desesperadamente—. Sí, Darién, sí.

El duque la besó, sumergiendo su lengua en su ardiente cavidad, poseyendo su boca hasta que ambos se quedaron sin respiración.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor —susurró él contra sus labios, atrayéndola contra sí, como si el hecho de estar tan cerca impidiera que volvieran a separarse.

—No, la que lo siente soy yo. No debería... haberte dejado allí… en el baile. No me di cuenta de lo mucho… de lo mucho que significaba para ti.

Él volvió a besarla.

—Me lo merecía.

—No... Darién, te amo.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, abrazados, susurrándose palabras de amor, compartiendo promesas de futuro, tocándose, celebrando aquel reencuentro.

Y así fue como Tenou se los encontró. Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, la luz de las velas de dentro iluminó el pasillo lo suficiente como para verlos perfectamente.

—Será mejor que consigas una licencia especial, Shields.

Darién sonrió con desparpajo y Serena se quedó sin aliento. Él era su ángel, el hombre más apuesto de toda Inglaterra. De toda Europa.

—En realidad ya tengo una.

Tenou enarcó una ceja.

—Excelente. Tienes dos minutos para recobrar la compostura y bajar para que hablemos de todo esto. —Serena sonrió y Tenou la miró fijamente—. Tú, hermana, no estás invitada.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, Darién y Serena se echaron a reír.

Una hora después, Darién abandonaba Tenou House tras haber hecho todos los arreglos pertinentes con su —hizo una mueca— futuro cuñado. Se imaginó que era justo que al final terminara emparentado con esa estentórea familia, la única de toda Inglaterra a la que no le importaba su título.

Más bien, la única a la que nunca le había importado. Ahora casi todo Londres daría la espalda a la casa de Shields por miedo a ser salpicados por su escándalo.

Algo que tampoco le preocupaba mucho.

Tenía una sobrina preciosa y sana, y una mujer que le amaba. De pronto eso le pareció más que suficiente.

Le hubiera encantado poder dar las buenas noches a Serena, pero no la había visto por ningún lado cuando se despidió, y Tenou no se sintió muy inclinado a permitirle que subiera las escaleras y la buscara en la planta superior. No podía culpar al marqués; después de todo no se le daba muy bien mantener alejadas las manos de la que muy pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

Pero estarían casados en menos de una semana, y era capaz de soportar estar aquella noche sin ella, aunque eso le trajera un dolor demasiado familiar y bastante molesto.

Le hizo un gesto al cochero para que no bajara del pescante y se encargó de abrir por sí mismo la portezuela del carruaje; el mismo que llevó la noche en la que todo comenzó unas semanas atrás. Se subió al vehículo, tomó asiento y cerró la portezuela. Después golpeó el techo para que se pusieran en marcha.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Serena le sonrió desde el otro extremo del asiento.

—¿Creías que iba a dejar que te marcharas sin darte las buenas noches?

Sofocó la intensa oleada de placer que sintió e intentó poner su tono más ducal.

—Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente de esa afición que tiene a esconderse en los carruajes, señorita Tsukino.

Ella se acercó poco a poco y él fue muy consciente del lugar en donde se encontraban.

—Solo en un carruaje, excelencia. Solo el suyo. Esta vez me aseguré de comprobar el sello antes de entrar. Y dígame, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer conmigo ahora que me ha pillado?

La miró intensamente antes de inclinarse y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca.

—Voy a amarte, sirena.

La agarró por la cintura y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Serena le devolvió la mirada.

—Dilo otra vez.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Te amo, Serena.

Posó las manos en sus costados y los acarició en dirección ascendente hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Una vez allí, le inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso a su cuello. A continuación, besó suavemente la base de su garganta, allí donde sentía el palpitar de su pulso.

—Otra vez —suspiró ella.

Susurró las palabras contra sus labios y reclamó su boca mientras continuaba acariciándola por todas partes.

Serena se entregó por completo, devolviéndole los besos y caricias uno a uno. Por primera vez no tuvo prisa, ni la pesada sensación de que estuvieran robándole horas al tiempo o de que muy pronto fuese a pertenecer a otra mujer.

Serena pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque se echó hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Y Neherenia? —le preguntó.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de ella ahora? —Llevó una mano hasta uno de sus generosos pechos. A Serena se le escapó otro suspiro cuando alcanzó su objetivo.

—No. —Se levantó de su regazo y se acomodó en el asiento que había frente a él. El traqueteo del carruaje hizo que se movieran al unísono—. Sí.

—El padre de lady Neherenia rompió el compromiso. —La cogió por los tobillos y Serena le miró azorada, no supo si por el hecho de sentir sus cálidas manos bajo la falda o porque ya no estaba comprometido. Se puso serio—. Lo habría hecho yo mismo si no se me hubiera adelantado, Serena.

No habría podido casarme con ella. Te amo demasiado.

Ella pareció complacida por su declaración.

—¿Lo hizo por el escándalo de Hotaru?

—Sí —respondió él. Aunque supo que sus palabras no convencieron del todo a Serena.

Darién empezó a subirle las faldas con reverencia, soltó una sonora maldición que resonó en todo el carruaje, y le dio un beso en el interior de la rodilla.

Serena juntó las piernas, resistiéndose a sus avances.

—Darién...

Él se quedó quieto, alzó los ojos para mirarla directamente a la cara y volvió a besarla larga y apasionadamente, hasta que se separó de ella bruscamente.

—Mi hermana hizo público su escándalo, enviando una carta a La Gaceta. Fue su regalo de boda.

Para nuestra boda.

Serena sonrió.

—¿Nos ha regalado la ruptura de un compromiso?

—A cambio de otro más rápido —replicó él, para tomar de nuevo su boca.

La ferocidad que puso en aquel beso envió una oleada de deseo al interior de Serena, que disfrutó de sus caricias y de la sensación de tenerle tan cerca.

Volvieron a dejarse llevar por la pasión, hasta que ella se acordó de algo importante y terminó abruptamente el beso:

—¡Darién, tu madre!

—Te aseguro que mi madre es uno de los temas de los que menos me apetece hablar en este momento, cariño.

—Pero… ¡va a ponerse furiosa!

—No me importa. —Darién volvió a centrar la atención en el interior de su rodilla, lamiéndola hasta que humedeció la seda que la cubría—. Y si se enfada, no será por tu culpa. Eres la mejor baza que le queda para tener un nieto respetable. Ahora soy yo el que tiene una reputación terrible.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Eres un secuestrador de inocentes. Un seductor de vírgenes.

Él le separó las piernas lentamente, besando lánguidamente el interior de sus muslos.

—Solo de una inocente. Solo de una virgen.

Ella suspiró de placer y cerró los ojos mientras él le lamía la piel que tenía encima de la liga, anticipándose a lo que estaba por venir.

—Qué suerte la mía. —Se inclinó hacia delante y enmarcó con las manos su apuesto y viril rostro

—. Darién… —susurró—. Te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y te amaré... te amaré todo el tiempo que quieras tenerme en tu vida.

Los ojos de Darién se oscurecieron y se puso mortalmente serio.

—Pues entonces me amarás durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ahora fue Serena la que le besó, poniendo toda su alma y amor en ello, porque le pareció que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentía por él.

Cuando se detuvieron, jadeantes y desesperados por continuar, Serena preguntó:

—¿Qué sientes al saber que tu reputación está completamente arruinada?

Darién se rio.

—Que nunca se recuperará.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Nunca. —Tiró de ella para darle otro beso. El escándalo de Darién era de los que duraban años. Se hablaría de él en los salones de baile, en todo Bond Street y hasta en el mismísimo Parlamento. Y cuando fueran mayores, él y Serena les contarían a sus nietos la historia de cómo el duque de Shields terminó postrándose de rodillas ante el amor.


	22. EPÍOLOGO

EPÍLOGO

Mayo, 1824

Su excelencia, la duquesa de Shields, estaba subida a una escalera de la biblioteca —demasiado alta como para pasar desapercibida— cuando su marido llegó.

Darién entró distraído, leyendo una carta que tenía en la mano, y la llamó.

—¿Sí? —respondió.

—Tenemos noticias de... —Se detuvo en seco y ella supo que acababa de descubrirla. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono fue bajo y distante, demasiado tranquilo para su marido, que había descubierto que le encantaba disfrutar de toda la gama de emociones posibles ahora que las había experimentado

—. ¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo a seis metros sobre el suelo? Intentó parecer lo menos culpable posible y fingió no darse cuenta de que se había colocado justo debajo de ella, como si no pudiera aplastarlo como a un escarabajo si se caía al suelo.

—Buscando un libro.

—¿Te importaría mucho poner de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra?

Afortunadamente, acababa de encontrar el libro que quería, así que lo sacó de la estantería y se dispuso a bajar de la escalera. En cuanto tocó el suelo, Darién desató su carácter.

Y creo que lo que querías decir era extremidades, no extremos. —Se paró, recordando por qué estaba tan enfadado—.

¡Podías haberte caído!

—¿En qué estabas pensando, subiendo hasta casi tocar el techo, en tu estado?

—No estoy inválida, Darién, todavía puedo mover mis extremos con facilidad.

—No, lo que haces con extrema facilidad es poner a prueba mi paciencia.

—Pero no lo he hecho —dijo, acercando la cara hacia él para que la besara.

Darién cedió inmediatamente y le dio un beso mientras acariciaba el vientre donde crecía su hijo.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado —susurró él, y Serena se estremeció por la preocupación con la que lo dijo.

Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, deleitándose con el calor y la fuerza que irradiaba.

—Tanto tu hijo como yo estamos bien, marido. —Sonrió ampliamente—. Doce vidas, ¿recuerdas?

Él soltó un gruñido.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya las has usado todas. Y no hay duda de que también has provocado tus buenos doce escándalos.

Serena arrugó la nariz ante aquel comentario y se quedó pensativa.

—No. Creo que no.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su sillón favorito, obligando a Leopold a bajarse de él. Mientras el perro se tumbaba en el suelo para continuar con su siesta Darién se acomodó en el sillón, y la colocó sobre su regazo.

—La caída en el Serpentine... La no tan divertida persecución por Hyde Park... Cuando me esperaste fuera del club...

—Eso no cuenta como un auténtico escándalo —protestó ella, acurrucándose contra él mientras le acariciaba de nuevo el redondeado vientre.

—Sí que cuenta.

—La llegada de mi madre —apuntó ella.

Darién hizo un gesto de negación.

—Ese no lo provocaste tú.

Serena sonrió.

—¡Tonterías! Su llegada fue el escándalo que dio comienzo a todo lo demás.

—Cierto. —Le dio un beso en la sien—. Algún día tendré que agradecérselo

—. Destrozar la decoración de Lady Needham... Continuó —Bueno, ¿a quién se le ocurre adornar una escalera con verduras? Y si vamos a enumerar todos mis escándalos, ¿por qué no nos ponemos también con los tuyos? —Empezó con la lista—. Besarme en los establos de mi hermano... Pervertirme en tu baile de compromiso... Y no nos olvidemos de...

En esta ocasión Darién la besó en el cuello.

—Mmm. Por supuesto que no podemos olvidarnos de eso.

Se echó a reír y le apartó de un empujón.

—De la Noche de las Hogueras.

Los ojos azules de él se oscurecieron.

—Te aseguro, sirena, que nunca olvidaré la Noche de las Hogueras.

—¿Cuántos llevamos ya?

—Ocho.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! Soy el vivo retrato del decoro y la corrección—. Darién soltó una sonora carcajada, pero en ese momento Serena se acordó de algo que ensombreció su rostro—. Nueve.

—¿Nueve?

—Insulté a tu madre en la modista —bajó el tono de su voz—. Y había gente presente.

Darién alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Cuándo?

—Después de la noche en el teatro, cuando todavía estaba pendiente nuestra apuesta.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo.

Serena se tapó los ojos.

—Fue horrible. Todavía sigo sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sabes que no es porque la insultaras en la modista, sino porque mi madre es una mujer terrible.

—Serena soltó una risita ahogada—. Hay otros dos escándalos más. La primera noche en el baile de Tenou.

—Es verdad. El incidente con Black en los jardines y lo de tu carruaje.

Darién se puso tenso.

—¿Fue Black?

Le acarició los rizos que caían por su nuca.

—Ese hombre no merece ni que te tomes la molestia de pensar en él, Darién.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Puede que tú lo veas así… pero me encantará hacerle una visita.

—Siempre que te permita entrar en su casa. Recuerda el escándalo en que tú mismo te has convertido —bromeó ella.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es tu escándalo número doce! El baile de los Northumberland —anunció él, estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos—. Nada de subir escaleras mientras estés incinta.

—¡Oh, no! —se quejó ella—. La irrupción en Northumberland House es un escándalo completamente tuyo. ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Quítalo de mi lista.

Darién se rio entre dientes contra su cuello, y ella se estremeció por la sensación de su cálido aliento en esa parte de su anatomía.

—Me parece justo. Asumo ese escándalo como propio.

Serena sonrió.

—Es el mejor de todos.

Darién enarcó una ceja en un arrogante gesto ducal.

—¿No te dije que no vale la pena hacer algo si no se hace bien?

La carcajada de Serena se perdió bajo el prolongado y experto beso que su marido le regaló.

Después de unos segundos, en los que ambos terminaron jadeantes, él apoyó la frente en la suya y murmuró:

—Eres la esposa más maravillosa que un hombre pueda tener.

Azorada por la adoración en su tono, agachó la cabeza, pero la alzó inmediatamente después.

—Dijiste que traías noticias. Cuando entraste.

Darién se recostó contra el sillón y sacó una nota del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Es verdad. Tenemos un nuevo sobrino. El futuro marqués de Tenou.

Abrió los ojos, complacida; le quitó la nota de la mano y se dispuso a leerla ansiosa.

—¡Un niño! Samuel. —Las miradas de ambos se encontraron—. Y con este ya van tres. —La hija

de Nick, Elizabeth, había nacido dos semanas antes, y ahora compartía habitación en Townsend Park con una feliz y cada vez mayor Caroline.

Darién abrazó de nuevo a Serena, le dio un suave beso en la punta de una ceja y la atrajo contra su pecho.

—Y en otoño aportaremos nuestro granito de arena y añadiremos un nuevo miembro a esta divertida pandilla.

Se emocionó profundamente al pensar en su floreciente familia; una maravillosa y sobreprotectora familia que nunca pensó que tendría.

—¿Te das cuenta de que nos darán un montón de problemas? —bromeó.

Darién se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que Serena alzó la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. Y se encontró con sus ojos azules, que la miraban completamente serios. Pero entonces su marido esbozó una enorme y preciosa sonrisa.

—Sí, pero serán los mejores problemas posibles.

Y lo fueron.

Fin. …


End file.
